Seeking the Light of the Sun, Part I
by Zizak-Tel
Summary: Based on the CRPG trilogy Exile-Avernum: set in subterranean caverns, designed as a prison. In this prison, the people have formed a nation, and those people have one ardent desire: to return to the light of the sun.
1. Prologue

A/N: Since the Exile/Avernum series is so huge, disclaimers will be by chapter. Those familiar with the games will note that I am mixing things from the games, as I find the 6-person party of the Exile series allows for more intraparty interaction, while the sidequests of the Avernum series provide for more adventure. Thralni and all other members of the First Expedition, the caves of Avernum, Pergies, the lizardmen (who we will later come to know as slithzerikai) are property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I'll put them back in the game, unharmed, when I'm finished. Sigrid and the scrying brooches are mine (well, not entirely, see if you recognize them when you see them again).

* * *

Some names are destined for the history books, some are fated for obscurity. Yet it can be that even those whose names and lives were lost to the mists of obscurity can have had an impact which changed the course of history. 

The miner near Pergies was one whose name had been forgotten. He had discovered the network of caves deep below the surface--how he had gotten down so far was anyone's guess; how he had survived to return and relate what he had found was another. And now five months had passed since, with great fanfare, the First Expedition descended into the caves which that miner had discovered.

There would never be fanfare for Sigrid--a simple apprentice mage in those days, dressed in the blue robes that marked her rank, bound for the year of spelled silence which honed the mind, preparing it for the esoteric study of magecraft. Important people like Thralni, like Karzoth, like the heroes of the First Expedition should not be bothered with needing to find a way to get reports back to the surface, and so it had been devised. Five simple-looking brooches had been devised, seeming to be no more than a fastener to close a cloak, yet each linked directly to the pools in five marble basins which Sigrid kept watch over.

As events played out--what the First Expedition saw, Sigrid watched, and kept her notes, written in the careful handwriting of the young who have not yet learned to hurriedly scrawl, but careful and neat--the letters matching each other in size and roundness almost perfectly.

Another cave. Only the one brooch still functioned, four pools had gone dim. There had been a rather long journey through twisted passages with waterfalls. Not huge waterfalls, perhaps, but the scene had been nearly enough to make Sigrid lose her lunch while watching. '_Perhaps,' _she reflected, '_it was easier for adventurers. They saw such terrible things that a stomach-jarring trip down a waterfall must be nothing.'_

Not that Sigrid thought the life of an adventurer preferable to her own. Before the other pools had gone dim, she had seen how the others died--demons, dragons, lizardmen with horrible two-tined spears--only one in ten was still alive of the First Expedition. And now they were in another cave, and a strange lizard ... she watched as the last surviving members of the First Expedition turned to stone under the gaze of the lizard, and then this last pool, too, went blank._The last of the First Expedition is dead, she wrote. They were slain by a lizard whose appearance seemed to turn them to stone. With the deaths of all of the First Expedition, who were surely the most talented explorers that Empire has known, it seems the only conclusion is that these caves are entirely unsuitable for settlement. However, perhaps a use could be found._ she wrote. She paused, biting the end of her quill, as she remembered a neighbor who had had a rather unwholesome fondness for ... She pushed that thought away, and resumed writing,_ For those soft crimes, it has often been said that death is too harsh a punishment, yet the dogs return to their vomit when released. Perhaps if they were placed somewhere from which there was no return, the security of Empire would be enhanced, while mercy might be shown to those who threaten our very way of life, even if they shrink from the capital offenses._

And so it was that Sigrid, the forgotten mage-apprentice, set into motion the creation of Avernum.


	2. Chapter 1: Exiled

A/N (Disclaimer): The Empire, Emperor Hawthorne, Fort Avernum, Andrew, Tor, Thairl, Acacia, Warrick, Janice, Diane, and Dunbar, as well as the locations mentioned by Thairl, belong to Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. There are also unnamed people or otherwise non-interactive characters (such as guards) who are present in the game but have been provided names and personalities herein.

* * *

Not being able to fit in was a crime in Empire. There were other crimes, the usual sort--murder, arson, and other various crimes against other people. Such were the hard crimes--sentences for which were harsh and generally fatal. Hard miscreants inevitably died. Rebelling, being peculiar in some way, or speaking out against the Crown were called 'soft crimes'. And for these soft crimes, the punishment was considered just, appropriate, and most of all, lenient. That is, considered lenient by those who fit in with society--those who got to live out the rest of their lives above ground. 

Avernum. The very word sent chills down the spine of most sane people. Avernum was a series of caverns, far below the surface of the world. It was a dark, subterranean prison, a place where those guilty of 'soft crimes' were sent for the rest of their lives, far from the light of the sun.

What was it like there? Nobody on the surface would admit to knowing, even if they did know. All the average person knew was that it was dark and unpleasant, and that it was a place to be regarded with only fear. Some people believed that there was no air, warmth, or food, and death came with merciful speed. Others believed that there was enough of such necessities to enable Avernites to endure a miserable, worm-like existence--at least until the monsters got them, for whispered word of the fate of the First Expedition was still sometimes passed about. And a few believed that Avernum was a paradise. A subterranean land of pleasure and relief, and of freedom from Empire's iron rule. People mad enough to believe Avernum a paradise soon ended up there themselves.

No one knew which might be the truth, but the judge's words had been final. The trial had been so short that, later, Jynx could not even recall such details as who was present--a scant five minutes, and life as she had always known it was over. Was it her fault that her mentor was a mage who had gotten caught trying to assassinate a governor? No, but in Empire, in the time of Emperor Hawthorne, such would have been enough to put Jynx's neck on the executioner's block. She had earned the dubious mercy of being sent into exile by accommodating one of the sleazy interrogators, her crime softened.

"For your crimes, you are to be banished to Avernum, never to return," her judge had said, and armored men--faceless under the helms which showed only eyes, mouth, and a hint of nose--had carried her out of the room.

"Not many for the pit today," said one of the guards, looking over the group--now numbering six, as he herded them into a cart.

Another of the anonymous-appearing soldiers shackled each of the six to the cart, and then with a lurch they were off, traveling through the night until they reached a small stone building as the first pink began to lighten the sky.

"That's it?" said Jynx aloud, stifling the urge to laugh.

A guard came over, unshackling a red-haired man--Rudel, Jynx remembered, his crime being passionate with Duncan, a dark-haired man who had said nothing during the entire journey, though he occasionally looked to Rudel, glances which seemed to communicate something to Rudel, though not to anyone else. Rudel was taken into the small stone building, and a moment later, the guards returned for Duncan, and he too was taken into the building.

Next, they took Brynja--the mayor of her town had been the butt of her jokes--but the sparkle in her green eyes was not diminished despite the disheveled appearance of her dark brown hair. A moment later, Brother Theo--blond and handsome, somehow he had come out on the short end of a political conflict in his monastery. And then Ansel, a soldier whose failings in minor disciplinary matters had earned him the disfavor of his superiors and exile. And then the soldiers came for Jynx.

"Take a last look," said the one at her right, "last you'll ever see the sun."

She looked, hoping to remember the sights, but all too soon, they had entered the small building. A single room, and the door snapped shut behind them as they entered. At the far end, an archway crackling with a magical energy more powerful than anything Jynx had seen before. They came closer, and a knot of fear occupied her stomach.

"Please, no," she said, looking from one guard to the other, wondering in desperation if she could buy them off as she had bought off the interrogator.

A third guard, who had been waiting inside, stepped behind her, and Jynx felt the cold, sharp tip of a spear against her back as the unseen man said, "Move on." His voice was bored, as though he were used to the terror that people felt when actually facing the portal.

"We got her," said the guard at her right, and with a nod to the man on her left, they started forward, then pulled her back slightly before flinging her forward--the momentum carried Jynx helplessly into the portal.

Red, green, purple, yellow, black, and a thousand other colors swam before her eyes. Perhaps she even lost consciousness for a moment, and then suddenly, with a pop, she emerged to stumble onto rocky ground. Her vision began to clear, and Jynx looked around at the world of Avernum for the first time. A slightly raised, rocky hill, and standing nearby, her companions from the cart.

Ansel stepped over and said, "Here, need a hand? Seems they enjoy that kind of thing." He gave a disgusted look back at the crackling portal behind them.

"Thanks," replied Jynx, her eyes watering slightly as she surveyed the abrasions on her hands, and then her surroundings. Wherever she was, it appeared to be inside a fort of some sort, made of huge blocks of stone, roughly mortared together. _Wood must be rare down here, _she thought, noting that only the doors appeared to be made from it. There were a few trees nearby, strange things, more fungus than wood. It wasn't as cold as Jynx had expected--in fact, it was downright moist and warm, and she caught a whiff of sulfur in the air, suggesting volcanic vents were common.

Even though they were now far, far underground, it was still possible to see fairly well. The stone roof far above was covered with a thick layer of glowing fungus, which bathed everything in a sickly greenish light.

There were people present, too--thin, pale people going about their business, evidently previous victims of the portal. Most paid little attention to the newly arrived group, but one, a small man at the base of the hill, watched them carefully, seeming to be waiting. _They've made a life for themselves, as we will have to,_ thought Jynx, and she looked to the others, a blush crossing her face as she realized that she had just thought of them as a group that would continue together--and the fact that Ansel's hand still rested on her waist.

"C'mon," said Ansel. "We might as well get away from the portal and figure out what we're going to do next."

_He said 'we,' too,_ thought Jynx, still acutely aware of the arm around her, his hand still resting almost possessively on her waist

The small man was pale, the green fungus being all that seemed to give light in this place, and as the group approached, he gave a slight bow.

"Greetings," he said, "my name is Andrew, and on behalf of King Micah and your fellow inmates, I welcome you to Avernum."

"Huh?" said Ansel, and Jynx fleetingly thought that while he was far from the most articulate of men, he did have a certain degree of good looks, his hand finally dropping away from her waist.

"Avernum," said Andrew with an apologetic smile. "It's where we are--a name we have chosen to remind ourselves of our hopes to one day return to the surface. In days of old, Avernum was the name of the underworld, where lost souls were sent to be punished. Sort of makes sense. I'm here to ease the considerable shock of being cast into the underworld of course. So--welcome to Avernum." He paused, seeming to think for a moment before adding, "Also, I'm here to say where you can get information about Avernum, and supplies."

"What kind of information?" asked Jynx, whose head was still spinning from the journey.

"Thairl is the town sage," replied Andrew. "He lives and works in the building just a little bit to the southwest. He's a bit glum but then who can blame him, but he does his job well. He will answer your questions as best he can, and he does know more about the lands than most anyone else in the fort here. Of course, you'll want to see Tor first--he'll give you a few supplies to start you on your way."

"Supplies?" asked Duncan, his voice registering surprise. "Why would anyone want to give us supplies?"

"To prevent certain problems, new arrivals are sent to Tor to get modest supplies to support themselves until they find work. He's in the building to the south. We've found doing otherwise results in desperate, dangerous, and violent new citizens," replied Andrew. "This way, you'll have a fair chance. What you do with it when you leave here is your business."

"Has anyone ever tried to get back?" said Rudel, looking back up the hill at the portal again.

"Yeah, once," said Andrew, with a bit of a shiver. "Messy business--you might want to ask Acacia about that, she was there at the time."

"In that case," said Ansel, "I guess we should be going. Uh, thanks."

Andrew gave another bow and said, "Believe me, I understand the mixed emotions of being here."

And so the group--thrown together by chance--made their way from the portal to a small building where they were greeted by a rather burly looking man whose skin was marked with the paleness of the others who had been in this place for some time.

"Greetings," said Tor, "you must be new here--you have that look about you."

"Yes," replied Jynx, "and Andrew said that we would be able to get supplies here?"

"Indeed," replied Tor, and he vanished into another room. "Will you be traveling together?" he called from within the other chamber.

"Uh, yeah," said Ansel, looking around at the others, "at least I think so."

Duncan and Rudel nodded, and Rudel said, "For now, the strength in numbers--I mean, if we change our minds and want to settle somewheres, we can."

Brynja nodded, and then Brother Theo. Jynx caught the look in Ansel's eyes, and nodded her assent.

"Yeah," said Ansel, a little more firmly than before.

"Very well," said Tor, re-emerging with a pouch, a satchel, some stone daggers, leather baldrics, several darts, and two bronze helms and shields. "Money in here," he gestured to the pouch, "food in here," and he gestured to the satchel, "and some other supplies." He grimaced, as he began making some notes, and said, "I know it's rather crude stuff, but you'll find that metal and magic--it doesn't come easily down here, and you gotta make do with what you got. This is the starting allowance all new arrivals are given to help them get established. We want you to become productive citizens of Avernum as soon as possible. Good luck to you."

"Thank you," replied Jynx, slipping on one of the baldrics and finding a handy sheath for the stone knife in the lower fringe of the garment.

Ansel took another baldric--Tor's experience seemed to have helped him select appropriately sized baldrics for the company. Within minutes, everyone was outfitted in the leather baldrics, and Ansel took the satchel and pouch, and at last they left Tor's supply depot.

"Anyone got an idea where to go from here?" said Ansel, once they were outside again.

"I'd say we should see Thairl," replied Jynx. "The more we find out here, the better we can think about what to do from here."

"Besides," added Brynja, "my stomach still hasn't settled from that portal. We got the rest of our lives in this place, might as well take a little time to learn something about it."

With a nod, Ansel led the way over to the house that Andrew had pointed out as Thairl's abode.

"Ah, so our benevolent overlords have seen fit to cast a few more souls into this cess pit," said the man with grizzled hair and a sardonic expression. "Then they come to me, and I tell them just how bad things are here. Normally, I'd be cheery, but today I'm just not in the mood. Well, since you're here, I suppose Andrew sent you to get some information about the place. How can I help you?"

"Well, being new here," said Jynx, "I guess I don't really know where to begin--what can you tell us about?"

"Oh, many things. For example, our lovely neighbors, the nephilim and the slithzerikai. Or on nearby towns, or your chances for escape, or how you get supplies, or on the local politics," replied Thairl. "If you're looking for a chance to escape, the chance is nill. None. We are doomed to live here until the monsters get us."

"Such despair," observed Brother Theo, the vaguest hint of disapproval in his tone. "What sort of monsters?"

"Well, there are the kitties to the north and the sliths to the west," replied Thairl, "along with various goblins, lizards, and all sorts of other unsavory creatures. You wish to know more of them?"

"The kitties, I've heard of," said Duncan, "but what are these sliths?"

"Lizard men," said Thairl. "Relentless and vicious--we've been at war with them for decades. They live to the west, and my advice is to stay far away. They only seem to live below ground, and are intelligent, powerful fighters--very magically talented. We've been able to manage no more than a stalemate. The kitties, of course, are transported to some other location--we don't know where, but those that our overlords do not kill end up down here where they can continue to try to kill us off."

"I hadn't expected to see buildings down here," said Jynx. "Are there a lot of them?"

"There's a few," said Thairl. "Back when Erika and Micah were transported down here, things got a little better. Not much, just a little. There's the great cities, and of course the Castle--you'll want to see that sometime, if you live to get there. Silvar is off to the west, and Fort Duvno is up to the north. Way north, there's the great city of Formello, and further west is the city of Cotra--right on the edge of the fighting with the sliths. Then there's the Tower of Magi, down south. And Mertis, and Dharmon, Blosk, and Almaria." He jabbed a finger at various points on a map on his desk as he named them. "We've got a government now--King Micah and his council--council is the mayor of our six largest cities: Formello, Dharmon, Blosk, Cotra, Almaria, and Silvar. Responsible for maintaining our defenses--as though it matters." The look of gloom came over his face again, and he said, "The monsters are bound to get us all, anyhow."

"Uh, well, thanks for the help," said Ansel. "I guess we should go think about where we want to go from here."

And so the group left Thairl the sage to his gloom, before they could be drawn into the same depressing traces as Thairl's thoughts. Stumbling about, they came to an area that might only be described as a park, no matter how insane that thought seemed to be. One man scurried about, carrying a shovel, his hands stained with lichen, as another woman looked almost dreamily into the pool of water there.

"Hi," said Ansel, as they crossed paths with the man, "what's your name?"

"Hello," he replied, sounding downright cheerful in the wake of the meeting with Thairl. "I'm Dunbar--gardener extraordinaire." He smiled, and said, "Trying to maintain a sense of beauty about the place--you'll see, it's a beautiful place."

"It's certainly not like what I expected," said Jynx. "All these plants ..."

"Yeah, we've bred some pretty weird plants down here. All sorts of mushrooms for food and fodder. Those weird twisted trees for what little wood we have. And so on. Mages make the plants, I grow 'em. Thank Erika Redmark for most of it," said Dunbar. "They say she's the one who put the glowing fungus in place--without that, we'd have no life here to speak of. And some of the early ... settlers .. discovered mushrooms that wouldn't kill us, and then Erika turned some of the lichen into the cavewood you see. My job's a lot easier--just keep things growing."

"You eat the mushrooms?" said Brother Theo.

"Yes, and not much else," replied Dunbar. "You'll get sick of 'em before too long, but they're food, and that's what counts."

"How do the trees grow down here?" said Rudel.

"Amazing, aren't they? The roots dig into the rock and the leaves absorb moisture from the air. They get light from the fungus above," replied Dunbar. "I can't figure out how the scrawny things stay alive, but they do!"

"I've never heard of trees like these," said Rudel.

"That's because they were created down here," said Dunbar. "Wizards live in a tower to the south or something. All the wizards go there. They do all the standard weird stuff with demons and such, but they make plants too. Without them, we'd all be dead."

"You've certainly done well, keeping the stuff growing," said Brynja, and Dunbar positively beamed at her approval.

Duncan, in the meantime, had edged over toward the woman sitting by the pool, and she looked up at him, her eyes reflecting the sort of pensive unhappiness that had been reflected in the eyes of most of those they had met within the fort.

"Hiya," said Duncan, settling next to her. "I'm Duncan. What's your name?"

She gave him a tired look and said, "I'm Diane--Tor's wife. You've just arrived?"

"Yeah, we met your husband already," said Duncan. "You come out here often, then?"

"When I'm not cooking," she replied, with a sad smile. "So, you've received your arrival allotment."

"Yes," replied Rudel, who had let Dunbar get back to his gardening and sat down next to Duncan. "It's nice of you all to give us some stuff."

"It makes things better," said Diane. "Before--everything was like the Abyss."

"The Abyss?" said Jynx, joining the others.

"Yes," replied Diane. "Some of the people who are sent here really are criminals, and they get sent to the Abyss."

"I thought that ending up here would be the end of that kind of thing," said Jynx.

Diane's eyes grew cold as she said, "If you want to, you can always go join them there. The rest of us--we're trying to build a society here, and some people just ... There've got to be some laws, and some consequences for breaking the laws, or we'll have everyone at each other's throats and they'll ..." her glance shot upwards for a moment, "get just what they really want."

Ansel shifted uneasily from one foot to the next, and said, "Just kinda a shock, hearing that there's an exile within exile. Anyways, I'm getting hungry. Where's a good place to eat 'round here, so we don't have to go cutting into our rations just yet?"

"There's the inn," said Diane, "and most new arrivals do stop there before deciding where they want to go."

"Thanks for your time," said Ansel, his arm around Jynx's waist again, and before she could protest his familiarity, they were moving away from the park, with Duncan and Rudel close behind, followed by Brother Theo and Brynja.

"For what it's worth," said Duncan, as they walked along, now out of earshot of Diane, "I think you're right--it's just not right to go and act the same way as they did." He gave a daggered look upward to emphasize the word 'they'.

"Yeah, but no reason to get ourselves penned in," said Brynja. "Might as well not talk about it--'less we go to the Abyss ourselves. But I'd rather wait and see if there's a way where we can come back out later if we want to."

The inn was a small building, and only two patrons were there when the group entered, together with a cheery woman wearing an apron.

"Hiya," said Ansel. "What's on the menu?"

"Ah, newcomers," said the woman, grinning. "Have a seat. You can get some mushroom ale, and mushrooms with mushroom sauce--enough for the lot of you for just one gold coin."

Ansel looked in the money pouch and said, "Uh, is there anything else?"

"Well, you can get some cheese and lizard steak with mushroom sauce, two gold coins," she replied.

"Yeah, we'll have that," said Ansel, and he sat down at the table, across from a young woman whose skin still showed the color of having been exposed to the sun, her face red and puffy from crying. At the other end of the table was a woman dressed in armor, a halberd resting against the wall near her.

As the others found seats, Ansel looked at the armored woman, and said, "What's that symbol?"

"This?" she replied. "It's our symbol--the seal of Avernum. It reminds us of where we came from, and where we hope to return to."

"So, you're a soldier here?" said Ansel.

"Yes, I'm the guard captain for the barracks here at Fort Avernum," she replied. "We got a bunch of good men here, and when the Nephilim come for us, we'll give 'em a good run. We work best on defense."

"Why are the Nephilim attacking you?" asked Brother Theo.

"They were thrown down here by the Empire, just like us, and they've always hated humans," she replied. "We haven't attacked anybody. We just want some caves to call our own. Not good enough for our foes. They won't rest until every human is on their dinner plates."

"You're defending this fort?" said Duncan.

"Yeah, it's a tough job, but important. If the Nephilim take Fort Avernum, newly arriving humans fall into their hands. And then ..." she replied, drawing her thumb across her neck and made a charming noise. "I have little hope for peace, I'm afraid."

"Uh, you wouldn't be Acacia then?" said Ansel.

"Yeah, I am, why'd you want to know?" replied Acacia.

"Andrew said you'd seen someone try to go back through the portal," said Ansel.

"Yeah, and a mess that was. Lucky no one got killed," she said, stabbing at a piece of lizard steak. "I was there--someone tried to use one of those strange blue crystals to alter the portal. It was a mad idea, and it didn't work. We made the fool leave, before he got us all killed."

"What was the fool's name?" asked Jynx.

"Oh, I can't remember," said Acacia. "He said he was heading up to Formello, though. They're welcome to him. People who trifle with unknown magics are dangerous to everyone around them."

"What are these strange blue crystals?" asked Rudel.

"When the first people arrived in Avernum, they found a few of these bizarre crystals. When you looked into them, they talked to you. Most of them are lost, but there are still a few around, if you look hard. Some of them even teach interesting things," said Acacia with a shrug. "Or so I've heard."

Meanwhile, Brynja had taken a seat beside the woman who was trying to stop crying, and said, "You just get here, too?"

"Yes," said the woman, her tone curt.

"You're looking less happy than most we've met," said Brynja. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Probably not," she replied. "Name's Warrick. I've been here a few weeks, asking people if they have heard of the one who was sent down before me. My sister, her name was Anastasia, and she was sent here a few years ago, and I don't want to leave until I know where she is."

"We're planning to do some traveling," said Jynx. "We meet anyone called Anastasia, we'll see if it's your sister, and let her know you're looking for her."

"Would you?" said Warrick, a smile lighting up her reddened face.

"Yeah, sure," said Ansel. "Least we could do."

Smiling, Doda--the innkeeper--came out, bringing them plates of mushrooms and lizard steak, and mugs of mushroom ale. Taking a bite, Jynx found the meat stringy, and the mushroom ale tasted so strange that she almost spit it out.

Grinning across the way, Acacia said, "It's an acquired taste." Then she picked up her halberd and said, "And I better get back to duty."

The meal was finished in relative silence as the new arrivals experienced the food which would be considered "good eating" in Avernum. Remembering Thairl's miserable pronouncements, Jynx thought, _And if it's not the monsters, it'll be this mushroom ale that kills us._

Once the meal was finished, they left the inn, and made their way on out of the walled confines of Fort Avernum. In the dim green light, they could look out through a mist and saw a huge forest of the strange fungal trees. A dark river flowed by to the south. Although they were far underground, it wasn't a quiet and peaceful place--sounds echoed well in the cavern, the humid air seemed still, but in the distance, dim sounds of hissing lizards, flowing water, and the unnerving growl of distant humanoids could be heard. Leaving Fort Avernum, there were two roads--one traveling westward and one traveling northward.

"Which way do you suppose we should go?" said Jynx.

"Let's try Silvar," said Ansel, pointing to the westward road. "Big enough place to be on this council, ought to be big enough to hear some rumors to point us on our way."


	3. Chapter 2: The Road to Silvar

A/N: Disclaimer--The caves of Avernum and the locations there, specifically Fort Avernum and Silvar, belong to Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. The wayfarers lodge, however, is my invention.

* * *

Barely outside the walls of Fort Avernum, Brother Theo said, "If we mean to travel together, perhaps it would be prudent for us to learn more about each other, and what we want to accomplish."

"What I want to accomplish," said Jynx, "is to find a way out of here."

"Yeah, and the sage said that's not possible," said Brynja, "so what else would you be doing?"

"I guess, I'd want to keep studying magic," said Jynx. "That's what I did up there before . . ." She stopped, looking up at the far distant roof of the cave.

"Who knows," said Ansel, "maybe you'd be the one to find a way out of here. Me, I figure I'll do some exploring, maybe find a way out that way."

"But Thairl said there isn't a way out," said Rudel.

"Don't matter," said Ansel, "I still wanna look. You want to come along?"

"Guess it beats hanging around just accepting being thrown down here," said Duncan.

"Well, I never been one to just stay in one place," said Brynja, "so you go traveling, I'll go along too--safety in numbers and all that, you know."

"Why are we going to Silvar, anyway?" said Jynx.

"Well, according to Tor," said Ansel, with a nearly triumphant look, "they've got the cheapest food without going to Mertis."

"Guess that's a good reason," replied Jynx.

"You know what I'm wondering," said Brynja, "does the fungus always glow like that, or is there something like day and night?"

"Should've asked Thairl," said Jynx, "but he'd probably just have something else gloom and doom to say about it."

"Yeah, he was cheerful, wasn't he?" said Duncan with a laugh.

"What did that sign say--almost fifty miles to Silvar," said Brynja. "We're going to have to rest before we get there, aren't we?"

"Probably," said Ansel, as they rounded yet another stalagmite. "Holy shit!"

The others started to ask what was the matter when they, too, saw a dozen small orange-red figures scrambling over the lichen and mushroom covered cave floor toward them.

"I don't think that's a welcome committee," said Jynx.

"Me neither," said Ansel, looking at his dagger with an expression of disgust. "Hope this thing can cut their hides."

The moment for finding out whether the stone daggers would be sharp enough was soon upon them, and the little orange-red men were upon the brave band, swarming over them while brandishing daggers of their own. Jynx noted that the goblins' daggers were nearly all stone, as well, so hopefully Ansel's concerns about their own daggers wouldn't be a well-founded concern. Battle was joined in earnest, before any further thought could take place.

One of the goblins stabbed out toward Rudel, catching his arm before the red-haired man could dodge, opening up a rather significant flow of blood. Meanwhile Brother Theo, praying he would be forgiven and that his aim would be true, sliced out a small piece of one goblin's shoulder. The goblins were dressed in some filthy garments, apparently a cloth made from lichen or cavewood, though one had on a fairly nice piece of leather atop his rags. Rudel struck back, calling upon a magical energy to catch a goblin aflame, and screaming and writhing in pain, the goblin fell to the cave floor, and a moment later was still. While one goblin stabbed at the air near Brother Theo, another stabbed Ansel, who howled in pain as blood gushed from his thigh. Another goblin stabbed Brynja, whose shriek of pain split the air. Duncan and yet another goblin stabbed at the air, and then Brynja retaliated against the goblin who had opened a gash in her arm, striking true, though the goblin yet stood. Meanwhile, one goblin grazed Duncan's thigh while another stabbed ineffectually at the air near Brother Theo. Another of the swarming goblins grazed Jynx's arm, and she felt hot tears sting her face as she tried to keep her wits collected against the pain. Then, reciting a chanted spell, she caused the goblin who had hurt her to burst into flames just as Rudel had done a bare moment before. This goblin, too, fell to the ground screaming before death silenced it. Ansel, not to be outdone by the arcane magics of his companions struck out with his dagger, catching one goblin across the neck, slicing and killing the creature so quickly that it had not time to scream. Three more goblins stabbed the air in rapid succession, failing to draw the blood of the companions.

The fight continued as one goblin stabbed at Rudel, who managed to dodge out of the way before being struck, but then another goblin stabbed Ansel, opening a deep tear in the leather baldric and the skin beneath. Thrown off by the pain, Ansel managed to find only the air near his foe, as another goblin stabbed at Brother Theo, who found divine favor allowed him to miss the blow. Jynx, still off-centered from the injury she had suffered, summoned up another burst of flame which turned the goblin from orange-red to red, though it still stood despite the blisters rapidly forming upon its skin. Brynja's injured foe missed her, and while Jynx's newly injured opponent missed her, Duncan and another goblin both struck home, ripping into each other's flesh. Brynja failed to connect at all this time as she stabbed at her goblin foes, and while one goblin missed Duncan, another one caught Brynja, and she staggered back, looking almost unable to stand, while Rudel called on another burst of arcane flame to toast the goblin near him, the pain scream and death throes following quickly upon one another.

As the odds started to edge toward even, two of the goblins stabbed and missed their respective targets, while a third struck Brynja, who dropped to the ground whimpering with pain. Brother Theo took a mighty chunk out of the air, while Rudel, seeing that Brynja was in trouble, summoned more arcane flames to light up the goblin who had just injured her, and with a scream, that goblin also fell to the ground and moved no more. While one goblin managed to find Brother Theo's flesh, the rest of the fight was a magnificent punishment of the air, save for Jynx's summoned flames that engulfed another goblin, dropping him dead upon the cave floor.

Summoning up strength despite his injuries, Ansel stabbed out at the goblin near him, felling the creature at last, evening the odds with the goblins since Brynja was no longer in condition to continue the fight. These odds seemed to not be to the liking of the goblins, which turned on their heels and began to flee, leaving the new arrivals the luxury of tending to their wounded as Brother Theo moved to Brynja's side, praying for the divine favor which would heal her wounds. Jynx gasped at the sight of Ansel's injuries, and Rudel moved over to the larger man, chanting his own prayers, and the worst of the wounds of Brynja and Ansel knit together.

Rudel and Brother Theo turned to Duncan next, and then continued their prayers until all had been attended to, though the exhaustion of the fight remained as a reminder that it had not been a simple walk to the next city.

Still looking a little pale from the effects of his now-healed injuries, Ansel said, "Let's eat something before we continue on our way. It's been awhile since we left that fort." He looked back down the road the way they had come--the walls of Fort Avernum were no longer visible.

"How much further do you suppose it is?" said Jynx, taking a bite of the mushroom-meal bread and cave cow cheese, and then she squinched her face up in a grimace at the taste of the food. "I don't know if I want to get used to this stuff," she added.

"May as well," said Duncan. "If it wasn't going to be a long time before we even have a chance of finding our way out, most everyone would have left already, I would think."

"What I think," said Ansel, stripping the leather armor off the dead goblin and taking its metal dagger, "is that I will take these things. There's a big hole in that baldric Tor gave me. Maybe we can get it patched in Silvar, but I'd rather have something without a big hole in the meantime"  
"Sounds fair enough to me," replied Rudel. "Probably should gather up all their daggers--maybe we can sell them or something when we get to Silvar."

"And at the least," said Brynja, her voice shakily reflecting her near-death experience, "we won't be leaving them for the goblins to get back"  
"That's right," said Jynx, moving over to pry stone daggers out of the hands of the fallen goblins. "Every dagger we leave could be used against us in the future if we don't try to keep that from happening. At least," she said, thinking that she hoped she were not too optimistic, "in the hands of humans, they shouldn't be used against us in the future."

"At least, not if their means of keeping order works," quipped Duncan.

Remembering the mention of the Abyss, Jynx just shuddered.

The meal passed quickly enough, for none wanted to linger over-long, getting water from the river to wash down the bread and cheese rations, and then they began on their journey once more.

A fairly sturdy lodge stood alongside the road some time later, with a sign neatly posted.

"Wayfarers lodge," read Jynx, "Silvar 24 miles west, Fort Avernum 25 miles east. Gods, I feel like I've gone fifty already."

"Sounds like a good stopping point to me," said Ansel, "and a whole lot better than sleeping out in the wild where the goblins can sneak up on us."

They walked up to the door of the lodge, and first knocked on the door, and then pushed it open. The windowless lodge was one large room, apparently unoccupied, a stout cavewood beam to latch the door. A ladder in the center led to a cupola with windows that might be opened to ascertain that it was safe before emerging. Some twenty empty bunks and two long tables provided furnishings for the room.

"Self-service, I guess," said Brother Theo, after a quick look around.

"So it would seem," said Rudel, moving over to a piece of paper that was pinned down on one of the two long tables. Reading aloud, he said, "The wayfarers lodge is for all people of peace to use as a resting place on the journey between Fort Avernum and Silvar. Please leave the place as you have found it, and may the gods be with you as you travel where you will."

Exhausted from the travails of the day, after barring the door the six companions found beds, and one by one collapsed into deep slumber thereupon.

The fungal light looked unchanged when they awoke again, and after a brief meal at the table, they made another check through the cupola, and finding the area seeming to be untraveled, they opened the bar of the lodge and left it, closing the door behind them, just as they had found it.

It had been another hard day of travel when they finally came within sight of the walls of the city of Silvar. Fortunately, they had not encountered more goblins or other fell beasts, and made their way to the guarded gates of the city.


	4. Chapter 3: Silvar

A/N: Disclaimer: Silvar, and the following residents: Efram, Anastasia, Carol, Erik Scarhead, Chuck, Krantz, and Jonathan, along with the nephilim belong to Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I'm just writing this for the fun of it, no pay. The adventurers and a few other residents of Silvar are mine. (The guards are in the game, but in the game they don't care to talk.)

* * *

The city of Silvar--at least, that is what Thairl had called it, but as they neared the gates, Jynx thought that it was barely more than an average size town, at least compared to the places she had seen on the surface. Then again, she reflected, maybe this was one of the larger places around Avernum. Two guards stood at the gates, armed with crossbows and short swords, their armor similar to that worn by Acacia back in Fort Avernum.

"Welcome to Silvar," said one, "you planning on staying long?"

"Haven't really decided," replied Ansel. "Just got here a couple days ago."

"I can tell," said the second guard, with a pointed look at their skin, which still held the ruddy color from exposure to the sun, and then back to his, which was near chalk-white, with a lattice of blue veins visible in places.

"How long does it take?" asked Jynx, taking in the guard's look.

"Few months, to the most, and you'll look like an old-timer," said the second guard with a mirthless laugh. "Well, go on, youse. Fer down here, Silvar's a nice place."

"Thanks," said Ansel, and he led the way into the city.

At the center of Silvar, visible in the distance from the gates, was a park which consisted of a pool, several statues, and cavewood trees. Streets led away from this wide central avenue, and a few signs could be seen hanging from above the doors, suggesting that these were shops, rather than homes of fellow doomed folk of Avernum.

"Any idea what we're going to do, now that we're here?" asked Jynx.

"Let's go that way," said Ansel, pointing left, at a shop which depicted a loaf of bread and some sort of meat.

Dutifully following after Ansel, the group made their way down to this shop. A smell of manure hit them as they drew near a pen where several extremely thin cows were grazing on mushrooms.

"They sure don't look that good," commented Rudel, with a gesture toward the cows.

"No," said Duncan, "but it's probably because they're having to live off of mushrooms."

By this time, they had reached the shop door, and stepped inside. An almost appetizing odor wafted through the air as they opened the door, finding inside a woman whose skin bore the paleness of those who had lived some time in Avernum.

"And a good day to you," she said, her voice trying to be cheerful, though a nervous quaver came through. "I'm Carol. Welcome to my shop."

"Hi," said Ansel, "we heard that this was the best place to come for some food--I mean, more than the arrival allotment."

"Just out of curiosity," said Jynx, "how did you get the cows?"

"Some time back," replied Carol, "the Empire had a fit of generosity, and sent a few cows through the portal. Most of them died, and the ones we've got--well, you get used to it in time."

"Guess you have to make do with what you can get," replied Jynx.

"Now, I can get you some bread, and I've got cheese and some dried beef," said Carol. "Enough for the lot of you for ten days, for only ten gold." As she spoke, she kept glancing at the rear wall of her shop.

"You seem pretty nervous," said Brynja. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing, really," she said, "just that I sometimes hear these noises and stuff behind the shop."

"Noises?" said Rudel. "Like what?"

"Oh, just clunks and such," said Carol. "Makes me nervous." Looking at her jittery movements, that was a definite understatement.

"We could take a look back there, see what the problem is," said Ansel.

"Well, I suppose I might . . ." she said, looking like she wasn't sure whether to be more nervous or relieved. "Just don't bother the cows, mind."

She unlocked the door, and the six newcomers to Avernum stepped into the cow pasture. Carol closed the door behind them--evidently not wanting to have cows trooping into her shop, and Brynja moved to the back wall.

"Look at this," she announced, "a secret door, and it seems to lead right . . ." She seemed to find the catch, and the door opened, revealing a narrow bank along the river that ran on the southern side of Silvar.

They had no more stepped through the door when Ansel cried out in pain, and in the dim fungal light, they saw three of the feline-like creatures.

"Cat heads!" said Duncan, and he started forward behind Ansel, who was most definitely looking for revenge.

Brynja fingered her darts, trying for a position on the narrow bank that wouldn't put the others in jeopardy.

"All right?" asked Rudel, concerned about Ansel.

Ansel merely growled in response, and then the battle was joined.

_'Wonder how they got here,'_ Jynx mused as she rifled through her mental list of spells. At least, she had never heard of the cat-men liking water any more than the usual cat, so she didn't think they would have swum in, and . . . Such thoughts would have to wait until later.

Ansel's thoughts of revenge seemed to impair his ability to dodge as he hurried headlong toward the felinoids, and one of them ripped a gaping gash in his arm, the blood dripping to the cave floor, while the other one's aim was somewhat off, saving Ansel from further injury--for the moment. But the moment was over all too soon as the one feline-like creature snapped out with a bit of divine magic, wracking Ansel with pain once again, while Brother Theo's own appeal to the divine sent pain to twinge the spell-slinging cat.

Finding her position, Brynja threw two of the darts that she had acquired in their "arrival allotment" at the opposing spell-slinger--both of them struck home, and a grim smile came across her face--she wasn't going to leave her friend's injury unavenged. Ansel recovered himself, and struck out at the cat creature that had given him visible wounds, and struck a neat slice across a furry leg, while Rudel's arcane flames arced across the field to catch the fur of the spellslinger. Side-by-side with Ansel now, Duncan struck out at one of the cat creatures, but to no effect other than perhaps drawing their attention away from the focus on Ansel. Pushing aside the thoughts about how the creatures had gotten there, Jynx collected herself to send her own arcane flames to engulf the opposing spellslinger, who at last fell to the ground.

There was only a small moment to celebrate, but there were still two more dangerous cat creatures, and Jynx gathered her wits to send another jet of arcane flame at the Nephil who had wounded Ansel. Brynja's darts followed an eye-blink later, but this time they flew off-course, vanishing into the water. Brother Theo, still chanting, though he seemed to be moving up to try to tend to Ansel, called upon the divine to wrack the other Nephil with pain--a howl from the beast verifying that his prayer had been answered. While the one whose attention was on Ansel now had a spoiled aim due to the effort to douse the flames, the other Nephil turned to Duncan with ferocious accuracy, slicing his thigh open nearly from hip to knee. Ansel managed to get in a ferocious strike of his own, the dead Nephil sliding from his blade to the cave floor, while Duncan soldiered through the pain to manage a gruesome slice of furry man. Rudel then summoned a bit of arcane flame which, with a final howl of pain, finished the remaining Nephil.

"Thank the gods," said Brother Theo as he moved up to the side of the two wounded men. "Let me see what I can do, now that there's no one about to open more bleeding gashes."

"Thanks, Brother," said Ansel, his voice coming out as more of a grunt of pain.

While Brother Theo tended to his two injured companions, Brynja darted forward, and began rummaging through the satchels the Nephilim carried, finding nothing but a bit of food which Nephilim must find edible, but was disgusting for humankind, and she pitched it into the water, her nose wrinkled with distaste.

"Lux," muttered Jynx, and a small ball of light appeared in her hand, and she made her way to the end of the ledge, where she found the body of a human, recently garroted. "Nice sword and boots," she said. "Pity he didn't seem able to use them."

Brother Theo had finished his task of tending the wounded, and Ansel came over, and said, "Guess we should take his body back when we go--dunno what people do with the dead down here, but it seems that it's pretty easy to end up thataway."

Taking the sword, Duncan said, "Of course, the living would find a better use for this."

"True," said Jynx, "and why don't you try the boots?"

Taking the meager equipment, the six recent arrivals then made their way, burdened with the corpse of the human, through the secret door and back into the food shop, where Carol screamed at the sight.

"Uh, we found out the reason for those noises," said Ansel. "Bunch of cat heads out back."

"But we took care of them," said Jynx, meaning to be reassuring. "They won't bother you any more."

"But they might come back!" exclaimed Carol, as two of the city guard arrived at the door, alerted by the scream.

"What's going on?" said the one guard.

"We found this fellow out back--already dead when we got there, and three of the cat heads--which are still out back," said Brother Theo.

"Like to see that," said the second guard.

"This way," said Brynja, gesturing to the door. The second guard followed her, and after they had entered the cows' enclosure, Brynja said, "The lady in there said she kept hearing noises, so we went to check on it for her."

After a quick examination of the narrow ledge, the guard and Brynja returned, and the guard said, "Story checks. We'll take the deceased, and send someone to burn the cat heads' bodies."

With that, the two guards left with the dead man, and Carol, still jittery, sold some more food to the group, but seemed extraordinarily happy to see them head out. Walking down the street, they came across a shop announcing "Anastasia's Armor".

"Hey, wasn't that one lady looking for an Anastasia?" said Jynx. "Wouldn't it be funny if she were this close all the time?"

"You're right," said Rudel. "Might as well ask her if the other gal's name means anything to her."

"Only one way to find out," said Ansel, and he led the way into the shop.

Inside this shop, a woman sat behind a counter, with several sets of armor--mostly leather tunics, set about the room. "Good day," she said, "and what can I do for you?"

"Well, we're interested in checking out the armor you have for sale," said Ansel, "but we were also wondering--your name's Anastasia? We met someone in Fort Avernum looking for a sister named Anastasia--Warrick?"

"Warrick is here?" cried Anastasia, "Oh, that's terrible . . . I thought . . . I thought it would be enough if they just threw me down here. You see--we objected to the Empire's policies on the nephilim. I just thought if they treated them more humanely . . ."

Jynx smiled grimly as she thought that perhaps it would be better if they didn't mention that they had just killed three nephilim out on the edge of the river, and said, "I'm afraid we did see her, and she was hoping to find you."

"I'd love to go get her," said Anastasia, "but with bandits and all--I'm sure you've noticed . . . I don't know when it would be safe."

"As it happens," said Ansel, "we might be going that way again--we haven't settled on anywhere just yet. We can ask if she wants to travel with us."

"Would you?" said Anastasia, smiling, though the emotional upheaval was still evident in her eyes. "I'll ask Efrem to give you a good price, too."

"Who's Efrem?" said Duncan.

"My husband--runs the next shop down," replied Anastasia. "He makes weapons, I make armor--together, we're quite the team, you see?"

"Quite so," said Ansel. "Uh, listen--we were given these leather tunics, but mine's already taken some rips. What could I get that might hold up a little better?"

"Well, there is the metal," said Anastasia, showing him to a suit of chain mail--it looked as though it had been recovered from a dead body and beaten back into shape, with some of the rings still a little misshapen. "It's hard to get the heat for working metal properly," she said, her tone apologetic. "So, it's a little expensive."

She named a price, and Ansel whistled--he was quite sure the others would not agree to his taking quite that much of the group's arrival allotment for something only he could use, and he shook his head regretfully, and said, "I guess I'll have to stick to leather for the next bit. Can I get something without a big hole?"

"Sure," said Anastasia, leading him over to the leather tunics. These were quite well-made--apparently the handicaps with metal did not affect much of the production of other goods, and so Ansel exchanged his already battered leather for a new leather tunic.

"Be sure you ask Efrem about Demonslayer when you see him," said Anastasia, her lips curved in a smile that hinted at some sort of joke between married folk.

"Thanks, ma'am," said Ansel, and he led the others back out of the shop. Once they were outside again, he said, "You reckon we should see this Efrem fella before we go?"

"Why not?" replied Jynx. "Not all of us have gotten decent arms off the dead yet."

"OK," said Ansel, with a grin, and he put an arm around Jynx's shoulders, steering her toward the next shop--the neat lettering chiseled in the stone: "Efrem's Arms".

They walked into the shop, and a well-muscled man greeted them.

"Hi," replied Jynx. "Some of us were looking for a few better weapons than what we've got."

"Well, if you want to get up to Fort Draco, you'll find the best there is in Avernum," said Efrem. "Don't get much of their goods down here, but if you're new arrivals, I can find you stuff better than you get in the arrival allotment."

"New arrivals," said Jynx.

"And grateful though I am to have some weapon," added Brother Theo, "I would prefer a mace."

"That I can get you," said Efrem, bringing out a stout piece of cavewood topped with a bronze head. "Fifteen gold for it."

"And if I add this dagger?" said Brother Theo.

"Sorry--the stone weapons are so common down here," said Efrem, "I can't give you anything off for it."

"I'll take it anyway," said Brother Theo, looking to Ansel who held the purse that Tor had given the group.

Ansel began counting out coins as the others also upgraded their weapons from stone to bronze.

"Yer wife said som'thin' about Demonslayer," said Ansel, as he finished counting the coins while the others took their new weapons and stowed them.

"This here is Demonslayer," said Efrem with a hearty laugh as he patted the sword he wore. "Well--I call it that, but it ain't the real article. But the guys are all jealous of the big sword I got." He gave Brynja a grin that veered into a leer.

"The real Demonslayer?" said Brynja, her tone polite.

"Yeah, that group, the First Expedition, they called it--they had some mighty powerful stuff, and part of it was this sword called Demonslayer. Of course, it got broke to pieces, and no one knows where they all are, so now this here," said Efrem, with another pat on the hilt of his sword, "will do."

"It's nice," said Jynx politely, and then she started toward the door of the shop.  
Outside, she said, "Where to, now?"

"Well, after traveling all day, I'm not keen on setting out again," said Ansel. "I say we find the inn and see if they got room."

"Works for me," said Rudel.

Leaving Efrem's shop, they passed the central park--an odd humming, like someone who could not quite carry the tune, but try as they might, no one saw anything other than the statues amidst the cultivated cavewood trees. The inn was one of the largest buildings within the walls of the city of Silvar, a neatly painted sign out front "Adventurers Wanted: Apply at the Castle".

"Hmm, that sounds promising," said Ansel, as they continued past the sign into the inn.

"Castle's a long way away," said Jynx.

"Meaning?" said Ansel.

"Meaning that we might do a bit to make ourselves more worthy of the title of adventurer before we go there," said Jynx, with a grin.

"Thinking of going to the Castle?" said the man tending the bar, as they had just entered the inn, and Jynx's last words spoken as they came through the door.

"Well, we haven't figured anything else to do down here," said Ansel.

"Yeah, you are new, I can tell," replied the bartender, grinning. "What can I get you?"

"Well, start with a round of drinks," said Duncan. "And you got room for us? Thinking about spending the night before we head off--well, wherever we head next."

"Sure, on both counts," said the bartender, "name is Gary, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Gary," said Ansel. "So, you got any tips on how to get ahead down here?"

"Well, most folk just want to mind their own business," said Gary, "farming, fighting off cat heads and sliths, and such. Then there's the folks that want to do a bit more--make things nicer down here. Like I got a dream, finding a hot spring and opening up a spa."

"Where would we find a hot spring?" said Brynja.

"Heh, if I knew that, now, don't you think I would've already done something about it?" said Gary, with an ironic laugh. "Now, you lot happen to find something like that--well, I might have a few coins set aside to make it worth your while to let me in on it."

"That's right nice," said Jynx. "What's to eat?"

"Lizard steak in mushroom gravy," said Gary, not missing a beat in his wiping of glasses.

"I'd like some of that," said Jynx, stealing a look at Ansel, who was glowering at her after a look in the pouch of coins. "What?"

"Well, I'm not for spending all the money without a thought as how we're getting more," said Ansel. "Still, I guess we gotta eat and all."

"There's plenty of way to get ahead," said Gary, "but you wanting to go to the Castle--you'll need a token to get in. Guards got tired of every lazy roustabout with no talent, so you gotta find a token to get your audience."

"And where do you get a token?" said Rudel.

"Mayors of the cities on council," said Gary, "they decide if someone's worthy of it, and give 'em the token."

Tucking in the food, drink, and information, the six companions by circumstance leaned over the table talking to each other throughout their meal, trying to determine their next course of events--finally settling on the notion that it might be nice to let Warrick know where her sister now lived, and possibly offer to bring her to Silvar.


	5. Chapter 4: Warrick

A/N: Disclaimer: Silvar, and the following residents: Efram, Anastasia, Carol, Erik Scarhead, Gary, Chuck, Krantz, and Jonathan, along with the nephilim; and Fort Avernum and most of its population belong to Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I'm just writing this for the fun of it, no pay. The adventurers and a few other residents are mine. (The guards are in the game, but in the game they don't care to talk.)

* * *

Morning came after a tolerable night in the inn's beds--private rooms that would have been no better than the common room of an inn on the surface, but these circumstantial companions were quickly learning that the best of Avernum was still rather poor compared to things on the surface.

"You know, I was thinking," said Jynx, "about this token we need--what if killing off those cat heads is enough to get us a token?"

"Good thought," said Ansel. "Guess we can drop in on the mayor before we go back to that fort and look up Warrick."

They quickly finished their breakfast, and started out on the street for the mayor's office, to find a fairly small room with a desk, behind which sat a middle-aged man wearing rather patched clothing and a sash which stood out by being in such relatively good repair.

"Good morning," he said pleasantly. "How may I help you?"

"Well, we're new here," said Ansel, stating the rather obvious, "and we've learned there's a government down here and all, and that the castle's looking for adventurers, but we'd need a token to get there."

"Ah," said the man, "well, now I'm sorry that I don't have any jobs that are worthy of a token for you. Name's Jonathan, by the by."

"But we killed a bunch of catheads out back of Carol's shop," said Ansel. "Ain't that something?"

"I heard about that," said Jonathan. "Sorry--that's everyday sort of stuff--if I gave out tokens for killing catheads--no matter how appreciated it is--why, they'd take me right off the council."

"I see," said Jynx, sounding rather disappointed. "Does Empire know about the government down here?"

"Don't know," replied Jonathan. "But I've got all the records here." He pointed to the door in the side wall of his office. "And someday, folks will want to know, and it'll all be right there. Now, you want to look through those records, I'm sure you'll find something useful." He gave the group an almost conspiratorial wink. "Oh, and I hear the mayor of Formello's got problems--seems she lost a necklace."

"Uh, thanks," said Jynx, looking to her companions, not sure whether they should take the time to go through all these records, or start off to reach that wayfarer's station on the return to Fort Avernum.

"Sounds right useful, that," said Brother Theo, "but we were thinking about heading off, a bit of family reunion to pull off, you see. Might we take a look at the records when we're back in town?"

"Of course," said Jonathan, "my office is always open to folk like yourselves."

They left the office then, and shortly thereafter the city of Silvar itself.

Once outside the gates, Brother Theo said, "I hope you don't mind that, Jynx--but I thought it was better to get on our way. Who knows how long it'd take to go through all that paperwork to find something **useful**."

"I understand," said Jynx. "Just didn't know we were on a timetable."

"We're not," said Ansel. "Just that it'd be better for you to go looking when the rest of us aren't hot to get on the road."

The day's journey passed quietly enough, and once more they reached the wayfarer's station, settling in and breaking out their rations once more. After a good rest, they made their way into Fort Avernum, surprised a little by how easy the journey had been.

As they entered the gates of the fort, Acacia happened to be on duty, and she recognized the group, and said, "Back so soon?"

"Well, we found that sister of Warrick's," said Ansel, "and we thought she might like to have the news."

"And offer to take her over there, where her sister and brother-in-law live," added Jynx.

"Hm--fellows around here might be a little upset at that," said Acacia, with a snort, looking over at the other guard, who flushed noticeably. "She's been drowning her sorrows in their beds."

"Silvar ain't that far," said Rudel, "they could always go visit."

"Hah--that'd be at least a four-day off duty," said Acacia, "not so easy to come by."

"That mean you're not going to let us in?" said Ansel.

"Nah," said Acacia, "go on. She's still hanging out at the inn."

They walked over to the inn, and after getting mugs of mushroom ale, came to the table where Warrick was sitting, still looking morose, though she brightened considerably at the sight of the men in the group.

"Hey, Warrick," said Ansel, sitting down opposite her, "how's it been?"

"The same as it's been since I got here," said Warrick, moving her shoulders back slightly to push out her bosom.

"Yeah," said Ansel, his eyes traveling down to the bustline, and then back to Warrick's face, "well, it seems we found yer sister."

"You did?" said Warrick, the flirtatious postures dropping abruptly.

"And we're thinking to go back that way," said Jynx, "if you'd like to go with us--after we get some sleep."

"Is it safe?" said Warrick. "I always hear these lizard hisses, and people talk about goblins and bandits, and such."

"Well, maybe not alone," said Jynx, "but you'd be with us, and we've been to Silvar, and back--we're gonna get back there, just fine, and if you want to come with us, you'd be welcome."

"I'd like that," said Warrick.

As the meals were brought out, Warrick's flirtatious manner reasserted itself, and Jynx and Brynja were exchanging glances that suggested the two women were not thrilled about spending the next two days in Warrick's company.

Nevertheless, when a night's rest had been had by all, the seven set out from Fort Avernum. They had been traveling for some time, when a group of three men emerged from behind a stalagmite--one of them had a leather tunic with some metal studs that glinted in the green fungal light, while the other two wore simple leather tunics like those of the group other than Warrick.

"We're here to collect your traveler's toll," said the man with the studs in his leather.

"And if we don't pay?" said Ansel.

"Then you die," said the lead man of the group.

"Or maybe it'll be you," said Duncan, fingering the hilt of his sword. "Ain't no traveler's toll for this road."

"Stick close," muttered Jynx to Warrick.

"I should've stayed in the fort," wailed Warrick.

"You'll be fine," said Brynja, a little sharply, unfastening the case at her waist which held darts.

"We gave yeh yer chance," said the leader of the other group. "Get 'em."

"Other way around," said Jynx, as she collected herself, and arcane fire shot from her fingers to singe the man in the studded leather as Rudel brought his own arcane fire to bear against one of the men in plain leather who was squaring off against Ansel.

That bandit swung his stone sword, but the searing pain of the fire not only nearly incapacitated him, but spoiled his aim most thoroughly, and he struggled to keep his footing on the cave floor. Brother Theo, completing his chant, sent a blue bolt across the field to the man in studded leather, eliciting another yelp from the man.

Ansel swung his sword at the bandit that Rudel's flames had caught, gouging the man in the chest, and the bandit slid back to the ground, dead. Brynja, standing close to Warrick, took out a dart and flung it at one of the bandits, but it sailed harmlessly by, only to shatter against the stalagmites, while the as-yet-uninjured bandit made a furious swipe at Ansel, only to come up empty.

A clash of metal-on-metal, and then Duncan's sword opened the gut of his opponent even as the bandit's own sword bit into his arm--and though Duncan cried out in pain, the bandit leader fell to the ground, dead.

Though he was uninjured, the remaining bandit's face wore an expression of horror as he saw how easily this group had dispatched the others, and he began to stutter, "Uh, m-m-my m-m-m-mis-t-t-take. S-s-s-sorry."

He started to dodge off, but Ansel stuck out a foot, and the bandit went sprawling onto the cave floor, and then Ansel stepped on the sword arm at the wrist, his own sword point touching the neck of the now-downed bandit.

"I yield," said the bandit, terror in his voice.

"Yeah, and why shouldn't I kill you right here?" said Ansel, the anger of the fight still in his voice.

Jynx could see the man swallow hard, before he said, "You'd be in your rights to. Don't matter--you take me to town, they'll do it."

"And what are you hoping for?" said Jynx. "That we'd let you go?"

He turned his head to look at her, as Ansel stepped off the wrist, giving it a hard kick that sent the stone sword skittering away, while eliciting a cry of pain from the bandit, who otherwise did not make much protest. "Ain't gonna beg it," said the bandit, "got a little pride left."

"What do you guys say?" said Ansel, his sword point still resting on the bandit's neck, with just enough pressure to dent the skin.

"Why you waylaying travelers?" said Brynja. "Couldn't you find honest work?"

"Never been that honest," said the bandit. "Had a good run--four months, but . . . Well, you don't kill me now, I'm just walking dead."

Brother Theo said, "And are you sorry for the life of thievery? You can repent and be forgiven before execution--at least you'll escape hellfire."

"Yes, brother," said the bandit, "not sure it means much, knowing I'm only saying it 'cause I'm dead either way."

"The gods will be your judge," said Brother Theo, "but mercy can be had to temper their justice."

"Then, yeah," said the bandit. "I'm sorry for being a thief. And for killing. And north of here, there's a fortress--that's headquarters, but if you're careful, you'll be able to sneak up the hill. But the guy in charge, he slings spells like your lady there, and him." The bandit's hand moved slightly to point at Jynx and Rudel. "So's you know."

Brother Theo knelt down next to the bandit, as Ansel wasn't letting the man up, and there were a few more whispered words between the two men. Finally, Brother Theo stood up and moved away.

The bandit said, "I'm ready. And thanks if you make it quick." His jaw looked set, even though his eyes reflected terror.

"Turn over," said Ansel, his voice harsh.

The bandit complied, managing to keep his hands out to the side as he did, his feet hooked together at the ankle, while Ansel's sword point pressed just under the Adam's apple. A quick motion with the sword, and blood jetted upwards before subsiding to a quieter flow, the bandit's eyes taking on the glassy vacancy of death.

"Damn," said Ansel, looking away, as he stepped away from the last bandit. "Rather not do that again."

"It was necessary," said Duncan. "Couldn't let him go, you know."

"Yeah, well, I can still prefer to not do it when they're helpless, right?" said Ansel, his voice sounding a little angry.

"Of course," said Jynx. "Just remember--it was justice, not murder."

"Let's do something for them," said Ansel, wiping his blade clean.

Duncan said, "I'd like to have this one's armor."

"Go for it," said Jynx, "and then put them close."

Duncan stripped the studded leather armor, and put it on himself, and then they moved the three bodies together.

"Stand back," said Jynx, and when her companions were out of harm's range, she unleashed the arcane flames, which began to eagerly devour the dead. "Now, let's go."

The mood was somber for the rest of the journey to the wayfarer's station, and they made short work of getting the place secured for the night. The night seemed to pass quietly enough, at least until Jynx was awakened by a rhythmic creak-thump, and once lying awake in her bed, she recognized Warrick's voice unmistakably expressing pleasure.

"Keep it down," grumbled Jynx, not meaning to be quite so loud as to be overheard--or perhaps she had, she thought, indecisive between objecting to the racket and not objecting to companions finding comfort abed together, except perhaps for the fact that it wasn't her bed.

A masculine mumbled "sorry" and then the sound of bed-thumping paused, then resumed, followed by a groan that sounded like it had been half-muffled in a pillow, before the bed creaked, and some steps, indicating that the couple was splitting apart for separate beds for the remainder of the night.

The rest of the night had passed quietly, and then the group resumed their journey--this time reaching Silvar without further incident.

The guards greeted them at the gates again, inquiring about their intentions.

Ansel said, "Well, this lady here is sister to someone living in the city--imagine she's gonna want to stay. Rest of us are just here for the night."

"Who's your sister?" said the guard, looking at Warrick.

"Anastasia," replied Warrick, and Jynx noticed that the flirtatious flutter had returned.

"Ah, very good," said the guard, seeming not to notice the flirtation. "Go on, then."

Inside the gates, the group made the turn to head directly for Anastasia's shop.

"To think she was as close as that all along," said Warrick, "and you're so nice to have helped us get together."

"Least we could do," said Ansel, and Jynx thought she detected the slightest hint of red in his face.

Inside the shop, the two sisters squealed and embraced, their conversation seeming to be a spurt of catching up on all that had happened since they were separated. After a few moments of this, the six adventurers felt uncomfortably like intruders, and slipped out of the shop.

"I think it'd be a good time to go check out those 'records' at the mayor's," said Jynx. "Then we can go to the inn and figure where to go from here."

"I'd like to see if we find this bandit's fort," said Duncan. "Folk'd be a sight safer if that was taken out."

"We can talk about that tonight," said Ansel, "but I think she's right--let's go check over them records."

They walked down the street, passing the central park--almost sure that they heard humming despite the fact that most of the folk of Silvar weren't at the park at this hour. Jonathan, on the other hand, was in his office, and recognizing them, waved them off into the room with the records.


	6. Chapter 5: The Library

A/N: Silvar, and the persons introduced in the previous two chapters, belong to Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, and will be put back unharmed when I'm done with my fun here.

* * *

The room was a small one, made smaller by the bookshelves stuffed with scrolls, so small that six people were inevitably knocking into one another as they tried to examine the shelves for the hinted at "useful" item. Still, Ansel had somehow managed to worm his way next to Jynx, and she was quite certain that the contact was less than accidental. 

"Look," said Jynx, her tone exasperated, "it's too crowded in here. Why don't you guys go over and get us a room at the inn, and save us a seat for dinner, and Rudel and I will finish up here."

"Why Rudel?" said Ansel.

"Because I'm more sure he'd recognize something worthwhile," replied Jynx tartly, moving Ansel's hand from the small of her back _again_.

Brynja said, "Sounds like a good idea to me--it's damn stuffy in here."

"Fine, three walls, three people stay," said Ansel.

"Fine," said Rudel, sounding unperturbed. "Who would've thought there'd be this much paperwork down here, anyhow?"

"Almost like we never left home," said Duncan, and with that, he opened the door to leave. "Well, you enjoy--I'm going to have an ale."

Brynja said, "I'm with you. C'mon, Brother Theo."

With that, the number in the room thinned down, and Ansel could no longer collide with Jynx and make it look accidental. Perhaps an hour had passed, when Rudel found a ratty-looking scroll, and let out a low whistle when he saw its contents.

"What is it, Rudel?" asked Jynx.

"Scroll has a magic spell on it," said Rudel, rolling it back up to put it into his pack. "I'm going to go to the inn and study this--if we can both learn it, I'll pass it to you when I'm done."

"Sure, thanks," said Jynx, absentmindedly.

A few minutes of looking after Rudel's departure, and Ansel said, "You mad or something?"

"Why would you think that?" said Jynx, noting Rudel's absence. "Damn, he did run off, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but we still got a couple shelves to look at," said Ansel, moving next to Jynx, just close enough for her to feel the heat from his body, though they were not yet in contact.

"It'd be a sight easier without you breathing on me," said Jynx.

"You are mad at me," said Ansel.

"No," said Jynx, "I'm not--didn't Warrick satisfy you?"

She knew then what she had suspected, that it had been Ansel's voice in the dark--she'd been near certain of it, but Ansel said, "I'm sorry. Didn't think it'd upset anyone."

"I don't care," said Jynx, turning to look at Ansel. 'Mistake,' she thought, as her pulse quickened. "I just . . . didn't like waking up and hearing it--made me feel like I was peeping or something."

"I'd rather it was you come over anyhow," said Ansel, now that Jynx was facing him, imprisoned by a bookshelf behind her, and his arm on one side, as he reached up to cup her breast with the other hand, thumb lazily running across the surface.

The thin fabric had never felt thinner, Jynx thought, as her nipple made an undeniable response to Ansel's attention, and she flushed, as she said, "Wouldn't have occurred to me to do that."

"Why not?" said Ansel, as he started loosening the laces of her bodice, until the garment loosened enough for one shoulder to slide down Jynx's arm, and then his hand returned to her breast--this time without the interposing fabric.

"Because I . . ." Jynx began, and tears filled her eyes, "I . . . the last . . ."

"Damn, Jynx, I'm sorry," said Ansel, taking his hand away from her breast moving to brush away the first tear that trickled down. "What?"

"The last time . . . it's how I bought exile instead of the axe," said Jynx, her words spilling in a rush before the tears came.

"Shit, I'm sorry," said Ansel, and he pulled the sleeve of her gown back into place. "I wouldn't think less of you for it."

"It's not that," said Jynx, "just . . . I know my body responds, but I . . . I don't like being touched so much."

"I could try to make you forget that," said Ansel, her face cupped in his hands, and then his thumbs swiped across to snare the tears.

"Mayor probably wants us to get out of here," said Jynx, desperate to change the subject, her hands trembling as she worked to re-tie the laces of her gown.

"I don't think he cares," said Ansel, his hand nudging hers away from the ties, as he bent his head to kiss Jynx.

Even with the volume of fabric that still separated them, Jynx could feel how aroused Ansel was, as his kisses pressed her into the low bookcase that divided the room in the middle. Ansel had tugged at the laces again, and the now-gaping neckline of her gown slipped off Jynx's shoulders, catching at her elbows as Ansel lifted her onto the top of the bookcase.

Whatever sensible part of her mind was left had fled, as Ansel's hand ran down her bare thigh, and then up the inner side of her leg, eliciting a soft moan from Jynx. Ansel continued to kiss her, his fingers entwined in the hair framing her nether mouth, while his other arm provided a support for Jynx to lean into so that she didn't fall from the bookcase. The rough fabric of his trousers chafed at her thighs, reminding Jynx that Ansel was still fully clothed, even if her gown was now almost fully bunched around her waist.

"Want me to stop?" whispered Ansel, pausing from kissing her neck as he neared her ear.

No words, Jynx reached around, finding the waist of Ansel's trousers, and followed them to the drawstring which held them in place, and with a quick tug, the string was untied, and she heard Ansel's sharp intake of breath as the cool air struck his bare skin, and then a moment later, he found his way inside her, eliciting a gasp from Jynx.

Ansel gave Jynx a hungry kiss, tongue seeking her tongue, although he gave a muffled chuckle when Jynx's legs wrapped tightly around his legs when he started to pull back. As he had promised, he drove the memory of the sleazy interrogator from Jynx's mind as he made love to her.

"Oh, damn, Jynx," he said, making no move to separate from her, "you're . . . gods--I'd settle here if you want to."

"No, I . . ." said Jynx.

"You ain't sorry, are you?" said Ansel, his voice tinged with concern.

"No, it's not that," replied Jynx. "Just--we've only been here for such a short time, and I don't know that I want to stay in Silvar."

"Glad of that," said Ansel, "cause I ain't sorry--wouldn't be sorry unless you was."

"You don't suppose anyone heard us?" asked Jynx, her fair skin taking on a definite shade of pink.

Ansel stepped back, pulling up his trousers, and said, "Don't think so." Then, he lifted her down from the bookcase, Jynx's skirts falling back into place as he did so.

"I'd just hate to get caught like this," she said, the pink deepening to a red.

"Ain't got nothing to be ashamed of," said Ansel, with another appreciative look at her breasts before he pulled her gown back onto her shoulders and began tightening the laces. "Come on, let's go get dinner."

Clothes reassembled, they left the library, to discover that the mayor was no longer sitting in his office, but one of the town guards was standing outside the building near the door.

"Find what you needed?" asked the guard.

"Yeah," said Ansel, his hand resting on Jynx's waist. "We need to lock up behind us?"

"No, mayor'll be back soon, and I'm on duty here until then," replied the guard. "Anyone else still in there?"

"Nope," said Ansel.

The guard nodded, seeming satisfied, and waved them off.

Inside the inn, they found their companions already eating dinner, and Duncan gave a broad wave, and said, "Bout time you two got here."

"That scroll was the only thing that I'd call useful," said Jynx. "What did you make of it, Rudel?"

"It's a one time use," said Rudel. "Will make a lovely ball of fire to catch several nasties, but only the once."

"You'll keep it, then?" said Jynx.

"If it's ok with you," said Rudel.

Jynx nodded, and then Ansel came over to the table, carrying dinner for himself and Jynx.

"I spent a little time . . . checking out a closed shop," said Brynja, with a gesture toward the scabbard she wore. "Nice little sword hidden back there. Place was full of dust, so I figure no one will miss it."

"Great, you gonna get us thrown out of the city," said Ansel, with a broad wink. "Just don't you get caught."

"I've never been caught for that," said Brynja, with an almost shame-faced expression.

Of course she wasn't--thieving is a capital crime, thought Jynx. Of course, thinking of that made Jynx more conscious of the stickiness between her legs, and a quick feeling of warmth came over her, which she tried to disguise by digging into her meal.

"So, you guys think about where we gonna go next?" said Ansel, thumping down his mug as he gestured for a refill.

"Thought you had a mind to find that bandit fort the fellow spoke of," said Brother Theo.

"Yeah--he didn't give too clear directions, though. Got any ideas where we'd look?" said Ansel.

"Well, it wouldn't be south--at least, I think," said Jynx. "Unless it's over the river--but that's not likely, because bridge traffic is surely watched."

"We could go up to that other fort that Thairl mentioned," said Duncan. "If they're north of here, that fort might have more trouble with 'em, and have a better idea."

"Then tomorrow, we go up to . . . what was that name again?" said Ansel.

"Duvno," replied Rudel. "Fort Duvno. Also get us on the way to Formello, so's we can try to earn that token."

"Then we're settled," said Ansel.


	7. Chapter 6: The Road to Fort Duvno

A/N: Locations such as Silvar, Fort Avernum, and Fort Duvno, the caves in between locations and the slithzerikai and the following people: Caius, Helena, Alice, and Captain Johnson (and the soldiers--but most of their dialog is mine) belong to Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, and will be put back unharmed when I'm done with my fun here. The wayfarer's lodge is still mine.

* * *

By now, the notion of morning seemed to make sense, even if the intensity of the fungal light did not vary, and morning found Jynx, Ansel, Duncan, and Rudel sitting at a table eating their breakfast.

Brynja came into the common room, and found her seat, and said, "Well, I hope everyone **slept** well last night." She gave Jynx such an arch look that Jynx found herself speechless--even more so with Ansel's hand dropping to give her knee a squeeze, and it took all of Jynx's self-control not to elbow the man in the ribs.

Ignoring the heat in her face, which Jynx knew probably was reflected in a blush, she said, "Where's Brother Theo?"

"Right here," said the man, entering the common room from outside just as Jynx asked about him. "Was out for my morning prayers--thought it'd be a bit longer before you were all ready."

"Fair enough," replied Ansel. "I was thinking--I know we could just cut overland on a diagonal for Fort Duvno, but wouldn't it be better to go back to Fort Avernum and follow the road up? We could use that wayfarer's station again. I know it'd be a bit of a long haul that last day, but still . . ."

"I think you're right," replied Brother Theo. "Thirty miles, according to the sign between the two forts by the road. I've only mapped out what I could see thus far, and leaving the road, we could end up far off course and completely disoriented. Maybe when I've more mapping completed."

"Didn't know you were mapping the place," said Ansel.

"When we stop for rest," replied Brother Theo. "Knowledge is very valuable, and knowledge of where we have been will help guide where we go."

"I don't understand that at all," said Duncan, "but the road is fine by me."

Finishing their breakfasts, the group left the walls of the city of Silvar, and made their way onto the road back to Fort Avernum. By now, the hissing and other such noises of the cave had faded into the background, making the place seem less oppressive or frightening than it had been on earlier journeys.

Nearing the wayfarer's station, they saw that there was a group of four men approaching from the opposite direction. In the distance, it could only be seen that they were wearing leather tunics and carrying stone swords.

"More new arrivals, or more bandits, do you suppose?" said Brynja, her fingers already on the catch of her dart case.

"Could be either," said Jynx. "Guess we wait until we've closed the distance and try to figure it out."

As they came within hailing distance, Ansel called out, "Hail, fellow travelers--what brings you this way?"

"Headed to Mertis," replied one of them, "heard that farming is better there."

They were still closing distance, and Ansel said, "We are headed back to Fort Avernum, but would stay at the wayfarer's station here. Do you wish to share a roof with us?"

The four men looked a little nervous, but the one who had spoken before said, "We would--the distance to Silvar yet is more than we have strength for."

"Very well," replied Ansel. "My name is Ansel, and these are my companions--Duncan, Rudel, Jynx, Brynja, and Brother Theo."

"Glad to meet you," said the other group's spokesman. His complexion was still quite ruddy, the mark of someone who had quite recently arrived in Avernum. "I'm Ted, and this is Rob, John, and Tom. Just ended up here yesterday."

"It does take some getting used to," said Jynx, as they started for the wayfarer's station. "This spot was apparently set up for travelers to use, and I guess no one has more claim to use it than anyone else."

Moving inside the wayfarer's station, they all sat at one table, eating a dinner together, with a light banter amongst all, despite the fact that Jynx seemed rather introspective.

As the meal came to an end, and the four other travelers selected beds in a group in one corner, Ansel came over to Jynx, and said, "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking--I know that they're probably ok and all, but I'd feel a lot better if I set an alarm around our beds. But I'll need a hair from everyone to key it," replied Jynx.

"Huh?" said Ansel, his face showing confusion.

"If I set the alarm, it'll wear off after a time--near to the time we'd be leaving anyway," said Jynx, "so I wouldn't need dispel it at the end. But without hairs, I'd be the only one who can cross the alarm line without setting it off. If I have your hair, and one from the others, the alarm line would be attuned to them as well, so that all six of us could cross when we wished--but those four couldn't."

"Sounds like a reasonable precaution," said Ansel, his expression revealing that he had most likely only understood about half of Jynx's explanation. Nevertheless, he reached up and pulled a hair from his head. "Like this?"

"Exactly," said Jynx, taking the hair, and then moving off to have similar conversation with the others in the group.

Then, with five hairs in hand, Jynx made a circuit around the six beds that they'd chosen, muttering indistinctly the words of a spell. Tired from the journey and the exertion of the spell-casting, Jynx then went to bed.

The four men on the other side of the lodge seemed somewhat nervous, one of them staying awake, then waking another in turn, through their resting time, while the six companions slept. Whether the precautions had been needed, and taking them discouraged anyone who wasn't the "person of peace" that the station invited, or whether it was a matter of everyone being a "person of peace," the night passed without incident. After a joint breakfast at one of the tables, they cleared their gear, and both groups set out again on their ways.

The next day's journey was another peaceful day of travel, ending at Fort Avernum, and finding lodging at the inn once more, where no need of alarm was required, as there were more than sufficient guards on duty and locks on the doors.

Mushroom meal bread, lizard steak, and mushroom ale made the sort of meal that the group had now learned to tolerate, even if they did not quite enjoy it.

Ansel's breath was heavy with mushroom ale when he leaned over to whisper into Jynx's ear, "Gonna come up with me?"

Jynx felt the heart quickening of excitement. Sure it couldn't be love yet, she thought, but that didn't mean that she hadn't enjoyed the things that had happened in Silvar, and as she felt her heart might pound its way right out of her chest, she knew that she would welcome another night in Ansel's bed. Rather than reply with words, though, she took a drink of her own mushroom ale while her right hand slipped under the table, finding Ansel's thigh, and then gave him a quick squeeze, her hand close enough to his groin to feel his reaction, and she smiled.

Even Brynja's rather arch look did not penetrate as Jynx followed Ansel upstairs to the room. Once in the room, he all but pounced on her, her unlaced gown falling to the ground barely a minute after the door had closed, and his clothes taking only a minute longer than that.

"Glad to see that mushroom ale doesn't dampen desire," said Jynx, her words turning into a throaty laugh as Ansel pulled her close and began nuzzling at a spot that Jynx had never considered particularly erogenous before, but the kisses at the soft spot behind her earlobe were having a definite pleasing effect.

"An' if it did, jus' need to look at you to fix that," said Ansel as he lifted Jynx from the floor and carried her with him as he flopped onto the bed.

Waking up in the morning, Jynx found herself partially pinned by Ansel when she heard the knock at the door that had actually roused her.

"Ansel, get off," she said, trying to push him--or wake him.

"Mmh-mph?" said Ansel, bleary-eyed, and then the knock--more insistent. "Oh yeah," he said, springing out of bed.

A parade of men came into the room--the first carrying a fairly good-sized wooden tub, the others carrying several buckets of water. After depositing most of the bucket contents into the tub, leaving two buckets beside the tub, they all left.

"I asked for a bath in the morning," said Ansel, giving Jynx a grin that showed he thought he was quite clever for thinking of it.

"That was a good idea," said Jynx, now that she was really awake. "Haven't had a proper bath since we ended up in this pit." Testing the water, she checked the buckets--one was hot enough that a little steam rose from its surface, and she added a bit more from that bucket.

"Tub's big enough for two," said Ansel, climbing in, then holding out a hand for Jynx.

"True, but we better hurry," she replied, "else the next knock on the door is going to be Brynja asking when we're going to be ready to go."

"Don't bother you that she acts like she knows, does it?" said Ansel, soap in hand as he started to work up a lather to spread over Jynx.

"So long as she's not catching us in the act," said Jynx, "that'd embarrass me."

"I know," said Ansel, as Jynx's soaped hands began working through the hair on his chest. "Don't know why--you're damn pretty."

Jynx flushed, but said no more. Somehow, the couple managed to stay on the task of getting clean, and made their way down to the table where the others were already eating their breakfast.

"Well, soon as you finish eating, we can get on the road," said Duncan.

"We'll be quick," said Ansel.

Indeed, in short order, the companions had set out on the road to the north, leaving Fort Avernum behind once more. No settlement of any sort was in sight when they saw a figure--one solitary creature--moving through the stalagmites toward them. As the creature came within recognition distance, they realized that they had never seen such a thing before--it was green, clad in minimal garments, and carrying a spear with two glittering tines.

Hissing, the thing rushed at them--as tall as Ansel, heavily muscled, and evidently confident in its abilities that it could overcome superior numbers. However, Duncan and Ansel managed to flank the thing, their swords cutting the beast down while only Duncan suffered a mighty gash to his leg from the spear. While Jynx and Rudel worked to dispose of the corpse, Brother Theo hurried to Duncan's side and the sides of the gash sealed.

"What was that?" said Ansel, once Duncan was looking reasonably hale again.

"My guess is that it's one of those slithzeri--um, whatever that sage called them," said Brynja. "The lizard people."

"I think you're right," said Jynx, looking over the spear that they had taken from the dead creature. "At least this spearhead is metal--one of you guys want to try using it? Or at least, we might be able to find a place can melt it down and put it to use as a dagger, maybe."

"Why not a sword?" said Ansel, "that'd be more useful."

"Need more of them for that," said Jynx, smiling at Ansel. "Only about a dagger's worth of metal here."

"OK, we take it with us," said Ansel, "but we might as well get going, because it's a long walk today. You gonna be ok, Duncan?"

"Yes, Brother Theo is a miracle worker," replied Duncan, "hardly feel like anything happened."

"Thanks Brother," said Ansel. "If you gotta be here, glad you're here with us."

Brother Theo simply smiled, and said, "We may as well push on--it does worry me that there was a slith here, since what I've learned is that their lands are much further west."

"Probably a scout of some sort," said Jynx, "which'd be why he was alone. Least this way, he won't be returning to tell them anything at all."

"Quite true," said Ansel, and the group continued on their way to Fort Duvno.


	8. Chapter 7: Fort Duvno

A/N: The usual: Fort Duvno, Caius, Helena, Captain Johnson and the other soldiers, Walner, Jason, and J.R. belong to Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, and will be put back unharmed when I'm done with my fun here.

* * *

The walls of Fort Duvno loomed ahead, as the companions felt quite exhausted from their journey. The gates of the fort were partially closed by porticulli, with several guards standing by the gates.

Unlike Fort Avernum, which had a fairly relaxed attitude--perhaps due to the fact that it was the point of entry, and many people came and went there that had no connection with the forces that had organized as an army for Avernum--Fort Duvno was fully military, and their late arrival resulted in some heavy grilling by these soldiers. Finally, twenty minutes after they had reached the gates of the fort, they were allowed to enter, being directed straight to the inn.

Upon reaching the inn, they saw that it looked fairly deserted--two soldiers who must have been off-duty, and another man dressed in traveling clothes with a prominently displayed holy symbol hanging from a chain about his neck, accompanied by a woman similarly attired, though she displayed no holy symbol. At the bar, a pale but well-muscled woman was busily wiping things down.

Wearily, the companions found seats about a table, and Ansel went over to the bar to ask for meals, followed by a room, though Brother Theo moved over to the table with the other priest.

As quiet as the place was, the conversation was easily overheard, as Brother Theo said, "Good even, I am Brother Theo, recently arrived. May I ask why you wear that holy symbol?"

"I bring the word to the flock," he replied. "I once did so in Formello, but now I am moving to safer ground. I am Caius, and this is my assistant, Helena." There seemed a slightly odd inflection to the word "assistant," which Jynx caught.

"We're bound for the Great Cave from Formello," said Helena, "and glad I am that we're away from there."

"Why's that?" asked Brother Theo, "don't the people need a priest up there?"

"I was assistant priest there, but the raids got too much for me. I worked for Mother Claudette--a good, fine woman. Plus she had the ear of the mayor. If you're ever there, mention my name to her. She'll help you get settled," said Caius. "As for us, we're off."

Helena spoke up and said, "There've just been so many more attacks, and we've heard the Great Cave is a little more settled."

"What can you tell us about Formello?" asked Brother Theo, who looked quite anxious to start writing.

"It's a city to the north. They've had troubles, though not as bad as down here. The worst thing that's happened so far is that some Nephilim spies stole the mayor's necklace," said Caius with a laugh. "Sounds trivial, I know, but it's supposed to have powerful magic. Still the attacks were starting to increase, and I'm glad that I left."

"What kind of attacks?" said Brother Theo, clearly itching to add to his maps and journals about his travels in Avernum thus far.

"Nephilim," said Caius, the word nearly spit from his mouth. "I hear the mayor's offering a token for the return of that necklace, but so far there've been no takers."

"Interesting," said Brother Theo as the meal was delivered to the other table. "Thank you for your time, but it has been a long journey today, and I would like my dinner."

"May the gods watch over you in your travels," said Caius.

"And in yours," returned Brother Theo.

Brother Theo returned to the table with his companions, and began eating his meal, and then opened his books, adding to the map he had made earlier and then making some notations in the second book, which Jynx thought looked like a journal.

One of the soldiers stopped by the table, apparently ready to leave, and said, "You lot look new around these parts."

"We are," replied Ansel, "only about a week."

"Yeah, well, listen--you want to stop and visit the Commander. Not now, of course, 'cause it's late, but he'll want to talk to you lot," said the soldier.

"Sure," said Jynx, noting the long bow and half-filled quiver the soldier carried with her. "What's been happening here?"

"Mostly brigands, what took a fort a ways west of here," she replied. "Few cat-heads, but more brigands. Might find yourself getting ahead around here if you could take that fort--little band like you might be able to sneak in."

"We might be interested in that," said Ansel. "Heard about it from some brigands who tried to take us on the road to Silvar."

"Then you just might be the folk commander wants to see," replied the soldier, and she left the tavern.

"Friendly place," said Rudel, his tone dry.

"I'm not going to worry about it," said Ansel. "Get some shut eye, and start saving the world in the morning."

"Saving the world?" said Brynja. "Is that what you call it?"

"OK, saving Avernum," Ansel said, with a laugh. "Satisfied?"

"I'm in Avernum," said Brynja, her tone sharp. "What's to be satisfied about that?"

"D'ya have to be such a grump?" said Ansel, and then he finished his drink. He grinned at Brynja, and then said, "See you guys in the morning."

Tired from their longer journey that day, the companions quickly retired after finishing their meals, re-emerging after a sound sleep to have breakfast before following up on the soldier's suggestion that they visit the commander.

Jynx ate her breakfast with the others, ignoring Brynja's teasing, which had grown easier now that she was also needling Duncan and Rudel after catching them in an embrace in the hallway that morning. Leaving the inn, they saw that most of the people on the streets of the fort were uniformed and armed, though a few civilians were also present.

The barracks were in the center of town, and it seemed that all streets led to the barracks, which was just as well. In the distance, they noted a few shops, deciding that they would stop there before leaving for whatever lay ahead.

Once inside the barracks, the off-duty soldiers there pointed the group in the direction of Captain Johnson's office, and soon enough they came to a desk, behind which sat a large bearded man, improbably wearing a well-polished suit of armor--metal armor, something that they hadn't seen in Avernum as yet, with a halberd within easy reach.

Reflexively, Ansel took a posture of attention as the captain looked over at the group.

"Good day," said the captain, his eyes running appraisingly over the group, lingering a little over Duncan, before returning his attention to Ansel. "Glad that you stopped by."

"Well, we're new around here," said Ansel, "and figured we might do well to learn something more about what's been going on in these parts."

"I lead the defenses here," said the captain, "against the vermin--cat heads and bandits." His eyes took on a rather strange gleam as he said, "Orders to keep at it till the problem is solved. Love to solve the problem by wringing their necks personally."

"Bit of a sticky problem?" said Ansel.

"We're getting it in hand," replied the captain. "Got the bandits making raids, and we beat them back. Hear they've taken over an old fort to the west--might be good pickin's for some adventurers." He gave Ansel a broad wink. "Of course, there's the matter of getting up there--but we're wearing 'em down. Then of course, there's the cat heads. Somewhere's north, they say they're getting a new fort put in. Don't matter--we're getting some of our own back, got a couple of 'em in the cells here to die slow."

Ansel's face was carefully neutral as he considered that, and said, "Any rumors about that bandit group?"

"Just their leader's supposed to be a spell slinger," spat the captain, who evidently did not have much use for magic users. "An' I might have something for yas, you take him out."

"Thanks for your time, Captain," said Ansel, his tone so carefully neutral that Jynx realized he must truly despise the captain. "We've got to get us a little gear, so if there's nothing else we can help you with, we'll be getting that."

"Very good," replied the captain, turning back to the paperwork heaped on his desk.

Threading their way back through the barracks, Jynx did not ask Ansel what seemed to bother him, as there were too many off-duty soldiers in the room, and sure they would bear tales of any conversation. And so it was in relative silence that the group made their way down one street leading out of the fort, stopping first at a shop with a mortar and pestle and a bottle pictured on its signboard.

"Good day, my name is Walner," said the man--short and heavy-set, dressed in ratty clothes--behind the counter, "how may I help you?"

"So what sort of profession requires so much traveling?" said Brynja, taking in the travel-worn appearance of his clothing.

"Well, I try to be a sage. But lately, I've been seeing a lot of action," he said with an apologetic look at his attire.

"What kind of action?" asked Ansel.

"Captain Johnson enlisted me to help out against the foe. I was on a raid against the bandit fort up the hill to the west. It was a mess, but we fared much better than the group that attacked the Nephilim to the north. None of them returned," replied Walner, and with a hopeful expression added, "You know, we can always use more help."

"What does a sage do?" asked Duncan.

"Well, my specialty is item lore. I can identify your items, if you like."

Brother Theo spoke up, and said, "Do you sell recipes for potions, or only the completed product?"

"Ah, you have an interest in brewing," said Walner, and as the group drew nearer, they saw that there were a variety of overlapping stain colors on the tips of his fingers--most in shades of green and brown, but also the occasional bright color. "A couple of recipes that I can share with you--to help in healing and recovering from poisonings. And of course, I sell other potions as well--but I guard those recipes a little closer. And I also work as a sage."

"Much call for that here?" asked Jynx.

"Well, there's always the odd thing turning up here and there," replied Walner, "enough that I can get a little extra coin by telling folks what that thing they found does." He chuckled slightly, and said, "But main income is from the potions."

"We're still pretty new here, and a bit short on cash," said Ansel. "How much you asking for those recipes?"

"Not so much, considering," said Walner, "just fifty gold for the both of them."

Ansel drew in his breath sharply, and said, "Brother Theo, you figure you can learn them ok?"

"I'm sure I can," replied Brother Theo. "More a matter of finding ingredients."

"Quite so," said Walner, "but fortunate, these have common ingredients. You wander out beyond the fort, you should find what you need."

"OK," said Ansel, drawing out the required coins. "Brother Theo, you take your time here, I think we'll head down to that next shop."

"I'll meet you shortly," replied Brother Theo, as Walner disappeared into a back room, returning with some stained parchments.

The next shop down bore a sign depicting a quiver filled with arrows, and a pale young woman sat behind the counter, putting fletching on arrows as they entered the shop.

Without stopping her task to look up at them, she said, "How can I help you?"

"Wondered what all you have for sale here," said Ansel.

"Missiles--arrows, bolts," said the woman.

"How about darts?" asked Brynja, who'd gotten rather accustomed to the use of darts from the arrival allotment, but had lost some since their arrival.

"Darts, sure," said the woman. "And I got a bow, if you're looking for something with a little more range."

"I'd have to practice a lot more with that," said Brynja. "Rather keep to something that I've been using, if you know what I mean."

"Quite so," said the woman, seeming unperturbed. She set the arrow down that she'd been working on, and pulled out two boxes from below the counter, and put two darts on the counter--one had stone tips like those Brynja got earlier, the other had gleaming metal tips. "One gold a dozen for these," said the woman, pointing at the stone one, "one gold each for those."

"I'll take a dozen of these," said Brynja, indicating the metal tipped ones, "if that's all right?" she finished with a look at Ansel.

"Yeah, we got it," said Ansel, drawing out the coins. "And luck with us, we'll come out with a lot more when we get done."

"Planning on something dangerous?" said the woman, dropping the stone-tipped dart back in the box and counting out eleven more metal-tipped ones.

"Yeah--we met up with some bandits, and got a lead on where they hide," said Ansel. "Figure we might do some good there."

"Well, then, you be sure to talk to Jason--you haven't been there, yet, have you?" she said. "Shop next door?"

"No, we ain't been there yet," replied Ansel. "Was going to be our next stop."

Brother Theo then stepped into the shop, beaming at his companions, as he said, "Got those recipes copied down. And a few tips on some common places for the ingredients."

"Great news, Brother," said Jynx.

"Thanks," said Brynja, packing away the last of her new darts. "Be back when we need more."

"Pleasure doing business with you," replied the woman, returning to her fletching as the group left the shop.

The next shop's signboard carried the image of a plow and scythe, and they walked inside, where a pale man, dressed in tatty clothes waved them over and said, "Welcome to Jason's 'Farming' Supplies."

"You're into farming?" said Ansel, sounding rather surprised.

"Used to be," replied Jason, "but them bandits burnt out a lot of the farms, and the soldiers here don't take it as something to battle serious. More interested in drawing up their elaborate schemes against the cat heads." He shook his head, seeming to realize that he was getting far off track, and said, "Now, I deal in supplies--for farming for the stupid and a little more ah--esoteric."

"Esoteric?" repeated Ansel.

"Yeah, you find stuff you want to get rid of, bring it here, I'll give you a fair price, and no questions about how you got it," said Jason. "And I got a few things you might be interested in. Like poison and lockpicks." He gave the group a questioning glance.

"Lockpicks would be useful," said Brynja. "How much?"

"Forty gold," he said, "and you get a full set."

Ansel nodded at Brynja's questioning look, and she said, "We--uh, I'll take it."

Ansel counted out the coins, and said, "We better get us earning some, instead of spending all the time." The smile on his face showed that he was not nearly as annoyed as his words suggested.

"Now, there's an especially bad group of them bandits north, waylay travelers between here and Formello. I might have something really special for you if you take 'em."

"We'll keep that in mind," said Ansel. "We'd been thinking about going Formello way at some point anyhow."

"And, you don't mind--keep quiet about the special supplies I got here," said Jason. "Would rather not have the soldiers tear the place apart, you know."

"I understand," said Ansel, giving Jason a grin. "Well, we'd best be off."

"And good luck to you," said Jason, as the group left his shop.


	9. Chapter 8: The Bandit Fort

AN: The world of Exile/Avernum (in particular, the bandit fort and the bandits found there, Fort Duvno and the persons introduced in previous chapters set in that location) belongs to Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. Persons and places belonging to the game will be put back unharmed when I'm done.

* * *

Leaving Fort Duvno, they made their way along the rather broken down trail, at last reaching the base of a large, craggy spire of rock, a well-traveled trail amongst the ruined cobblestones leading the way up the side. In the distance, at the top of the rise, the edge of a fortress could be seen, even from this distance, it appeared to be in ruins, though there was smoke from fires rising into the air.

"This looks like the place," said Ansel, and he started to lead the way up.

"Be careful," said Duncan, "they probably have traps to alert them."

"I'll keep an eye out," said Ansel.

Nevertheless, there were no traps that were obviously tripped, and they approached the abandoned fortress. It had been a small outpost, placed here to keep watch over the vast expanses of cavern to the west. It had fallen into ruin, for whatever reason, the people of Avernum had decided to abandon it. Looking around, though, it became quite clear that the fort was not truly abandoned, people were living here, though undoubtedly not the legitimate owners of the structure.

The buildings to the west had been roughly patched up, and loud, raucous singing could be heard from within those buildings. Whowever lived here was drunk and rowdy, and all the evidence pointed to this being the fortress where the bandits roaming this area hung out whenever they were taking a break from rape and robbery and other mayhem.

One of the portcullis entries remained closed, while the barred gate adjacent had rusted away, the bars visible on the fortress floor, and vast gaps appeared in the walls. Amongst the sounds of revelry, there were also sounds of rats chewing on things.

Slipping through an unpatched wall, they came face to face with one of the bandit residents, who had clearly just finished depositing some of the mushroom ale he had consumed on the cavern floor, still adjusting his trousers as Ansel drew his sword.

"Hey, what are you --" he started, "Intru ..."

Before he could finish calling an alarm, Ansel's sword sliced through him, and the bandit lay dead on the fortress floor.

"Watch your step," said Ansel. "Appears they piss anywhere."

"Thanks for the warning," said Jynx.

"Which way you want to go?" said Duncan.

"I dunno," said Ansel. "One way is probably as good as another. Let's go this way to start." With that, he led off to the left, making sure to avoid stepping on any wet spots on the fortress floor.

Moving down this way, they found themselves in a room where three skeletons had been standing against the wall, and the creatures advanced when the group entered the room. Within moments, the skeletons were no-longer-animate piles of bone and dust.

"That's really odd," said Ansel.

"They didn't move our way," said Brother Theo, "until we entered the room. Maybe the bandits here just stayed out of the way. They certainly haven't seemed willing to do too much when they're not sure of winning."

"I know," said Ansel. "Buncha cowards."

Continuing their explorations, they managed to pick off two more bandits who had been stationed about the fortress, and found a heavy door blocked by timbers and large piles of rubble, with clear signs that someone had been trying to dig their way through the mess, though they had not had any luck. Peering through the crack in between the door and the building, they saw a pile of garbage which looked like it might have a useful item within—no doubt the object that those attempting to dig into the room had been seeking.

Searching in another building, they found a hidden passage, and into the room that had been blocked by rubble. The pile of garbage that had looked interesting when peering through the door edge, however, turned out to be nothing more than a pile of garbage with nothing of value within. Deciding not to waste the time, they checked through the crates, finding a nice mace for Brother Theo, and a few trinkets.

"I will like this," said Brother Theo, giving the new mace a swing.

"Yeah, I can see that," said Ansel. "Well, if we're gonna be going around adventuring like that, I guess we better find a way to get decent weapons for everyone, huh?"

"It certainly will make it more likely that we'll prevail," said Rudel.

Continuing into the western buildings, they slew a few bandits who had been engaged in card games, and then ran into the mage that they had been told was the leader of the place. Despite taking a jet of flame to the face, Ansel dealt the death blow to the mage who had been helping these bandits.

"That should put a dent in their activity," huffed Ansel. "Gods, that hurts."

"Let me see what I can do," said Brother Theo, and he put his hands on Ansel's face and said a few prayers, and the burned flesh went from blistered to red to normal.

"Thanks," said Ansel. "Guess we better finish checking this place out."

They continued through the other rooms, killing a few more bandits, none of whom seemed to expect there to be a reason to surrender to the group, and at last, all was quiet within. Once quiet, they started exploring more thoroughly, examining crates and barrels, until they came to a locked door.

Brynja said, "Wonder what's there. Probably something valuable."

She picked the door open, and they found that what was there was actually quite dangerous--two spirits who immediately began to attack. Depleted from the earlier fights, it took all their effort to send these undead to their proper rest, but they did manage to succeed, and found more than a small amount of coin, as well as some alchemical ingredients in the chests within the room.

"That was a good day's work," said Ansel. "We'll rest up here with some watches, because I'm too beat to go back to Duvno today."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," said Rudel.

"I'll go set an alarm around the perimeter of the fort," said Jynx.

"OK," said Ansel. "We'll be setting up in the building here."

With that, Jynx left the others, and without bothering with her hair, stepped outside the fort and circled the three sides she could reach.

Looking over the edge at the sheer drop, she grinned, and said to herself, "If anyone gets up that, I guess they deserve to clobber us."

Perimeter alarm spell cast, she walked back into the fortress, and made her way to the western building.

"C'mon Jynx," called Ansel. "We just found the stores of food."

"Anything good?" said Jynx, sounding rather doubtful.

"Well, there's some lizard steaks that seem to be all right," said Ansel. "Brother Theo's found some fish."

"The fish will be very good," said Brother Theo. "Won't notice much difference from what there was up there. Fish is fish."

"Never did like fish," said Jynx.

"I like fish," said Ansel, and he grinned as he sat down to enjoy the mushroom-meal-battered fish.

"So, where we all going to bunk—going to stay awake through the night, or depend on Jynx's alarm waking us if need be?" said Brynja.

"I'm in favor of watches," said Ansel. "Not like there's any disadvantages to travel at one time or another, like there'd be at night up there. The bandits what weren't in the fort could come back just as easy now as a few hours from now."

"And I'm sure there are more of them out there," said Jynx, enjoying the lizard steak and the mushroom bread.

"All right, then," said Ansel. "I figure each of us runs a couple hours of watch, with the first and last taking a half watch alone."

"I don't think I understand," said Rudel.

"Military, never have one person on watch," said Ansel. "Too easy to overpower one person on watch. Have two, you got a better chance. But there's only the six of us, and taking a third of the night to watch is going to leave us so knackered we might as well just go back to Duvno now."

"So how's this going to work?" said Jynx.

"Draw lots," said Ansel, picking up a piece of parchment and writing the numbers one through six and then tearing it so each number was on a separate fragment.

Putting the fragments in a helm, he held it to Jynx, and said, "Pick one."

"One," said Jynx, looking at the parchment. "I suppose it could be worse."

"And I've got six," said Duncan.

"Three for me," said Rudel, making a face. "Is it ok if we switch?"

"You and Dunc?" said Ansel. "I don't care. Brynja?"

"Two," she said.

"And four for me," said Brother Theo.

"And that leaves," said Ansel, taking the last fragment, "five for me."

Jynx remained at the table as the others moved on to the beds in the next room, saying nothing as Duncan and Rudel took the room that had belonged to the apparent second-in-command, while Ansel had made his way into the quarters of the former mage leader.

"I'm just going to go get a little nap," said Brynja. "Wake me when you're ready for the company."

Jynx nodded, and set the hourglass that they had found in one of the chambers.

Perhaps it was the precautions, or perhaps just good fortune, but no bandits approached the fortress while the group rested from the rigors of removing the bandit infestation.

After packing up the remnants of the good food that the bandits had stored and eating a quick breakfast, they broke the camp they had made to begin the trek back to Fort Duvno.


	10. Chapter 9: Back to Fort Duvno

AN: The world of Exile/Avernum (in this chapter, specifically the bandit fort, Fort Duvno, and previously introduced characters) belongs to Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. Persons and places belonging to the game will be put back unharmed when I'm done.

* * *

As the group trooped down the winding pathway from the bandit fort, it proved that Jynx's suspicion had been correct, and they saw six men, dressed in the same sort of leather that they had seen on the other bandits walking up the pathway. At least, Brynja caught sight of them first, and urgently gestured for silence.

"They're coming," she whispered, "should we let them pass and then attack, so they can't get away?"

"Gives them high ground," said Ansel, "but . . . yeah, I don't want them escaping." He then gestured to a few stalagmites for the others to hide behind, and slipped behind another.

The six men passed by, swaggering a bit and exuding a strong odor of mushroom ale, such that it seemed the group had hardly needed the precaution of hiding behind stalagmites.

As soon as they had all passed, Ansel gestured to the others, and then stepped out from the stalagmite, and said, "Excuse me, gentlemen--there's something I think we need to discuss." He held his sword ready in one hand, making it quite clear what sort of discussion he had in mind.

The men turned to look, and two of them started to sprint up the hill toward the fort.

Jynx called out, "That won't help you--they're all dead up there."

"You taking over?" said one of the men, a rather sickly expression on his face on top of the pale skin of one who had been in Avernum for some time.

"Not over robbing innocent people," said Duncan.

"If that's how it's gonna be, I'll go with my boots on," said one of the others, and he swaggered toward Ansel, a little unsteadily, drawing his own sword as he approached.

The two men sprinting up the hill did not stop at Jynx's words, and soon were out of sight. Three of the remaining men seemed to be of the same mind, and pulled swords, advancing on Ansel and Duncan, who stepped forward to meet them.

Perhaps due to their drunken state, the three men were unable to come close to striking either Ansel or Duncan, and soon lay dead on the path.

The remaining man, the one who had asked if they meant to take over, looked as though he might become ill on the side of the path, his sword still sheathed, as he said, "Ain't no use, is it?"

"What do you mean?" said Ansel, sharply.

"I mean--ain't no good trying to fight," he said. "You accept a surrender?"

"We still have to get your other two friends," said Duncan.

"I understand," he said, looking like he was somewhere between vomiting and tears, and barely holding back from doing both. Under the fungal light, it became clear that he was quite young--perhaps as much as twenty, but certainly no more than that and quite likely younger. "Ya want to tie me up, take the sword, whatever . . . I just . . . I'm scared." The fight with the tears lost, although he made no attempt to wipe them away.

"We're not letting the others get away," said Ansel. "And you know what's going to happen when we turn you over back at the fort."

"You gonna do it here, then?" he asked, his voice quiet, and he tried to wipe the tears back, streaking through the grime on his face.

"Probably better that way," said Duncan. "Got a priest here can let you confess to first."

"There ain't no other way out," he said, looking up toward the fort. Then he drew his sword, handing it hilt first, to Duncan.

"We know," said Ansel, "we been up there already."

As Duncan took the sword, Brother Theo stepped over to the surrendered bandit, and the captive man sank to his knees. Jynx could hear the first words of the formula beginning a confession, but she was concentrating more on the pathway above, catching only the occasional sob from the young man.

The other bandits still had not made an appearance when Brother Theo said, "I absolve you. And, farming is--from what I hear--much more productive around Mertis. Perhaps you would do well to travel that way."

Those words brought the attention of the others, and Ansel said, "You're going to let him go?"

"Yes," said Brother Theo. "I see no reason for bloodshed when reform is possible, do you?"

Ansel, who'd had his misgivings about the execution of the one bandit on the roadside looked at Brother Theo, a little lost for words, then finally nodded his agreement.

"Of course, we will probably be traveling throughout these lands," said Brother Theo, taking the stone sword from Duncan's hands, "before we find where we wish to settle, and such mercy will only be extended once. I'm sure you understand."

"Yes, sir," he said, stuttering slightly as the stone sword slipped back into his hands, "thank you, sir."

"And be off with you," said Ansel.

"Yes, sir!" he said, and with a face that was streaked with grime, tears, and sweat, the former bandit made his way back down the pathway.

"What was all that about?" said Jynx.

"He'd gotten into farming north of here," said Brother Theo, "and turned to banditry after the catheads burned him out. I suggested that he might find it a better choice to return to farming in another area."

"You sure it was a good idea to let him go?" said Duncan. "I mean, he could just start up again as soon as he's away."

"I know," said Brother Theo, "but there are times when one just **knows**. I cannot explain it better than that."

"I trust your judgment on it, Brother Theo," said Jynx. "But now we've got those other two to deal with. Now, what occurs to me--we should leave two of us at the head of the pathway up there, while the rest of us go to flush them out."

"Sure, and who's going to hold back?" said Rudel.

Ansel said, "Well, how about you and Duncan? Between you, you've got the skills to hold your own if they start back before we spot 'em."

"Fair enough," said Duncan, as they returned up the slope to just outside the bandit fortress.

At the gate, though, they saw one of the two men who had sprinted up, his sword on the ground. "Figured it wouldn't be long," he said, his voice shaking somewhat.

"Where's your friend?" said Ansel sharply.

"Jumped," replied the bandit. "Guess you got the spooks when you was up here before."

"What did you know about those?" said Brother Theo.

"Only that they was here before I ever came up here," replied the bandit. "And the skeletons, they only stayed in that one room, and if we avoided them, they didn't bug us. So we just let 'em have the space. But it is so quiet up here, and he said we're done for anyhow, and he was going on his own terms, and he ran for a window and jumped."

"Which window?" said Jynx.

"Where the spooks was," said the bandit.

"We'll want to verify that," said Ansel, taking a rope from his pack. "You're surrendering, then?"

"Yeah," said the bandit, trying not to look terrified.

"Why'd you run?" asked Jynx.

"Guess I just didn't believe it," he said, looking thoroughly miserable, but not protesting as Ansel began firmly tying his arms together behind his back, looping the rope once around the neck, then back through the juncture of the two arms before making a hobble to keep the man from being able to run again.

"I'll keep an eye on him," offered Brother Theo, "while you verify his story."

"Thanks, Brother," said Ansel, and he led the way to the room where they had fought the undead the previous day.

The window in the room was definitely wide enough to allow a body to pass through, and Jynx gingerly took a look out the window.

"Sheer drop from here," she commented, "oh . . . there he is."

"Well, in that case," said Ansel, looking quite uncomfortable, "I guess we ought to go back and take that fellow to the fort, let them sort him out there."

Duncan said, "He might wish he'd gone that route when it's all over." He looked out the window at the dead body below and shook his head. "Clear that bandits don't have much reason to live if they get caught. We better watch ourselves with that prisoner."

"He won't be able to get out of the bonds," said Ansel. "Not without the rope around his neck cutting off his breath."

"All right, then," said Rudel. "But just the same, I'd rather get all the way to Fort Duvno for the night, than spend time out camping with the prisoner."

"Point taken," said Ansel. "Well, if we're not going to be totally dead on our feet, we better get going to Duvno then. It's a good hike."

They rejoined Brother Theo and their prisoner, and from the look of things, the prisoner had taken the opportunity to make a confession to Brother Theo, who seemed to have made it a mission to prepare bandits for the final judgment.

"Well, that's one bandit no one's going to have to worry about again," said Ansel. "Let's get on our way back to Duvno."

They walked down the steep incline, their prisoner managing not to fall despite the hobbling of the rope that Ansel had tied, and the others were fairly quiet as they made their way across the stalagmite-covered cave floor. It had been a long journey, but at last they came within site of the walls of the fort, and despite the paleness of an Avernite, their bandit captive visibly blanched.

"Re-thinking your surrender?" said Ansel, noticing this.

"No point in that," replied the bandit, but he was clearly nervous. "Just getting scared."

They reached the gates minutes later, and the two guards at the gate greeted the party, as they had recognized them from their earlier stay in Fort Duvno.

One guard said, "What you got here?"

"Prisoner from the bandit fortress out west," said Ansel. "He wanted to surrender, so we're bringing him here. Figured since your captain mentioned them cells, you got a place for him."

"Yeah, we'll have a place for him," said the guard, and he gave a laugh. "Well, go on--I'm sure the cap'n'll like your little gift-wrapped package."

They made their way into the fort then, the bandit prisoner very subdued as he walked amidst his captors.

"You got a report to make?" said Captain Johnson, looking up at the group as they entered his office.

"We got a prisoner from that bandit fort," said Ansel. "And we did it. We killed the commander of the brigands."

"Difficult, was it?" said the captain.

"He was a bit tough," replied Ansel.

"Not bad," replied Captain Johnson. "That task had stymied the best efforts of my boys for months. Well, I thank you for your help." He smiled, the sort of smile that would put a chill in the heart of almost anyone, and he opened a drawer and pulled out a small pouch and handed it to Ansel. "Prisoner, you can take through that door," he added, pointing to a door labeled "jail".

"Thank you, sir," said Ansel, and the group made their way through the door.

Another soldier was sitting in a chair in a room before the two cells, and said, "What you got?"

"Bandit that surrendered to us," said Ansel. "Captain said to bring him here."

"Very good," said the soldier. "I'll take him from here."

"If it's all right," said Ansel, "I'd like to retrieve my rope."

The soldier nodded, and then Ansel untied the bandit, and began coiling the rope. Once the rope was re-packed in his backpack, Ansel gave the prisoner a last look of pity, and then led the way out to the streets of Fort Duvno.

"I need a drink," said Ansel.

"It's been a long day," said Brother Theo, "so why don't we head over to that inn, get a good meal and a room for the night, and continue on tomorrow?"

"Good plan," said Ansel, and without a further word, he led the way into the inn.

"And what can I get you?" asked Alice, the inn-keeper, looking up from her cleaning of the already clean bar.

"Meal, a round of ale, and some rooms for the night," said Ansel, settling at one of the tables.


	11. Chapter 10: Bandit Bane

AN: The world of Exile/Avernum belongs to Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. Persons and places belonging to the game will be put back unharmed when I'm done. While Walner and other denizens of Fort Duvno appear in the game, most of the conversation held in this chapter is my own invention. Likewise, my adventurers are my possession.

* * *

Even less than two weeks in Avernum, and Jynx was finding that circadian rhythms had adjusted to the life with the never-varying green fungal light, and she felt that it truly was morning rather than the disorientation that she had felt on her first days in Avernum. Feeling uncomfortably itchy, Jynx got out of bed, eliciting a muffled groan from the still-sleeping Ansel, and she began to wash herself.

As she realized that her monthly flow had started, Jynx began to curse softly, though she had to admit that she found this to be much more welcome than discovering that she was with child.

"What's wrong?" said Ansel, sitting up, awakened by Jynx's swearing.

"Nothing," snapped Jynx, then she said, "just the damn monthly."

"Oh," said Ansel, sounding unsure what might be safe to say in reply. "Uh, do you need anything?"

"I'm going to go to Walner's shop," she said, arranging some rags. "See if he's got anything to help."

"Um, ok," said Ansel, taking the bag of coins, and removing ten of them. "You'll need this, right?" he said, handing her the bag.

"Yeah, I won't spend too much," she said.

"It's ok," said Ansel, "we've got something coming in, anyhow."

"I'll be back," said Jynx, as she finished lacing her gown, and then she made her way out of the inn.

Walner seemed somewhat surprised at the early visitor to his shop, but recognized Jynx from her earlier visit.

"Good morning," he said, "and how may I help you today?"

"I want to know what you might have for a woman's flux," said Jynx.

"Oh, just the thing," said Walner. "I've got a collection of enchanted rags, fifty gold." He held up a hand to stave off Jynx's protest at the price, as he quickly added, "They're specially enchanted to, upon removal and speaking the word, become clean and dry instantly. The whole set should be sufficient to your needs for many years."

"You designed that?" said Jynx, surprised.

"No, not I. Lovely lady by the name of Cordelia," replied Walner. "Of course, she went up Formello way, I think she was going to study alchemy up there, or perhaps to question Motrax about some of the uncertainties in the potions translation."

"Motrax?" said Jynx, as Walner's use of the name implied someone well known.

"A dragon," said Walner. "Likes humans, and pretty friendly so far as dragons go. Lives up north of Formello somewhere, but I've never been. Now, if these rags won't suit, I have some preparations that make a flux complete in one day, although there are some rather regrettable side effects."

"Side effects?" said Jynx. "Such as?"

"Great deal of discomfort," replied Walner. "I personally wouldn't recommend it for regular use." He looked somewhat apologetic as he said, "The preparation is also used if . . . well, if the flux is delayed."

"That won't be a problem," said Jynx, making up her mind as she reached into the bag of coins. "I'll take a set of those enchanted rags."

"Very good," said Walner, opening a cabinet door, and wrapping up the package in parchment. "The command word is 'poikase'."

Jynx counted out the coins and said, "Thank you."

Taking the wrapped package, Jynx made her way back to the inn, deciding that she wasn't going to openly volunteer how much money she had spent at Walner's. Finding the others already at the table, she found a seat, which, for the first time in several days was not next to Ansel, as Duncan and Brynja occupied those positions.

"Everything go ok?" said Ansel.

"Just fine," said Jynx, giving him a glare to warn off further discussion of the matter when all the others were about.

Catching that look, Duncan said, "So, what's the plan now, chief?"

"I figured we'd start on our way up to Formello," said Ansel, looking a little startled at the title of 'chief'. "Though, it'll take awhile to get there."

"Counting on trouble?" said Duncan, grinning.

"Well, sure there's like to be them bandits Jason mentioned," said Ansel, "and cat heads, but it's also eighty miles."

"Good thing I've kept that hair," said Jynx, looking up from her breakfast. "I guess I'll be using that spell quite a bit."

"I suppose you could get by without keying it to all of us," said Rudel.

"Sure, and if you have to piss in the night, you can't go off, or you'd set it off," said Jynx.

"I guess it is a good idea, then," said Brynja with a laugh.

Seeing that Jynx had finished her food, Ansel said, "Well, I guess we're ready to go." With that, he got up and settled the group's account with Alice.

The day's journey had been uneventful enough, traveling along the road that stretched through what seemed a rather desolate part of these caves, for there were no houses, and only the occasional cavewood tree, stalagmites, and growths of mushrooms to be seen. Finding a semi-sheltered spot away from the roadside surrounded by cavewood and stalagmites, the group made their camp. The campsite augmented by the alarm spell, the watches passed quietly in turn, and they continued on their way for another day and night just like the first.

They had not gone far at all when five leather-clad men, leading a couple lizards who were as tall as their waists, came out from the stalagmites toward the group.

"This is our road, and we'll collect your fee for passage," said the spokesman of the group, "or else we'll have to get violent."

Ansel made a derisive sound as he drew his sword, and said, "We're not much for paying bandits. We are getting good at carving them in two, though, ain't we, Dunc?"

"What ones don't get fried," replied Duncan, drawing his sword, and looking at the group, daring them to advance or stand down.

Perhaps it was boldness inspired by the presence of the large lizards, or a lack of intelligence, or some deadly combination thereof, but the bandits didn't back down, and a battle was soon enjoined. These bandits were bolder than the others, and despite the battle going ill for them, none of these bandits seemed to be of a mind to surrender or flee.

Eventually, with several of Brynja's darts shattered, and a few deep wounds to Ansel and Duncan, the group prevailed, leaving the five bandits and two lizards dead on the cave floor. Rudel rushed to Duncan's side, beginning to patch up his lover, while Brother Theo moved over to tend to Ansel's wounds.

"C'mon, Brynja, let's see what we can use, and get these bodies set for burning," said Jynx. "Suppose we could carve some steaks out of these lizards--it's a shame to waste it all."

Brynja started sorting through the pockets of the fallen men, and said, "Not more than a half dozen coppers. We must have been their first intended victims today, but it seems there ought to be a camp nearby then."

His color looking significantly improved after Brother Theo's assistance, Ansel came over, and said, "We can always go looking once we've finished cleaning things up here. I like the idea of getting some nice lizard steaks for our dinner today." With that, he began to hack up dead lizards into more manageable pieces, and said, "Figure they were reasonably healthy, right?"

"Why do you ask?" said Jynx, looking up from the task of divesting the dead from their useful gear.

"Just . . . I dunno, if they had some disease or something," said Ansel.

"Nah, they're healthy," said Duncan, who likewise looked much better now that Rudel had finished patching him back together. "Only reason they're dead is what we done to them." He grinned, and said, "Here, my axe is probably better suited to hacking them up than that sword."

"Fine," said Ansel, "have at it." He began to clean the blade of his sword, and said, "I'll get these bodies piled up."

Perhaps an hour had passed by the time they finished hacking the lizards into slabs of meat, taking some cavewood to try to dry some meat to preserve it for a later meal, stacked the searched corpses, and set them afire.

"Let's go," said Ansel, surveying the group's handiwork with a satisfied expression.

They had not gone very far at all when they saw the walls of the cave curving down to meet the floor, and sheltered behind a large collection of stalagmites, they saw the remnants of a campsite.

"Think this was their camp," said Ansel, as he looked about, counting the bedrolls and looking things over.

"Fascinating," said Jynx, studying the stalagmites. "This isn't a natural crop of stalagmites here."

"What do you mean?"said Rudel, moving over to look.

"Look here," said Jynx, pointing to hairline fractures. "Looks like they took these from somewhere else around, and made their shelter out of them. But there's still not that much . . ."

Jynx broke off as she saw Brynja lean against the cave wall and then suddenly vanish from view.

Brynja's head poked out of the cave wall a moment later, and she said, "Over here--it must be a powerful illusion or something, but there's a giant room in here, and it's full of stuff."

As he stepped into the room, Ansel lit a torch, and let out a low whistle. "This is something else," he said. "Wonder . . . I mean, none of them used magic, and I figure they would've if they could. Wouldn't they?"

"I sure would," said Jynx. "Perhaps they discovered this and just decided to exploit it. Or there **used** to be a mage who worked with them. Probably not the same one as at that fort, because that illusion is very powerful."

"It could take us the better part of the day to sort through this," said Rudel. "What do you think about camping here?"

"This early?" said Ansel, and then the fatigue from his injuries came to him, and he said, "Yeah, I guess it'd be a good idea."

"Let's check the walls," said Jynx. "If that is the only way in here, that'll make it easy to set the alarm."

Checking the walls, they found no other concealed doors, and so Jynx set the alarm across the entry to the main cavern, and the group set about sorting through the stacks of things that they found.

"Great, a drying rack," said Ansel, "I'm going to get this lizard meat set up while the rest of you are going through that stuff." He gestured vaguely at the crates stacked alongside the wall.

Hours had passed by the time they had investigated all the crates, finding a fair amount of food and wine, some very nice javelins tucked along the wall behind the crates, and one crate partially filled with golden coins.

"I'm sure that's all the take from earlier victims," said Jynx, "but I don't know how we'd ever find them to give it back."

"Don't think we can at all," said Ansel. "Just have to make sure that we put it to good use, stopping these kinds of people when we can." He stopped, flushing, and added, "Or something like that."

"And when we get to towns with a large church, we can give a donation," said Brother Theo, "to help defray the costs of helping those who have become refugees due to the bandits."

"That's all good to plan," said Duncan, as he started to gather wood to make a fire to cook some of their fresh lizard meat. "But right now--do you suppose it's safe to cook in here?"

"Must be," said Brynja, giving some crates a shove. "They've been cooking here, from the looks of it."

Soon enough, Duncan had gathered a good bit of wood, and brought it over to the spot that Brynja had noticed, and they had their lizard steaks sizzling merrily on the fire before diving in, washing it down with some of the mushroom wine that they had found in the chamber.

When morning came, Jynx felt the edge of a headache from the wine, but that soon dissipated when she had gotten something to eat, though she decided that from here on out, she would imbibe just a bit less of the mushroom wine.

Leaving the hidden chamber, the group made their way to the road, and had traveled some distance further toward Formello when they saw smoke rising from a tiny house in the distance.

"That smoke doesn't look like cooking," said Rudel. "Someone might be in trouble over there. Should we go check it out?"

"I think so," said Ansel. "C'mon."

As they drew closer to the house, they could see the cavewood shingles were alight, but no one was immediately visible.

"Better check inside, to make sure no one is in there," said Ansel, and he led the way to do just that.

Inside the cottage, things had been thrown about, evidence that someone had definitely been searching for something.

"No sign of blood at least," said Brynja. "Guess whoever lived here got away unhurt."

"All right," said Jynx. "Let's go before the roof falls."

They had no more than stepped outside again when a group of ten roughly dressed men approached, and the apparent leader of the group said, "You look to be fair bit prosperous, newcomers. Around here, folks share."

"Around us, that sounds like fightin' words," said Ansel. "Think you're nothing more'n a buncha thieves."

"You'd call us thieves?" said the man with a sneer. "I am wounded. No matter--we'll take what we want from your corpses."

"It's only fair to warn you," said Ansel, drawing his sword, "we're getting to be a dab hand at stopping bandits."

"Since you like fire so much," said Rudel, drawing out the scroll from Silvar, and he read it, and with a loud whoosh, a great ball of fire engulfed five of the thugs.

When the flames had diminished, two of the thugs fell to the ground, apparently too overcome by the pain of the fire--and quite possibly dead. These men fought with a ferocity that was much greater than the bandits the group had faced beforehand.

As the leader's blade bit deep into Ansel's arm, he suddenly cried out, "It burns like that poison!"

As Jynx dropped that man with a well-placed burst of flame, Rudel rushed forward to Ansel's side, his holy symbol in hand as he began to chant the prayer to remove the poison. Duncan's axe and Brynja's darts claimed the lives of more thugs, and then there was only one left, and he started to turn tail to run.

"Not so fast," said Jynx, and she aimed a spell at the thug's feet, turning the cave floor so slick that his feet shot out from under him.

Almost immediately, the greasy film vanished, and Ansel, strength renewed by Rudel's assistance, put the point of his sword to the back of the thug's neck as he started to try to regain his feet. "Where do you think you're going?" said Ansel.

The man was silent for a moment, slumping back to the ground, before he said, "Shit!"

"Well?" demanded Ansel.

"You're going to kill me now, aren't you?" he said, his tone an odd mixture of resignation and sullenness.

"Most likely should," said Ansel. "Think of any reason why I shouldn't?"

"No," replied the downed thug, only resignation in his tone this time.

"Least you're honest about that," said Ansel, looking to the others to see if they had anything to add.

Duncan, who was being tended by Rudel for his own gash by poisoned weapon, made a chopping motion with his hand.

Brother Theo came over, and said, "You want to make a confession before you die?"

"Go to hell," he said, trying to spit at Brother Theo's feet, but falling short.

Brother Theo stepped back, his face showing clearly how he felt about the situation, and said, "There is no reason for delay."

A crash sounded as the roof of the burning cottage collapsed, and with a resolute expression, Ansel drove his sword home, the thug's lifeblood spilling out over the cave floor to create a new slick spot.

"May as well make use of this fire," said Duncan, his tone quiet. "Let's tend the dead."

A quick search of the corpses revealed that they carried no coin with them, apparently not having been successful earlier this day, though each carried a vial of thick, greenish fluid.

"Undoubtedly poison," said Duncan. "Not an honorable way to fight." With that comment, he started hurling the vials into the burning cottage, causing the flames to jet higher for a moment and burn blue before returning to the usual red and orange.

By the time that all the corpses were thrown into the burning house, the flames were still raging, but Jynx looked northward, and spotted some movement in the distance to the north.

"Suppose that's where they came from?" she said, pointing.

"Don't know," said Ansel. "Might as well go find out."


	12. Chapter 11: The Unfinished Fort

AN: The world of Exile/Avernum (in particular the cave with the new Nephilim fort, and the prisoner Daniel) belongs to Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. Persons and places belonging to the game will be put back unharmed when I'm done.

* * *

Drawing closer to the cave that Jynx had noticed, the group made one startling realization--the figures moving about near the mouth of the cave were not human at all.

"Cat heads!" said Duncan, his breath in a near hiss.

"That's not all," said Ansel, motioning for the others to join behind the stalagmites. "Goblins, too."

"That's not very surprising," said Jynx. "From my studies before, I know that the larger creature frequently enslaves the smaller. No doubt, they're building, and have the goblins along to do all the grunt work."

"If that's the case," said Ansel, "why don't we bring an end to their efforts. Seems like the least we could do."

"You're right," said Duncan. "The approach doesn't look like it offers much concealment, though."

"That's all right," said Brother Theo, "they're going back in. Must have been dumping some of their rock or some such."

"Who knows," said Ansel, with a shrug. "But we might as well go. We'll just keep at it until we're sure we've been everywhere and there's no more of them nasty critters."

"You're starting to sound like Captain Johnson," said Brynja.

"Don't insult me," said Ansel, "if you'd rather just let them be, so they can get stronger and start terrorizing the people even more than they have been . . ."

"Sorry," she said, sounding a little sulky. "You're just getting that 'let none of them live' attitude he had."

"It's not like I live to do it," said Ansel. Then with a shake of his head, he started toward the opening, and said, "C'mon."

They had just barely crossed the threshold of the cave entrance, blinking their eyes to adjust to the dimmer light, when an arrow whizzed past Ansel's shoulder.

"Shit!" he said, "welcoming committee."

A fire blazed in the large chamber they had just entered, and in the firelight, Jynx could see three of the nephilim, a fourth with a bow in the shadows just on the edge of the firelight. A dark passage to the right caught her eye, but it seemed they needed to deal with these four nephilim first.

"Lumina!" said Jynx, and the chamber they were in filled with light, revealing the fourth nephilim more clearly. Thankfully, she thought, there were no more behind him.

Duncan and Ansel rushed forward, meeting the other nephilim as Brynja started pulling darts from her case. Jynx was unsure what Rudel and Brother Theo might be doing behind her, but that hardly mattered at the moment.

The unmistakable clang of weapons, sign that a fight had begun, sounded through the air, another thwpp! of an arrow being released, and howls of pain from feline throats and Duncan's grunt acknowledging pain. Flashes of blue light arced through the air as it seemed Rudel and Brother Theo had both decided to concentrate on the archer, who might otherwise retreat and give warning throughout the fort. In the distance, though, clang of metal on stone sounded, suggesting that there were some still at work at enlarging this cavern, and for a brief moment, Jynx hoped that would prevent anyone from noticing the fight at the cave entrance.

Clashing weapons, hisses from felinoid throats, and Ansel hurriedly calling out instructions as one of the nephilim lunged at Duncan, only to have the sword it held slip from its hands, holding fast in the stone. The movement was a blaze of fury, far too quick to see anything, and Jynx concentrated on the now-weaponless nephilim, sending a blast of flame to envelop him, the air filled with the odor of singed fur. Brynja's darts flew home this time, and a moment later, Rudel and Brother Theo, still working in tandem sent the arcs of blue at the archer, who fell to the ground, unmoving--though not before releasing an arrow which grazed Duncan's shoulder. Swords clashed again, and the singed cat struggled to retrieve his sword while blood rose in arcs from the front-line combatants.

And still they fought on, and this time, swords, darts and magic brought all three of the remaining nephilim to lie still upon the floor.

"This way," said Jynx urgently, gesturing to the passageway on their right.

In the distance, the sounds of labor could still be heard, but Jynx was no longer sure that they were still as loud as they had been before the fight.

"I don't want us getting trapped in a dead end, though," said Ansel, looking a little doubtfully at the dark passageway.

"We don't know anything about the layout here," said Brynja. "Let's try this way--I'd rather finesse the way around than just go charging in blind."

"OK," said Ansel grinning, "you've convinced me."

Jynx's light began fading, leaving the light from the fire, and she took a torch and said, "We'll still need some way of seeing where we're going."

Moving cautiously, they made their way down the passage, finding to their relief that there were no hordes of nephilim waiting for them there.

"Everyone ok?" said Brother Theo, once it was clear that they weren't going to face another battle immediately.

"Just a little nicked up," said Ansel, a little dismissively. "How 'bout you, Dunc?"

"Little more than a nick," he said, his voice sounding pained. "But I'll live."

"Let me see," said Rudel, his tone anxious. He began muttering a prayer, hands running over the wounds Duncan had received, culminating in a passionate kiss between the two.

"Jeez, could you get a room or something?" said Brynja.

Ignoring Brynja, Rudel said, "You're still wounded."

"Leave it," said Duncan. "Don't know how many more of 'em we gotta fight, and might as well save it for when I'm more in need. Feels a lot better."

"You sure you're ok?" said Jynx, looking at Ansel.

"I'll be fine," said Ansel. "Well, let's see where this leads to."

The passage narrowed a little, with a few twisting turns, and then continued straight, though another passage loomed off to their right.

"My advice would be to check this out," said Brother Theo, gesturing to the side passage. "Better than backtracking later, or having something come up behind us."

"True," said Ansel, "even if it does smell like a trash heap."

The passageway started sloping downward sharply, and then they came into a small chamber, filled with the smell of trash and rotting corpses and a few hisses.

"I think we got company," said Duncan, preparing for a fight.

Jynx held up her torch, trying to shine into corners, and finally spotting another narrow passage and a sign.

"Can't make out a thing except this red x," said Rudel, moving over to the sign that Jynx's torch illuminated. "But I'm sure it's got something to do with... Shit!"

Ansel wheeled around, drawing his sword as he moved, as a hissing lizard--more than waist high to him-- came lumbering out of the passage that Jynx had just spotted.

Terrible claws and teeth reached for Ansel, and his sword bit into the hide of the beast as Duncan moved to help. Brynja's darts, however, bounced harmlessly off the tough hide of the creature. Clash of metal, arcs of fire and blue, and a terrible amount of hissing, and soon the lizard lay dead on the floor. It might have seemed time to cheer, except that there was an ominous lack of hammering sounds that had been heard before, as well as another lizard slipping out of the passage.

"Damn!" said Rudel, as his spell fizzled when an arrow struck him.

Duncan said, "I'll get 'em!" and went toward the nephilim massing at the entrance to the chamber, while Ansel continued his fight against the giant lizard.

Attention divided now, it took longer to slay the second giant lizard, and several nephilim were making use of the time to arrive at the chamber, leaving Duncan quite thoroughly bloodied by the time the others were able to all join in the fight against the nephilim. And then at long last, it was quiet--six nephilim bodies in the passageway, two dead giant lizards, and the group of companions.

Brother Theo said, "Well, let's try and get everyone patched up again."

"Sounds like a good idea," said Rudel, giving Duncan a very worried look as he moved over to tend him.

"Oh, gods," said Jynx, as she tripped over a human corpse. "I think he's been dead quite awhile, though," she added, her voice shaking.

"I believe you're right," said Brother Theo, taking a quick look before he began tending the gashes the lizards had left in Ansel.

"Told you I might need it more later," said Duncan with a weary smile.

"Just be quiet and let me work," said Rudel, a tension in his voice reflecting his worry.

Brynja and Jynx stood a little awkwardly, waiting for Brother Theo and Rudel to finish tending to Ansel and Duncan. The sounds of laboring were still absent, suggesting that this not-quite-fort was now on full alert

"I think," said Brother Theo, "that we should continue this way, and make sure that there isn't anything else going to come out at us."

"The only thing that worries me is that we might find ourselves in a dead end," said Ansel.

"Any different from our current position?" said Jynx. "I think Brother Theo's right--and if it's a dead end, then we can just retrace our steps. The good thing is that passage is narrow, so they're not able to swamp us too badly."

"Oh, all right," said Ansel, giving Jynx a grin. "C'mon." He led the others then through the narrow passageway from which the lizards had emerged. After a few feet it widened to a chamber filled with fungal light and mushrooms.

"Odd," said Brynja, making a circuit of the perimeter, and pausing at almost the most distant point from the chamber entrance. "Seems there's . . ." She pushed on the wall a bit, and suddenly a section began to turn, revealing an opening.

"Wait for us," said Ansel, and he urged the others to follow Brynja while he glanced over his shoulder against possible nephilim tracking them. Finding none, he followed the rest of the group into the tiny hidden chamber.

"There's more!" said Brynja, as she pushed against the wall again, and after a few moments prodding, a small section flipped upward.

As soon as the section of wall had opened, the unpleasant odor of semi-recently dead filled the small chamber.

"Close it!" said Ansel.

"He's human," said Brynja, surprised.

"Well, we can't do anything for him, but that smell!" said Jynx.

"No, but this might be something," said Brynja, pulling a small silver band from the floor where it seemed to have fallen from the dead man's hand.

"OK, take that and close it," said Ansel.

Brynja pushed the section of wall back in place, the stench lingering in the room, and looked at the small band she'd picked up.

"What is it?" said Rudel.

"Looks like a ring to me," said Brynja. "Maybe we can get someone to look at it next town we're in, see if there's anything of note about it. Meantime," she added, as she dropped it into a belt pouch, "I'll just store it."

"Well, looks like it's a dead end," said Ansel, grimacing at the pun. "Let's go back and keep exploring."

Retracing their steps, they returned to the main passage, still without finding anyone who seemed intent on killing their small band. Seeming somewhat reassured by this, Ansel led the group off to the right, continuing along the side passage they had discovered.

Almost immediately, the whole passage turned, and within a very short span of time, they found themselves standing in a large cavern, furnished with several odiferous sleeping mats, and a dozen goblins being driven toward them by two nephilim.

Goblin skulls cracked easily as the combat continued, Jynx and Rudel concentrating on the nephilim behind the melee line. Soon enough, all their foes were dead, while only Duncan seemed to have incurred any injury, and even his injury was mild enough that he was waving off Rudel's concern.

Another chamber leading away from this one smelled so horribly--apparently a combination of trash pit and latrine--that they continued no further in that direction. Brother Theo marked a parchment he carried, and they decided to go through the passage opposite the one they had entered by, passing by another one that seemed likely to lead into the chamber they had first entered. This passage forked off, and further explorations revealed another tiny side passage with another secret passage--and another human corpse.

Turning back from the grisly scene, Ansel said, "Guess we're not the first to get in here. Probably better try and make sure we're the last who have this kind of trouble."

Moving back along what seemed a main passage, they came to another broad chamber--another passage seeming to lead back to where they had first started, and to the right, a wall of worked stone with a door.

"Let's see what's here," said Ansel, checking the door over and pushing it open.

Inside was what seemed to be a chief's room--a fine comfortable bed unlike the mats on the floor of the cavern they'd seen before. Another door was in one wall.

"Locked," said Ansel, stepping back as though he meant to put shoulder to it.

"Let me try," said Brynja, unabashedly pulling out a pick and stepping up to the lock. Her efforts, however, were fruitless, and she stepped back, trying to straighten the bent pick.

"One last try," said Jynx, and she muttered a few arcane words, gesturing with one hand, and a click sounded from the lock.

Ansel turned the knob, and said, "It's open. Good job."

The room turned out to be little more than a closet, but a locked chest was within.

"Damn, it's trapped good," said Brynja, as she worked. Soon enough, though, she had managed to by-pass trap and lock, and opened the chest to reveal a nice pile of coins.

"Good job," said Ansel, and he lifted the coins out, placing them into the sack that had been used as the community purse.

"We better get going," said Duncan, who'd been busily watching the door. "Don't know how long we've got."

As they stepped back out of the worked stone room, there were still no hordes of creatures coming to stop them.

"Let's go this way," said Brother Theo. "Should take us to the entrance again, but we can make sure there's no side passages, and then come back here and continue our search."

"Very well," said Ansel.

They did so, feeling a sense of increasing tension as they still failed to encounter anyone. Brother Theo's supposition proved correct--the passage did lead directly to the large chamber that they had first entered. One side chamber had an overwhelming odor that spoke of use as a trash pit and latrine, and just as they were about to return to their prior explorations, a very large snake--some twenty feet in length--came slithering out of the trash. Ansel and Duncan managed to slay the snake, but not before Jynx had inadvertently gone through another secret door, finding herself in another chamber with a bloated human corpse.

"You all right?" said Brynja, holding the secret door open and peering in.

"I'll be all right," said Jynx, her face rather green as she made her way back out. "Another dead body back there. Didn't see anything else, though."

"OK," said Brother Theo, "let's go back. I believe that whatever is on this side," and he gestured toward the as yet unexplored portion, "will link back to this passage," and he pointed to his map that showed another side passage leading off from the one they had first entered.

"Sounds good to me," said Ansel. "Stay on your toes, everyone. I get the feeling that they're waiting for us or something."

They returned, finding another dead end side passage, which fortunately contained no corpses, and then into a very large chamber--almost as big as the one they had first entered, with a number of smelly mats on the floor, and several goblins and nephilim who leaped into the attack as the group emerged into the chamber.

Even worse, as the battle continued, three more nephilim came into the large room from the door in the finished stone wall, and they seemed to have some magical ability, for jets of blue arced toward the companions, and Jynx felt invisible knives seem to slice through her. No visible injury, and she continued on with the fight.

When at last these were all dead, the rather bloodied companions listened for a moment, but no more footsteps or harsh voices could be heard, and the entire place had become quite silent. Rudel and Brother Theo quickly began patching up their comrades.

"Certainly hope we're not going to come into a whole lot more trouble," said Brother Theo, "I won't be much good after another fight like that one."

"Have to see what we can do," said Ansel. "But let's see what's in here."

He opened the door that the three spell-casting nephilim had come from, and they found themselves within a room which was much better appointed than the other rooms they had been in thus far, and in the center of it was an altar with blood dripping off its surface, twisted black candles burning on each corner.

Brother Theo immediately made a gesture at the sight of this, and said, "Don't touch anything."

"How about that door there?" said Ansel.

Brynja edged over to the door, and opened it. Inside, another fine chamber--this one a sleeping chamber, like the one they had been in before.

"Here's another secret door," she announced, locating the catch and opening it.

The tiny chamber was crammed with two chests and a pedestal upon which sat a bronze key.

"I'm sure this will turn out to be useful," said Ansel, as he pocketed the key. "Why else would a key be hidden away like that?"

"I think you're right," said Brother Theo as Brynja began checking the chests for traps and then unlocking them. Taking the treasures within, they left the rooms, and continued on their journey of exploration, finding themselves with one last corner to explore--a hallway with two locked doors on their right, and an open door to the left.

"Let's take the easy one first," said Ansel, and he led the way into the door that was on their left. "Looks like where they trained for combat."

"You're right," said Duncan, looking at the crude weapons scattered about the floor.

Brynja stepped out of the room and across the hall to one of the locked doors. Within a minute, she had it unlocked as the rest of the group joined her in the hallway. Within the room was an emaciated man in tattered clothing.

"Thank the gods!" he said, "it's so good to see a human face!"

"Who are you?" said Ansel, surprised to find a human here who wasn't a bloated corpse.

"Name's Daniel," he said. "Was with a party that came up here--started exploring, but they ambushed us by the big pool. Everyone split up, but they captured me and one of the other guys."

"We think we've killed them all," said Ansel, "so I guess you're free now."

"I can't thank you enough," said Daniel.

Meanwhile, Brynja had moved on to the next door.

"I haven't heard from him in the last couple days," said Daniel. "We used to tap on the walls, try and keep our spirits up."

Brynja got the door open and the somewhat familiar smell of death filled the air. "Guess we were too late for him," she said, shutting the door.

"OK, so where you from?" said Ansel. "You don't mind the observation, you don't look like you'd get too far on your own."

"I know," said Daniel, shaking his head. "I worked out of Fort Duvno."

"We were planning to go up to Formello," said Ansel. "Want to come with us there, and you can go down there after you've had a chance to recover?"

"No, I should go back," said Daniel. "Need to report."

"Fine," said Duncan. "We'll go back with you."

"Yeah," said Ansel, "not like we're in a rush to go anywheres. Just heard that there was some work we might get up Formello way, but it can wait."

Leaving the fort with Daniel, the group made their way back to Fort Duvno, this time uneventfully.

"Thanks for everything," said Daniel, and he headed into the barracks in search of his commanding officer.

"So long as we're here, let's see if that captain has anything for us," said Ansel, grimacing.

Returning to the captain's office, Ansel told them about their experience in the new nephilim fort, and the captain grinned in a rather disturbing manner, thanking them profusely, and he gave them a small sack of coin.

Moving to the inn after they had finished with their business with the captain, Ansel said, "And after we get a good meal and a night's rest, let's get on to Formello, right?"

"Sounds good to me," said Jynx.

As the others started for their rooms, Ansel stopped Jynx, and said, "You wanna come with me?"

"Why not?" she said, grinning at Ansel. "A real bed, right?"

"Yeah," he said as he walked with her to the room. "And you might even get to sleep in it."


	13. Chapter 12: Formello

AN: The world of Exile/Avernum belongs to Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. Persons and places belonging to the game will be put back unharmed when I'm done. Formello and residents (Mother Claudette, Mayor Evelyn, Miles, Golizar, and Gad) do not belong to me, although some dialog does.

* * *

In the morning, Ansel said, "You know, I just remembered. That Jason fellow wanted to see us if we got them bandits to the north. So long as we're back here, might as well pay him a call."

"You're right," replied Duncan. "Who knows how long it'll be before we wander back this way."

"Good, then we'll go see him, and then get on our way," said Ansel.

Walking back over to Jason's shop after they had finished breakfast, Ansel greeted Jason cheerily.

"Well, good to see you folk again," said Jason. "What can I get you?"

"Nothing so much at the moment," replied Ansel. "Just had a spot of news that we thought we'd give you. We came across them bandits you told us of. They won't be bothering anyone anymore."

"I heard," said Jason, grinning. "And I'll thank you for that. Makes life down here a bit easier." He started rummaging through a drawer, and pulled out a fine golden bracelet. "Here's something for you. Ain't magic--that's a little too hard to come by, but still you should be able to get a good price for it."

"Thanks," replied Ansel. "Hey, Jynx, why don't you wear it for now? Shame to hide it away."

Ansel put it around Jynx's wrist, the sleeve of her gown coming down to nearly hide it. "Next one we get is yours, ok?" he said, giving Brynja a grin.

"Sure," said Brynja, her tone sounding disbelieving.

The group left Fort Duvno, and this time their journey was relatively uneventful, and they finally came to the edge of a large, settled cavern. Most of the free, flat space had been taken up by well-tended mushroom fields and rambling stone farmhouses. Guards patrolled the area, keeping evil humanoids at bay, and in the center was a large city.

"I didn't expect to see such a productive area," said Jynx. "This is one of the nicest places I think we've seen since we got here."

"Not that that's saying all that much," said Brynja, "but, yeah--it's nice to see."

As the group continued on the road toward the city, they saw a group of giant lizards chained together. Drawing nearer, they saw that these lizards had had teeth and claws filed down, and bore a brand mark on one flank. In the distance, they could see a wagon drawn by two of the giant lizards.

Entering the city of Formello, even with constant warfare with the nephilim, there was such a buzz of activity that with all the haggling merchants and the like, it seemed--with momentarily closed eyes--like being back on the surface.

"Where should we go first?" said Ansel, his eyes alight. They passed the watchtower of the city guard, but no one stopped them to question them.

"Let's just wander," said Jynx. "Find out what all is here."

Soon, though, they came to a temple--a small, unremarkable structure if it had been on the surface, but here it was evidently made with a great deal of care.

"Remember that fellow we met in Fort Duvno?" said Brother Theo. "Let's stop in."

"Sounds like a good idea," said Ansel.

An old woman dressed in white robes was busily straightening things in the large room where services were clearly held. A clean marble table with white candles stood on a raised platform on the far side of the room.

"Hello," she said, giving the group a smile. "How can I help you?"

"Well, it's not so much that we're needing help at the moment," said Brother Theo. "We're just learning about people and places right now."

"Recent arrivals then," she said, "you still have a bit of the color of seeing the sun about you. I am Mother Claudette, and I care for the people here in the city."

"Well, we met someone named Caius," said Brother Theo. "He told us to mention his name to you if we met."

"Ah yes, Caius was a wise acolyte, and a good friend," she replied. "I thank you for passing on his regards. I am glad to hear that he is well."

"Would it be possible for you to teach me further in the ways of healing?" said Brother Theo.

"Oh! You're wandering healers! Wanderers of the faith!" she said, her face lit up. She sighed. "I've been so busy running the church and helping the mayor. It would be wonderful if others had the skills to help in the struggle." She looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "For a modest donation, I could find the time to teach you."

"I should like that very much," said Brother Theo.

"As would I," added Rudel.

"Here," said Ansel, taking out the bag of coins. "Whatever you learn is for all of us. But I've no head for that kind of thing, so I guess we'll head off to find the inn or something."

"There's no need to rush off," said Mother Claudette, smiling at them. "I'm sure there is much more we can discuss."

"What would you be doing right now, were it not for the wars and evil and such?" said Jynx.

"I would be doing research. Not on magic," replied Mother Claudette. "On the history of priests in Avernum. It fascinates me. I wish that I could continue looking for information on the first priests down here."

"Well, we've not planned on settling just yet," said Ansel. "Perhaps we could help you?"

"Yes," added Jynx, "Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

"That would be wonderful!" replied Mother Claudette, looking downright misty-eyed. "Before the war with the nephilim started, I was going to go north and speak with the dragon Motrax. I had heard that he had a scroll describing one of the first priests here. Go there and recover it, and I would be appreciative."

"Needless to say," said Jynx, smiling ruefully, "we haven't been able to speak with Motrax yet."

"He lives to the north," answered Mother Claudette. "Do not be scared of him because he is a dragon. He is friendly to humans.... Or at least, he was when I heard last."

"Well, to be honest," said Ansel, "part of what drew us up here were some rumors about the mayor of this city. Know the mayor well?"

"She has been furious, almost insanely so, ever since nephilim spies stole her necklace. It's one of the few powerful magic items down here. It aids one in leadership. Since she lost it, she thinks of nothing but getting it back," replied Mother Claudette. "In fact, if you ask her about it, you could get a job. If you want one."

"Sounds good," said Ansel. "Listen, Brother Theo, Rudel--why don't you fellows stay here, and we'll go visit the mayor and drop back here when we've finished."

"Sounds like a good plan," said Brother Theo, who looked quite anxious to start going over various prayers and rituals with Mother Claudette.

The quartet then left the church, while Brother Theo, Rudel, and Mother Claudette began discussing matters of their faith. Making their way through the streets, they soon found the office of the mayor. Passing by a number of guards who were very much at attention, they finally entered the office. On a raised platform, a fidgety woman in a lovely blue dress with a silk sash of office was sitting in a chair, rapidly flipping through the papers on the table next to her.

"Greetings, mayor," said Ansel. "May we be of assistance to you?"

She looked up at the smaller group, thinking hard before she replied, "Say, I think I've heard of you. Recent arrivals. Do-gooders. Perhaps you **can** help me."

"Well, how can we help?" said Ansel, struggling to keep exasperation from his tone.

"A month ago, my gold necklace was stolen by the nephilim. That may not sound like the cause of great concern," she said, "but it was actually a powerfully enchanted item. I believe that it has been taken to their fort to the west. It is a huge fort, several levels. If you can get my necklace and bring it back, we will reward you very, very well."

"We have found a fort of nephilim to the south of here, but no necklace," said Ansel. "However, we will go west and see if we can find it there."

"Very well," said Evelyn. "If you haven't found it yet, if you'll pardon my saying so, there's little else to discuss."

"I understand," said Ansel, and he turned with the others to leave city hall.

Once outside, he said, "Sounds like a good job--better go around the city and make sure we're well-supplied. I'm sure a fort like that will be quite well defended."

"Oh, look!" said Jynx, "the library. Looks like there should be a wealth of information there."

"Let's go see," said Ansel.

Inside, they found a mage standing behind the desk. He appeared to be in surprisingly good shape, and his nicely trimmed black beard stood in stark contrast to the paleness of his skin.

"Good day, sir," said Jynx. "May I ask what you do?"

"I run this library. Third best in the pit," he said with a touch of pride. "Only libraries better are in the Castle and the mage tower, a long ways away. Mages come here to do research and compare notes. Oh, and occasionally purchase a spell."

Remembering how tightly controlled the teaching of spells had been on the surface, Jynx burst out, "Buy a spell? You mean you'll teach us spells? Is that legal?"

He gave a rich, baritone laugh, and said, "Were we on the surface, no--definitely not. Up there, the teaching of magic to those not specifically permitted by the Empire is extremely forbidden. Fortunately, they don't know what we're up to down here."

"My own training was cut short," said Jynx. "I'd like to learn some new spells."

"Wait," said Ansel. "I left the purse with the group up at the temple. I'll go get it--maybe they're done, too."

Looking like they definitely felt out of place, Duncan and Brynja browsed through shelves as Jynx and the mage--who by now had given his name as Miles talked. After a few more minutes, Ansel returned with Rudel and Brother Theo, and Rudel joined in the conversation with Miles and Jynx.

As the exchange of knowledge continued, Rudel said, "Wouldn't happen to know any potions recipes, would you?"

Miles' face brightened, and he said, "Yes, I dabble in a bit of that on the side. In fact, I have a new recipe--easy to make, and not many rare ingredients. I'll teach you the recipe for a very reasonable price."

"I'd like to buy the recipe," said Brother Theo, who had suddenly grown interested as the talk turned to potions.

As they finally left the library some hours later, Ansel took the money pouch back, and paled as he felt the light weight. "How much do we have left?" he said, sounding thoroughly agonized.

"We'll be fine," said Jynx. "Besides, don't we have a job for the mayor now?"

"Yeah, but I figured we'd be spending the night in the city before we head out," said Ansel. "How we gonna afford that?"

"It's not **that** empty," said Jynx.

They entered the common room of the inn, finding within only one patron who was sitting at the table, hunched over a bowl of purple liquid which he drank from sporadically in between mutterings to himself.

"Hi," said Brynja, sitting down opposite the fellow. "What's all that?"

When he looked up, the man's eyes were clear--whatever the purple stuff was, it didn't seem highly intoxicating. "Hello," he said, "I'm Golizar. I'm sort of a sage. But now I need a vacation." He took a drink, and added, "A long vacation."

Curiosity roused by this, Jynx sat down at his table as well, and said, "A sage? How interesting--what were you studying?"

"I was researching with Leith. We were asking Motrax about a magic sphere. He may have found something out. Beats me. I was too busy being driven insane!" he said. He took another drink, and then another before realizing that it was empty, and gestured to the bartender.

The bartender came over, filling the bowl with a gray liquid this time as the others settled at the next table.

"Magic sphere?" said Jynx, too curious to let this rest. "Tell me about it."

"It was called the orb of Thralni," replied Golizar. "It could do remarkable things. Yes. Amazing." He took a drink of the gray liquid, and apparently found it as pleasing as the purple had been. "Or so people said. Leith is at the cave of Motrax, to the north. Ask him about it. If, of course, he's not already mad!"

"So, you're insane, huh?" said Brynja as Jynx glared at her for her tactlessness.

Golizar rounded on Brynja, his eyes glowing with mania, as he said, "Yes! It was the spiders that made me like this! Not those spell-casting ones. Sure, they almost killed me, but they weren't the worst!" The mania seemed to be rising, as he continued, "No No No No No! It was the friendly ones!"

"Uhh...friendly spiders?" said Brynja.

"Yes, the friendly ones. Just don't ask! You don't want to know! Go investigate them, Leith said," Golizar said, taking another sip, and seeming even more manic. "Well, forget it. You want to visit them? They're all to the northwest, past Fort Draco. Just go north to the dragon's cave, and west." He drank again. "Go ahead! You'll have fun! Like me!" he said, and took another drink. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" He took another drink, and apparently the gray stuff was intoxicating, and the mania subsided into a stupor, as he slumped over the table, snoring.

Meanwhile, the bartender--a wiry man in black clothes with long black hair that nearly obscured his face--was watching the group while he busily wiped down the counter.

"Bartender," said Ansel, "er--you got a name I can use? What can we get here?"

"Name's Gad," he replied. "I can sell you drink or a room for the night. Drink is four gold, cheap room five, nice room fifteen. And I hope you buy--business has been wicked slow lately."

"Um, we'll take the cheap room," said Ansel, counting out the coins with a very pained expression.

"This way, then," said Gad, leading the group to a large room with several lumpy beds.

As morning came, Jynx said, "You know, I think it'd be more comfortable to sleep outside on the cave floor somewhere."

"You're probably right," said Ansel. "And cheaper."

"Stop being such a worrywart," said Jynx. "So, where we going next?"

"I figure we ought to get on with it," said Ansel. "Look into this fort that the mayor thinks the necklace might be. When we come back, we can go see that dragon--I know you're wanting to."

"Shows, does it?" said Jynx, laughing.

"Yeah, but it's ok," said Duncan. "I've never seen a dragon, and I'm kind of keen on the idea. But Ansel's right--we gotta track that necklace before the trail goes cold."

"Or colder," said Brynja. "Didn't strike me as very warm."

Ansel shrugged, and after a quick breakfast, they headed out into the dismal green fungal light, leaving the city of Formello behind as they reached a narrow passage leading off to the west, a passage whose turns all too soon hid the welcome, comforting sight of civilization.


	14. Chapter 13: Fortresses of Evil

AN: The world of Exile/Avernum belongs to Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. In particular, the mysterious fort (found only in Exile), and the fort run by the nephilim, as well as the humans Anastasia and René. Persons and places belonging to the game will be put back unharmed when I'm done.

* * *

The passages through which the group now traveled twisted and split, and were it not for Brother Theo's careful mapping, Jynx was quite sure they would be lost before the first day had finished. 

Finding one of the dead-end passages empty, Ansel called for the group to halt.

"We're getting tired," said Ansel, "and I think it better that we camp and continue looking for this fort sometime after we've all rested. What do you say?"

"Sounds a good idea to me," replied Duncan. "And this looks like a pretty easy spot to ward--right Jynx?"

"Yes, it does," replied Jynx. "I'll get to it."

"It does seem wise to stop," said Brother Theo, "for we don't know how far--only the general direction of this fort that we're looking for. At least I'm confident we can find our way back to Formello."

"Can be thankful for the small favors," said Brynja, sounding a little cross. "I'll make sure there's none of those illusionary walls around here."

"Good idea," said Jynx, who had just finished laying her alarm across the mouth of the side passage.

The next day's journey brought them past an abandoned campsite right in the main passage, but from the copious amounts of fur left, it was quite clear that those who had camped there were not human.

"Seems we're on the right track," said Ansel, sounding a little hopeful.

Three days after they had left Formello, the group had come to the end of a passage, with a fort visible at the end.

"Hey, look there," said Ansel softly, drawing the others up close.

"Let's go check it out," said Brynja.

No sooner had they approached the doors, however, than a troop of human soldiers, led by a priest, fanned out to attack them.

When the soldiers and priest lay dead upon the cave floor, Ansel said, "They didn't even ask why we were here. I say we've found a nest that needs cleaning out."

"Strange," said Jynx, "but we'd better hurry before they have time to prepare."

"Probably too late for that," said Duncan morosely, accepting Rudel's patching up efforts.

Across the water, they could see a worked stone building, and at the end of the docks the erstwhile men had been defending, a small boat.

"It's big enough to hold all of us," announced Ansel, stepping down into the boat, and putting up a hand to help Jynx into the boat, and then Brynja.

"The next question, then, would be which way to go," said Brother Theo.

"I don't know," said Ansel. "Let's try this way." With that, he began paddling the boat to the left. Soon, the water-filled passage became quite narrow--barely wide enough for them to continue, and then they heard the sound of squeaking and other telltale evidence of rats.

Finding a narrow ledge covered in mushrooms, Jynx quickly cast a short light spell, illuminating a ledge on the opposite side, which was occupied by two rats who were nearly the size of horses.

"Glad we're on this side, not that," muttered Jynx, as she prepared another spell.

With a couple explosions of flames, Jynx and Rudel slew the two giant rats, but then Rudel said, "So much for any chance of surprise."

"May as well go on," replied Jynx, as they got back into the boat.

Following the narrow waterway, their noses were assaulted by the odor of decaying garbage, and they came to the end of the waterway, where slimy garbage covered the cave floor. Seeing no hope for it, they pulled the boat well out of the water, then edged through the cave.

Green fungal light, just as outdoors, illuminated the area dimly, and they could see a fairly substantial cultivated mushroom farm. Three armored men and two robed men stood amidst the mushrooms, watching the dock which was at the far end of the expanse from where the group had come ashore.

Grinning at this bit of luck, Ansel gestured to the others, and they managed to avoid squelching too loudly, and joined in battle. The noise of battle brought more of the priests and more soldiers, but finally all was quiet and the group made their way into the building.

The room was clearly the main room for worship, an altar dominating the room with a rather sick-smelling incense burning, and twisted black candles burning upon the altar.

"Let's put that out," said Ansel, moving to do so.

"No," said Rudel, "it might ... shit!"

Rudel had not had time to get out the warning, but the thing he suspected had happened--three demons now stood in the room, apparently angered by the "desecration" of the vile altar.

By sheer dint of will, it seemed, the companions managed to survive the encounter, although very badly bloodied.

"OK, I've learned my lesson," said Ansel. "Don't got to say nothing more."

"Still," said Jynx, looking at the altar, which now had a large crack running through it, "it does seem like a good bit of work. I'm curious, though--they're plainly up to some sort of evil, but what?"

"Let's look around," said Brother Theo. "Maybe we'll find some answers around here."

Searching, they found large dormitories, a few storage rooms that actually seemed to be storage for undead--and a fair sum of gold, a kitchen and dining area, and finally the senior priests' room, with bookshelves lining the walls.

"Not much help," said Brother Theo, paging through their books. "Seems a fair bit of knowledge of arcane magic has been gathered, but I'm not sure if that's the only thing they were doing."

"I don't know," said Jynx, wearily. "Do you think we dare rest here?"

"Doesn't seem to be anyone else around," said Ansel. "Why not?"

"After that last fight," said Rudel, "I think some sleep is in order."

"Just in case, I'll set an alarm," said Jynx, her movements revealing just how tired she was.

Rudel and Brother Theo set about patching the others as best they could, and then the group went to sleep--keeping their watches, even though they were indoors. Nevertheless, the night had passed quietly enough, and after a breakfast in the now-eerily quiet dining room, they made their way back to the boat.

Paddling back to the entrance, Jynx caught sight of dim shadows moving near a fire by the docks, and they found themselves embroiled in a ferocious fight, the crazed defenders of the place fighting to the death, sacrificing a dozen soldiers and four priests. By the time the battle was over, the group was still as in the dark about the purposes of these people as ever.

Retracing their steps with the aid of Brother Theo's map, they came to another as-yet-unexplored passage, and soon thereafter found a wide stone bridge. Crossing this bridge, they were about to continue on the way when Rudel called them up short.

"Look," he whispered, pointing to the fires burning alongside a narrow pathway by the water. Furred creatures could be seen darting around the fire.

"Let's go that way, then," said Ansel. "This looks promising, you figure? If the cat heads took the necklace, well--here's a bunch of them."

Dim green fungal light reflecting off the slow-moving water combined with the swirling smoke of the fires to present an eerie field as the companions crept along the narrow path until quite suddenly, lithe figures emerged from the smoke swirls, throaty sounds clearly a call to battle just moments before the first thwpp! of an arrow released from its bow. Seven felinoid figures--the odds well-matched to the companions, who sliced through their opponents with such speed that Ansel grinned as he wiped his blade clean.

"What's to be happy about?" said Duncan.

"Figure it went so fast, they didn't get time to sound an alarm," replied Ansel.

"Must not have," said Jynx, looking ahead to the next fire.

"Good, then we ready?" said Ansel. "Let's see if we can't sneak our way right in, take that necklace back--if it's here--and get back before they even know what's up."

"Optimistic, aren't you?" said Rudel, with a mirthless chuckle.

"What's wrong with that?" said Ansel. "Prepared for if it don't work out that easy, ain't we?"

"Hope so," said Jynx, looking at the looming fortress to the right. "Big place. Probably a whole lot of them."

They moved on, finding a group of nephilim, which rose to their feet, the thick smoke swirling about, making it difficult to see. These nephilim stood, as though waiting for the others to make the first move. Having little patience for this, Ansel signaled his companions to move forward, and once more the battle was joined. A few minutes of fighting, clang on clang of weapon, and then the fight was over, eight more nephilim lay dead upon the cave floor. Beyond the last campfire, the pathway ended in a blank wall.

"This makes no sense," said Jynx. "They were clearly guarding, yet there seems nothing to guard."

"Must be a hidden entrance near," said Brynja. "Which is even better--sneak into the back of the place. They'll never see us coming."

"We can hope," said Brother Theo. "Is everyone well? We could take the time to mend any injuries."

"We're getting better at this," said Ansel, with a laugh. "Think everyone's just fine."

"Found it," said Brynja, her voice barely above a whisper. "Come on, let's go."

The battle over, the companions were now standing at the secret back entrance to the nephilim fortress, the center of the cruel cat peoples' activities in northeastern Avernum. The passage spilled out into a filthy trash pit, full of rats and probably other vermin. Inside, the sinister humanoids could be heard howling and carousing. The advantage of surprise was theirs--for the moment, but it could be lost all too easily in a moment.

"So far so good," said Ansel, and he pushed open the door at the end of this passage.

A goblin standing amidst the opened sacks of grain and emptied jugs looked up, startled. Barely pausing for thought, Ansel drew his sword and impaled the goblin before it had a chance to cry aloud. Torches lit the room, with doors leading off to the sides.

"Which way you figure we should go," said Ansel.

"Your guess would be as good as mine," said Jynx. "Why don't we try that way?" and she pointed to the right.

The room behind this door was a kitchen, goblin slaves working at preparing some sort of meal, and the six companions dispatched the four goblin slaves quickly.

"So far, so good," said Ansel. "Don't think anyone's had time to send up an alarm."

"What're we going to do with the bodies?" said Jynx. "That's bound to cause alarm."

Brynja opened a door in the corner, and said, "Here--looks like another trash pit. And there's a passage leading down. Let's take them in here, head down, and see what we can find."

Pulling the goblin corpses from the two rooms into this large room, they closed the kitchen door.

"All that blood, no one will know it isn't from meal preparation," said Rudel, sounding grimly satisfied. "Now, how about a little light?"

He cast a spell, holding a small ball of light in one hand, and then said, "Ready?"

"Yeah," said Ansel. "Even if they don't stumble over the bodies, the slaves might be missed when the meal's supposed to be eaten, and who knows when that is."

They made their way down the steeply sloping passage, finding a storeroom, and suddenly, face to face with two more goblins. These goblins barely had time to squeak in alarm before being slain, but this time, the companions figured that other than moving the dead off the main path, there was no need to conceal anything.

Continuing on, they came to a crudely shaped sign, with rough letters spelling out "lair of darkhaz, beware".

"What do you suppose a darkhaz is?" said Ansel.

Almost in answer, a jet of fire engulfed him.

Rudel threw the lightball into the room, illuminating a lizard that had oddly reddish coloring.

"Fire lizard," said Jynx, preparing a quick ice spell.

Ansel merely moaned with the discomfort, and Brother Theo moved closer to see him. A moment later, Duncan too was engulfed in the flames as Brynja threw darts, Jynx threw her ice spells, and Rudel dashed to the aid of Duncan. When at last they had slain the lizard, they found a nest, oddly devoid of the valuables usually acquired by these intelligent lizards that seemed to enjoy collecting things.

"Curious," said Jynx, as she followed the wall around behind the drake's nest, finding a door set into the stone there. "Locked," she said.

"Let me," said Brynja, who moved forward and after a moment of fiddling, opened the door.

The room inside was tiled--oddly well-kept, with four stone pillars and an empty brazier in the middle of the room. And opposite the door they had just entered, another door.

"It's locked, too," said Brynja, getting her picks out again. A moment later, this door stood open, and in the light of Rudel's spell, they saw two pillars behind which stood four chests.

"Maybe they kept that drake just as a guard for this," said Jynx. "Probably not that simple--look lively."

Ansel started into the room, saying, "For what?" but the words had barely passed his lips when there was a low stone-on-stone sound, and the walls of the room with the empty brazier fell away, revealing undead which started shambling toward them.

"For that," said Duncan, and the battle was joined.

Moments later, when the undead had been returned to a proper rest, Brynja went to the second door, and started examining the floor.

"Pressure plate," she said, "but that seems to be the end of it. Chests are probably trapped, too."

She moved over to one of the chests, and cried out as a poisoned needle barely missed her fingers.

"You all right?" asked Rudel.

"Yeah, fine," she said. "Almost got me." She opened the chest, revealing a very well-crafted chain mail.

"Why don't one of you guys take this," said Brynja, looking to Ansel and Duncan. "Should fit you."

She moved on to the next chest, finding and removing the trap without incident before unlocking it, revealing a fairly substantial sum of coins.

"Hey, here you go, Ansel. Don't got to worry so much about the money we been spending," said Brynja, giving him a rather saucy look.

"Someone's gotta worry about that kinda thing," mumbled Ansel, as he moved over to start collecting the coins while Brynja moved on to the next chest. Suddenly, the room filled with a cloud of green gas, leaving all of the companions teary-eyed and gasping for breath.

Jynx felt the room go dark for a moment, and then Rudel was standing over her, asking "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks," said Jynx. "What happened?"

"Poison gas, I think," said Rudel. "Set the trap off, rather than disarming. But everyone's ok now."

Brynja gingerly managed to pass the last trap, sweat beading on her forehead as she worked, and finally she opened the chest to reveal a silver bottle that contained a honey-like potion.

"Let's move on, then," said Ansel.

"First, I think we ought to make use of this armor," said Duncan.

After Duncan had drawn on the new armor, the group decided it was time to move on, and they left the passageway, past a second sign warning of the lair of darkhaz, into passageways nearly blocked by massive spiderwebs.

"Watch out," said Ansel, as he moved to clear a few webs.

His action must have triggered whatever caused spiders to run to their prey, for moments later, four very large spiders--each about waist-high, came scuttling through the webs.

"Yeuch!" said Ansel, and he drew a torch and set the remaining webs ablaze.

"On the bright side," said Jynx, once the flames had burnt out, "that was much easier than I expected."

They continued through the now web-free passage, finding themselves in a room which contained a large rock upon which a knife sat, copious amounts of blood suggesting that this was an execution place--or at least a slaughtering point, as a gate just south of the group creaked open, and a lizard near the size of surface horses came out, hissing.

Moving through this chamber, they found and killed a number of lizards, as well as the corpse of a human who had evidently not fared as well as they had. Then, returning to the slaughter chamber, still amazed that no general alarm had been sounded, they made their way through the door.

Three nephilim had been enjoying a meal here, along with a couple of pampered-looking housecats. The battle was, once more quick, though the resting nephilim in the next chamber came out to join in the fray. Then, exploring further, they opened the door into a small torture chamber, occupied by four nephilim. Though the torture chamber was poorly equipped, Jynx was quite sure the nephilim would make up for the lack of materials with great enthusiasm, though the dust on the tools and dried bloodstains suggested that it had been some time since the room had been used for its true purpose.

Slaying these nephilim too, they found the two locked cells--one empty, and the other with a rather short and thin man, who somehow looked quite relaxed despite his situation.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" said Ansel, rather surprised.

"What's your name?" asked Jynx. "I'm Jynx--this is Ansel, Duncan, Rudel, Brynja, and Brother Theo," as she pointed to each in turn.

"Name is René Kneedler," he replied, grinning at them. "Well, I'm a prisoner of the nephilim, but what I spend most of my time doing is escaping."

"Escaping from this prison, yes?" said Ansel.

"Yep. I'm a master of escape. They throw me in here, I get out, and then they catch me and put me back in. It's kind of fun. They would have killed me long ago, but Anastasia likes me," he said, his grin broadening. "Heck, I've been around this fort a dozen times now. In fact, if you were looking for something, I bet I've seen it. Try me."

"As a matter of fact," said Ansel, "we're looking for a necklace which was stolen from the mayor of Formello. Is it here?"

He looked thoughtful, frowning, then said, "You know, I'm not sure. Anastasia said something about it once, something about being mad at the priests for putting it away and throwing away the key. But she didn't say much else. Most of the priests live on the top level of the fort, for what that's worth."

"What do you know about Anastasia?" said Jynx.

He gave another smile, and said, "Ah, yes--she's a fiery one. She's a human, but she practically runs this fort. Good mage, but pretty evil and twisted. I think she'd have killed me long ago, but she sort of misses human company."

"She sounds like a traitor," said Ansel.

"Oh, she is. Though a nice one. She lives on the highest level of the fort," replied the man. "If you kill her, please let me know. If she's dead, the nephilim will no longer have any reason to keep me alive."

"Uhhh..." said Brynja, "if you don't mind my asking, why don't you just escape for good?"

"Well, Anastasia really, really misses human company. If you know what I mean," replied René with a wink. "Really."

Brynja flushed, as she realized she knew exactly what the man was talking about.

"So, how long you been their prisoner?" asked Duncan.

"Got captured a few months ago. Band of them grabbed me while I was heading for one of the northern forts," he replied.

"Which fort?" asked Duncan.

"I was headed for Fort Draco. North of here. Pretty remote--called that because one of the dragons, the friendly one, lives near it. Well, anyhow, the nephilim grabbed me, and I ended up here instead," he replied.

"Guess we should be going," said Ansel.

"Oh, all right," he replied. "Nice to have met you all. And good luck."

They left the torture chamber area, and found another passageway leading to an upward slope. The slope turned into a stairway, and the stairway led into a hall, a short distance later, another hall crossed their path.

"Which way?" said Ansel.

"Go right," said Jynx. "When there's a choice, always go right. Easier to retrace your steps if you need to..

"Fine, that makes sense," said Ansel, as he led the way down the hall. There were two doors leading off to the left, and he looked back at the others.

Jynx shook her head, and whispered, "Get them on the way back."

Ansel nodded again, and the hall shortly thereafter took a right turn, with doors standing to the right and the left.

Moving to the right-hand one, Ansel tried the doorknob, then looked back at Brynja. "Locked," he whispered.

Brynja edged forward, then unlocked the door, revealing a room filled with crates and barrels--clearly a storeroom of some sort, though they did not have the time to search through everything yet. Leaving the storeroom, they made their way to the next door, finding a number of nephilim--this was a large room which was quite clearly a dormitory for some of the nephilim.

"That's probably done it," said Ansel, sounding rather unhappy as the fight drew to a close.

"Maybe not," said Jynx, pointing slyly to the door that she had closed as soon as the last of her friends had entered.

"Great," said Ansel, "hope you're right."

No such luck held, however, as they soon found themselves facing a number of nephilim--shamans and archers, warriors and even the occasional ogre whom had apparently aligned with the nephilim.

"New strategy," said Ansel, as the fight was joined, "kill 'em all, and make sure no one gets upstairs."

The floors were slick with blood by the time the companions had gone through all the rooms, but at last it was quiet. Wisely, Ansel stayed clear of the altar in one room, not wishing to have another eruption of demons after they had fought so long and hard.

In a cubbyhole behind the room with the altar stood a desk covered with papers, most in the nephilim tongue, but one written in the human tongue, reading:

Thinshadow

I want the necklace back, and I want it soon. It was my warriors that did the raid, and it will be my warriors that reap the rewards. I can break into your temple, if necessary.

Anastasia

"Guess we're definitely on the right track," said Ansel. "Let's go upstairs."

Upstairs, they found themselves deposited directly in an occupied dining room, and the alarm that they had been hoping to avoid for so long was finally raised--resulting in wave after wave of nephilim entering the room, and an ever thickening pool of blood.

Finally, they came to a room where a a human woman, dressed in brilliant red robes--or at least they had once been brilliant red, before months in Avernum caused the bright colors to fade, who had been arguing with a number of nephilim shamans. Whatever their argument--and Jynx was sure it was over this necklace--the differences were settled in deciding to fight off the band of companions.

Soon, though, Anastasia as well as the nephilim lay dead, and they began to quickly explore.

"Think we should go down and tell that guy in the dungeon?" said Brynja.

"We've got a little time," said Jynx. "Rather finish what we're doing up here, then head down."

"Sounds good to me," replied Ansel, as he began searching. Soon, they found the hidden door that led into the apartments occupied by Anastasia during her life with the nephilim. A large notebook was on a pedestal well concealed, revealing some of Anastasia's history with the nephilim. The companions knew well that most of the Empire had been exterminating the nephilim for a long time, while the more merciful governors rounded up the cat people and dumped them into Avernum. Anastasia had apparently been a bandit leader on the surface, leading a group of nephilim in raids on human settlements--though there was nothing here which revealed why she should have been so closely allied with them then. When she was captured, her entire band was sent down to Avernum, and she used her understanding of their ways and her existing band to work her way into a position of great influence with the chief of this tribe, aiding them with magic and advice in return for protection and wealth. She noted, too, that one of the shamans had taken a bronze key to the "new fort".

"Suppose that's that fort we were at a while back?" said Ansel, his voice sounding excited. "Found a bronze key there, remember?"

"I remember," said Jynx, "and I'm sure you're right--oh, my--look at this!"

"What?" said Ansel.

"New spell," said Jynx. "At least, a new one to me--I've heard of it before. It'll be most helpful in fights."

Leaving the room, another battle royal ensued--Anastasia's warrior faction had not taken her death well, and seemed determined that the companions would pay. However, the companions quickly put an end to the warrior faction, in the process destroying a cauldron that had been set up to deposit burning oil upon those who were unwelcome and approaching the front gate of the fortress. From here, they worked their way back to a large door set in a basalt wall, its bronze keyhole so far beyond Brynja's skill that she declared if they had not found the key, they would never enter.

Entering this temple, they found more priests readying a defense, but the companions overcame, taking the time to explore the four chambers leading away from the temple, and discovering two necklaces--not knowing which of these might be the stolen one, they took both.

"We can show the mayor both of them when we get there," said Ansel, "but I'd rather not have to come back because we took the wrong one."

"Agreed," said Jynx. "Now, we better go warn that fellow downstairs that it's time to skeedaddle."

Finding their way back downstairs, they quickly moved to the cells, and opened René Kneedler's cell door once more.

"Find what you were looking for?" he asked, with a grin.

"Yes," replied Ansel, "but you should know--we had to kill Anastasia."

"You did? Oh, dear," he replied, though he didn't sound particularly grieved to hear it. "The nephilim will have no reason to let me live then. Do you suppose I'd better escape now?"

"It'd be a good idea," replied Jynx. "The coast should be clear for you now."

"Thanks much," he said, "and good luck to you. Don't worry about me. I'll have no trouble getting away. Maybe I'll go visit Motrax--always wanted to, before I got taken prisoner."

With that, the man vanished quickly out of the cell, leaving the companions to look at each other, rather non-plussed.

"Well, that's that," said Ansel after a moment. "Let's get back to Formello."


	15. Chapter 14: Motrax

AN: The world of Exile/Avernum belongs to Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. In particular, Formello and the previously introduced persons, the dragon Motrax, Ko, Marian, and Leith. Persons and places belonging to the game will be put back unharmed when I'm done.

* * *

Leaving the fortress by the back entrance seemed the wisest course, and so the companions returned to the narrow ledge along the riverside where they had fought the nephilim beside campfires. Those fires had guttered to nothingness during the time that they had been within the fortress, and only the hazy smoke remained, thick against the fungal light like a smog that would not clear.

"I think we're pretty well protected here," said Ansel. "Why don't we set up camp, and then start the return journey to Formello when we're fresh?"

"I don't know," said Brynja, looking back at the blank wall that concealed the way into the fortress. "What if they come back?"

"There's still our alarm," said Jynx. "And we did get rather banged up in there. I'd rather rest here, and then work on getting back--I mean, what if we meet these other nephilim that don't know what we've done yet on our way--while we're still half-dead from exhaustion?"

"Oh, all right," said Brynja, "set your alarm about--just thought I'd suggest something else."

"It's not entirely without merit," said Brother Theo, "but resting now will enable us to be better prepared if there is trouble. At least, we'll be able to have a little more choice about the timing."

"You know, if it's all the same to you," said Brynja, "I'd rather camp on the other side of that blank wall."

"Then our only warning would be when the cat heads come through," objected Jynx. "This way, we'll stand a chance of seeing them coming even before they trip the alarm."

After further discussion, Jynx's idea seemed to persuade the others, and so she set her alarm around a camp perimeter, and they made their camp. The next day, they began their journey back to Formello, twice encountering small bands of nephilim who were easily overcome, but the journey was otherwise uneventful.

The oasis of peace in these caves, the settled land of Formello, rose in front of them at last, and passing by guards whose faces revealed a curiosity, but other than asking them to bind their weapons, they were given little pause on their entry, the companions made their way directly for the mayor's office.

The mayor was still quite fidgety as she sat in her chair, rapidly flipping through the papers on the table next to her, though she looked up as the group entered the room.

"We found this necklace in the nephilim fort," said Ansel. "Is it yours?"

Evelyn looked at the necklace, and made an expression of great distaste, then said, "That tacky thing? No, that isn't it. Not at all. My necklace is much nicer."

"Well actually, we found several gold necklaces," said Ansel, "maybe this one is it?"

Evelyn took the necklace, with a gesture of seeming reverence. "At last. It returns to me," she said, and she put it on. Almost immediately, a near palpable aura of authority and power enveloped her. "You deserve a lavish reward for this."

She clapped her hands, and one of the guardsmen went into a side room and returned with a sword and token.

"This token will get you into the Castle in the Great Cave," said Evelyn, handing both items to Ansel. "There you can meet with the great King Micah. The sword is very powerful. Take both, with my blessing."

"Is there anything else we can do for you?" asked Ansel.

Looking thoughtful for a moment, Evelyn said, "Sadly, no, I think not. Well, you can kill nephilim and hunt bandits and such, but there is no specific mission you can do for me. Sorry about that. Good luck to you."

Finding their audience had drawn to a close, they left the office and returned to the inn to rest.

While eating in the inn, Ansel looked to his companions, and said, "Well, where should we go after this?"

"I don't know," said Jynx, "but I would rather like to meet this Motrax I've been hearing people talk about."

"It would be rather interesting," said Brother Theo, "and I think that Mother Claudette had mentioned something about that history--even if Motrax doesn't have it, such an ancient being may have information that she would find useful."

"Great," said Ansel, "then we'll go see this dragon--that's decided. Hey, Gad--another round of ale over here."

It had taken a full day of travel through the caves before reaching the cave in which Motrax dwelled. A sign post stood, reading: "The Cave of Motrax. Report to barracks before entering. Do not unnecessarily disturb the dragon."

Almost automatically, Ansel had started past the sign, and then walked back to the sign they had just passed and looked at it again. He rubbed his eyes, as though expecting it to change.

"Your eyes don't deceive you," said Jynx, grinning, "It said what you thought it said--a dragon lives here. A dragon named Motrax." She smiled--before coming to Avernum, she had thought there were no dragons still in the world. The Empire tried hard to slaughter them all, just like they wiped out every other magical creature on the surface--everything from gremlins to gryphons. She felt a strange feeling--a mixture of fear and elation--at the confirmation that dragons still existed. _True, dragons could be sinister, deadly, avaricious creatures, seldom to be trusted,_ thought Jynx, _but still--just seems that the world would be a much poorer place without them._

Beyond this sign, signs stood outside the two buildings to opposite sides of the path--one on the right proclaiming "Guest Quarters," while the one on the left read "Barracks".

"No need to get off on the wrong foot," said Ansel, turning left.

Opening the door, they saw a skinny man bulked out by a nice steel armor, walking around in almost manic manner.

"Uh, hi," said Ansel. "Is this where I need to report before entering further?"

"Yup, I greet visitors to the cave. Name's Ko," he said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I also guard things I need to be guarding."

"Well, we're visitors," said Ansel.

Almost visibly quivering with happiness, Ko recited, "All visitors are welcomed to the cave of Motrax, to greet the ancient one, to teach and learn. The rules are simple: stay on the rock path, and behave."

"What rock path?" asked Duncan.

"Oh, well, we cleaned it up a lot," said Ko. "I guess there's no path there anymore, really. Well, just only walk between here and the lair of the dragon. Don't take any side passages, or you'll end up really regretting it. Remember that. Directly here to the dragon, and directly back, or it's not safe."

"Why should we stay on the path?" said Brynja.

"When visiting Motrax, go north through the main cave. He'll be in the second cave in. He throws trash into the tunnels to the west, and lives in the tunnels to the east," said Ko. "I recommend against going into his home. He probably wouldn't like it. And he has some nasty fire lizard pets who live off his trash. They're quite nasty."

"So," said Jynx, politely, "do you like all this guarding business?"

"It's a dull job," replied Ko, straightening up. "With Motrax around, only a fool would cause trouble. I mainly greet people, and take care of my cats."

"You have cats here?" said Jynx, remembering all the cats she had had on the surface. "Where are they?"

"Sure, they go with me wherever I'm stationed," replied Ko. "Delta and Epsilon are their names. They should be in the caves. Motrax loves them."

"Delta and Epsilon?" said Ansel. "Aren't those strange names?"

"Got them from Motrax," said Ko, looking happy again. "I heard him mumbling something about something, and it involved a lot of weird letters and the words delta and epsilon. And I liked them. So I named my cats after them. Makes sense, huh?"

"Guess so," said Ansel. "Well, thanks for greeting us and all."

"If you need to rest, go across the way," said Ko. "We've got spare chambers for guests."

"Thank you," replied Jynx, and they made their way across to the other building.

Within this building, a large chamber was set up with a table and a number of chairs. Sitting at one chair was a woman in long, sparkling robes--while made of the same rough cloth that seemed common in Avernum, there were silver threads woven through it which made the garment glitter in the dim light of Avernum. She displayed a constant smile and seemingly boundless energy.

"Have you been in these caves long?" asked Brynja.

"I've been here for a year now, conversing with, teaching, and learning from Motrax," she replied.

"What do you know of Motrax?" asked Jynx.

"He is the ancient dragon of the cave," replied Marian. "He knows so much of all the Avernum tunnels, and of the races in them."

"Are you researching the tunnels for a reason?" asked Jynx.

"I hope, one day, to plumb into his memory and find knowledge of a tunnel to the surface world. Then I can escape this horrid pit," she said, looking at Jynx slyly. "And maybe take the captain with me."

"Which captain?" asked Rudel.

With an even broader grin she replied, "Ko's the captain here. If I left, I'd have to take him with. He's good to have around."

Rudel had drifted off, toward a tall, thin man with a long beard. Although clearly old and somewhat frail, he seemed to be emanating great power.

"So, what occupies your time here?" asked Rudel.

"I grow old," he replied. "And I learn from the dragon. Name is Leith, by the by."

"Rudel here," he replied, "Do you know the dragon well?"

"We understand each other. Although when he had reached my age, he was still but an infant," replied Leith. "I still find that we think surprisingly alike. And one day he will mourn me."

"Will he really mourn your passing?" asked Duncan.

With a solemn nod, Leith replied, "Yes. It gives my spirit great comfort to know it will be mourned by something so ancient."

Catching the sound of Leith's name, Jynx joined in the conversation, asking, "Do you know anything about a magical flying sphere?"

"Sphere? Oh! You must mean Thralni's Orb. It was brought down here by the first visitors long ago. Years I spent trying to find it, knowing the gift of flight might help me escape. But I never did, and eventually gave up. I never could find it," replied Leith. "Hmm. I did find out that Thralni met his end while navigating the water maze."

"Tell me about this maze?" said Jynx.

"It's a bizarre mess of waterfalls, to the west of the Slithzerikai lands. Very dangerous and difficult to explore. I read an account that he went in, hoping to use the orb to save himself from disaster, and never came out again," he said, then looked shrewdly at the group. "To get there, take a boat to Fort Dranlon and sail west. Then keep sailing west, far past the slith fortresses."

"Thank you," said Jynx. "Good day to you."

After spending a night in the guest quarters, the group made their way in the morning to visit Motrax, traveling the direct route as instructed. At last, they reached a stone platform that looked recently built. Upon this platform as a dragon--green with reddish highlights. The dull color of his skin and the cracks in his wings suggested that he was of immense age, and he stared at the group with frighteningly wise eyes.

"What are you?" burst Ansel.

The dragon sighed, and a small wisp of flame came out of his nose. "I am an ancient dragon, long past my prime," he replied. "I do not roam these caves and hunt anymore, but instead devote myself to scholarly pursuits and playing with my cats."

The rich and deep voice of the dragon was so mellifluous that Jynx found herself having to concentrate to avoid becoming hypnotized. "How do you devote yourself to scholarly pursuits down here/" she asked?

"I have humans come here, and I learn of their ways and of the land above ground. I would like to visit. Alas, your leaders would no doubt cast me below again, at best," replied Motrax, chuckling smokily. "I like you humans. Despite our first meeting."

"What happened at the first meeting?" asked Jynx.

"I met some of those in the First Visitation," replied Motrax.

"What is this First Visitation?" asked Ansel.

His head reared back in surprise. "You haven't learned of the Visitation yet? When those above, in the Empire, found these caves, they sent a large force below, led by a small group of powerful adventurers, bearing much powerful magic," said Motrax. "The sorry band hoped to subdue those of us in the underworld. They were arrogant. They were stupid. And they were slaughtered."

"How were they slaughtered?" asked Rudel.

"In many different ways. A group of them came here, fleeing a band of sliths. They dared to demand that I help them. I refused," replied Motrax, and he chuckled. "They attacked. I slew them, and cast aside their paltry treasures. Another band came, humbly this time, asking for sanctuary. I refused them, though they offered a bribe."

"What was this second band's bribe?" asked Jynx.

"A stone key, which they said they found somewhere far to the west," replied Motrax. "I was so enraged by their attack that I threw them out, and their trinket with them. They can't have gotten far before the sliths got them. They went southeast."

"What happened to their treasure?" asked Brynja.

"My leftovers go to my pets--stupid, smaller cousins, who live down the tunnel to the west. I recall giving their trinkets to my pets to play with," replied Motrax. "You know, those trinkets are probably still there, even after all those years. You may take them, if you want. Be careful, though. My pets anger easily."

"I thought Empire had killed all the dragons," said Brother Theo, looking at Motrax with awe.

"I have been down here for centuries, long before the Empire commenced their savage genocide against my kind," replied Motrax.

"Someone in Formello wanted us to find a certain scroll on religious history," said Brother Theo, "and thought that you might have it."

"Ahhh. Well, I can see why you would ask me, but I am not half the historian some of you humans think I am," replied Motrax. "The dragon Khoth, far to the west, is the collector of magical tomes of all sorts. You should ask him for his help."

"Do you know anything about a sphere?" asked Ansel.

"One of the first visitors brought a sphere that allowed flight," replied Motrax. "His name was Thralni. I've been trying to find out more, but have had no luck."

"How old are you?" asked Duncan.

"A thousand years I have been alive. I hope for a thousand more. But they will be quiet years," said Motrax, "filled with contemplation, not battle."

"Have you fought many battles?" asked Ansel.

"Yes, I have fought numerous battles. With Slithzerikai. With humans. And with my brothers," replied Motrax.

"Where are your brothers now?" asked Jynx.

"I call the other dragons in these caves my brothers, but don't be mistaken," said Motrax. "We are not hatched from like broods. And we are not all males of the species."

"Are there many other dragons?" asked Jynx.

"There are five of them living in these caves. Myself. Reclusive Athron. Cruel Pyrog. Wise Khoth. And Sulfras, strongest of them all," replied Motrax, and he sighed. "They are all young, compared to me. We are estranged. I prefer not to speak of them."

"What was your battle with the slithzerikai like?" asked Duncan.

"They are my brothers in cold blood, but in no other way. There are many of them who are kind and wise, but the slithzerikai who live nearby are exiles from their race. They are cruel and dangerous. I remember once, they had the gall to attack my home," replied Motrax, and he launched into a story of the battle, a story of blood and fire, ending in his total victory over the sliths.

"So, what major battles were you in?" asked Ansel.

Motrax launched into a rambling tale of a battle between himself and some huge demon, which he called a haakai. He seemed unsure as to whether he had told the story before, and his eyes momentarily lost their sharp focus.

"Thank you so much for speaking with us," said Jynx at last.

They had barely retreated up the slope where the depression for Motrax's platform was, when Ansel looked to the others, and said, "Want to go treasure hunting?"

"Yeah," said Brynja.

They moved into the side passages, and almost immediately were assailed by the flames of Motrax's pet fire lizards.

"Not very tame," said Jynx, as she returned with a volley of ice.

Soon, all the lizards lay dead, though there were a few eggs kept warm upon the nests.

"Hope Motrax doesn't mind," said Jynx, and pawing through the things, they found a curious ivory brooch.

"Why don't you keep that," said Ansel, "I don't think it's just jewelry, you know?"

By now, they realized it was quite late, and so spent another night in the visitor quarters of the caves of Motrax before heading on. Traveling north, they made their way into ever more remote caverns, and in one, were enveloped in thick clouds of steam. Though it was hard to see in the area, they managed to make out several natural hot springs. After checking the water, they discovered it was actually a comfortable temperature. A long, hot soak later, they were fully clean and refreshed.

"That's so nice," said Jynx, as they left, having decided to head to Fort Draco, "you could charge admission."

"You know," said Ansel, thoughtfully, "that fellow down in Silvar might be interested in knowing about it."

"You're right," said Duncan. "Whenever we're back thataway, we'll let him know."


	16. Chapter 15: To Mertis

AN: The world of Exile/Avernum belongs to Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. In particular, Fort Draco, the defunct Nephilim fort, the nephilim on the plain, Silvar and previously introduced residents, as well as Mertis and Esther and the scared man. Persons and places belonging to the game will be put back unharmed when I'm done.

* * *

Leaving the pleasant soak of the newly discovered hot springs, it almost seemed that the effort had been wasted, as the group found their way into Fort Draco. To be sure, in the time since arriving, they had heard of the fame of the place--source of practically all the metal produced in Avernum. Gold was valuable down here just as it was on the surface, but iron and steel were life. Without them, there would be no tools, no picks, no weapons--Fort Draco was vital to Avernum's survival. However, the fort was a nightmare of soot and smoke. It was a loud and filthy place, and slag and ore were heaped everywhere. Splitting headaches ensued soon after crossing the fort's gates. The citizens of the place were definitely a dirty, hearty crew. Work in the foundry and mines made them strong and self-reliant--as well as completely encrusted in soot.

Continuing across, they found boats for sale, and immediately thereafter bought one and set off downriver. Ansel, by this time, was resigned to the expenditures, and did not complain. Some distance down, they pulled in, intending to camp for the night. As they looked about for a good place, they saw a rather intriguing pile of stuff--broken weapons and tarnished stuff scattered amongst the things.

"You know," said Duncan, "treasure don't usually sit around in the wilderness, just lying there to be picked up."

"True," replied Jynx. "Wonder what happened to the owners?"

"I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle," said Ansel, and he bent down to gather coins and a dagger which had survived intact.

"Oh great," said Brynja. "A bunch of lizards coming. And they look hungry."

"Erm, not to be a pessimist," said Rudel, "but I think it's two bunches."

"Oh joy," said Brother Theo.

"Hey, I'm starting to like lizard steak," said Ansel. "Bring it on."

Fifteen minutes later, they were surrounded by a healthy pile of lizard carcasses as well.

"See," said Ansel. "Let's get a fire going and roast these. We're gonna eat good tonight."

"Yeah, if only there was something decent to drink with these," said Jynx.

"I know," said Ansel. "That mushroom ale just don't hit the spot."

After setting up drying racks, and then cooking enough lizard steaks for the night, Jynx was beginning to feel the pleasant lull that came from finishing a good meal. "So--what are we going to do next?" she said. "Really ought to go down to the Castle, you think?"

"I guess so," said Ansel. "Just didn't feel like hurrying."

"Oh, we've plenty of time," said Brynja. "But as hard as that token was to come by, we probably should strike while the iron's hot. Sure there's plenty of work for adventuring types there."

"And I would like to see this Tower of Magi," said Jynx. "Especially since it seems they're not quite so fussy about who gets taught magic spells."

"At least, as long as you got the coin," said Rudel, laughing. "Hey, Brother Theo--what's the watch rotation?"

"Back to the beginning," replied Brother Theo. "Which means that--after this excellent meal--it's time for me to turn in. Try not to stir up any more lizard nests, though--ok, Ansel?"

"Sure," said Ansel, grinning at Brother Theo.

The next day, bellies still full of lizard steaks, packs filled with dried lizard meat, the group continued their journey, finding the river curved sharply to the east, and they were soon nearing the slightly familiar fortress where they had found the necklace belonging to Formello's mayor.

"This will take us back to Formello, then," said Brother Theo, checking his maps. "But behind this fortress might not be such a bad place to store our boat."

"Sounds a fair idea to me," said Ansel. "And then let's go to this castle, see what kind of work they've got for folk like us."

Stowing their boat carefully, they continued around the curve of the cave walls, finding a fairly large plain with many cavewood poles set with skulls atop them.

"Charming decor," said Brynja.

"Crap," said Rudel, catching sight of the large band of nephilim who had apparently been camping in front of the fortress--perhaps oblivious to the carnage that had gone on behind those walls, but now rapidly approaching the group. Though none in the group spoke the language of the nephilim, there was no doubt that they were unfriendly.

Indeed, the two groups met in the middle of the plain in front of the fortress, and a fierce battle ensued. These nephilim, however, were a poor match for the band of adventurers--and they fell just as all within the fortress had some days past. Relieved the battle had gone so well, the group continued on their way. As they journeyed, the cave floor was littered with shreds of armor and broken weapons that indicated some sort of battle or ambush had taken place there. The blood smears on the ground were still fairly fresh, since there was no rain down here to wash them away--but little sign identifying who had been fighting whom.

Days of travel later, they finally found their way into Silvar once more.

Gary was still busily polishing the counter, and waved in recognition. "Successful journeys, eh?" he said.

"Quite so," said Ansel. "Listen, we found a hot spring."

Gary listened attentively as Ansel described the location, and then Brother Theo made a copy of the relevant portion of his map.

"Excellent," said Gary, pulling out a pouch of coins. "Thank you for your help. And in return for your services, here is some coin, and a round of beer. Hopefully, one day, I will have a resort there, providing expensive services to all Avernites."

"Just like now," muttered Jynx, half under her breath.

"We'll also be looking for a meal and a few beds for the night," said Ansel.

"Oh, very well," said Gary, "you've done a fine service for me--that'll be on the house, too." His expression, though, belied the cheerful words--he clearly did not care for giving away food and service, no matter what the circumstances might be.

Consequently, they were all happy enough to leave Silvar, headed south to new territory. Early in their journey, they came across a signpost which declared that it was another forty-five miles to the Tower of Magi, and hundreds of miles to the Great Cave and the Castle. Following a few more bends in the road that curved through the caverns, they saw a fortified wall blocking further travel, with a number of soldiers visible, and beyond this wall, the bustle of a city.

"Figure there'll be trouble passing?" said Jynx.

"Don't see why there would be," said Duncan. "Let's go see what they've got to say."

"Hold on there friends," said one soldier as the group neared. "We have to be careful about strangers here. You'll have to tell us your names before you can pass."

Another added, "Come on, we don't have all day."

"Keep yer shirt on," said Ansel. "Name's Ansel, and these are Duncan and Rudel, and Jynx, and Brynja, and Brother Theo. Good enough?"

"Thank you for cooperating," said the first soldier. "We need to keep track of who is going where. Now, where you bound?"

"Down to the Castle," said Ansel. "Heard they had work for adventurers, and we got us a token."

"Very well," said the soldier, moving to allow them to pass. "One more warning. Mertis has been troubled by undead for the past few months. Be wary. We don't know where the evil creatures come from, but they're quite dangerous."

"Thanks for the warning," said Ansel.

"Carry on, then," said the main spokesman of the group of soldiers.

Passing through the gate, the group saw a giant natural spring bubbling out of the ground here, feeding the large lake to the south. The surrounding area was clearly a fertile area. Large, appetizing mushrooms grew all over, grazed upon by pallid cave cows. Large pale fish frolicked in the lake.

Still the air had an unusual chill to it, despite the warmth from what must be somewhat nearby volcanic vents. Strange inhuman howls sounded in the distance.

"I don't like this at all," said Jynx.

Brynja nodded, and said, "Makes my skin crawl, whatever's out there."

"That would be the undead," said Brother Theo.

They had walked on some distance when a slow, seemingly clumsy group of horrible undead creatures came into view.

"Let's do our bit for the area," said Rudel.

"Quite right," said Ansel, readying his sword. "Ready?"

"Ready," said Duncan.

The sickening smell of rotted flesh, which should have long since been burned or buried, filled the air. Gagging at the smell, Jynx began her spellwork, her other companions preparing their attacks against the creatures, and soon, the things were put to their proper rest.

"Wish I could believe that's the end of it," said Brother Theo, as he moved one of the carcasses to a spot not occupied by mushrooms. "But from the sound of it, there'll be more to take their place."

"Every bit helps," said Jynx, fighting nausea.

Completing the task of piling the bodies of undead, Rudel poured some oil over them, and set the pile ablaze. Satisfied that the blaze would not spread, as well as any contagions harbored by the undead, the group continued into the city of Mertis. A lake in the center of town provided the sort of scenic view that the people of Avernum seemed to cultivate, and beyond that, a number of giant lizards were chained to large rocks.

"I've never seen anything like that!" said Jynx. "Those things are dangerous."

"You're new around these parts, then," said a passerby who had overheard her exclamation. "They're quite useful--just have to keep fangs and claws filed down, and then break them to pulling the carts."

"Must be quite an operation," said Rudel.

"You have to make do with what you've got," she said, shrugging. "Be too hard to keep trade moving without them."

"I guess that all makes sense," said Jynx. "My name is Jynx--didn't catch yours."

"Esther," she replied. "Usually, I'm in my church, waiting for those in need. I serve this town as best I can. I provide much more healing than I should have to. I have helped fight the undead on occasion, as well." She sighed. "I wish I could rely on my good works more, and my spells less."

"You only know a few spells then?" said Brother Theo, sounding disappointed, as though he had hoped to compare notes once he learned that Esther was a fellow devotee to the divine.

"Yes, I am a spellcaster of small skill. I would love to teach you some of them, but I can't. You would have much better luck in the Tower of the Magi, to the south," replied Esther with a sad smile. "My aboveground magical training was limited, I'm afraid." She sighed, and added, "I was nobility, you see. I would be still--but a minor power struggle landed me here."

"Suppose that's no worse than any other reason," said Jynx. "So, how much can you tell us about Mertis?"

"Only that this is the only settlement between the northern cities and the Great Cave," she replied, then corrected herself. "No, the Tower of Magi is to the south. But they set themselves apart, of course."

"The Tower of Magi?" said Jynx, excitement rising in her voice. "That sounds interesting! Tell me about it."

"I don't know that much," replied Esther. "Just that all of the most skilled enchanters and priests in Avernum either live there, or go there at some point. But they're very secretive. I'm sure they would see adventurers like you, though."

"So, how do you get to the Tower of Magi?" asked Rudel, his own interest piqued.

"Head south, and read the signs," said Esther. "It's hard to miss. You'll see, once you've been that way."

"Do you make potions?" said Brother Theo.

"Sometimes. I do know a few secrets. I don't usually give them away, though," replied Esther, thinking for a moment. "Although, if you were to bring me some energetic herbs, I would trade some of my potion knowledge with you."

"So, on our way," said Ansel, "we were told about the undead problem--and we encountered a few before getting to town. What can you tell us about them."

"They appear in the Grim Cavern to the north," replied Esther. "They come out to raise havoc. We really don't know what makes them appear, They aren't a terrible threat anymore, but once they were a horror to behold."

"Having them wander the area seems bad enough," said Ansel.

"Ah, but once, they were in much greater numbers," replied Esther. "It ebbs and flows, but never fully gone."

Brother Theo had been sorting through the herbs he had acquired, and said, "Look--I happen to have some energetic herbs."

"Thank you very much," said Esther, taking the herbs, and handing over a potion. "Would you happen to have some toadstools?"

Rummaging a bit further, he said, "Yes, right here."

"And now, some greymold?" she said, taking the toadstools, and giving a parchment scroll in exchange.

"Afraid not," said Brother Theo.

"Ah, don't worry," she said. "It's difficult to come by, but don't lose hope. I do not travel beyond Mertis, and shall be here if you return with some."

"Thank you," said Brother Theo, his tone sounding to Jynx as though he felt wronged.

Upon leaving the church, Jynx said, "What's wrong?"

"Well, just that I thought that she would be giving a recipe, not taking ingredients with so little in return," said Brother Theo.

"These are quite fine rewards," said Rudel, examining the potion and scroll. "I'd say we came off the better. Here," and he handed the potion to Duncan. "Save this for a tough fight." He offered the scroll to Jynx.

Jynx looked the scroll over and said, "He's right, Brother Theo. This will be very helpful."

"Oh, very well," said Brother Theo, "I am being greedy. I shall have to beg pardon."

"Whoa up," said Ansel, as they rounded the back of the church, finding a man clearly trying to hide there.

While he seemed quite scared of the group, they were able to calm him down, convincing him that they did not mean him any harm. "What are you doing here?" said Ansel.

"I'm hiding," he said. "Don't tell anyone about me."

"Who would we tell?" said Jynx.

"Well, I had a friend named Eldin. Last I saw him, he was in Dharmon," replied the man. "And I sure don't want to see him again, thank you very much."

"So that's why you're hiding?" said Brynja. "Business deal gone sour?"

He glared at her, and said, "I'm supposed to go with a caravan back to the Great Cave. But the undead are too much for me! They're horrible! The beady eyes and stuff! I'm staying here, where it's safe! Now, go away."

"Fine," said Ansel. "We should get going--we have a long journey ahead of us."


	17. Chapter 16: Caverns Grim

AN: The world of Exile/Avernum (especially the dark cavern, ogre cave (and Bantam), and the Tower of Magi)belongs to Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. Persons and places belonging to the game will be put back unharmed when I'm done.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" said Jynx. "Should we go check out this cavern?"

"I'm sure everyone'd appreciate it, we make a dent in the undead," said Ansel.

"On the other hand," said Brother Theo, "I would advise caution, for it would seem that there is an unusually large number of undead--and those numbers could well overwhelm us."

As they walked through the farmland--surrounded by fields of carefully tended mushrooms, they saw Avernites busily working to keep the mushrooms growing.

"Hey, I think we know him," said Brynja, pointing.

"Yeah, you're right," said Duncan.

The man looked up, and an expression of recognition, mingled with fear, came over his face.

"This life looks like it agrees with you," said Brother Theo.

The relief on his face was clear, and the reformed bandit replied, "Yes, Brother. Nice folk around here. Only bad thing is ... well, that cavern..." He pointed northeast.

"Learn anything about it?" said Ansel.

"Not that much," he replied. "Just, seems to be the direction the undead is always coming from. Least the buggers move slow, gives us a chance. They just keep coming, though."

"People go up there much?" asked Duncan.

"Sure, all the time," said Gus, the reformed bandit. "Adventurers--but yer better question is, people what go up there, do they come back? And the answer to that one is no."

"I see," said Rudel. "What do you think, guys?"

"Don't go up there," said Gus. "Look, I owe you guys, an' it's just ... I know you're all handy with a blade, but they'll do you in."

"Nice of you to show concern for us," said Ansel. "But I gotta admit, we haven't found a challenge we can't meet down here yet. We'll think it over."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you," said Gus, shaking his head. "But you want to have sense--I can give you a deal from my patch."

"We'll keep that in mind on our way back," said Ansel, then he looked to his companions. "What'dya say?"

"I think it's worth checking out," replied Duncan.

As the group continued on, Gus shook his head, then returned to his mushroom-tending tasks. The sounds of the fell creatures increased, as they continued northeast--stalagmites growing closer.

"Fallen city," read Brynja. "Beware the dark pit."

"Well, I guess we've been given our fair warnings," said Ansel. "But something wrong here--I just wanna try and right it."

Continuing past, as the cavern became increasingly choked by stalagmites, they made their way until just before the mouth of a cavern, a group, which appeared to be an undead guard, lumbered toward them.

"They move so fast!" gasped Jynx, and then she concentrated on her spellcasting--jets of flame leaping from her fingers to engulf the foul things which ought to have been at rest, but instead walked on toward the group.

"Foul creature, return to dust, as dust you should be," cried Brother Theo, and a warm golden glow extended from his hand to engulf another of the horrible ghouls.

"That wasn't so bad," said Ansel, pulling his sword out of the no-longer-animate corpse. "What do you think?"

"Come this far, might as well go on," said Rudel.

The tunnel sloped sharply downward, spiraling deeper into the earth. The air began to grow very cold--the muggy, sulfurous atmosphere of most of Avernum seemed soon a distant memory. The cold was far too sharp and sudden to be natural. Even without the snarls and hisses of foul creatures farther inside, there was no doubt that evil magic was in the place. The tunnel smelled of death and decay, and the shadows seemed to assault and envelop the group. This cave truly was a horrible place, haunted and cursed.

"Let's go," said Ansel, lighting a torch.

Gingerly making their way past stalagmites and pooled, stagnant water, mold, lichens, and even a few twisted cavewood trees, a bony javelin suddenly pierced the air, just missing Ansel.

Four skeletal beings were lurking in the shadowy cave before them. With his own keening cry, Ansel rushed to meet them, and Duncan did likewise, his axe shattering bone, even as Jynx, Rudel, and Brother Theo set upon their arcane and divine aids to put the skeletons to rest.

"Let's keep going," said Duncan, as the last skeleton fell into inanimate bone shards.

The cave floor sloped downward again, and a half dozen more skeletal guards came out of the shadows, protected by stalagmites, but careful maneuvering brought the companions into range, and these skeletons soon also lay in piles of fragmented, inanimate bone.

A narrow, twisting tunnel, and suddenly Ansel cried, "Oh my god!"

"Shit, that thing is huge!" said Duncan.

"What is it?" said Rudel, for from his position toward the rear, he could not yet see it.

"Huge fungus," replied Ansel. "No way around it."

"Guess we have to go through it, then," said Jynx.

The fungus seemed to sense the approach, and pseudopods emerged to strike at Ansel, who cried out in agony, "It burns."

But no sooner had he done so, than the fungus melted away due to Jynx's flaming spell.

"Let's see," said Brother Theo. "Looks like it was poisonous. This will draw it out." And, setting holy symbol to blistered flesh, he prayed, and Ansel's injury was healed.

Gingerly, they continued on, and then Ansel spotted another fungal growth blocking the way. Unleashing another flame, Jynx burned the fungus away, and then another fungus, before they found themselves faced with a rotting animate corpse which moved so slowly that Ansel was able to hew it into two before any harm was done. More fungus, more zombies, and they came into a large chamber with sarcophagi, skeletons, and a glowing spellcasting ghost.

At last, after fighting their way past many undead, the cavern growing ever colder, they came to a larger chamber; crystals of ice coated the walls and floor as well as the bodies scattered on the floor. The bodies were fairly well preserved, considering that they appeared far older than the bodies seen elsewhere--and clearly had died from violent causes. They were not all human, however--many were some sort of humanoid lizard. And then, just beyond the bodies, the passage was blocked with an impenetrable, crackling wall of magic.

"Any of you know how to get through that?" said Ansel, looking to the others.

"It's beyond my skill," said Jynx, sounding quite disappointed. "I guess we'll have to go back out--and maybe return someday when we've learned how to breach those barriers."

"I agree," said Rudel, "for I've heard of such barriers, but I cannot break them. Yet, anyway."

Resigned, they turned around, and began the arduous journey back through the cavern. At last, considerably bloodied, they emerged from the grim cavern, and made their way back toward the more settled land.

Gus waved to them, his face wearing an expression of surprise. Once they were close enough to speak, he said, "You decided against it, then?"

"No," replied Jynx, "we were within, but couldn't get to the most central chamber. There's an arcane barrier that we couldn't pass."

Ansel said, "But we could use some supplies--we're going to head on down to the Tower of Magi."

"You folk like to live dangerous," said Gus. "I've heard rumors about down there, too. Strange things--people leave and don't want to talk about it. Well, you go on, right--and best of luck to you. Now, I got some mushrooms--I'll let you have this lot for a couple gold."

Ansel looked as though he were about to protest, but Brother Theo said, "Very well, it's more than fair."

After trading their coins for several pounds of fresh mushrooms, and even some greens, the group continued to the south.

"Guess you were right, Brother," said Ansel, as they were well out of earshot of Gus. "Seems to have made himself an honest man."

"I am glad of it," replied Brother Theo. "A chance given, and a life redeemed."

As they continued on their southward journey, the group was ambushed by a group of ogres, and after slaying the ambush party, they decided to conduct a raid of their own.

At one point, they found a man dressed in ragged robes, held in a locked chamber.

"Hello, good to see human faces," he said. "Name's Bantam. I'm glad to see you."

"Why are you locked up in here?" asked Brynja.

"I was an apprentice mage," replied Bantam. "Now I'm a prisoner of the ogres."

"Do you still have any of your magical abilities?" asked Jynx.

"Yes, I still have some modest powers," he replied. "I plan to use them in my escape."

"How are you going to escape?" asked Jynx.

"I managed to find a secret passage n this cave," said Bantam. "Who knows why the ogres don't know about it. It leads to water. I planned to slip away and swim for it, before they devoured me."

"What do you know about the ogres?" said Ansel, mindful that they had much more to explore in the cave.

"Brutish thugs. They wouldn't have all this..." replied Bantam, waving toward the rest of the fort, "if the ogre mage wasn't providing the brains."

"An ogre mage? Is it dangerous?" said Duncan.

"Yes, very," replied Bantam. "And it lives near here. I don't want to try to escape until it's dead. Otherwise, it could easily track me with its magic. If you kill it, please let me know, so that I may flee for my life."

"Will do," said Ansel, looking quite uneasy.

Edging their way out of the cell, Ansel said, "I figure we better not waste any time--better find this ogre mage and get it. For all we know, it could be tracking us!"

Uneasily checking doors, they moved from room to room, killing every ogre they found. At last, though, they came to a powerful ogre--larger than the others, and more finely dressed, who greeted them with a blast of icy cold. Gritting teeth against the pain, the companions joined in the battle, flashes of light playing against the wall as spells flew from the ogre mage, from Jynx, from Rudel, and from Brother Theo. At last, the ogre mage fell.

"Well, that's a good day's work," said Ansel. "If that was the brains, the others should not be too much trouble."

"Still, I'd rather not leave anything to chance," said Duncan. "Let's make sure the place is empty."

After searching through every room, finding the vast treasures that had belonged to the ogre tribe, as well as a group of dispirited nephilim who--it appeared--were just as likely as humans to be eaten, they left the door open and then returned to Bantam.

"The ogre mage is dead," said Ansel.

"Wonderful. At last, it's safe for me to escape," said Bantam. "Before I go, I should give you a warning about the Tower of Magi, in case you decide to go there."

"Warning?" said Jynx, furtively looking at the others.

"Yes, about the Tower of Magi," said Bantam. "Being adventurers, I figured that you'd go there. I was once an apprentice there."

"Why would you want to leave such a promising apprenticeship?" said Jynx.

"Once, the Tower was a great place of learning," said Bantam. "Then it changed, and I fled. There are true horrors there now."

"What horrors scared you so?" said Brother Theo.

Bantam winced and shivered. "I only heard rumors. But the way people acted made me believe that they were true." He looked from side to side, as though afraid someone might be watching. "I heard they were going to summon a haakai!"

"What is a haakai?" said Brynja.

Bantam winced at the sound of the word.

Brother Theo said, "The mightiest race of demons. Fierce and deadly. Utter foolishness to try to summon one, worse still to try to control it."

"I heard they were going to lure it to the tower, using a powerful magic item as bait," said Bantam, and he shivered again. "I tell you, it's bad here. But there, I was afraid for my soul!"

"Sounds terrifying," said Rudel.

"Yes, if you ever go to the Tower of Magi, be very careful," said Bantam. "Things just aren't right there." He moved to the western wall of his cell, and said, "Thank you again for your help. I will spread word of your brave deeds here."

Leaving the cavern, they continued then on the path to the Tower of Magi--whether because of, or in spite of, Bantam's warning. North, though, they saw a sight that drew them to closer examination. A cleared out area stood in the middle of a circle of large twisted basalt pillars. Etched into the ground here was a huge pentacle. The ground around was blasted and burned, and a sulfur smell hung thickly in the air. Bits of herbs and spell components littered the ground.

Rudel began examining them, and said, "I'd have to guess that some sort of powerful magical ritual took place here, perhaps three or four months ago."

"What for?" said Brynja.

"Can't tell from this," said Rudel. "But it would fit with what that man in the ogre caves said."

"Who's afraid of a haakai," said Brynja. "Are we still going?"

"Yes," said Jynx, "I think we should. After all, if we ever want to breach that barrier in the cavern to the north, I need to do more study."

"I'll take you at your word on that," said Ansel. "Anyhow, this close might as well go..." He pointed southward, and added, "That's gotta be it, right?"

"Quite so," said Rudel, a look of eagerness crossing his face.

It had taken a very short time indeed, but at last they entered the Tower of Magi. This was, of course, the center of magical learning in Avernum, and thus an incredibly important place. The power here, from what they had learned, made the difference between life and death for everyone down here. Yet, something felt not right here. The place was imposing, to be sure--but there was something wrong, something ... off. It was just a little too cold, and a little too shadowy. And there was that oddly prickly feeling, as though someone were watching the group. Considering how much magical power rested in this place, that was doubtless more than just paranoia.


	18. Chapter 17: The Tower of Magi

AN: The world of Exile/Avernum belongs to Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. Persons and places (Tower of Magi, Glenda, Brantford, Zanthia, Throndell, X, Kelner, Ambrin, and Linda, and various apprentices) belonging to the game will be put back unharmed when I'm done.

* * *

Ansel gave Jynx a look, as if to silently say "this is your area--you lead the way". Two men stood by the entrance--both wearing carefully tended armor and holding halberds. 

Walking up to one of the men, Jynx said, "Hello, we are visiting the Tower--is there someone that we should check in with, or a guide to find our way around?"

"If you're wanting to visit the Tower," said one of the men, "we won't stop you from it. School's that way," and he pointed, "and shops and the temple is that way," and he pointed again. "Gardens up thataway, and anything else ain't for you."

"I see," said Jynx, blinking at his abrupt manner. "Well, I thank you for your time."

In a voice barely above a whisper, he added, "Go wandering elsewhere--don't get caught. It's an uneasy time in the tower, and I daren't say more."

"I guess we ought to go toward the shops, then," said Jynx, trying to sound more certain, and then she led the group off to the left.

Once they were out of sight of the two guards, Ansel said, "What was all that about, anyhow?"

"Official line is don't go wandering outside the specified areas," said Jynx. "But unofficially--folk's uneasy, and would welcome someone setting right what's off."

Walking into the shops, then, they were greeted by a cheery redheaded woman.

"So, what goods do you deal in?" asked Jynx, seeing nothing to give a hint as to the answer.

"I have a wide variety of powerful items available for purchase, all made by the mages of this tower," replied Glenda. "They are very skilled."

"How skilled?" asked Rudel, moving toward the counter.

"They are quite skillful, if dour. I have some small skills in the magical realms, but I'm not in their league. And I can't say I mind. Lately, they've been looking as if they wish they weren't in their league, either," said Glenda. She smiled, shrugged, then added, "None of my concern, of course."

"Do you have any items that might help bypass a magical energy barrier?" asked Jynx.

"No, I'm sorry," replied Glenda. "Though I've heard that there are folk who will teach the spell up north."

"Well, thank you anyway," said Jynx, sounding a bit disappointed.

They moved on to another shop, this one staffed by a tiny, grinning man in ratty robes, surrounded by an astonishing collection of items--some mundane, some expensive-looking, and some utterly bizarre.

"Why do you have all this stuff?" said Ansel, unable to restrain his curiosity.

"Well, I collect strange items from all parts of the caves, and pass the savings on to you," said Brantford. "Let me know if you want to buy something! Also, I have some skill for identifying any of your items."

"That sounds quite useful," said Duncan. He opened his pack, and pulled out a few of the items that they had recovered from the ogre cave before their arrival at the Tower.

Eventually--lightened of extraneous items and weighed with some new coin, the group left his shop.

Continuing through the shopping district, they came to another small shop staffed by an ancient, hunched woman busily bustling behind a counter covered with alchemical equipment. She was busily measuring and mixing, and her movements displayed a nervousness--whether it was the process or some other cause, it was hard to say.

"Excuse me, kind shopkeeper," said Brother Theo. "What can I purchase from you?"

She paused from her work to look up at him, and said, "I am Zanthia. This is not my shop, I'm afraid. It belongs to Cortath. I can teach you some recipes, if you want, but I am very, very busy."

"What recipes can you teach?" said Brother Theo, for this was the sort of thing that interested him.

"I know two recipes which might be useful to you," replied Zanthia. "I can teach you how to make Balm of Life and Hasting Elixir--two very useful potions. Let me know if you would like to buy any of these secrets."

"I would, indeed," said Brother Theo.

After Brother Theo had completed his transaction, scribing down the recipes, Brynja said, "Why are you so busy?"

Zanthia looked up at the group again, and this time, strangely, there seemed to be a glimmer of fear in her eyes. "I can't tell you why, I'm afraid," she said "but suffice it to say that this is a time of great urgency in the tower." She returned to her work, as though afraid she had said too much.

"Er, who is Cortath?" asked Jynx.

"The owner of this shop. He traveled north to try to find some graymold for some sort of salve. Healing. Not my area. If you're looking for him, he probably visited Phyllea in Fort Draco. Ask her about him," said Zanthia, grinding something into a yellow powder. "Phyllea is quiet," she added quickly, "and she can be hard to find, but mention I sent you, and she will help."

"Thank you," said Brother Theo and he led the way out of the shop.

"Folk sure seem uneasy here," said Jynx. "I think it would be worth a prowl around to see what we can discover."

"So long as we don't get ourselves vaporized or something," said Ansel, far more subdued than any of the group had seen him be since their arrival in Avernum.

They continued on their way, winding up within a hall filled with statues, and to one side, the entrance to a temple.

"Let's go there," said Brother Theo. "Perhaps there we can learn a little more."

Entering the temple, they saw a quiet chapel attended by a powerfully built man wearing spotless white robes with a huge mace hanging at his belt.

"Hello," said Brother Theo, "are you the priest of this temple?"

"Yes, I am Throndell, a servant of the True Way," the man replied. "I provide guidance and occasionally protection to my brothers who work here for the good of Avernum. I also greet pilgrims to this place."

"Do you get many pilgrims?" asked Rudel.

"Yes," replied Throndell. "Many come to this place for guidance, and I am often one of those they come to. I can teach people a wide variety of spells. Let me know if you want to buy them."

"I would indeed be interested in learning these that you will teach," said Brother Theo, and he looked to Rudel.

"As would I," added Rudel.

Ansel gave a barely audible sigh, opening the purse of the group's coins.

After the exchange of knowledge, Brother Theo said, "You look like a holy man of great power. Can you teach us any of the really powerful rituals?"

"I might. I sense great things in you. I would like to help. But I need help in return. There is an item I wish to forge one day, and to do that, I need an anvil. A huge anvil," said Throndell. "If you can tell me the location of the largest anvil in Avernum, I will teach you."

"We'll keep a lookout," said Brother Theo.

"Thank you," replied Throndell, smiling.

"Why do they need protection?" asked Brynja, seemingly absent-mindedly.

Throndell suddenly became nervous, very strange for a person of his obvious power. "Yes, well a mage's life can be a dangerous one," he said, "and there are certain forces I can be of extra assistance in controlling." He seemed unwilling to say more, and the discussion was clearly at an uncomfortable end.

Leaving the temple, they passed through the hall of statues to a little hall which seemed little used--rooms filled with empty beds.

"Guess this is where pilgrims stay?" said Duncan, looking around.

"I'd guess so," said Brother Theo.

"So, what are we going to do next?" said Ansel.

"I think, head to the school side, and see if I might be able to pick up a spell or two," said Jynx. "Then, perhaps we should go up to Fort Draco, and see if we can find this Cortath."

"And another thing," said Rudel, "if I were looking for a giant anvil, I'd look there."

Retracing their steps, they ended up along another long corridor, which seemed to lead around the perimeter of the tower. Suddenly, a concealed door stood out to Rudel, and they made their way through it, just as they heard an armored man around the corner. Within, they found a fairly substantial library, and in the midst of the library, a strange man--middle-aged, calm and confident, with a staff carved in the shape of a cobra, and completely lost in thought.

"What are you doing in this library?" said Jynx, displaying her thorough surprise.

"Lately, I have been researching a new spell which would make an anvil drop on someone's head, even from a long distance. It would be a wondrous spell," he replied. "I wouldn't have a chance to find it without this library. Mostly though, I teach."

"What do you teach?" said Jynx, definitely excited.

"Powerful spells. But I've been busy lately, and haven't time to do any teaching now," he replied. Thinking for a moment, he said, "But wait! We could trade! I have heard rumors that somewhere in Avernum, there is a place called Bargha, that has a small library. Find it. It would be a great help in researching my anvil-flinging spell. I'll make you a trade. You tell me where the library is, and I will teach you spells."

"Are you a member of the Triad?" asked Rudel.

"Yes, I am X," he replied. "I, Linda and Solberg rule the tower. However, I have been busy, and Solberg is away, so it is mainly Linda that is in charge." Half to himself, he added, "I wonder what she has been doing."

Running a finger over the spine of one of the books, Brynja said, "Where did the library come from?"

"One of the many gifts of Erika Redmark," replied X. "About whom the less said, the better."

"Well, thank you for talking with us," said Jynx, and she then led the way from the library. The armored man was walking away well in the distance as they re-emerged into the hall.

Continuing around the path, they saw a young apprentice dressed in the blue robes of his station staring into the pool, looking quite nervous.

"Why are you staring into the pool?" said Brynja.

Startled, he looked at the group, glanced around, and murmured, "I am Kelner the apprentice. I come to this pool often, to contemplate."

"You can speak?" said Jynx, surprised. "What things do you have to contemplate?"

"At this time," replied Kelner, "yes, but don't tell anyone, please. There are too many things to contemplate. My life. My lessons. And the things that are happening in this tower. If you knew the name of the thing we have brought here, perhaps I would share my contemplations with you..." He looked sideways at the group, as though waiting for some sort of response.

Picking up on the unusualness of this apprentice, Rudel muttered, "You mean the Haakai Lord?"

Kelner looked relieved. "Yes, you are not from the tower, so you might be trustworthy," he said, murmuring softly, but his words were quick, his eyes scanning for eavesdroppers. "A powerful creature has been brought here, and it may escape any day. It all started when Solberg of the Triad left. It is my hope that if he is alerted, disaster may be averted."

"When did Solberg leave?" asked Jynx, also in hushed tones.

"He went away a year ago. I don't know why. He was my friend and looked after me, and he said if ever he was needed, instructions for where to find him were left in a hidden cave east of here. I can't go find him, but maybe travelers such as you can," said Kelner. "His message is in a secret tunnel northeast of here, inscribed on a twisted black pillar of stone. Please find him. If the Haakai Lord escapes, horrid, horrid things will happen."

Jynx smiled grimly at this knowledge--the best lead on the problem they'd managed to get, and said, "We'll go."

Leaving Kelner by the pool, they continued on the perimeter path, until they came around to the side where the school was housed. Checking into one empty room, they found large books on pedestals, and Jynx moved to examine one of them. The book described a number of obscure and not very interesting magical artifacts. A bookmark, however, was at a page describing something called a Blessed Athame--an enchanted knife of incredible durability and sharpness. A marginal note mentioned that one of these knives rested in a hidden place within the tower. Rudel, meanwhile, was studying the book on the other pedestal--its subject various sorts of summonings and bindings. He was finding it difficult to read, however, as many pages had been torn out, and most of those remaining had been defaced by spilled ink. On the last page, however, he noticed a scrawled note: "Adze-Haakai? Madness!" Thinking it strange, he took note of the name, though he did not speak it aloud.

Moving on, they found the sleeping quarters for the apprentices of the tower--a very quiet place as the students had to take a vow of silence for the first two years of their study, bound by spells to ensure they did not violate that vow--leaving Kelner's talkativeness a puzzle.

They continued, finding a few nervous-looking, silent apprentices on their way, before finding a small lecture hall, intended for a very small number of students. A board on the north wall had frightening, arcane symbols upon it--here, many of the brightest Avernites were taught magic. This was a most remarkable thing, considering that on the surface, very few people were allowed any access to magic, and even then, only after swearing dire oaths of loyalty to the Empire.

Continuing their explorations, Jynx opened the door onto a room cluttered with an astonishing variety of flasks, mortars, pestles, jars of small body parts, and other alchemical devices. While things bubbled and smoked, there was also evidence of the occasional explosion. An old man was puttering about the laboratory as they entered.

"Do you work in the tower?" asked Jynx.

"I am Ambrin, and I and Konig are the day to day teachers of the Tower. I have been a teacher for many years. You can buy spells if you want," he said, then chuckled. "Don't ask the students for help. They are forbidden to speak without permission."

"Why can't the students speak freely?" asked Duncan, wisely deciding to omit mention of the conversation with Kelner.

"Ahh, it's part of their training," replied Ambrin. "Konig and I look after them, teach them magic, and discipline them as necessary."

"Where is Konig?" asked Rudel.

"He's away. Looking for some sort of crystal cave. Don't know anything about it. He said he was going to Cotra, I think. Pity he's away. He's the one who teaches a lot of our potion making classes. If you see him, ask him about it," said Ambrin, and he smiled. "Who knows? Maybe you could learn something from him."

"Perhaps," said Jynx, "and what spells do you teach, for I would like to learn."

Ambrin then began teaching Jynx, and Rudel--an astonishing number of spells, available without oaths of loyalty, but only requiring coins.

"Are there other jobs we could do for you?" asked Ansel.

"As a matter of fact, there is an infestation of ogres nearby. They keep eating our students. Kill the ogre mage which leads them, and I will teach you a valuable spell. They live to the northwest," said Ambrin, and with another chuckle, he added, "You may want to be careful, though--it may be a somewhat difficult foe."

"As it happens," said Ansel, "we were there before we came here, and so we have already killed the ogre mage."

"Well done. The apprentices in the future who don't get devoured will have much to thank you for," said Ambrin. "Good for you. Good luck to you in your future travels."

Recognizing a dismissal when they heard one, the companions left the laboratory, and prowled through the rest of the school, finding nothing other than the occasional frightened-looking apprentice who quickly vanished from view. Turning to climb the stairs, they saw a sign declaring: "Tower Gardens. Please don't pick fruit. No walking on mushrooms."

The group entered the Tower of Magi gardens. These were for far more than just decoration, beautiful though they were. Plants were magically altered here, to create hybrids useful in the harsh, dark environment of Avernum. Many of the strange plants which sustained life in Avernum were created here--such as the fungal trees, and the most useful strains of edible mushrooms, and the stringy lichen used to create cloth and rope. If the Tower of Magi were nothing more than this room, its value to Avernum would still be incalculable.

While there was no one else in the gardens, they found a concealed room, bearing a sign reading "Restricted Area! Danger! Stay away!" Ignoring the sign, though, they passed through locked doors, coming into a large room which was clearly a magical laboratory of extreme potential and power. Small protective glyphs were etched into the walls, floor, and ceiling. While there was energy here, something else was, too--a palpable feeling of danger and evil.

"I don't think we are ready to take this on," said Brother Theo. "We should away, and find the means of finding Solberg and seek his advice."

Thinking this wise advice, the group quickly departed, shutting the doors behind them. Wandering further, they came to a sign outside a closed door bearing the words: "Flora/Fauna Modification Lab. Limited breathing recommended."

"Cheery," said Brynja. "Shall we?"

They opened the door, and within, a young woman with short, dark hair sat at a desk, writing. Leaning against her chair was a short, wooden staff, carved in the shape of a twisting serpent. Runes on her robe indicated that she was a person of great power.

"I beg your pardon," said Jynx, "but who are you?"

"I am Linda of the Triad that controls the tower," she replied.

"What is the Triad?" asked Duncan.

"The Tower of Magi is run by three mages," said Linda. I control research, X is in charge of teaching. And one of us is absent."

"Who is absent?" asked Rudel, as though he did not know the answer already.

Linda gave him a truly ugly smile, and said, "Yes, one of the three is away. We don't know when he will be back." Something in her tone suggested that she truly meant "if he will be back."

As though he had noticed nothing untoward, Rudel said, "I'd like to ask X about teaching. Where is he?"

"Yes, he may be of aid to you," replied Linda in what was apparently her usual non-helpful manner. "He's around here somewhere."

"What are you researching now?" asked Rudel, as though truly interested.

"Oh, many, many things. This is an ambitious time for the tower, a time of great and auspicious happenings," replied Linda, her fervor for research making her far more communicative than she had been heretofore. "Right now, I am trying to find information on the First Expedition."

"What was the First Expedition?" asked Ansel.

"Many years ago, when these caves were first found, the tyrants above sent down a variety of troops, led by a group of adventurers. These adventurers had a wide variety of magic items: several weapons, several peculiar items, and finally a scepter," said Linda. "They were all killed, to a man and woman, and the items were scattered. And we want them."

"What sort of magical weapons did they have?" asked Duncan.

"We cannot yet reliably make magical weapons. That's why we want these so badly. There was an undead slaying spear, and a halberd with a blade of jade. And, more importantly, there was the pike 'Giantslayer,' and greatest of all, the sword 'Demonslayer,'" she said. "Demonslayer was shattered, alas. But if the pieces were found, it could be reforged."

"Do you know anything about the peculiar items?" asked Rudel.

"There was a necklace which made a leader more persuasive. We've found that--someone up north owns it. There was Thralni's Orb, which enables the user to fly. There was a Blessed Athame--a magical knife which could cut practically anything," said Linda. "It would be a great thing to find these items." She began to stare up at the ceiling, ignoring the group, as though their presence was starting to make her uncomfortable.

"Tell me about the onyx scepter," said Jynx softly.

"A strange and powerful item, only usable by the greatest of mages. I could say more about it, but I won't. Suffice it to say, this is a great and auspicious time for the tower," said Linda, smiling in a disturbingly sharklike way.

"We've learned you summoned a rather large demon," said Brynja, speaking before any of the group could stop her. "Are you sure that's safe?"

Linda jumped from her chair, clearly furious. "How did you learn of that? You fools have no idea what you're talking about. The things we do here do not concern you. Begone!" She waved her hand, and the room dissolved before the companions' eyes.

Quite suddenly, they found themselves standing outside the entrance to the tower.

"I don't think it was a good idea to say that," said Jynx.

"Just wanted to see something," said Brynja. "I think we should go tell someone."

"Right--I think we'd better head off for a time--we've learned a lot, but it might be awkward to just walk back in there," said Rudel. "Why don't we see if we can find this hidden cave, and then Solberg?"


	19. Chapter 18: Solberg

AN: The world of Exile/Avernum belongs to Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. Solberg, Cheeseball, and other persons and places belonging to the game will be put back unharmed when I'm done.

* * *

It had taken two days of searching cave walls, prodding at the cracks, before the group finally found the hidden passageway Kelner had spoken of. The tiny tunnel ended in a small cave featuring a large, twisted basalt pillar, and there they waited. As they waited, the image of an old man holding a carved wooden staff appeared.

"Greetings, whoever you are. I am Solberg, of the Triad of the Tower of Magi. I have left this message here, in case there is ever need to find me," said the image. "I hope it should not be necessary to call me back to the tower, for that means it has become even more a place of horrors. But I have my responsibility, and so I leave this message. I have a small hidden tower near the lava pools near Formello. I may be found there, if need be. The password is 'Disaster'. I hope, very much, this need not be necessary."

With that, the shade disappeared, leaving them alone in the passage near the pillar.

"Well, that's certainly an appropriate password," said Jynx, looking at the others.

"So, where do we go from here?" said Brynja. "We just going to skip on going to see the king?"

"Probably should find Solberg first," said Ansel. "I think this demon thing is pretty urgent."

"I agree," said Brother Theo, "and from what I have mapped thus far, I believe we are closer to Solberg's hidden tower than we are to the castle. We may yet need to go to the king for help in this matter, but it would be a shame not to see him, and so perhaps miss information that is of help on the other journey."

"All right, then," said Ansel, "it's settled." And with that, he began leading the group northwards.

Eventually, they reached the entrance to a hot, steam-filled cave. To the south, spires of basalt and pumice emerged from pools of magma.

"I think we can get through that," said Ansel, "though it's going to be pretty uncomfortable."

Eventually, however, they discovered a secret passage that led to a tower without requiring that they pass over the magma. The narrow passage ended at a ledge over a huge expanse of lava and steaming basalt. A narrow land bridge to the south arced over the lava. It was hard to see through all the steam and soot, but it looked like something huge rose up out of the mist at the other end of the bridge--most likely some sort of tower.

"Someone must really have wanted to get away from the world to come out here," said Brynja.

"It matches what we were told about Solberg's location," said Jynx. "I don't know why he'd want to, or whether he would tell us even if asked."

At the near end of the bridge, a sign loomed out of the mist, reading: "Tower of Solberg. Beware the traps. No trespassing. Violators will be poached and/or boiled."

"Hope he doesn't think we're trespassers," said Duncan.

"We've got the password," said Ansel. "That has to count for something."

Edging carefully across the narrow bridge, they arrived at the base of a small basalt tower, precariously perched at the top of the narrow rock outcropping. The deadly lava bubbled and hissed below, as the caldera below threatened to eventually consume the stone beneath their feet--and the tower as well. At the base of the tower was a small iron gate. Approaching the gate, a disembodied voice said, "Password?"

Jynx said, "Disaster."

The gate clicked, then slowly swung open, and they walked into a tiled room, empty, with a door opposite.

"It's locked," said Brynja, with a bit of frustration.

"Go ahead and open it," said Ansel. "After all, I'm sure the gate opened for a reason."

Brynja did so, and the door swung open, revealing a spacious room occupied by an aging bald man in crimson robes, holding an oaken staff shaped as a cobra. He was flushed and sweaty, probably because of the intense heat of the lava outside.

"Why are you hiding in this tower?" asked Rudel. "You are Solberg?"

"I am." His face soured as he surveyed his visitors, and said, "I would like to welcome you, visitors, but your arrival fills me with fear. Let us just say I am here, waiting."

"May I ask why you are waiting?" said Rudel, pressing on.

"For my fellow members of the Triad to complete their business," replied Solberg.

"Oh," said Jynx. "What business is that?"

"A messy, dangerous business," replied Solberg. "They plan to summon a haakai! And not any Haakai, but a Haakai Lord!"

"What do you know of this Haakai?" asked Brother Theo.

"Be careful where you say that word. It has dangerous power. They are the lieutenants of demonkind, powerful and cruel. And my colleagues planned to summon one who is powerful enough to lead them. A chieftain, as it were," said Solberg. "And now this foul deed is done! Heavens help us all!"

"A chieftain?" said Ansel.

"I dare not say his name, but they must be mad to have brought him down upon Avernum. They have great dreams of what they can win from him, but not even they have the power to contain him for long. Nor, I suspect, can they force him back to his home," said Solberg. "No. He must be defeated. Destroyed."

"Who can defeat such a beast?" said Ansel.

"Bold adventurers such as yourselves could destroy him. It is a dangerous, gruesome mission, but one that must be done, and soon," said Solberg, looking at them hopefully. "Should you ever wish to undertake it, return and ask me for the crystal key. They crystal key will enable you to reach where the demon is kept."

"I'd like that crystal key," said Ansel.

"It's hidden through my magical portal. But please, don't take it until you are sure you have the power to fight the demon, for I have no duplicate," said Solberg. "It would be best to wait to take it until you have found 'Demonslayer'."

"Tell us about 'Demonslayer,'" said Ansel, remembering it had been mentioned by the madwoman, Linda.

"A mighty sword, brought down by Karzoth, leader of the first--doomed--expedition down here. When he was slain by a Haakai, the sword was broken into three pieces. Long have we tried to find the pieces, but all we have are clues," said Solberg. "That reminds me. The scepter was also brought down by the First Expedition."

"What scepter?" said Duncan, not following Solberg's mental leap.

"An onyx scepter, which supposedly gave great power to the mage that wielded it," said Solberg. "We recovered it, but couldn't figure out how to use it. They used it as bait to lure the Haakai to the Tower."

"Where might I find the pieces of this demonslayer?" asked Ansel.

"When the sword was broken, the creatures that slew the humans took the pieces as trophies. The slithzerikai took a piece to their holy shrine, in a swamp far to the south. Another piece was taken by a lich, to an ancient den of undead far to the west," said Solberg. Of the third piece, we know nothing. But some believe the nepharim took it."

"Nepharim?" said Jynx. "I've heard of the nephilim--we've fought a few, even."

"Nepharim are worse," said Solberg, with the characteristic lack of cheerfulness with which those who had long been in Avernum spoke of the other species with which they shared the caves. "Bigger, stronger... the only good thing is that, from all reports, they are sterile."

Brynja said, "Why can the Triad not deal with this demon?"

"Ah, because we are divided. The Triad rules the Tower of Magi--custom from up above, you see. There is myself, Linda--the initiator of this foolish operation, and X--who is too lost in bizarre schemes to do anything about it. Oh the Triad is a sad thing these days. It almost makes me long for Erika's return," said Solberg. "Almost, but not quite."

"Who is Erika?" said Ansel.

With a sad smile, Solberg replied, "Erika Redmark. Wizard without par. Banished into Avernum by the fools above. Consumed with utter hatred. But without her, we would all be barbarians, rooting about in the filth."

"How did Erika keep us from becoming barbarians?" asked Rudel.

"It was she that created the strain of mushrooms that grow quickly and are so nourishing, and the other special plants as well. It was she who used her powers to steal things from the land above, like tools and books," replied Solberg. "She built the Tower of Magi. She led us. Then her hatred drove her away."

"Hatred for who?" asked Ansel.

"For those who cast her down. The mages above, together, were strong enough to curse her," replied Solberg. "She would suffer instant, painful death should the light of the sun ever touch her. When she realized she couldn't break the curse, she began to plot."

"What was she plotting?" asked Ansel, showing signs of great interest.

"Ways to bring doom to the surface world. She began to perform strange experiments and consort with dark forces. Soon, all she was good for was planning her revenge. So we asked her to leave. She now lives far, far to the west in a huge tower," replied Solberg. "And, to tell the truth, I'd rather not know what she is up to."

"Should we try to seek her out?" asked Ansel.

Solberg was silent for a time, clearly thinking. Then, in a voice tinged with sadness, he said, "Perhaps. Perhaps you should. I sense a great destiny in you, and I feel that she is the only person who can help you achieve it. So find Erika. She can give you a path. But that path may have great horrors at the end of it. Beware."

There was an uncomfortable silence, and then Jynx said, "What do you know about these plants? They seem marvelous."

"Erika created the trees that grow in stone, so we could have a meager supply of wood. She summoned down several plants from above, and changed them so they'd grow down here. The one thing she didn't make was the glowing fungus on the cave ceilings," replied Solberg. "It's amazing, magical stuff, and was already here when the Empire found these caves."

"Does anyone know who grew the fungus?" asked Rudel.

"I have no idea," replied Solberg. "We suspect that some sort of intelligent race lived down here long before humans arrived, but we know nothing of them. Nothing, that is, but that they seemed to like crystals."

"Really?" said Jynx. "Crystals?"

"Yes. Many Avernites have found finely carved crystals. Some of them were even enchanted. All of them are very old. Who made them? An excellent question, and I eagerly await the day when we find out," said Solberg. "They must have been very intelligent, and I hope that should we ever meet, our first contact will be a friendly one."

"I must say," said Brother Theo, "that I had been wondering about the plants we've seen since we arrived."

"Erika discovered that the heat of Avernum's many volcanic vents could replace the light of the sun as a source of life energy for plants. Then she modified plants smuggled from the surface to enable them to live down here," said Solberg. "After that, it was simply a matter of tinkering with them to make them useful. Easy for her. Nearly impossible for everyone else."

"Well, I do thank you for your time," said Ansel. "We've learned much, but I think we should be going and searching for those sword pieces."

"I wish you luck in your endeavors," said Solberg. "You may be destined for greatness, but that will not come without tremendous struggle."

As they left, moving through the oppressive environment around Solberg's tower, Ansel said, "Well, that was quite interesting."

"Indeed," replied Jynx. "So, where shall we go next?"

"I think it is time," replied Ansel, "that we go visit the king."


	20. Chapter 19: Journey to the King

AN: The world of Exile/Avernum (in particular, the Great Cave, Almaria and the residents Rhiannon, Ramone, Dexter, Julio, and Bevan, and the Castle) belongs to Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. Persons and places belonging to the game will be put back unharmed when I'm done.

* * *

It had taken nearly a month of travel, but they reached the entrance to a huge cavern. Ahead was a truly amazing sight--beautiful and terrifying at the same time. The cave floor sloped down toward the center, yielding an excellent view, despite the mist. In the center of this cavern was a large lake, apparently coming from some sort of spring. Its runoff led south to a huge lake of magma, where with eardrum-searing hisses, the water boiled away. In the end, the cavern was not only noisy, but filled with a thick, choking white mist, the humidity providing the basis for a wide variety of fungal growth. 

As they traveled through the mist, suddenly a group of bats, spitting fire, came through the mist at the group.

"Look out!" said Ansel, as one of the bats seemed to be dive-bombing him, and he got his shield in place to save him from serious injury just in time.

"I've got just the thing," called Jynx, as a bolt of ice left her fingertips, striking one bat squarely in the middle, and it fell to the cave floor.

"Good we spent that gold in Formello," said Rudel, taking the time to tease Ansel as a bolt of ice left his fingers.

Finally, the strange fire-spitting bats lay dead, and after quickly tending to their burns, the companions continued. They left the steamier cavern, to find a new breathtaking sight to their west: a cave--the largest any of them had ever seen, larger than it seemed a natural cavern could be. The light from the ceiling fungus was exceptionally bright, revealing a huge vista to the west dotted with farms and small towns. The cave was moist, steamy, and warm, like most of Avernum, the mushrooms thriving. It seemed the ceiling was so high in this cavern that it might even occasionally rain.

A sign posted read: "Great Cave. Almaria 30 miles west."

"Well, this certainly wasn't mis-named," said Jynx. "I've never seen anything so incredible--even up there."

As Almaria was still a good day's travel at best, the companions set about looking for a place where they might rest, finding near one sheltered lake a small community of farmers. They were a pleasant, dull folk--long separated from the violence and strife that was the constant state of affairs in the north. The news of the constant warfare with the nephilim and slithzerikai did not seem to worry them.

The night was a pleasant one--much mushroom ale and fried cave fish, conversation, and finally some rooms within the barn--the dour fellow who showed them to the rooms clearly intended no hanky-panky, although such intentions were bound to go by the wayside as Duncan and Rudel took one of the rooms. The man seemed innocent, however, and didn't realize that he had just enabled the very thing he had hoped to prevent. While Jynx and Brynja were originally in one room, Brynja gave a sigh as soon as the man had gone back to his house, and swapped with Ansel.

"At least there'll be quiet in our room," she said, giving Brother Theo a smile.

As they were about to leave the next morning, one wiry woman pulled them aside, and with a smile muttered, "You're adventurers--I should know. I used to be one. When you get to Almaria, ask Dexter if you can see his tools. You won't regret it."

"Thanks," said Ansel, and they set out again, passing numerous farms with pale people tending mushroom fields, pale cows, and near-homicidal giant lizards.

Finally, they arrived at the gate of Almaria, and were about to cross over when a guard poked his hand through the window and said, "Greetings, friends. The toll for the bridge is five gold."

A buzz of conversation could be heard, and then a captain stepped out and said, "Many apologies. Feel free to pass our gate whenever you want."

"Thank you," said Ansel, not realizing that the news of the groups' exploits had already reached the town of Almaria.

The city of Almaria seemed quite prosperous from the looks of it--their position had made them a trading hub for this area of Avernum, everyone crossing the river seemed to stop in Almaria, and those tolls must have added up.

"We could stand a bit more food, couldn't we?" said Ansel, as they passed a shop whose sign indicated it was 'Jasmine's Fine Foods'.

"I suppose so," said Duncan.

They walked into the shop, where a stunningly beautiful woman in a plain dress stood behind the counter, her beauty marred only by the number of scars running up and down her arms.

"So, what you sell here?" said Ansel.

"I sell rations. You may buy them for prices I'm sure you will find quite reasonable," replied Jasmine, with a smile that turned quite vicious. "It causes me no sadness to see the lizards go."

"Don't have much love for your lizards, eh?" said Brynja.

"Not really. Before I came to Avernum, I tended sheep. Nice animals. Never tried to kill me. Lizards are very useful, sure. They provide leather and decent meat. But they're stupid and vicious," she said, holding her arm to display some of the scars more openly. "Vicious, vicious, vicious."

"All right," said Ansel, and he took some of the gold and traded it for the meat that Jasmine had prepared. "Thanks."

Moving past the pond in the center of the town, they came to the city hall. Here, a very large bearded man dressed in embroidered clothing sat behind a desk, juggling figures on sheets of crude Avernum parchment.

"Hello," said Ansel, "are you the mayor?"

"I am the Lord Protector of Almaria. I take care of this city and the surrounding area," replied Bevan. "And I can do it just fine without a bunch of adventurers such as yourselves butting in. The last thing we need is adventurers. You won't get a token here, fellow."

"That's ok," said Ansel, "we already have a token."

"Ah, I see. Well, that's a different story. I don't have patience with foolish adventurers, but there is one way you can help us."

"Sure, name it," said Ansel.

"To the west, along the south wall of the Great Cave, there is a nasty infestation. Several basilisks have taken up residence there. Deadly creatures. If you could kill them for us, I would pay you two hundred fifty gold."

"Sure thing," said Ansel, and sensing that Bevan did not wish to prolong the discussion, beat a hasty retreat back to the streets of Almaria.

"You thinking of doing that?" said Duncan. "Basilisks?"

"Why not?" said Ansel. "Coin is good, isn't it?"

"Why don't we stop there," said Jynx, pointing at the inn. "Then, plan out where we're going and all."

"We can do that," said Ansel, "but might as well get a little more shopping in. Never know when you might hear something in a shop gives you more ideas."

"Well, if it's ideas you're after," said Rudel, "let's visit this Julio, Sage Extraordinaire." He gestured to another shop sign.

"Sounds good to me," said Ansel, and he led the way into the shop where a tall, muscular man sat behind the counter, surrounded by piles of books.

"What sorts of things might you sell?" said Ansel.

"Mainly, I deal in potions and such. You can buy potions from me, if you'd like," replied Julio. "Also, the things I have learned in my extensive explorations enable me to identify items with some accuracy."

"You make potions?" said Brother Theo. "Can you teach me any recipes?"

"I'm afraid not. My recipes are the source of my prosperity," replied Julio. "Such secrets are rarely, if ever, given to mere adventurers. No offense."

"Could you tell me where I might find some potion ingredients at least?" said Brother Theo.

"No, definitely not," said Julio, sounding increasingly offended. "Knowledge of the rare ingredients is the alchemist's greatest resource."

"Where have you explored?" asked Brynja, sending Brother Theo a daggered look, hoping that the change of topic would make Julio more friendly again.

His expression darkened even more, and he said, "I was thrown down here for--shall we say--opposing certain excesses of our town officials. I spent my first five years in Avernum looking for a way out. I found many blocked tunnels and came close to death many times." He sighed, and his expression softened, and he said, "Finally, I gave up. But I do have a guess about that exit."

"Really? What's your guess about where the exit is?" said Brynja.

"I explored the eastern tunnels and wandered the caves of the north and south. No luck. But there are many areas to the west that humans have rarely, if ever, trod. A system of caves this large must have an escape route somewhere," said Julio. "If it is anywhere, it is west. And when someone finds it, I'm going. Even if I'm ninety."

"Well, there's a couple things we found, we haven't figured out what they're good for," said Jynx. "Can you help?"

"Sure, let me take a look," said Julio, taking the coins and then studying them. "Just as well you sought out what they were before trying to use them. Cursed."

"Figures," said Jynx. "Well, I guess thank you anyhow."

"I'll be happy to help with anything else you might find," he said. "And a good day to you."

"Thanks," said Ansel, leading the way out. "Hey--I remember that name," he said as he led the way into Dexter's fletchery shop.

Sunk down behind the counter was a man who was so skinny he might be near invisible if he were standing sideways. Sparse, wispy hair was arranged on a rapidly balding head, and he smiled at them in a disturbingly toothy manner.

"Good day," said Ansel. "What supplies might you sell?"

"I sell archery stuff. Mainly," said Dexter. "Let me know if you want to purchase something."

"You have any tools?" asked Jynx, remembering the woman's words.

He laughed and checked to make sure the store was otherwise empty before saying, "Yes, I sell certain--well--tools. And believe me, nobody is more adept in their use than I. Whenever you want any tools, just remind me you're an adventurer."

"Might you have any jobs for us?" asked Ansel.

"There is a little service you could perform for me, actually. In one of the homes in the northwest corner of the city of Blosk, a certain fellow owns a ring shaped like a snake biting its own tail," he said. "It's not magical, but a certain lady has offered me a sum if I could get it to her. Obtain the ring for me, and I will pay you handsomely."

"Thanks," said Ansel, "we'll look into that when we get there."

Deciding that they had followed up on all the most interesting prospects, the group made their way to the inn, settling down by an archer sitting at the table with a half empty bottle of wine in front of him.

"So, what brings you here?" said Duncan.

"I'm on leave," he replied. "Name's Ramone, and I been running raids against the sliths."

"What do you think about the sliths?" said Duncan. "We only seen one."

He hawked and spit on the floor for emphasis, and said, "Vicious bastards! Tough as nails, and smarter than the kitties. We've been trying to raid this fort they have in the swamp. It's like some major sacred temple, though. We couldn't get near it. Ach, I don't know how we are ever going to hit the island."

"What island?" said Brother Theo, rummaging through his maps.

"The slith island! The slith leader, this ... oh, I can't pronounce it--big slith, lives on an island to the northwest. King's looking for someone to hit it. Fat chance." He paused, thinking for a moment before adding, "I met someone who saw the island once. Name was Chuck. Probably dead now. If you ever meet him, ask him about it." Ramone returned to take another hefty swig of wine, and said, "We'll win this war, but it'll be a bloody, bloody business."

"Yeah, we will," said Ansel.

By this time, a tall thin woman with long brown hair had come over to take orders for food, and then showed the group to the common room, as the merchants had already filled the private rooms.

They spent a long, painful and restless night--surrounded by the loud, drunken merchants on the Dharmon-Silvar run. The beds contained a number of fleas which had hitchhiked to Avernum on the backs of humans and Nephilim.

Leaving Almaria, Ansel turned toward the south wall, saying, "Let's hunt some basilisk."

"You think that's a good idea?" said Rudel.

"Why not?" said Ansel. "You heard the mayor or lord protector or whatever he wants to call hisself."

Several hours of travel brought them to the southern wall of the Great Cave, where they saw a group of fat, slow lizards--no doubt the basilisks they had been told about in Almaria, and while the creatures looked harmless, Rudel and Jynx had explained to the others just how dangerous basilisks were.

It had been a fierce battle, and after the basilisks were dead, lizard steaks carved from the corpses, and a night spent camping, Ansel suggested that they return to Almaria to let them know about the basilisks, sure that the people would be grateful.

"We took care of those basilisks for you," said Ansel.

Looking surprised, Bevan said, "You did it? You actually killed them? Good heavens--I just gave you that task to get rid of you. Still, I suppose that a bargain is a bargain..." He sent a secretary off, who soon returned with a heavy pouch of copper coins.

Handing the bag to Ansel, he said, "Still, assassins are not welcome here in Almaria. I hope you're thinking of moving on soon. Now, I am very busy ..." Clearly nervous, he returned to his papers.

Nonplussed, Ansel led the way back onto the street, and said, "Guess they weren't all that grateful."

"Let's go on to the castle, then," said Duncan.

In agreement, then, they made the two day journey from Almaria to the castle--the place was unquestionably as impressive as Thairl had said, and they reached a very heavily manned guard post. Fortunately, it seemed their good reputation had preceded them, and with a grin, the guards let the group pass on.

Standing at the north end of a gigantic stone outcropping on the edge of the plateau, commanding an awesome view of the Great Cave was the grounds of the Castle. At the edge of the plateau, to the south, stood an amazing sight--a full-fledged castle, formed of gigantic slabs of stone, guards visibly watching from the parapets, and a drawbridge open over a huge chasm. The companions made their way along a narrow, twisting path that led up to the top of the plateau. Constantly, in the distance to the south, they could see the large, spired stone building.

_So this is the castle,_ thought Jynx, aware that it was the largest structure in Avernum--even larger than the Tower of Magi, which had been impressive in its own right, and the center of leadership down here, where King Micah did what he could to keep everything from falling apart.

For the first time, they entered the Castle--the capital of all of Avernum. It was an amazing structure--beautiful and filled with rare craftsmanship. For example, it was the first building they had seen in Avernum with wood floors. Somewhere inside, they knew they would find King Micah, and could only hope that the token was sufficient to grant that he would see them.


	21. Chapter 20: The King's Mission

A/N: The world of Exile/Avernum is the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, rather than me. Persons (King Micah) and places (the Castle) found in the game will be put back unharmed when I've finished with my fun.

* * *

Exhausted from the journey from Almaria, as well as the long hike up to the Castle itself, none of the companions looked fit for an audience with the king, a fact that was underscored by the guard's expression.

"Adventurers coming to see the king?" he said.

"That's right," said Ansel, "and we got our token, you wanna see?"

"Nah," he said, "that's for them what guard the throne room proper. You want a bit of advice?"

"Sure," said Ansel.

"You look pretty done in," said the guard. "Go left, and down the hall, don't bug nobody, but you'll find some guest rooms you can bunk down and clean up afore you go showing yer faces to his majesty."

"That's a great bit of advice," said Ansel. "Thanks."

The guard waved them in, and Ansel started to lead the way as they'd been told, although he opened one door, and found a huge man dressed in heavy armor with a halberd against the wall sitting at a desk, looking almost as weary as the companions.

"Hello," said Ansel. "You in command of the castle guards?"

With a grunt, Captain Houghton replied, "I'm in charge of the defenses here while the other commanders lead raids against the sliths. I used to lead the raids. For years. I did more than my share. Now I mainly take care of the Castle defenses. For when we get attacked."

"We're going to be attacked soon?" said Brynja.

"They said that someone like me should be watching the Castle, because it's so important! And they were right!" said the captain, who started to sound as though he had taken one too many thumps on the head in his raiding days. "I've had four months to prepare, and I bet they'll charge any day now, and I'm ready! I have a great plan!"

"What's your plan of defense?" asked Duncan.

"I can't tell you that. But I'll tell you this. The first band of sliths which comes here will stumble into crossing streams of missiles and magic the likes of which Avernum has never seen," he said. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to prepare." Ignoring them, he returned to his work.

"Sorry to bother you," said Ansel, and he closed the door. "Loony," he muttered, looking at his companions.

"Not so loud," said Duncan.

"Yeah, I never been good at that," said Ansel with a grin, openly acknowledging the reason that he'd gotten sent into Avernum.

Without too much more difficulty, however, they found the guest rooms, but only one room seemed to be unoccupied.

"Guess we'll all bunk in here," said Ansel, taking a look at the four large beds in the room.

"OK, promise you'll keep the racket down," said Brynja, as she latched the door, and staked out one of the beds.

"C'mon, Jynx," said Ansel, guiding her with a hand on the waist to one of the other beds, "not enough--we gotta share."

"A tragedy, I'm sure," said Jynx before she burst out with a giggle.

"Then me and Rudel got this one," said Duncan, as Brother Theo set his things on the fourth bed.

The night had been quiet enough, and they found these beds the most comfortable that they had yet encountered in Avernum. Feeling well-rested, they began washing up, and on their way looking for the king's throne room, came into a large dining hall, and paused to get something to eat along with the various soldiers, servants, and other people who were on whatever business they might have in the Castle.

"Like the post?" said Ansel, sitting down at the table with one soldier and his companions.

"Oh, it's all right," he replied, "not as much fun as the last place, but then ... Fort Remote is kinda in a class all their own."

"Oh?" said Ansel.

"Yeah, you just have to go out there and see them sometime," he said, "nothing I say can do 'em justice."

"Maybe we will," said Ansel, "ow!" as Jynx kicked his shin under the table.

"Unless there's a reason to go that far?" she said.

"You never know," said Ansel. "Just never know. Going up to Blosk after here."

"Glad you let us in on the plans," said Duncan, laughing. He pushed away his empty plate, and said, "C'mon, we better get ourselves in to see his majesty."

"Youse gonna see him?" said the soldier. "Look like a lot of adventurers to me--and they're picky."

"Oh, we got our token," said Ansel, grinning at the deflated look of a soldier who must have thought he'd be selling a 'token'.

Leading the way, they found their way to a fine wooden door with two impassive castle guards standing there.

"What's your business with his majesty?" asked one.

"We got this token," said Ansel, showing it off, "and heard there was call for adventurers."

"So there is," said the guard, "go on, then," and he waved them through the door.

Sitting on a throne on a raised platform surrounded by more guards was a very slight, old man dressed in loose-fitting silk clothing with a gold circlet on his head. Although he appeared frail, his blue eyes had a piercing quality.

"Sir, may I ask about your position in this castle?" said Ansel.

"Ansel!" said Jynx, appalled.

"It is simple. I am the chosen King of Avernum," said Micah. "I provide leadership for our people and mastermind our actions against our enemies." He smiled and looked the group over, measuring the quality of the material brought before him.

"What do you know of the caves, sire?" said Jynx.

"Ah, yes. The rich, greatly underrated caverns of Avernum," said Micah, with a sad smile. "I dream of the day the abovegrounders find out what a wonderful place they gave to those they hated. I have long ago learned that Avernum brings great good along with the bad."

"Surely your majesty is joking!" said Brynja. "I can't stand this pit."

King Micah frowned, and said sternly, "If you do not love this land, Avernum--our home, which I fight to serve and protect, then you are no friend of mine."

Seeing the guards also frowning, Jynx wished again that Brynja weren't so likely to speak her mind directly, and said, "How did your majesty come to arrive in Avernum?"

"I was a rebel leader. I was becoming well known and even feared, by the Empire. Then I was betrayed and caught. The Empire did not want to make me a martyr, so they sent me and my son down here. My fame aboveground had preceded me," said Micah. "That was how I arrived, and how I started on the road to being the king of this great land."

"I must say," said Brother Theo, "that while it was difficult, we have started to see how beautiful this land is."

"I'm pleased," said Micah. "Do not mistake me. I miss the sun. I miss the trees and the breezes and the feel of good, honest dirt underfoot. But Avernum, in its own way, is a good land, and the people are strong and kind. This is my home, and I've learned to love it."

"How do you regard Avernum?" said Jynx.

"When I was sent down here, I first thought that this was an ugly place, devoid of joy and hope," said Micah, his eyes fixed on Brynja, who had the grace to blush furiously. "Then I saw the land the people who had come down here before me had created, and I learned that being here was not the doom I thought. Now, despite the many threats that surround us, I work to maintain our government."

"How fares the government of Avernum?" asked Jynx.

Micah gave a grave nod and said, "We have good, brave people. We have excellent resources and skilled magicians. What we do not yet have, alas, is a clear choice for my successor. My son is, shall we say, inadequate." He gave the group a long, careful look, and added, "I always look for those who can lead. Remember that. You might ask me about possible missions."

"So we're threatened?" said Ansel. "How bad."

"Yes, threat enough for us to try to hire adventurers to help us combat it," said Micah. "An idea much disliked by the council."

"What is this council?" asked Rudel.

"My co-rulers. The mayors of the six largest cities--Silvar, Formello, Cotra, Almaria, Blosk, and Dharmon. Wise, capable people--but too untrusting of any weapon not held by a soldier," said Micah. "I don't hold that view. I would even welcome help from the Abyss!"

Remembering what they had heard when they were still new arrivals, Jynx said with a carefully neutral tone, "Who lives in the Abyss?"

"Some of the people sent into Avernum are actual criminals. When they act up, we sentence them to their own Avernum. We send them to a cavern called the Abyss. There, they have their own cities and ways. And means," said Micah. "There, they butcher thmselves in peace, well away from us. I would accept their help, but I would watch them carefully."

"So, tell us about our enemies," said Ansel.

"The slithzerikai are our most organized and deadly foe. Long we have tried to slay their leader, and long we have failed. Then of course, there are the nephilim. And the nepharim. And the aranea, and giants, and undead. Our foes are many, and strong."

"What would you like us to do for you?" asked Ansel.

"Avernum is in a brutal war with the slithzerikai. To the north, there is a large slith castle on an island," said Micah. "Inside lives the slith king Sss-Thsss, their great leader. If you can sneak into his throne room and kill him, I will reward you greatly."

"I see," said Ansel. "Thank you for talking with us."

Realizing the magnitude of the mission, the companions set out from the castle, waiting until they were past the guards before speaking.

"Gods, Brynja, you have to speak your mind like that?" said Jynx. "We're lucky we didn't get thrown into the Abyss or something for insulting him."

"Stuffy old coot," said Brynja. "Don't tell me you're getting used to it down here."

"Not really used to it," said Jynx, "but ... well, sometimes, it's better not to speak exactly what's on your mind."

"Yeah, sure," said Brynja. "Think I'd remember, as it's how I ended up here in the first place. But don't mind me. You do the talking next time we see kingy."

"When we see this Sss-Thiss, you can do all the talking you want," said Jynx.

"Deal," said Brynja.

"So, we're really going to Blosk?" said Duncan, surprised. "That's a fair distance."

"Yeah, let's stop at this Fort Emerald," said Ansel, looking at the signs. "Be a good day's journey."

"And I bet you're thinking of taking a swing by this Fort Remote," said Jynx, "aren't you?"

"Sure," said Ansel. "Way I figure it, been years they been trying to off the slith king, so what's the hurt in letting it go a bit longer, while we figures out the best way and all."

"Sounds reasonable to me," said Rudel.


	22. Chapter 21: Friendly Sliths!

A/N: The wonderful world of Avernum/Exile belongs to Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. Fort Emeraldand its residents:Captain Scarlet, Eleanor, Moe, Randall, Matthais, and Hodgson; Gnass and its residents: Skatha, Eath, Sss-Schai, Garthass, Bass-Astha, and Asp, will be put back in the game unharmed when I have finished my fun here.

* * *

Fort Emerald sat like a gem upon the subterranean waters, a narrow road leading to closed porticulli, but as the guards there recognized the clearly human features of the group, they opened the porticulli until the six companions were within, and then the chains rattled once more as the porticulli were closed.

Barely within the bounds of the fort, they met a serious-looking woman, her hair long, brown, and curly, with the graceful yet precise motion of a natural fighter, pacing the fort with a cool, analytical stare. She was a small person, not even the height of Jynx's shoulder, less than five feet tall, but with a wicked axe hanging from her belt.

Sensing the authority there, Ansel said, "Are you in charge here?"

"Yes, I am the commander of Fort Emerald," she replied. "Captain Scarlet."

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am," said Ansel, with a greater respect than he had shown most of his surface commanders. "We're pretty new to Avernum yet--what's it like commanding a small fort like this?"

"It has not been easy. I defend against the raids, and send a few sorties out in return," she replied. "I also have to keep an eye on Gnass."

Duncan said, "Have there been many raids?"

"Yes, they come fast and furious. First the ice lances, then the curses and slow spells, then the charge. Our north wall gets battered as fast as we can repair it," said Captain Scarlet. "But we hang on."

"So, where do you send the sorties?" said Ansel, wondering if it would fit with the mission they'd been given by King Micah.

"The sliths have a fort to the north, and our mages often slip up to pump firestorms into it," said Captain Scarlet. "We'll take it soon. When we do that, we'll have a straight shot at the island!"

"What's on the island?" said Ansel, thinking this was too similar to be coincidence.

"The main slith castle and their leader, Sss-Thsss, are on the island. It's to the east of their small fort to the north, and can only be reached by boat. We could win this war, if we could just get a straight shot at that castle," said Captain Scarlet. "And we will, soon."

"What's Gnass?" said Jynx.

"Town to the west, populated by 'friendly' sliths," replied Captain Scarlet. She could not keep the derision from her voice on the word 'friendly,' or perhaps was not making any effort at all. "They say they hate the sliths that attack us. But the sliths only attack us, not them. Well, this fort guards against all sliths. Maybe some of those bastards aren't twisted. I'll believe it when I see it."

"Yeah," said Ansel. "Thanks for talking with us."

Leaving the captain to her pacing, they encountered the fort's brig, and remembering that there'd been nephil in the fort up north, they slipped inside, and were rewarded with the sight of a slith within the cell, pacing sluggishly back and forth, the skin slightly blue rather than the usual green.

"How were you captured?" said Duncan, not bothering with preliminaries.

The creature turned toward them, and now the shivering could be seen, as the cold-blooded creature was clearly freezing. "I fell in battle with your vicious captain," the slith answered. "Now I wait to be avenged, warm-blood."

"Who will avenge you?" said Ansel.

"Sss-Thsss, our leader, is mightier than all of you humans combined," the slith said in a weakened voice. "Our gods are mighty. Our ally is a being of devastation." His words oozed out--he spoke the human's tongue deliberately, though the sibilant nature of slith speech colored the words. "You are killing me slowly in this pit. Your deaths will bring heat to my spirit in the afterworld."

The creature was still moving around, perhaps in an effort to keep warm, when Jynx asked, "Who is your ally?"

The forked tongue of the prisoner flickered out, and he hissed, "We follow one of the lords of darkness. I myself have groveled at his feet. Soon he shall be free, and he will lead us to mastery over the caves!"

"Maybe," said Ansel, with an expressive shrug. "I think we're done here," he added, with a glance at his companions. "Let's try to rustle up some grub and a place to crash out."

Wandering through the streets of the fort, they came to one small building designated "Mess Hall," and Jynx said, "Well, looks like that will solve the food problem, unless they only serve army."

"Only one way to know," said Ansel, and with that, he walked into the mess hall and promptly saw a rather sweaty and dirty woman who was quite buxom busily working. "So, what's your job at this fort?" he asked.

Eleanor said, "Hi--name's Eleanor. Nowadays, I cheerfully do whatever needs doing," she sighed, and said, "but I used to be an actress!"

"An actress? Where?" said Brynja.

"In the surface world. You wouldn't have heard of me, but I was going places!" said Eleanor with a grand wave of her arm. "I commanded the stage! Well, sort of. Alas, at the height of my career, I chose to appear in the wrong play."

"Which play was that?" said Jynx.

"It was a stirring portrayal of what happened to the first expedition the Empire sent down to Avernum," replied Eleanor. "Unfortunately, although everyone knew about it, nobody was supposed to. The Empire gave us a speedy trial."

"A trial, just for being in a play?" said Brother Theo, who'd been jotting notes in his journal.

"Can you imagine! The Empire does one stupid thing, and stomps on everyone who mentions it. You see, everyone in the first group who came down here died. Total disaster!" said Eleanor. "I played Mariann, consort to Karzoth! The female lead!"

"Who was Karzoth?" asked Ansel.

"Dumb name, huh? It was what he went by, probably because his real name was Stinky or something. Anyway, he was the mighty leader!" Eleanor struck a heroic pose, and in a dramatic tone said, "Bearer of the Royal Seal and the mighty blade Demonslayer! Anyway, he did something arrogant, got stupid and died. Like the Empire someday, I hope."

"The Royal Seal? Demonslayer?" said Ansel, remembering what Solberg had said. "Do you know where they are?"

"What do I look like, a sage?" said Eleanor with a laugh. "I was just in a play. I don't know anything about where the First Expedition really ended up."

"So, what sort of things need doing here?" said Rudel.

"Repairing walls. Repairing shields. Bandaging, when the priests are exhausted," replied Eleanor. "Trying to cheer people up, when all seems lost. Which is often."

"So, can we get anything to eat here, or have to use our own rations?" said Ansel.

"Best use your own stuff," said Eleanor.

"Thanks," said Ansel, and he found a seat, and the companions got into their rations.

"So, what do you think?" said Duncan.

"I think this Gnass sounds like it bears checking out," said Jynx.

"I was thinking the same," said Ansel.

A few weary-looking soldiers came into the room--it was rather apparent that they were barely able to stand after pulling their duty shift and paid the adventurers little attention as they ate. Finally finishing their meal, and deciding that Gnass would be the next 'port' of call, the companions left the mess hall, and ignoring the 'Keep Out' on the sign that led to storage, came into the large storage room, where they found the quartermaster--a balding, pudgy man slowly moving crates of supplies about the room.

"Can you sell us any of those supplies?" Ansel said.

"Captain Scarlet would feed me to the sliths if I sold any of her precious supplies to you lot!" said Moe. "You'll have to fend for yourselves."

"That's ok," said Jynx. "Why are you stacking the crates?"

"Huh?" said Moe. "Oh, I'm the quartermaster. I keep track of the supplies. And stuff. Get stuff in. Hand it out. I hate it here."

"Why do you hate it here?" asked Brynja.

"The constant attacks for starters," said Moe. "I was at Fort Remote. I liked it there. Then they transferred me."

"We heard a little about that fort," said Ansel, "where is it, exactly?"

"Far to the west. Most boring fort in Avernum. Guarding a bunch of empty tunnels. Well, almost empty--there's a big drake living in there. It never attacks, so we just wait. Much better than here," said Moe. "Here, it is dangerous. Real dangerous."

"Looks that way," said Ansel. "Listen, we need a place to rest--any rules about that?"

"Uhhh ... look around," said Moe. "I'm sure you can find some empty bunks you can rest in. Soldiers here get killed so quick, there's always an empty bed."

"Uhh, thanks," said Ansel. He made a gesture to the companions, and they slipped out of the supply room.

"OK, I guess there's nothing formal--let's see what we can find."

"Sounds good to me," said Brynja, and they made their way down the side of the fort, coming to a door which was locked--for a moment, before Brynja's 'key' opened it.

Inside the cramped room, someone had put a dresser in front of the door, and a thin, nervous man dressed in fine clothing cowered in the shadows, jumping as the door opened.

"Why you hiding?" said Ansel.

He stood up indignantly and said, "I'm not hiding. I am the Chief Fort Liaison Randall for the Castle. I travel to the different forts to see how the war goes, and report back to the Castle."

"Which forts do you go to?" asked Brother Theo.

"There are several. It keeps me busy. But this is the worst to visit. This, and Fort Dranlon. I hate it! It terrifies me. The sound of the fireballs, the screams, the hisses, the smell of blood," said Randall with a shudder. "I write my reports and get back to the Castle as soon as I can."

"So, what's the Castle like?" said Rudel, not bothering to mention they had just come from the place.

"Castle? The Castle! What other castle is there? It's safe there. I like it," said Randall, his face twitching. "But then, his majesty always sends me out again! And again! I'll be caught in an ambush and eaten one of these days! Oh, how I miss the surface."

Artlessly, Brynja said, "Why did you get cast down here?"

"I was a messenger on the surface. The Empire kept the roads nice and orderly and safe. No nephilim up there to kill you--oh no! No, no, no! They're all down here now. Trying to kill me. I didn't appreciate how good things up there were. I didn't at all," said Randall. "Then, I got a little drunk and shot my mouth off. I offended the wrong person, and now here I am. Oh, how I miss it up there."

"Guess we'll leave you to your ... uh, report writing," said Ansel, and with an undisguised look of disgust at the cowardice of the fellow, he led the way past the dresser back out.

"Where now?" said Ansel.

Jynx gave a shrug, and they began to walk around the walls, until they came to a place where a mage was busily working, apparently maintaining a magical barrier which had replaced part of the fort's walls.

"Did you create those barriers?" asked Jynx.

He smirked, and said, "Most of them. Usually, I use my considerable talents to teach the sliths who come here a lesson. I'm one of the mages of this fort."

"What lesson is that?" asked Rudel.

"I come from the Tower of Magi," replied Matthias. "I am here to demonstrate our power. The lesson is directed, of course, not only to the sliths but also to the humans that rely on us." His face wore an unmistakable expression of arrogance.

"So, barriers are your specialty?" asked Jynx.

"No, but my job is to strengthen these barriers. Sometimes I dispel one and create it anew," said Matthias. "We can't always rebuild the walls between attacks."

"Could you teach me how to manipulate barriers?" asked Jynx.

Matthias laughed derisively, and said, "Often, an upstart like you asks me to teach him how to dispel the barriers." He chortled. "My response is always the same. It is our secret, not theirs. The tower chooses some spells to keep for itself."

"So, where could we go to learn how to dispel barriers?" asked Jynx, her face setting slightly--Ansel could discern her mood, but it wasn't that obvious to those who didn't know her well.

"You will learn no such secrets from me. The secrets of dispelling barriers are very precious," said Matthias. "I've argued with that fool Mairwen now up at Fort Dranlon, but she's best ignored."

"You seem pretty busy," said Rudel. "Anything we can do for you?"

"We elite wizards rarely need help from travelers such as yourselves, but in this instance, you might help me. There is someone I need to speak with. Her name is Elizabeth. I believe that she lives near Silvar, but I am not sure," said Matthias, his bearing reeking of arrogance. "Tell her that I seek her out, and I will reward you."

"Sure thing," said Ansel, "next time we're up thataway."

Matthias made no acknowledgment, and Ansel quietly led the way out, until they found a small empty room with a few beds, and after securing the door, slept there. After their rest, they made another trip to the north side of the fort, well away from Matthias and his barriers, and found a robed man fingering a holy symbol as he stared through the arrow slit.

"Pardon me," said Brother Theo, "but why are you standing here?"

He waved at the slit. "Hodgson here. I watch for the next attack. When it comes, I defend us as best I can. The sliths are relentless. I should know--I have to stitch up the wounded after attacks. Soon, my shift will be over, and I can go to the Emerald and rest."

"What emerald?" said Jynx.

He flashed a wicked grin, and said, "It's the thing that's kept this forge going as well as it has. It was found nearby, and brought here when they found what it can do. It restores magical power! Thanks to it, each mage here can cast the spells of three. Any sliths that come here, they get three balls of fire for every one they send."

"Anyone can visit?" said Jynx, "or you gotta be army?"

"Nah, you can visit," said Hodgson.

"Do you get enough rest?" asked Rudel.

"No, not much. I don't enjoy this at all," replied Hodgson. "I'd much rather be working on my alchemy."

"Ahh, you know some alchemy?" said Brother Theo.

"Hmm, I actually don't know that much about it. I was going to try to invent a healing potion using graymold before I got called to come here," said Hodgson. "I only got as far as finding a patch of the stuff--which is no mean feat!"

"Where was the graymold patch?" asked Brother Theo.

"Well, it probably isn't there anymore, but I found a small patch of the stuff at the headwaters of the river that runs down to the big lake--the lake Cotra sits on. The stuff was far, far to the north. Took me forever to find it. If it's still there, it's northwest of Fort Dranlon. I took some of it with me, but it spoiled long ago. Sorry."

"Can I help you with your alchemy?" asked Brother Theo.

"As a matter of fact, I have been working on a poison cure. I had some aranea fangs around, but I lost them. I'm sure that they're around here somewhere," said Hodgson, then shaking his head wearily. "If you could bring me a pair, I would appreciate it."

"As a matter of fact," said Brother Theo, "I think we've got some of those. Hadn't had time to think of a use--so here, you take them."

Hodgson took the fangs and said, "Thank you very much! I am in your debt! Alas, I am poor, and can't pay you for your services, but I am most highly grateful."

"If you can spare a prayer for us in our endeavors," said Brother Theo, "that would be all the pay I need."

"I believe I can manage that," said Hodgson, who returned his weary gaze to the arrow slit.

Leaving the wall, they came to the central building of the fort, and entered. Within, a large emerald sat on a pedestal in the center of the room, surrounded by kneeling mats for meditation.

Kneeling to meditate, the glow of the crystal seemed to refresh those within the group even beyond their rest in the empty room. Finally, leaving Fort Emerald to the south, the companions came to a small island fishing village, which drew on the meager but sufficient catches of pale, slimy fish--this village remarkable for the presence of a few sliths who lived in uneasy peace with the human majority. As these simple folk had heard of the group, they invited the adventuring companions to fish stew for lunch, while they pressed Ansel and Brother Theo to tell of the adventures they had had thus far.

Continuing on their way, they came to a small village which looked unlike the others they had seen in their travels, and as they drew nearer, they could see it was populated entirely by slithzerikai. As none of the slith guards made an aggressive move, it seemed that they had found Gnass, and entered a blacksmith's shop.

Within the shop, a gigantic slith--probably the Skatha named on the sign outside, was forging a two-tined spear, his green skin bright and shiny unlike the bluish skin of the prisoner in Fort Emerald.

"You're the blacksmith Skatha?" said Ansel.

"Yes, today I forge weaponsss! My spearsss are my pride, and I love when they are used! Purchassss one, and I bursst with pride, that a human ussse my weapon. A slith spear is a mighty thing!" said Skatha.

"Tell me, what makes your spears so mighty?" asked Duncan.

"We slithsss use two point spears, not like your human one-point spearss! Make all of iron or steel! Takes great strength to make, great strength to use! It is a great honor to you that we let you have them. But you pay big price for that honor, eh?" said Skatha, his body shaking with laughter, though only quiet hissing could be heard.

"How much for that honor?" asked Duncan.

Skatha named his price, and Duncan winced, not even glancing to see Ansel's expression, and said, "I don't think I can afford the honor. You do seem a mighty warrior besides."

"Mighty I am! I know many of the secret paths of the greatest slith warriors!" said Skatha.

"Secrets? Really?" said Ansel, forgetting his tight grip on the purse-strings of the companions. "Could you teach us some of them?"

"No! A human must do a great deed for the sliths before we would share our secrets!" said Skatha. "You have done no such deed."

"Yet," said Ansel. "Thank you for your time."

Traveling through, they came to a sign denoting that the building was a slith nursery, requesting human visitors take care. Taking that as an invitation, they stepped into the small, steam-filled building where immature slithzerikai frolicked in too-small pools while braziers struggled to keep the heat in the room sufficient. The frail creatures filled the air with the sounds of playing and hissing laughter, but were clearly keeping their distance from the humans.

Seeing a delicate slith watching over the swimming babies, Ansel said, "You the mother to these little ones?"

"I am Eath," she sighed, with a slow hissing noise. "In spirit, but not by blood. I am a sage, by trade, learning, and choice. But I fled the castle of Sss-Thsss, and my tomes stayed behind. And now my mate and I wait here for the war to end, so I take care of the little ones now."

"What castle did you live in? The one on the lake?" said Jynx. "Why did you flee?"

"We lived in the castle of Sss-Thsss, north, then east, then across the water, yes," said Eath. "My advice to you--if you ever go there, the throne room of Sss-Thsss is upstairs, through a locked door. There are several onyx keys in the other slith forts. They are the keys to the castle. Going there without one is futility. We fled because we have no hatred of humans. When all of us slits came to this land, we were crazed and angry. But some of us recovered, and gained wisdom. We of Gnass are wise, and long for peace."

"When did you come to this land?" said Brother Theo. "And why?"

Eath started to chant, clearly a song she had sung many times before. "A century ago it was that we came, forced through Lost Bahssikava, forced through the tunnel for our dark deeds, our dark thoughts, our lust for blood. We reform, we think, we dream, we hope, we shed our blood lust in the dream that one day, we may return to the great home, that we may be forgiven, be taken in."

"What is Lost Bahssikava?" asked Brother Theo.

"Legend says that that is the tunnel we sliths were sent through when we were banished by our people in caves lost to us. If it exists, we don't know where it is," replied Eath.

"So, who is your mate?" asked Brynja.

"Skatha, the blacksmith," replied Eath. "He is the finest smith I have ever met. Your kind would be well to get weapons from him. Very few of the blades I have seen in human hands are any match for his."

"We'll have to save up," said Duncan.

"Being a sage, you must know about us humans?" said Ansel.

"Too much so, I think. Other of our kind want to slay you. I wanted to learn about you," said Eath. "I think you humans could be great friends to us, if our dark brothers do not fill you with too much hate."

"Probably not different than humans in that way," said Jynx. "Some are bad, some are not."

"Quite so," said Eath.

"Thanks for talking to us," said Ansel, and he stepped out of the nursery, and they saw a mighty slithzerikai with rich, dark green skin patrolling the town, with such a proud, regal bearing that he must be the chief.

As the companions left the nursery, he saw them and bowed. "I am Sss-Schai," he said. "I am the leader of Gnass. We mean peace to you."

"We are adventurers," said Ansel. "Is there anything that we could do for you?"

Thinking, Sss-Schai said, "Yessss. There isss. Near us iss a fort, to the northeast, filled with Darklingsss. It threatensss usss, and the humansss near here, too. Slay their chief, and come to me, and I will reward you assss bessst I can."

"What are you looking for?" asked Brother Theo.

"I watch over my people," said Sss-Schai, "and deal with the two great forces that surround us -- the humans and the darkingsss."

"So, what do you think about us humans," said Ansel, "generally?"

"I want nothing but friendssship and have nothing but welcome for your kind," said Sss-Schai. "You ssseem to live much clossser to the true slith idealsss than the darklingsss."

"Who are these darklings?" said Jynx. "I've heard it mentioned."

"Ah, yesss, I tell thisss tale to any human I can, ssso you can underssstand usss," said Sss-Schai. "The slithsss here are refugeesss, exilesss like yourssselvesss, from the mighty slith kingdomsss in the deeper cavesss. The kingdomsss are ruled with wisssdom and jussstice. And peace. We valued that which you humansss valued. But there were rebelsss."

"Rebels against what?" asked Jynx.

Sss-Schai's face darkened with anger. "A band who followed dark powersss, led by Sss-Thoss, grandfather to Sss-Thsss. They were expelled in the mercy of the leadersss, and came here, threatened by death should they return. Then the humansss arrived," said Sss-Schai. "Asss the war ssstarted, decadesss after we arrived, sssome of usss finally rejected Sss-Thsss."

"I bet Sss-Thsss didn't like being rejected," said Ansel.

"No, but we had to follow our own ssspirit. We had learned of the waysss of the world we had been thrown from, and sssince we could never return to it, we decided to recreate it. Ssso we came to the humansss in peace, and built thisss town, ssso that you may hear thisss," said Sss-Schai. "Pleassse, do not judge usss for what a few of usss do. There are asss many slith ssssoulsss asss slithsss."

"I see," said Ansel. "Thank you for talking with us."

They walked about the town, starting to feel a bit of surprise that the folk were, despite their odd appearances, not so unlike themselves, and came into a small house where a young adult slith was poring over a scroll with glowing eyes.

"Hi," said Ansel.

"Greetingsss. I am Garthass," she replied.

"You can read?" said Brynja.

"Yessss. You humansss have terrible ideasss about how ssmart we slithsss are," said Garthass. "We read and write and are very good at the magic artsss. Just because we live in cavesss doessn't mean we are dumb."

"Of course not," said Jynx. "So what are you looking at?"

"I study and prepare. One day, we will be called to defend oursselvesss," replied Garthass.

"Defend yourselves from what?" asked Jynx.

"Our dark slith brothersss concentrate on you humansss now. But they will come for usss asss well. We will fight them! And if not them, I fear you humansss will one day give in to your hate for us. Our little village sitsss between two giantsss, waiting," said Garthass. "But I see you are not like that. Or so I think. I have help for you."

"Help is always welcomed," said Ansel.

"I brew potionsss and scribe scrollsss. You could purchasse them now, if you like. Though I fear what humansss may one day do to usss, we help them now bessst we can, in hope that one day peace may lassst," replied Garthass.

"Could we take a look at those potions and scrolls?" asked Brother Theo.

After a few moments of haggling, they came away with a few potions, and said a polite farewell to Garthass, and continued until they came to an open house with a sign denoting "Asp, keeper of the path" and came in to see an old slith with a wise, piercing, lidless gaze, his house kept warm by a large fire as he reclined behind his desk.

"Hello," said Ansel. "This keeper of the path--what is it you do here in Gnass?"

"I am a healer, and I tend the shrine," replied Asp. "And I greet humansss who come here in peace and tell them of usss."

"What shrine do you keep?" asked Brother Theo, who looked fairly itching to add to his journal.

"On the island outside! Not all of usss slithsss worship dark beingsss. We have godsss of peace, which dark Sss-Thsss hasss turned from. Go to the shrine and bow to it, and you will feel some of what it is to be a true slith, and not a foul rebel," replied Asp. "I take care of the shrine. It isss not the Temple, but it musst do for usss."

"Where is this temple?" asked Brother Theo.

"When we slithsss came here, we built a great temple in a lovely swamp. It was good, and I helped build it, but Sss-Thsss and his defiled it when they took over. Now they worship dark thingsss, and have an altar with a hunk of a dead human's broken sword," said Asp. "It is sad. Wasss a beautiful place. The full twelve purification poolsss. Gone now."

"Peaceful sliths are a rare sight in Avernum," said Duncan.

"Unfortunately, your wordsss are too true. But living peacefully isss our dessire here. Our chief, Sss-Schai will tell of our passst, and how we came here, and of the darknesss we want to help you fight," said Asp.

"Yes, we talked to him already," said Ansel. "Thanks."

They left, and made their way to the small island at the edge of the village, crossing the well-maintained bridges. As they approached and knelt to pray, they noticed pools, and cleansed hands and feet before approaching closer.

A peaceful feeling immediately washed over the companions, and they were comforted and calmed. After their time wandering in these violent lands, it was strange to feel so relaxed. Then, a small soft voice began to speak from the altar.

"Please do not fear, humans. You must try not to hate my people. Not all of them are twisted, vicious and cruel. Just some, led by one who does not deserve to lead ..."

Before Jynx's eyes--and she was sure when she later discussed it, her companions were seeing the same thing--a vision of a gigantic slith male, seven feet tall, praying in a dark throne room as a strange red mist writhed in front of him appeared. Then, the vision disappeared.

"That is Sss-Thsss," the voice said, "and though it saddens me to say it, there will be no peace and no happiness for my people here until he falls. I sense you may be the ones who perform the final deed. Please help them. He lives in a dark fortress on an island to the northeast. Beware his might. My blessing goes with you. Farewell."

As the voice faded away, the feeling of peace and comfort also faded, and the six uneasily stood, faces mirroring one another--they had, in fact all seen and heard the same thing.

"That was different," said Ansel. "What do you think?"

"I say, let's check out the fort the chief here mentioned," said Duncan. "We can always go to Blosk and Remote later, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," said Ansel. "Ok, then--let's go."

They left Gnass to the north, following the cave wall past a slith checkpoint which seemed to be guarding against something to the east, rather than humans, and then north of Fort Emerald until they saw a sign declaring they were in "No Man's Land" and by what felt like evening, they could see a dark fortress ahead of them.

Resting before taking on a fort, they spent an uneasy night, though no actual harm came to them. Drawing nearer, they saw they were just outside a large stone fort, occupied by what seemed a large force of sliths. From what they had seen, it did not seem the sliths were great builders, and this fortress was clearly stolen from the humans who had once lived here. The outpost had clearly received a severe battering, part physical and part magical, and while huge cracks ran along its walls, it still stood as the sliths kept the fort as intact as possible, with large holes plugged with magical barriers.

"How we going to get in there?" asked Duncan.

"Ack!" said Ansel, ducking as spears came from the fort. "Carefully."

Warily moving around the fort, they came to a portion which was solely held together by magical barriers.

"Time to see if these are worth anything," said Jynx, drawing out a small green crystal that she had purchased from a wandering merchant who claimed they would bring down magic barriers. Tossing that against the shimmering magical wall, the crystal burst. For a moment, it seemed nothing more would happen, and then the wall faded into nothingness. Gingerly, Jynx ran a hand through the space, and found that it was indeed empty space.

"It worked," she said.

"Great," said Ansel. "OK, let's move in--and watch out, it's not gonna be easy."

They entered into a small room filled with garbage, and stepped through the door to find themselves in a courtyard with many sliths standing around the fires, and a short battle burst out. Hoping to get through the fort without having to take all the sliths on at once, they warily entered a small building, finding two more sliths inside, and after another brief battle, and a third one entered the room from what must be a secret door, they were victorious and quickly went through the secret door, which seemed safe enough from notice from the other sliths--though how long the bodies would be unnoticed before a general alarm was uncertain.

In a small stone box in the corner of the concealed room, they found a variety of maps, most of which made little sense, but it became clear that a huge and important slith castle was on an island almost due east from the current location. As this wasn't much news, they left the papers, but Ansel grabbed the pouch beneath the scrolls.

"Buncha gemstones," he said, and he slid it into his pack.

However, the time spent here was sufficient to have drawn a small alarm, and another wave of sliths came at them as they emerged from the small building.

"Go for broke, now," said Ansel, and they made their way over to another building, and they arrayed themselves for an expected fight and Brynja opened the door and dodged back out of the way of Ansel and Duncan.

This turned out to be the building where the slith chief was conferring with some sliths who were either priests or mages--there was a definite volley of magic running back and forth, and it was hard to identify which spells were causing the pain and sluggishness, but the companions finally prevailed, though seriously depleted in strength and rather bloody.

"Wish we had time to rest up," said Ansel, "but we better take the rest of the fort--should be easier with the chief down."

"I hope," said Jynx. "I don't think we can win another battle like that one."

This time, at least, Ansel's optimism wasn't unfounded, and they had only one more wave of less organized sliths to deal with, and were then able to rest in the fort before making the journey back to Gnass.

Once in Gnass, they lost little time in looking for Sss-Schai, and reporting their success.

Sss-Schai seemed extremely pleased, despite the fact that Ansel brought tidings of the death of many sliths. "Ah, yesss. I am not ssad that one of my mind diesss, if he is twissted and wrong," said Sss-Schai. He left for a moment, then returned with a sack filled with silver coins and a ring. "These are your rewards. Our gratitude is great. Travel safely, and with the kind looks of the gods."

"Anything else we can do for you?" asked Ansel.

"Fortunately, no," replied Sss-Schai. "We are doing well on our own. We hope that lasts."

"Well, thank you," said Ansel, and he began to lead his companions out of Gnass, stopping by a frighteningly muscular slith who was busily working on a new large, carefully detailed statue.

"Are you a sculptor?" asked Duncan.

"Ssometimesss. I work the stone. I make statues, and homes for people here," replied Bass-Astha, whose speech grew more clear--unusually so for a slith as he spoke.

"You make homes? Don't sliths live in caves?" said Brother Theo, his journal out as he was making more notes.

Bass-Astha laughed, a strange, sibilant sound, and said, "We learn that from humansss. Sliths live in warrens, but when we flee here, no warrens. So make housess. I think I am first slith to ever do so! I did not well at first. Rocks fall on our heads. But now!" He gave a grand gesture to indicate the town around him, his alien-seeming face lit up with pride.

"Stones fell?" asked Duncan.

"Yesss. Very ... very ... what is your word? Ah... embarrassing," said Bass-Astha. "I make house. Roof falls on chief's head. Takes several tries to get it right."

"So why are there so many statues around Gnass?" asked Brother Theo.

"We sliths remember the great magi and leaders of our past. And we remember them with statues," said Bass-Astha. "Paper rots and carvings fade, so sliths keep their history in many, many statues. A stonemason is much respected by sliths!"

"Fascinating," said Brother Theo, jotting this down in his journal. "Thank you."

"Well, we better get going," said Ansel. "We're on our way to Blosk now."


	23. Chapter 22: Blosk

A/N: The wonderful world of Avernum/Exile still belongs to Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. Blosk and its residents: Bartholomew, Demel, Vicky, Kathy, Royce, Sabrina, Bruce, Jonnhalyn, Jeff, and Leith will be put back into the game unharmed after my fun here.

To my readers, I apologize for the long delay. I find Exile/Avernum 1 to be the most disjointed of the trilogy, and it's been difficult to make a coherent story out of it.

* * *

The city of Blosk sat atop a higher rise, walled against the dreaded dangers of the subterranean caverns. Entering, however, was easy, for the portculli were open, and the guards seemed to have little interest in those entering.

The streets were not spectacularly busy, nor were they deserted, when a woman whose breath smelled strongly of mushroom ale, her dress a tattered remnant, thrust a bowl at the companions.

"Need some coins to buy more ale?" said Ansel, sounding amused.

"Ahh, how else can I forget the pain of living in this wretched land," she said. "Give me a coin, and I'll tell you my story."

Brynja chuckled, and pulled out a coin, and said, "Ok, I'll bite."

"Thanks! Yeah, things were tough for me on the surface. So I began getting into the wine. Before long, I couldn't stop. Still can't," she said. "They didn't like that up there, so they sends me down here, where they wouldn't see me. For ten gold, I'll tell you more."

"Tell me more, then," said Ansel, who seemed to realize that there wasn't a whole lot more, but he hoped that doing so would prevent the woman from following them about the city.

"They sent me down into Avernum, and I came here," she said. "That's it."

"Maybe there is a way to cure your addiction," said Brother Theo. "Can we help?"

She coughed hoarsely, and said, "That's kind of ye' but I'm accustomed to the wanderin' life. Thanks again." Eyeing Brother Theo warily, she wandered away.

"You mean well," said Brynja, chuckling, "but she probably doesn't know any other way to live. Now, if you'll excuse me--I got something to do, private."

With that, Brynja made her way off into the streets.

Ansel, shrugged, and said, "Let's find us the inn, and get a drink or something while we wait for her."

"Sounds good to me," said Jynx.

Entering the inn, they could see a short, blonde woman tending the bar wearing a sash that the companions had come to recognize as a sign of mayoral office.

Ansel said, "We are adventurers--do you have a noble quest for us?"

"Not a one," she replied. "We run an efficient town here. We don't need to stoop to getting help from random strangers. No offense."

"So, uh, what are your offerings at the inn, then," said Ansel, trying to not show he'd been a little offended by the brush off.

"We have fine rooms for the night. Only ten gold. And we have dinner and a drink for two. That's how I run my inn," replied Vicky, and she smiled. "I'm also the mayor, but I'm sure adventurers such as yourselves wouldn't be interested."

Duncan spoke up, "Not at all--mayors are always interesting!"

"And we'll take dinner and drinks for all," said Ansel.

Starting for the order, Vicky said, "Ah yes. These times call for clear heads, and the townsfolk judged me the clearest head about. It's not a bad job. Takes a lot of time, and I need to hire a replacement to look after the bar when I go to the Castle, but I like it fine overall."

"Why do you go to the Castle?" asked Rudel.

"For meetings of the Council," she said, looking the group over strangely. "Hmm, and don't go asking me for a royal token. The king's looking for adventurers to go on some mission, and I'm not going to be a party to it. Adventurers are loose cannons. Hotheads! If there's anything we need now, it's clear heads. The army is fine. Adventurers? Nope."

"Well, I guess we'll take the meal now," said Ansel, who decided that it was quite strange that no one of the mayors who could give a token would, except for the one who'd been guilted into it by the task they'd done.

As they settled in, Duncan and Rudel seemed to notice a gangly man who was studiously not noticing them, and Duncan said, "Can we buy you a drink?"

As that didn't loosen the man's tongue, Duncan said, "So, what are you up to here?"

"Keeping an eye on things," he replied. "And I've heard of you."

"What have you heard?" asked Rudel.

His voice lowered, and he said, "We've been watching you, but waiting for you to approach us. Calder. In the Abyss. To the northwest. That's who you should talk to. About the Scimitar, that is. That's all I can say."

"Thanks," said Duncan, and he edged back to the others to relate the information to Ansel as Brynja came breezing back to the inn.

Noticing a woman dressed in clerical garb drinking in a quite unholy manner, Brynja said, "Mind if I sit down?" as she seated herself. "Got any stories to tell?"

"Sure, be my guest," replied the priestess. "The sedentary life wasn't for me. I'm an adventurer, much as you."

"What sort of adventures have you been on?" asked Brynja.

"I'd rather not talk about it," said Sabrina.

"So that's why you drink like that?" said Brynja.

"What else is a wandering warrior like myself to do when employment is absent," said Sabrina. "I can only worship so many hours of the day, you know. When I don't serve the faith, I am human like you."

"I'm not impressed," said Brother Theo, moving over. "Your behavior is still most unholy."

She snorted and made a gesture which rather decisively, albeit rudely, indicated the conversation was over.

After a rather uncomfortable round of mushroom ale, Ansel said, "Why don't we head out for a bit?"

"Sounds like a good idea," agreed Jynx, and with Ansel's arm around her waist, they left, while the others ordered a meal from Vicky.

Walking about, they came into a room filled with ovens and flour sacks, and a tall thin woman who was covered, head to toe, in what appeared at first to be gray ash, but in fact was flour.

"Hi," said Ansel, "what do you do here?"

Demel sneezed, then said, "Blosk is mainly a farming town. Farms nearby bring their mushrooms here to be dried, and we turn them into flour."

With a touch of concern, Jynx said, "You seem to sneeze quite a bit."

"Yes," said Demel, sneezing again, but obviously unwilling to discuss her health further."

"So, can we buy mushroom flour?" asked Ansel. "Seems it's an important thing for the health of Avernum, making flour like that."

"Yeah," replied Demel, with a sneeze, cough, and then another more violent sneeze. "Ten gold."

Ansel winced, and said, "Maybe later. Thanks for talking with us."

After they were well away, Jynx said, "Just as well. I'm not sure it's healthy to eat flour made by someone sneezing like that."

"Probably right," said Ansel, the arm around Jynx's waist again as they came nearer a place which, by the heat and noise had to be a forge.

"You're wanting to go in there, aren't you?" said Jynx.

"Well, I'd like to take a look--see what's there," said Ansel.

"Oh, all right," said Jynx. "Make it up to me later?"

"You got it," Ansel whispered in her ear, giving her earlobe a nibble.

Inside, a heavyset woman with long black hair, painstakingly bound so as to stay out of the fire, was working.

"Hullo!" called Ansel, to get her attention. "This your forge?"

"You bet," she said, barely missing a beat. "Can't talk so much, busy supplying the fort, but I can sell you surplus."

"What fort do you supply?" asked Ansel.

"Fort Emerald," she said, putting an errant spark out before it could get her hair afire. "Making me rich, what with their constant need for new weapons and armor and repairs and all. Sliths attack there all the time--I don't mind, it makes me rich.

"You must use a lot of iron here," said Jynx, looking over the surplus goods, though not finding anything to her liking.

"Sure do," replied Jonnhalyn. "Matter of fact, I could use some of that fine ore from Fort Draco. Make better blades with better ore, you know. Pay twenty-five gold for any sacks I get."

"Don't have any at the moment," said Ansel, his eyes lighting up at the thought of making money that way. "But we travel a bit, and next time we're up that way, we can pick some up for you."

"That'd be right good of you," said Jonnhalyn. "Appreciate it. Now, if you're not a buying, I got me some work to do."

"Sure," said Ansel. "Thanks."

"Have a good day," said Jonnhalyn.

Returning to the inn, Brynja cornered Ansel, and said, "Listen, I don't want to stay over here. Got reasons, tell you later."

"No problem," said Ansel, looking a little confused.

"Before we go," said Brother Theo, "I would like to speak with Leith."

"Fine," said Ansel. "Let's get on with it, then."

They walked along the streets, coming to a shop where a youngish blond man, thin like most other Avernites, was sitting behind a desk studying a tattered scroll.

"Hello," said Ansel. "We're adventurers."

"Oh," said Leith. "Well, there is something you could do for me. There's a business matter--message of great importance I need delivered."

"We're not that proud," said Rudel. "What's the job?"

"There's a merchant named Shaynee living somewhere west of here," said Leith. "If she can get a hundred pounds of leather here soon, we can both make a handsome profit. I'm sure she'll pay you when she gets the message."

Ansel and Rudel exchanged glances, but even though Ansel clearly didn't like the terms, it seemed a good reason to hurry out of Blosk.

Brother Theo said, "If I might ... I've been told that there are a few services you provide?"

"Certainly are," said Leith. "Demand for all sorts of things near the front, and I try to provide them. Got rations, I'm a bit of an amateur sage, got torches, and I'm an excellent musician--for five gold, I'll sing for you."

"Come on, Ansel," said Brynja. "Let's hear him."

"All right, all right," said Ansel, handing over the specified coins.

Leith then burst into a bawdy song about a man named Barnacle Bill the sailor.

"That was pretty good," said Duncan. "Remember hearing that ... well, before." He glanced up.

"Yeah," said Leith. "Most sing it up there end up down here. Funny, ain't it."

"So, what's that scroll?" asked Brother Theo.

"Nothing magical," said Leith, "just something historical."

"Well, there are a few items I was considering selling," said Brother Theo tentatively.

"Not a problem," said Leith. "I'd be your man for that."

Within fifteen minutes, the business had been transacted, Brother Theo's pack no longer carrying some of the excess gear he had been carting, while he had added a few coins to the group's fund.

Now on the road again, Ansel turned to Brynja and said, "So, what was it?"

"Well, you remember Dexter in Almaria?" she said. "I got that ring he was looking for."

"Good show," said Ansel, obviously not wanting to probe too deeply into how she had acquired this ring. "Well, let's see this Shaynee, and then figure out where we're headed next."


	24. Chapter 23: Remote Shits and Giggles

A/N: The world of Exile/Avernum continues to be a large place which belongs to Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I promise to put the following people: Shaynee, Tesik, Belinda, Bronwen, Mick, and Alexi and places: Fort Remote, the western tunnels, the ruined farm, and the gremlin lair back in the game, unharmed when I've finished with this bit of fun.

* * *

Leaving Blosk, they traveled westward. At one small underground lake, they were surprised to see a relatively prosperous farming community--whatever was the case here, they were doing far better than the others in the Great Cave. Most places, though, they saw straggly cave cows, a few barely tamed giant lizards, and rows upon rows of pale mushrooms.

Brynja grumbled, "I don't think I'll ever get used to this place."

Duncan said, "I know it's not so much to look at, but at least a man can breathe free here."

"That's the truth," said Ansel, with a chuckle. "They're not so quick to condemn you for getting the job done."

As they walked, they met upon the road a troop of men whose clothing was uniform and in good repair.

The captain greeted them, and after the exchange of names, he said, "Ah, yes--we've all heard of you. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you, sir," said Ansel, who found that the military still hadn't left him enough to be as casual as he usually was.

After much travel, the companions came to a small structure hidden away in the western side of the cavern--a leather flap covered the single door, and a woman's voice called, "Come in! Come in!" as it appeared she had heard their approach.

The structure itself was small, scented with some sort of strange incense, and packed beyond comprehension with all sorts of items. There were weapons, armor, and crafts made by humans, sliths and Nephilim.

Bustling amongst the items was a short, stout, impossibly animated woman with black hair. "Welcome to my bazaar!" she said. "I am Shaynee."

"Great," replied Ansel. "We've got a message for you," and with that, he handed it to her.

She took the missive, scowling as she read, and looked up at the group. "You couldn't have gotten this to me faster? This was a business matter. Urgent! We could make a fortune, Leith and I, if it isn't too late." She gave a loud harrumph, and said, "Well, I suppose I'd better reward you. I have some old magical scrolls. You could look them over, if you wanted. You might be able to learn something from them. Or you could do some shopping."

"I'd love to see the scrolls," said Jynx.

"As would I," put in Brother Theo, giving Shaynee a disarming grin.

"All right, all right," she said, handing the scrolls over while those with arcane talent pored over them.

"Sorry about not getting here any faster," said Ansel, "we walked as quickly as we could."

"Fair enough, fair enough," said Shaynee. "I've work to do, so you just be about your business so I can see to mine."

After completing their business, the group left Shaynee's, and Ansel said, "You know, this far west, maybe we could go see that Fort Remote?"

"You've been wanting to," said Jynx. "Why not, then, and then we can get back and pick up Brynja's reward and start looking into the slith problem."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Rudel. "Let's get going, then."

As they continued on their way, they met another uniformed patrol, warning them of gremlins that had been seen to the south. Thanking them for the information, after the exchange of pleasantries, the companions continued on their way, finding a place where much of the cavewood had been chopped down, although no one was present, and crossing paths with a young girl who was herding a small group of sickly looking cave cows. Of course, by now, the companions had been in Avernum long enough to know that this was the natural appearance of cows here, and so after a brief greeting, they continued on their way, and she continued on hers.

Nearing the southern edge of this great cave, they came to a ruined town. Mute evidence in the form of half-ruined stone cottages, shells of farms, and ragged patches of edible mushrooms rapidly encroached upon by toadstools testified that people had once tried to establish a community here, and found that it was just unsuitable for permanent habitation.

The moss and mold decorating the sign made it almost illegible, but they were fairly certain that to the west, they would find the Fort Remote they'd heard of. Indeed, plugging the gap between the large Great Cave and the convoluted passages beyond was a fort, and just before the entry to the fort was another sign reading: "Fort Remote. Please don't startle the guards."

Entering the fort without anyone doing more than giving them a disinterested glance, Ansel looked around, and said, "Where you figure we should go?"

"Let's find a mess hall," suggested Duncan. "I could do with a meal."

Finding a door, they came into a room where a man wearing a large ankh and a subdued expression was sitting at a desk, playing solitaire.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Ansel, "but can you tell me where the fort captain is?"

"I'm the, well ... um, I sort of give some orders here. Name's Tesik, and it's not like there are many to give, but when they come up, I give them!" he said. "Things get rather tedious, I'm afraid."

"What sort of orders do you usually issue?" asked Ansel.

"Open the gates. Close the gates. Stop bickering. Let's have dinner," said Tesik. "That sort of thing."

"So life here is tedious?" asked Duncan.

"Oh, yes. This fort was built before the big wars with the sliths and the nephilim. We were afraid of attacks from the tunnels to the west. But hardly anything lives in there, and the things that do really don't do much, so we have nothing to guard against!" said Tesik. "To stave off madness, we busy ourselves with other activities."

"What kind of activities?" asked Jynx.

"Well, I play solitaire," said Tesik with a save at the desk. "I've played thousands of games. Won two. Pointless, really. Then we all take part in the standard pointless love affairs, have meals, exercise, have sing-alongs... well, you get the idea. And we act hospitable to the occasional visitor. Breaks the monotony."

"So, have you had other visitors recently?" asked Ansel.

"Well, there was a party of adventurers came through a few months back," replied Tesik. They stayed with us a week. Much fun was had. Then they went west, and most of them got killed. Chasm Drake. Then there are merchants, messengers, supply caravans, and so on."

"So, what do you know about this chasm drake?" asked Jynx.

"Fearsome. Deadly. Wealthy. Remote," said Tesik. "It doesn't bother us. We don't bother it."

"Where is the drake?" asked Brynja.

"Oh, you don't want to see it," said Tesik. "It's far too fierce and dangerous."

"No, really," said Ansel. "We do want to see it."

"Its lair is to the west. Be careful. It really is very dangerous," said Tesik. "You'll know you found it when you see an enormous dragon-like creature, roaring and spouting flame, charging you."

"Anything else interesting about this area?" asked Jynx.

"No, not really," replied Tesik.

"Well, thanks for your time," said Ansel. "Could you point us to the mess hall?"

"Sure," said Tesik. "Just go that way," he pointed vaguely. "Can't miss it."

The indicated messhall was nearly empty as the group trooped in, except for one woman slumped in the corner, wearing platemail with a large sword nearby, and obviously suffering from a major hangover.

In a stagewhisper as he sat down, Ansel said, "Ya look pretty hung over--better not let yer captain see ya thisaway."

She laughed, winced, and said, "I'm Bronwen. And actually, I **am** the commanding officer. I boldly lead my men out here in the back end of nowhere." She took a little sip of water.

"At least you get lots of rest and relaxation," offered Jynx, taking a seat by Ansel.

Bronwen gave another bitter laugh, and said, "Too much. I coulda been at the front, dealing death to sliths and doing some good. But here I am, at good Fort Irrelevant."

Brynja said, "But, no fort can be irrelevant on the frontier."

"Ah, but we are," said Bronwen. "The only thing that could possibly attack is the Drake, and it keeps to itself."

"We heard about that," said Duncan. "Where is the drake?"

"Mick claims he saw it," said Bronwen. "Ask him about it. As for me, I'm waiting to recover so I can resume my drinking."

"Is there anything we can do for you?" asked Ansel.

"Well, there's a pack of fire lizards out west," said Bronwen. "Don't have the troops to go after them, but they spit fire at us sometimes. Be appreciative if ya killed 'em."

"Sure," said Ansel. "Is there someplace we can rest?"

"Sure, use any empty bedroom," said Bronwen. "Keep us company. See Belinda in the kitchen if ya want grub."

"Thanks," said Ansel.

Moving into the kitchen, Ansel saw a pretty pale woman, and said, "You the cook here?"

"I'm the fort chef," she said, grinning.

"Could we all have a taste?" said Rudel.

"Sure," she said, dishing up bowls of stew.

"Delicious," said Rudel.

"I put some extra effort into my cooking," she said. "Eases the tedium out here."

"Why's there so much tedium?" asked Brother Theo.

"Nothing has ever attacked here, nothing ever will," she said. "But we keep busy. I have a hobby."

"What's that?" asked Ansel.

"I like to torment Mick," she said, with an evil grin. "Just say my name--I'm Belinda, by-the-by--and see what happens."

"Yeah, sure," said Ansel. "Well, thanks for the stew--really hit the spot."

Moving out to the west, where they'd heard Mick was, they saw a handsome man sitting by the pool eating a sandwich.

"Howdy," said Ansel. "Whatcha doing out here?"

"Watching the spring," he replied. "It's how I pass the time."

"Nice spring," said Ansel. "You Mick?"

"Yup," he replied. "It sure is calm and pretty, yessir."

"So, Belinda said I should mention her name to you," said Brynja, grinning.

Mick choked on his sandwich, gave an ecstatic smile, rolled his eyes, and breathed heavily, and then winced as though he had a headache, though it seemed that all those things happened at once. Without saying a word, he seemed to have communicated a great deal.

"So, I hear you saw the drake?" said Ansel.

"I saw it! I did! It wanders the tunnels occasionally, and it came close. I was sitting here, and it saw me, and I saw it. I thought it was going to kill me, but it lost interest. Not hungry, I think. But it could've ate me in a second," said Mick. "It's huge! I hope I never see it again."

"So, what else lives out there?" said Ansel, gesturing to the western tunnels.

"Lots of lizards, big and small. I've even heard rumors of a dragon out there."

"A dragon?" said Duncan.

"So I've heard. Rumors, I know. But if Motrax can live down here, why not other dragons?" said Mick. "We know the Empire didn't kill 'em all."

"You're right," said Rudel. "Most anything's possible."

"Well, we're gonna go get a bit of shuteye," said Ansel. "See ya."

They turned back into the fort, and found a small room with sufficient beds for everyone.

"So, I guess this is Fort Remote," said Ansel. "Odd place--whatcha wanna do?"

"It might not be a bad thing to deal with the fire lizards and such," said Jynx, thoughtfully. "We could get some practice fighting before we start looking into getting rid of Sss-thsss."

"You better not say that too loud," said Brynja. "Sneaky lizard probably has spies."

"Could," said Jynx. "Still, I think it might not be so bad to practice against lizards. And if we help these guys out--well, it might be awhile before we can get out this far again."

"I agree said Ansel. "Who else?"

Duncan said, "You're the bossman, Ansel."

"All right, then," said Ansel, "let's go west before we head back to do our job."

Leading the way out, the path became narrow, twisting, with a large ascent, and Brother Theo continued his map making.

"If I don't," he said, apologetically as he was slowing their progress, "I'm not sure we could find our way back out."

"You're right on that," said Ansel. "You just keep it up, Brother Theo--maybe we can sell copies of your maps later."

Eventually, they came to a cave, and there was a crude stone footbridge over an icy, swiftly flowing stream almost as soon as they entered. On the other side, there was a network of narrow, twisting, dark passages--the glowing fungus was absent here, but the smell of giant lizards was nearly overpowering.

"Think we found it?" said Ansel.

"I think so," said Brother Theo. "Let's continue."

"All right then," said Ansel, grinning. "We got us a drake to spear."

As they traveled through the twisting tunnels, they fought lizards, small drakes, even a group of humans who immediately attacked--though nothing was left behind to suggest just what these people were doing in the lair of a great drake. Finally, they came to a central chamber, and after a long and arduous battle, Ansel and Duncan brought down the chasm drake while the rest of the companions concentrated on the smaller drakes within the room.

Severely bloodied, they sat amidst the heap of drake treasure, as Brother Theo went about from one to the other, binding up wounds and casting his spells to heal them.

"Next time you think we'll just go spear a drake," said Jynx, "I'm going to smack you."

Ansel laughed, and said, "OK, it wasn't that great an idea. Now I know why that one gal in Blosk took to drink."

"At least we will live to tell the tale," said Duncan, his arm around Rudel. "Unlike them." He gestured at the bodies scattered around the chamber.

"I wonder what those people were doing here," said Rudel.

"I've looked everywhere," said Brynja. "Can't find a trace of what they were doing. Mystery died with them, I guess."

"Well, this has been all fun," said Ansel. "Should we go back to the fort and rest up?"

"Sounds good to me," said Jynx. "You owe us a good time now."

Upon returning to Fort Remote, they found Bronwen again (or still) in the mess hall, drinking.

"Hey," said Ansel, taking a seat. "We killed them lizards you mentioned."

"Oh, did you? Well, we'll sleep a little easier now, I think," she said, grinning, and pulled out a small sack of coins, and handed it to him. "There you are. A reward. Part of our annual adventurer budget."

"Nice," said Ansel. "Anything else we can do?"

"I wish. Everything out here is quiet. And I think it always will be," she said, shaking her head. "I'm wasting my life."

Not wanting to ruin the mood, she called for some of her 'special occasion ale' and shared a few rounds with the group before they stumbled off to a bedroom, feeling fairly well rewarded, before Ansel and Jynx and Duncan and Rudel paired off, leaving Brynja and Brother Theo awkwardly together.

After a good round of resting, they left Fort Remote, heading back toward duty. As they traveled a road they hadn't before--heading east from Fort Remote, rather than turning north, they came to a ruined farm. The mushroom crops had decomposed into a foul-smelling mire, and a small smoky fire was tended by a lone man sitting on a bedroll.

"Wonder what his story is," said Ansel, leading the way up the path. "Ho, what's the news?"

The man jumped up at the approach of the group, hand on his weapon, and then deciding they were neither bandits nor other foes, he relaxed.

"Welcome! I am Alexi! It's so good to see a human face! I've been out here a week, and the food was starting to run out. I had a lot, but there are gremlins about. Oh, the problems I've had."

They sat and talked, as the group shared some of their more abundant rations, and he explained the nature of his trouble. "I'm a messenger. I carry important messages from fort to fort. I was carrying a valuable missive from Fort Remote to the castle. Then disaster struck! Gremlins attacked me and the guards I was with. We got away, but the message disappeared. If they find out I lost it, I'd get jailed! The guards left me with a bunch of food, and I went looking."

"Where are the gremlins?" asked Duncan, with a side glance to Ansel.

"Gremlins have a lair to the south," replied Alexi. "They probably took it there. They aren't that tough--except for the numbers of them. If you could go there and get the message for me, I'd reward you well! I can do that, believe me. But please help!"

"Can't be tougher than the drake, right guys?" said Ansel.

Jynx gave Ansel a mock smack across the face, and said, "I told you ..."

Ansel gave her a kiss, and said, "Made it up to you later, didn't I? And I'll make it up to you again."

"How can I refuse?" said Jynx, laughing.

"I knew it," said Duncan. "You're in luck, Alexi. The softest-headed group of adventurers in Avernum, at your service."

"Thank you," said Alexi.

After parting company, Ansel led the group into the tunnels to the south. As they progressed, high-pitched, maniacal laughter echoed off the walls of the twisting tunnels.

"You sure about this?" said Jynx.

"Yeah," said Ansel.

Eventually, they reached a strange structure, its walls dug carefully out of the dirt and covered with a strange, smooth waxy substance. From the darkness within, there were scraping sounds, the occasional burst of manic laughter, and something that almost sounded like a scream.

"Cheery," said Duncan.

"C'mon," said Ansel, "those guys aren't so tough--Alexi said so."

"Yeah, and why didn't he take them out himself," said Brynja. "He's regular Avernum army."

"But we're adventurers," said Ansel. "C'mon."

It soon became apparent that the gremlins, while not particularly difficult to kill if one kept one's wits, were exceptional at making one lose one's mind--and it was only with great difficulty that the companions refrained from killing each other while ridding Avernum of a nest of gremlins--and eventually discovering the treasure trove, and amidst the junk, the scroll that was undoubtedly Alexi's missing missive.

Returning to Alexi's camp, Ansel called out a greeting. As soon as he saw the message, he snatched it eagerly.

"And here is your reward! I don't have any money, but I do have this..." he said as he pulled out a pair of gauntlets. "I won these in a game of cards. The guy swore to me up and down they were magic. Well, even if they aren't, they're very nice. Take them with my compliments!"

"Oh," he added, as he quickly packed up his bedroll and kicked out the fire, "thank you for saving my life!" With that, he hurried off to the east.

"Suppose they really are magic?" said Duncan, looking them over.

"Dunno," said Ansel. "You wanna wear'em? I think it's time we headed out to hunt some sliths."


	25. Chapter 24: To Cotra's Aid

A/N: As I had trouble uploading the chapter before this, the readers I'm delighted to find I have are in for a double treat.

The world of Exile/Avernum still belongs to Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I promise to put back the following people: Krantz, Gary, Jenny, Elizabeth, Nance, Elspeth, Paul, Mayor Steele, Asp, Konig, and Renn, and the following places: Silvar, Cotra, the crystal cave and the nepharim fort.

* * *

Leaving Alexi's camp at the ruined farm, the companions continued along the way by the southern wall of the Great Cave. As they traveled, they came to a place much more like what a cave would have seemed to be like, at least based on their knowledge before arriving in Avernum. For Avernum had a great quantity and variety of flora and fauna, yet here, the miraculous ecosystem came to an abrupt end, this part of the Great Cave a barren, blasted stone devoid of moss, fungus, lichen—and all other higher life forms. The air was particularly humid, and rank smelling, as though some malevolent force had created this life void. Not wanting to tarry in such a place, they continued their eastward trek.

Eventually, their path turned north, and then east, and continuing on through a month unremarkable by comparison with the other days they had spent in Avernum thus far, they arrived at the southern end of the bridge outside of Silvar.

"Well," said Ansel, "I guess it's time for us to start dealing with the sliths—you figure we oughta go to Cotra now?"

"We can," said Jynx, "but why don't we spend a night here in Silvar. Not often that we will get to rest up in relative peace—and we've spent this long before getting onto the task, what's another night?"

"All right," replied Ansel. "Anyone object?"

"Nah," said Brynja. "Let's go see what Gary's got on the menu."

As they came into the town, the sound of work at the boatworks greeted them.

Jynx said, "Wait—what if we bought a boat here? I'm sure they're cheaper here than at the front."

"Good point," said Ansel. "We'll look into buying one when we're ready to go."

"Hello," said Ansel, as he opened the door into the bar.

"Welcome back," said Gary, polishing his clean bar. "I see you're getting yourself settled into Avernum all right."

"I suppose so," said Ansel. "What else can ya do?"

"What else," said Gary, sounding a little gloomy. "Life gives ya mushrooms, ya might as well make ale."

"Speaking of," said Duncan, settling into a seat, "we'll take some of that. And aren't we taking rooms for the night, Ansel?"

"Yeah," said Ansel, "as long as you got them open."

"Of course I do," replied Gary. "You folks are getting to be known. Makes a nice selling point that ya slept here."

They ate the meal, and retired to their rooms before breaking their fast and heading down to the boatworks. There, a burly man with nearly translucent pale skin was working, his belt filled with tools.

"Say, how's the boat business?" asked Ansel.

"There's a big call for them in these caves," said Krantz. "You can get one for not too much gold. Hope ya do. The sliths have been hell for business. But, you wanna boat, say the word—three fifty gold."

"Three ..." said Ansel, looking like he might choke.

"We'll take one," said Jynx, letting her hand drop from around Ansel's waist to give his ass a pinch. "Seems like it will be something we'll need sooner or later."

"Where do the sliths live?" asked Brother Theo, his journal out again.

"Yeah, you sure will. Sliths—there's droves of them out west of here, the other side of that huge lake. They pretty much own that territory, people can't fish there anymore, it's too risky. Now it's still one of the best ways down to the Great Cave down south."

With a sour look, Ansel counted out the required coins, and Krantz handed over the title to a boat.

"It's tied up at the docks," said Krantz, pointing east. "Thanks for your business."

"You're welcome," said Ansel, and he headed out of the boatworks. "Let's go see that boat of ours, huh?"

"It's a good deal," said Jynx. "We'll be able to get so many different places now."

"I'm thrilled," said Ansel.

"And it will enable us to fulfill our mission," said Duncan. "Now, stop pulling the long face—we'll make the money up again."

"Fine," said Ansel, "let's head east a bit, and get used to the boat business."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Jynx, getting into the boat and moving forward.

"Duncan, you and Brother Theo take the back," said Ansel, "you'll be able to do some heavy rowing. I'll be up front for steering, and Brynja, you and Rudel take the middle."

Getting into the boat, they took some time before they got co-ordinated, but soon, they were rowing smoothly, and came to an open shore on the southern side of the cave.

"Want to explore?" said Ansel.

"Why not?" said Brynja. "Maybe we'll find us some gold."

As they rounded the corner, though, they came upon an old woman accompanied by several goblins. After a few tense moments, the attack was joined, despite the apparent reluctance of the goblins. The battle was brief, and in the end, they found nothing except the belongings of the goblins and the old woman, a bunch of tools, and the start of a tunnel.

"Well, that wasn't much," said Ansel.

"No," said Jynx, "but I don't think she could've been up to any good, working with goblins. Still a good day's work."

"Anyway," said Brynja, "I think we got the rowing thing down, so what say we head over to Cotra now?"

"Sounds good to me," said Ansel.

Ducking as they came to the bridge, the companions continued on their way, finally coming to the city of Cotra—or at least what passed for a city in Avernum, and they found an open spot in the docks and tied up their boat.

A woman, dressed in a bright green dress and in an obvious good mood, was walking near the docks.

"Hullo," said Ansel, helping the others from the boat. "Good day to you. Enjoying your walk?"

"Oh yes. My name's Nance, and this is my day off. I run a weapons shop with my friend Elspeth," she replied.

"Weapons? That's your usual business?" said Ansel, his face showing that he was thinking that weapons shopping might not be too amiss before facing off against Avernum's fierce reptilian foes. "Oh, right. I'm Ansel. This is Jynx, and Brynja. And Brother Theo and Duncan and Rudel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. No, I prefer to work with the magical arts," replied Nance. "However, I lack proper materials, and the last person who tried to improvise met a rather nasty fate."

"What happened?" said Jynx.

"He tried to use a blue teaching crystal to reverse the portal in Fort Avernum," replied Nance. "I don't know what he was thinking. Experiment near drove him mad, and he was lucky to get away with his life."

"What happened to the crystal?" asked Brynja.

"So far as I know, it's somewhere in Fort Avernum," said Nance. "When I met him later, what sense I could make of what he said was that he left the remains of it by a statue there."

"What are these crystals?" asked Jynx.

"There's these blue crystals. No one knows much about them. They were found scattered about when Empire first started sending down lots of people. When you stare into them, they talk to you," replied Nance. "Who made them? No one knows. I sure would like to meet whoever's responsible. Whoever they were, they sure knew how to work crystal."

"You know Elspeth pretty well?" asked Duncan.

Nance gave a shy smile, and said, "She's my ... friend." There was an odd emphatic inflection on the word 'friend' and she studied the group for a reaction.

"Your friend?" said Rudel, edging closer to Duncan.

"Yes, my very, very close friend,"said Nance, her cheery mood darkening to display a touch of anger. "I don't know what Empire's reasons for putting you in Avernum were, but you're getting close to mine."

"I think I understand," replied Duncan, his lips thinning slightly as he put an arm around Rudel.

"Yes," said Nance, "I think you do." Her mood lightened, and she said, "You be sure and stop in and see Elspeth or me when you're needing to buy some weapons."

"Will do," said Ansel. "Enjoy the rest of your day off, then."

Seeing an alchemy shop, they stopped in, as Brother Theo was interested in refilling some of his herbal supplies.

Inside, a pregnant blonde was cooking some pungent concoction.

"Hello," said Ansel. "What are you cooking up?"

"I'm Jenny," she replied with a smile. "And I'm an alchemist by trade. I brew a wide variety of potions. It's a dangerous craft, as those who practice it are rather jealous and protective of their secrets."

"Any secrets you might be interested in?" asked Brother Theo.

"An excellent question," replied Jenny. "Well, the greatest mage in Avernum is named Erika, and her tower is somewhere west. I don't know where, exactly, but I'd pay a finders' fee for locating it."

"I don't think we've found that," said Ansel regretfully.

"Oh well," replied Jenny, sounding unsurprised. "If you have been inside, come back and tell me about it. All I can tell you is it's far to the west. I'm quite eager to journey there, as they all say her powers are unsurpassed."

"So, what potions do you make?" asked Duncan.

"All sorts," replied Jenny. "For healing, for curing poison, for easing pain," she looked down significantly at her swollen abdomen, and added, "let me know if you want to buy something."

"You teach any alchemy?" asked Brother Theo.

"I guard my secrets," she said with a headshake. "But, there is a mage who's been hanging about in Darklake Pub, he mentioned he's got some skill in the art. Maybe he would teach you some. His name is Konig."

"Well, thank you," said Ansel, looking around to see if others wanted to buy any of her potions before departing.

Following the walkway, they came to a small inn, the signboard reading "Darklake Pub."

"Let's go see what the rumors are," said Ansel.

They came into the pub, where an aging, yet still raven-haired woman wearing a gray homespun dress was tending the bar, while a man dressed in wizard's garb and a young man with a rather expressionless face were sitting at tables.

"Hullo," said Ansel, coming up to the bar. "What's the word?"

"My name is Elizabeth," she replied. "I sell food and drink for here or for travel. And if you need a room for the night, I got one out back. On tap today is a fine mold ale."

"We'll take some of the ale," said Ansel. "Heard any rumors might interest adventurers?"

"Well, not much. Actually, I have heard tales of a crypt to the north. Some merchants stumbled upon it. Nobody knows who built it or when, and nobody can find out either, as the front gate's always closed," replied Elizabeth. "Well, there was one old coot who said that it'd open on the first of Remembrance. Or Radiane, or something—some month that starts with R. Of course, he was drunk, so who knows that he's to be believed."

"Interesting," said Brother Theo, jotting notes in his journal. "We met someone named Matthias at Fort Emerald, he said he was looking for you."

"Was he now? That's no surprise," said Elizabeth. "It was hiding that rebel in my inn on the surface got me thrown down here. He must want to make amends. He's welcome to try."

"You didn't mean to hide rebels in your inn?" said Brynja, the ever-tactless.

"And end up down here with the likes of you? I think not," said Elizabeth. "No offense, but I'd rather be up in the sunlight right now. Much rather that. No, Matthias led his band of rebels from my inn, and I didn't know a thing of it."

"Thank you," said Ansel. "The ale was quite good."

Duncan took his ale, and sat down at the table with the expressionless eyes, and said, "So, what brings you to Darklake?"

"Just passing through," grunted the man, pointedly drinking from his mug.

"If you don't mind the observation," said Rudel, sitting down by the man in wizard's robes, "you look like you've been traveling. What brings you here?"

"I am here looking for the crystal cave," replied Konig. "And I prefer to be alone at the moment."

"Sorry to disturb you, then," said Rudel. "But could you tell us about this cave?"

"It is a legendary, dangerous cave filled with powerful crystals," replied Konig. "I've heard of it from time to time, and if I knew more, I wouldn't tell you."

"I heard you know a bit about alchemy?" said Rudel.

Brother Theo sat down, journal at the ready.

"Alchemy? Ah, you must have been talking with Jenny," said Konig, his dour face twisting into a smile. "What I was saying was a man named Miles found some new uses for mandrake. Now, he lives around Fort Duvno, you want to ask him about it."

"You know any spells we might learn?" said Jynx.

"I know one very powerful spell," replied Konig. "Normally, I would charge a great deal for teaching it. However, I sense you are strong, and capable of great things. Therefore, I shall teach you for free, in the hope that my assistance will help change the world."

"I would much appreciate that," said Jynx.

Konig produced a long parchment roll from his robes, covered with magical writing, and Jynx and Rudel concentrated on his explanation.

"Thank you," said Jynx when the lesson was firmly fixed in her mind.

As they left the inn, the next building had engraved letters on its sign, declaring that it was city hall. Inside, they found a wiry, apparently nervous man with a rather aggressive bald spot at a desk.

"Excuse me," said Ansel. "Might we speak with the mayor?"

"I'm secretary to his lordship, Mayor Steele," replied Paul. "If you have some business with him, you have to go through me. But he's pretty busy with this prisoner business. You'd have better luck in the library."

"Where's the library?" asked Rudel.

"That door there to the right," replied Paul. "Not much there, mostly just records. But there might be a magic scroll tucked in there," he added with a wink.

"We'd rather speak with the mayor now," said Ansel.

"Normally, he loves to see people," said Paul, "but the Nepharim to the north are holding some of our men prisoner. I'd only bother him if it's really important."

"It is," said Ansel. "This way?" And with that, he moved into the next room—not the library that Paul had pointed out.

In the next room, a gray-haired man in impeccable silk robes was hunched over a desk, muttering to himself.

"Sir, I would like to speak with you," said Ansel.

"What?" said Mayor Steele, "Look, I'm very busy. Unless you have something important to say, please, just go away."

"You **are** the mayor of Cotra?" said Ansel.

"Yes," snapped Mayor Steele. "Obviously. I lead one of the six large cities in Avernum. And the city closest to both wars—against the sliths and against the kitties. So if you will excuse me, I must get back to my planning."

"Well, that's just it," said Ansel. "We heard you're having trouble with the nepharim?"

Mayor Steele looked up from his desk. "Somewhere north, the nephilim and nepharim have gotten together and built a fort. They've been giving us all kinds of grief. The biggest disaster happened about a week ago. They captured ten of our soldiers." He ran a hand through his hair, and said, "We don't think they're dead yet. But who knows how long before the kitties get hungry. If you could rescue them, you will be rewarded, I promise that."

"We'll go to work on that," said Ansel.

"I'd appreciate that," replied Mayor Steele. "We humans can't afford to lose a one."

Ansel then led the group out of Cotra to the north, and as they explored, they came to a large hidden cave, its entrance half-hidden until they stumbled through it. The sight was breath-taking, a huge cave filled with flawless crystals. They reflected light in a dazzling array, and the crystals hummed gently. The sound and motion was almost soothing, but somehow jarring, and it was only then that they noticed some vandals had broken off some of the crystals. As they tried to make repairs, it became evident that there were six crystals missing, and they could only hope to find them to restore the cave.

"Wrong cave, I guess," said Ansel. "Let's keep going."

As they continued across the plain, they came to a place patrolled by nepharim and nephilim. After the battle was joined, they noticed a small cave opening to the north, surrounded by strange totems.

"This has to be it," said Ansel. "Let's hope we find'em alive."

As soon as they were within the cave opening, it was obvious that the fort was well-defended, and a direct attack was not likely to succeed.

"Quick, this way," said Brynja, as she noticed a small crevice that opened into a passageway.

They followed the narrow twisting way, until they found a human huddled in a corner, his aggressive stance relaxing once he recognized fellow humans.

"What are you doing here?" said Ansel.

"Name's Renn," he replied. "I am with the Cotra militia, and we got captured. I managed to get loose, and now I'm trying to snag kitties without getting caught myself so I can get the others out."

"Well, we're here to rescue them," said Ansel. "We just came up from Cotra."

"Thank the gods," said Renn. "You've got to do it soon. I don't know how long the kitties will leave them alive. I can kill one when I catch 'em alone, but it's slow, too slow. I know where they are, but there's the guards and the stupid portcullis."

"OK," said Ansel, "tell us everything so we can get a plan together."

"There's a big portcullis down the passageway," Renn replied, "near a crumbling wall. Go back to the branch and go right—you won't be able to miss it. Now, if you could get that open, it'd be a great escape route."

"So, how will we get past the guards?" said Jynx.

"First off, there's lots of them," said Renn. "Most are around the front gate, though. Few in the big open area, but not too many near the prisoners. Problem is getting to them—there's a hidden tunnel, but they're always watching."

"Where's that?" said Ansel.

"Near here," said Renn, sketching out on the ground. "Be sure you're careful near the crypt."

"Great, a crypt?" said Duncan.

"It's down past the portcullis," said Renn. "Gives me the willies."

"We'll keep that in mind," said Ansel. "So these guards, real watchful, are they?"

"Yeah, one of them catches sight of you, you're likely in for a big fight," said Renn. "You gotta be careful, try and stay outta sight."

"We'll see what we can do," said Ansel. "We'll be back."

He led them back to the place where Renn had said a secret tunnel was, and then turned to his companions and said, "Think these nepharim are tougher than a chasm drake?"

"Nah," said Duncan. "Bring 'em on. We'll be doing them a service down in Cotra, if we root 'em out."

"Right," said Brynja. "Let's go kick kitties."

"All right then," said Ansel. "Let's go."

Barely had they stepped out of the hidden passage, but nepharim guards were upon them, and the battle was joined. Skulking from building to building, room to room, they managed to find a wheel which opened the portcullis, and opening it, they smashed the wheel to prevent the nepharim from closing it again.

Working their way around, killing every nepharim they encountered, the companions finally came to a guarded room, and after killing the last of the guards, opened the door where seven emaciated humans dressed in rags were.

The prisoners greeted the companions with great joy, and asked a few questions, and upon learning the portcullis was open, they grabbed makeshift clubs and made a run for it. Following them, they returned to Renn, who was still hiding, and told him.

"I'll tell everyone how you helped," said Renn. "I'm off. Thanks!"

As Renn ran toward Cotra, Ansel said, "Wanna take a look in this crypt?"

"Of course," said Jynx. "Telling us that something's dangerous just means we have to go there. I've learned that much by now."

"Maybe we'll find that part of the sword," said Brother Theo, checking his journal. "Solberg did say that rumors were that nepharim took a piece of Demonslayer. Might be good to find."

"Then it's settled," said Ansel.

"And so we go, back into the jaws of doom," said Brynja.

"You sound like Thairl," said Jynx. "Come on, Brynja. What's the worst that can happen?"

"That unlike you, I'll never live long enough to get laid in Avernum," said Brynja.

"Well, I guess you can't have everything," said Jynx, flushing.

"All right, are we ready?" said Ansel. "I didn't know you was looking, Brynja."

"Well, I'm not taking sloppy seconds," said Brynja, "but I wouldn't mind it."

"I'm sure there's someone. Avernum's a big place," said Ansel.

"Yeah, sure," said Brynja. "Let's go."

They continued past the open portcullis, and came to a basalt building, its walls marked with unfamiliar runes.

"Looks like a crypt," said Ansel. "Let's go."

Opening the door after Brynja jimmied the lock, they found themselves in a crypt with strange twisting black basalt decorations—and two horrible demons.

"Great, demons," said Brynja, barely getting a chance to voice that before the battle was joined.

After the two demons were defeated, they moved closer to the other end, where upon a bier was a mummified nepharim, his clasped hands holding what appeared to be the pommel of a sword.

"Is that?" breathed Brother Theo.

"I dunno," said Ansel. "But let's take it. Someone's gotta know."

Ansel took the pommel out of the dead hands, and the group held their collective breath, but apparently the removal did not summon more demon defenders, and Ansel carefully stowed his find away.

"Let's go see what the mayor's reward is, shall we?" said Ansel.

"Not to mention, resting up from this fight," said Brynja.

"That too," said Duncan.

They managed to avoid combat as they crossed the plain, though they crossed paths with a few rather bloodied Avernum troops.

Ansel made his way through city hall to speak with the mayor and said, "Well, we have freed those prisoners."

"Ah yes, I'm glad you came back," said Mayor Steele. "They returned here, got patched up and are back out fighting the good fight. They're eager to take the fight to the kitties. If you'll excuse me, please."

He left the room for a moment, and returned with a heavy leather cloak and a bag which gave the tale-tell jingle of a coin pouch. "Please, accept this money and cloak as our sincere thanks. Without your help, those men surely would have died."

"So, how goes the war?" said Ansel.

"You did a good deed," said Mayor Steele. "You've given them quite a shock, and we should have a good leg up in the fight."

"I'm glad," said Ansel. "Well, we're going to go rest up. We're supposed to head west."

"Of course," said Mayor Steele. "And again, I thank you."


	26. Chapter 25: Search for the Tome

A/N: Yes, the wonderful world of Exile/Avernum remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. I promise to return to the game unharmed the following people: Mairwen, Rosie, Sylow, Toddric, Sianonn; and the following places: the slith fort, Fort Dranlon, and various slith communities and the slith temple.

* * *

Leaving Cotra behind, the companions continued rowing their boat to the west. As they rowed through the water, the mists seemed to part for them, and they continued, hugging the shoreline. As they rounded what appeared to be a peninsula, an island seemed to loom south, with some sort of human or humanoid figures barely visible in the mist.

"Should we go that way?" said Brynja.

"I thought we were going to go up to Fort Dranlon," said Ansel, "but I suppose we can stop there. Suppose they're friendly or enemy?"

"I can't tell from here," said Jynx. "I'm sure we'll be able to tell when we get closer."

"All right, then," said Ansel. "Keep sharp," and with that, he began steering to the south, and they found a secluded spot to dock their small boat.

"Don't see anyone right off," said Duncan quietly as they got out of the boat.

"Fort of some sort down there," said Jynx. "I don't think that looks like something humans built, though."

"No, it doesn't," said Brother Theo. "Well, we might be starting our war against the sliths now, then." He closed and stowed his journal.

Entering the fort, it was actually a series of tunnels carved into the rock promontory. Mostly hollow, a lake filled the center, with narrow stone docks about. The cave tunnels were chilly, damp, slimy, and thoroughly uncomfortable for humans—but not silent, as the hisses of dozens of deadly slith warriors could be heard echoing on the walls. Deciding that now that they were here, the only thing to do was fight, Ansel led his companions into the fort, putting to sword, mace, and magic the sliths they encountered.

Despite the stiff resistance, they finally managed to bring down the obvious leader of the sliths within this outpost, and set about looting the fort. In one box hidden in a concealed trapped corridor, they found a number of parchments written in a script that none could read, but some did look like maps and lists.

"Might be someone who can read this stuff," said Ansel. "It'll maybe be some use." With that, he tucked it away. "We'll check at Fort Dranlon."

Finding coins, and a few other goods that looked serviceable enough, they made their way back to the boat and rowed north, around the peninsula and continued until the dark structure of Fort Dranlon loomed ahead.

Pulling to shore, they docked, and it was quite obvious that this fort had taken a considerable beating, being held together by magical barriers, and was on a heavy war-footing, unlike the more relaxed atmosphere at Fort Avernum and even in Fort Duvno.

The fort itself did not have a normal gate of iron and stone, but rather a series of magical barriers like those plugging the holes in the walls. Slith corpses littered the ground outside the fort, making it obvious who the foe was here.

As they drew nearer, a soldier peered through a window, and called, "Hail, visitors! State your name and business."

Ansel said, "I am Ansel, my companions Jynx, Brynja, Duncan, Rudel, and Brother Theo. We come on the king's business against the sliths."

The soldier nodded, disappearing for a moment, and then a narrow opening in the barriers appeared.

"Enter, and quick," he said, "can't be too careful these days."

Passing the guardposts, they noted a sign declaring it to be the office of Mairwen, the fort mage.

"Let's go and say hello," said Ansel.

A mage, dressed in the traditional robes, her brown hair short and curly, her face marked with fatigue and stress, greeted them as they entered.

"So, what exactly is the job of a fort mage?" asked Ansel.

"Oh, I don't know," sighed Mairwen. "Working with the army, I suppose. Seeing a lot of sliths up close and personal."

"What do you know about the sliths?" asked Brother Theo, the journal out again as he was taking notes.

"Cruel. Strong. And their mages are quite admirable. I heard," said Mairwen, her tone suggesting that she was skirting around how exactly she had come by this information, "a prisoner talk about an amazing tome they own."

"Tell me more," said Brother Theo, eagerly jotting down information.

"Well, a slith prisoner swore up and down that they have a really amazing tome in a fort nearby. Somewhere in a swamp," said Mairwen. "If we had that tome, we would have so much information about our enemies."

"That'd be quite a help," said Ansel. "What do you do for the army, then?"

"I lend them a fireball here, a haste spell there," said Mairwen. "Some of the time. Mostly, though, I put up the barriers."

"Why do you use these barriers?" asked Ansel.

"Yeah, you see the sliths have a lot of mages, and they keep hitting the walls with spells to try to bring them down. So I repair them with the barriers—quicker than rebuilding the walls the other way," said Mairwen. "Then, when need be, I dispel them."

"Dispel?" said Jynx. "That sounds great! Could you teach me how to do that?"

Mairwen looked very awkward and uncomfortable, and said, "That is not something I'm supposed to teach. Very private mage information. Of course, we might work something out—if you were able to find and bring that tome I mentioned here ..."

"Why is it so difficult to learn the spell?" said Jynx.

"Simple," said Mairwen, with a shrug. "Teaching the spell is like a homeowner giving the keys of the house away. You have to be sure of who you're teaching, or else you wouldn't be able to use the barriers at all."

"So, is there any magic you could teach us?" asked Rudel.

"I'm sorry," said Mairwen, "I'm really too busy for teaching these days."

"I understand," said Ansel. "We found a fort on an island and some papers I think are written in the slith language. Where's the commander, as I want to see if he can use them."

Mairwen replied, "You'll find Rosie across the way. Just go through the barracks away from the mess, and you'll find him."

"Thank you," said Ansel.

Following Mairwen's directions, they came into an office where a man with commander's insignia wore a rather remarkably good steel platemail armor.

"Wow, nice armor," said Ansel, speaking without thinking for once.

"Yes, it was mine when I served in the Empire army," said Rosie.

"You're Empire army?" said Brynja, bristling.

"I was. No longer. I used to work at the portal, where you all would've been thrown into Avernum. As years went by, I started to have more and more sympathy for those exiled here. At last, I felt I could no longer serve the Empire," said Rosie. "I threw myself through the portal. And so I am one of you. It's uncomfortable at times, but I consider my honor important."

"It was honorable," said Jynx. "I admire that."

"If only the sliths outside our gates were as honorable," said Rosie with a tired smile.

"So, how is Fort Dranlon?" said Ansel.

"It's worn and cracked, but still standing," said Rosie. "Standing strong, I hope as long as I'm in command here."

"What can you tell us about the sliths?" said Ansel.

"The slithzerikai? Nasty warriors, powerful mages. Batter the walls with fireballs, trying to knock them down. Fortunately, we have a mage to repair them," said Rosie. He grunted, and added, "If only we could get a bead on what they're planning ahead of time."

"Well, actually," said Ansel, "that's something I wanted to talk to you about." He drew the papers out.

Looking them over, Rosie actually smiled, and said, "Excellent! You've done a great service for us here! All I can give you is this," he said as he drew out a slender silver bracelet. "Found it on a slith commander. Might be worth something. I wish I could give you more."

"So, is there a bounty for killing sliths?" asked Brynja.

"The reward of killing the enemies of Avernum is about all there is," said Rosie. "Should be enough. Though, the commander of the fort on an island south of here, that'd be a great service if you killed him."

"We did," said Ansel. "That's how we got those plans and maps. I don't mean to sound greedy, but..."

"Excellent," said Rosie, drawing a small pouch of gold coins from his pocket. "That slith warrior had been a cramp in my side for some time now. I can't give you much, but this is a personal gift, with my greatest gratitude."

"Thank you," said Ansel. "We were given a mission from the king, and have to continue west. Can we rest up here?"

"Of course," said Rosie. "Glad to have anyone joining the good fight here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to start sorting these maps and such out."

"Of course," said Ansel. "I'm glad we can be of assistance."

Leaving the barracks for a time, they came to what appeared to be a cluttered shop run by a man wearing heavy iron armor, another indication that things were on a war footing, and no one could risk being unprepared.

"Hello," said Ansel. "What do you sell here?"

"I'm the outfitter here," said Sylow. "Keep the soldiers in arms and armor, and even have a few supplies for the unfortunate travelers who get stuck this way."

"What kind of supplies?" asked Ansel.

"Well, you can buy food from me. Have plenty of spare rations and missiles if you need them. I can identify mysterious items," said Sylow, and his voice trailed to a whisper, "and I have some ... tools."

"You can identify things? How?" asked Brynja.

"Years of practice," replied Sylow. "I been a quartermaster for the last twenty years, and I've seen many things. Good quartermaster has to know magic when he sees it. You got anything you don't know what it is, twenty gold, I'll tell you about it."

"Any work for adventurers around here?" asked Ansel.

Sylow shook his head, and said, "Nah, here, it's all war effort, and you've been a great help already."

"All right, then," said Ansel, waiting for the others to indicate whether they wanted to do any trading here.

After a short time, the companions had divested themselves of bulkier items in exchange for more portable coinage, but adding a few items that replaced supplies.

Leaving the quartermaster, they found themselves outside the infirmary, and stepped inside. Within, a young man in heavy armor, with a fresh scar on his forehead and wearing an ankh was working, and he looked up to greet them upon their entry.

"Hello," said Ansel. "Was wondering what services were available here."

"I provide healing for the soldiers," replied Toddric, "and occasionally get into the fighting myself. And I can provide healing for you folk."

"You get that," said Jynx, noticing Toddric's gesture of smoothing over the scar, "fighting the sliths?"

"Afraid so," replied Toddric. "I'm not so good at the fighting. Not so long ago, a slith swung one of those two pointed spears at me and I didn't duck quick enough. I sure wish I was in a quiet chapel somewheres. Or even traveling where it's safe."

"You've done a bit of traveling?" said Brother Theo.

"Not enough. I love to travel," said Toddric. "There's a huge cave to the north. Dangerous to go to because of the spiders, but quite a sight to behold. And of course, I'd love to find and see the crystal cave someday."

"What's the deal with the crystal cave?" asked Rudel.

"Well, sure it's been damaged, I hear," said Toddric, "and not quite what it was, but I heard it was amazing with these humming crystals. Hard to find and all, but still, I think it'd be worth the looking."

"What kind of spiders are you avoiding?" said Duncan.

"Not the dumb poisonous ones you see a lot of," said Toddric. "Big nasty intelligent ones. They're called aranea, and they live north, near some spire. You'd do well to avoid them. They can use magic and are quite thoroughly nasty."

"Can you teach any spells?" asked Brother Theo.

"Afraid not," replied Toddric. "I'm a good caster, but a terrible teacher."

"Well, I do thank you for your time," said Ansel.

As they walked out, they saw the docks and a young, heavy-set woman staring out into the water.

"Why are you watching the river?" asked Brynja.

"Shh," she replied, "watching for sliths. Be very quiet."

"Sliths attack from this way?" said Ansel.

"Yes," she replied, her tone strongly suggesting 'go away'. "They are quite versatile, and can stay underwater for a long time. We have to keep the docks open so we can get our supplies by boat. Usually, I hear only the tiniest noise before they come up. Shh."

"Well, don't worry about us," said Duncan. "We'll keep quiet."

"I said quiet," snapped Sianonn. "Go away."

"We've been fighting the sliths, and even stole some of their plans," said Ansel. "Did you hear?"

"Yes, yes, very nice," she said. "Now go away. I'm listening."

"Sure," muttered Ansel, and he led the way to some unused space that had clearly been set aside for travelers.

After they had rested, Ansel said, "OK, we know what the main mission is—but how are we going to go about it?"

Jynx said, "Perhaps we first should find that fort in the swamp. That'll be a help, and maybe we can even figure out how we can get to that fort where Sss-thsss is supposed to be."

"OK, south or west?"

"I say south," said Duncan. "Every slith we kill there is one that can't get to the other fort."

"I agree," said Rudel. "And if we find that tome, we can help Mairwen, and learn that spell, too."

Brother Theo said, "I'm with them. Whittle the foe down before we go for the main strike."

"I don't care one way or the other," said Brynja, "but it looks like we're going south."

"Ok, then," said Ansel. "Let's go."

Barely had they gotten into their boat, but they noticed a group of sliths on the shore opposite the fort, apparently watching.

"I don't like that," said Ansel. "Let's get'em."

"Sounds good to me," said Duncan.

Steering the boat across, though not as noiselessly as they hoped, the companions made their way over to the opposite shore, where a battle immediately followed. Mopping up the remnants of the fight, the companions gave each other weary smiles, for they were starting to realize that the death of a dozen or so slith would not much impact the war.

Continuing south, they saw another slith patrol on a shore, and stopped to give battle, finding that they were in a place where many sliths were apparently living and fishing with a number of human slaves in shackles.

"Let's help them out," said Ansel, and they crept up on the first small village to give battle to the sliths there.

Defeating the sliths, the companions quickly broke the shackles of the human prisoners, giving directions to Fort Dranlon. As they gathered weapons and rations, the former prisoners slipped into the nearby passages. Moving quickly from village to village, the companions defeated the groups of sliths, freeing the human prisoners until they found no more villages in this secluded area.

Finally, leaving the area with a feeling of satisfaction, the companions made their way south until they saw an unbroken swamp area to their right.

"Shall we dock here and start looking for that tome?" said Ansel.

"Swamp," said Duncan. "Seems a good place to start. At least, as good as any place." He wrinkled his nose at that, for the swampy area smelled strongly of dead vegetation.

As they made their way through the swamp, they came to a less swampy area which gave an overview of a small island dominated by a massive black stone spire. Gates were set into the side of the spire, and slith warriors could be seen moving about, with a dock on the south side.

"That must be it," said Ansel. "Sss-thsss's place."

"We'll have to be very careful, getting in and out of there alive," said Brynja. "Do you really think we can?"

"Of course we can," said Ansel. "But let's go back and see if we can't find that fort with the tome Mairwen wanted."

Carefully retracing their steps, they proceeded to search the swampy area, and finding nothing but foul-smelling swamp, they got back into the boat and rowed south to the next outcropping of swamp.

Here, however, they found an ancient drake crawling out of a small lair. While it appeared quite old and decrepit, they had already learned not to be fooled by appearances.

But the creature said in a wavering voice, "Hello, adventurers."

"Hello," said Ansel, sounding a bit wary.

As it turned out, the drake was not unfriendly, and they spent a few minutes conversing, before the drake said, "I have been subsisting on mice for a long time, and I would wish for better food. Do you happen to have any you might spare? I would gladly repay you for something that tastes better than mice."

"Oh, why not," said Brynja, opening her pack. "How's this?"

The drake munched down the food, and thanked the group, and then retreated into the lair and returned with a large piece of quartz. "I'm not sure what this is, exactly, but I sense it has value. It is yours now for your kindness."

The drake shambled back into the lair, unlikely to long outlive the encounter, and the companions were left looking at the quartz.

"I think we're onto something," said Ansel. "Look, we found this one in one of those villages we freed the prisoners from—and it looks like it might fit in that cave."

"You're right," said Jynx. "Brother Theo?"

"There looked to be six missing," he said, returning to his notes. "Let's keep looking as we travel."

As they continued searching, they found themselves inside what was clearly a slith building of some sort. Making their way through the twisting tunnels, they noticed the caves were kept warm through the use of many fires, as they killed multiple sliths and snakes, finding that in one corner, they heard chanting, though they couldn't discern the origin of the sound.

"Let me look," said Brynja, as she felt about a seeming blank wall, and quite suddenly sprang a secret door which led into a tunnel that let out where a number of sliths were chanting, wearing garb that suggested they were clerical sorts, the room tiled with a fine stone mosaic.

Knowing better than to expect friendly welcome, they sprang out, surprising the chanting sliths, and after a brief battle, were victorious. Searching the room, they managed to find a large iron key amidst robes and costume jewelry, and figuring that it might well be important, they pocketed it and continued.

Walking through a hall lines with slith statues, they found an upward slope, and ultimately that there was yet another level to this building, which they were now suspecting was a temple of some sort. The slithzerikai, from what they had learned in Gnass, were a religious race, with strange reptilian deities. They worshipped with dedication, and the temple's floor, for that most certainly was what the place was, was worn smooth by countless pilgrim feet prior to the war with the humans. Finally after much fighting, they followed the path to a large chamber, circular in shape. In the center was a dark stone temple.

From the looks of things, the temple was considered too holy for ordinary sliths to enter, for offerings were left scattered about the chamber, apparently even what was to be a purifying walk was insufficient. However, undaunted by this, Ansel led his companions through the path marked by slith statues, and to the dark stone building in the center.

The door was locked by a heavy iron lock, but it seemed the key they had found downstairs was a perfect fit, and Ansel opened the lock to reveal slith priests in a frenzy with snakes around an altar. The place hardly seemed as impressive as its build-up, the only thing of apparent value being a broken bit of sword blade on the black altar. Taking the rune-covered blade after the defeat of the priests seemed to have given the sliths enough time to re-group and attack, but again, Ansel and his companions were victorious, and they searched through the temple, without finding the hoped-for tome.

After a long, fruitless search through these swamps, Ansel said, "Maybe they were wrong about where the fort is. Let's go back north, and then west."

"Sure," said Duncan, as they slogged back to the boat. "We have to go there anyhow."


	27. Chapter 26: The True Enemy

A/N: The world of Avernum (Exile) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. Following my fun here, I promise to return to the game unharmed the following people: Mairwen, King Micah, Sss-thsss, Belinda's ghost, and Grah-Hoth; and places: Fort Dranlon, the slith city, the slith fort of Sss-thsss, Gnass, the Castle, and Fort Remote.

* * *

It occurred to them to wonder just how many swamps there were in Avernum, as the companions rowed back north, and then, reaching Fort Dranlon again, turned to the westward branch. Barely had they made the turn, but they saw one of the strange stone pylons that had been outside the temple, and they pulled the boat to shore.

"Maybe more sliths in there," said Ansel, remembering the group that they had killed here before. "Let's go. Maybe that tome was even closer than we all thought."

They entered the cavern, and found themselves within a huge slith farm. Cave fish and fungus were being raised in long, water-filled trenches, while dull-eyed slith civilians tended their 'crops'. At first, the entry of humans raised no notice, but the sharper-eyed guards roused the civilians with blows from the blunt end of their two-tined spears, and the battle was joined. While it seemed odd to consider it a battle, there was no question that the farmers, weapons in hand, had every intention of stopping the human encroachment, leaving the companions no choice but to fight on.

As they fought, they found a slith nursery, long trenches filled with water heated by the fires, where baby sliths played, ate, and grew—but upon the entry of the companions, the babies dove underwater and did not resurface as the fight continued against their caretakers.

Fighting on, they found a tome within a locked room. This one shocked Jynx, as she opened it to read, and discovered that it was a human book, damaged by handling by wet slith hands, but a history of Empire.

"Bah, propaganda," she said, paging to the end to see that it was a history of Empire's fight to rule over the four continents of the known world, ending with the conquest of the continent of Valorim.

As Jynx was paging through the book, Brynja was studying the walls, and said sharply, "Look here—another room hidden."

They passed through the concealed door, and tantalizingly, there was another large book on a pedestal at the far side of the room.

"Ow!" cried Ansel as he started across the room.

"Magic," said Jynx. "Tough it out and bring the book back here."

"Oooh, oh, ow ..." said Ansel, as unseen electrical forces surged through him with every step. "I think this is it," he announced from beside the pedestal. Then he took the book and made his painful way back.

"Here," said Brother Theo, taking out a potion. "This should help."

"Thanks," said Ansel, downing the potion as he handed off the book to Jynx.

Jynx looked at it, the heavy leather bound tome printed with carefully drawn gold ink slith pictograms. "I can feel the magic," she said. "I bet this is what Mairwen wanted to see." She tucked it away in her pack for safekeeping. They continued, finding another hidden room with what must have been the tribe's treasure.

"This is strange," said Brynja, looking in a box. "They're saving their own scales? They can't possibly be ... oh ..." She drew out a key carved from onyx.

"That's something," said Jynx. "Now we just need to find the door that goes to."

"Indeed," said Ansel. "Pack that up."

"What should we do about those eggs in the hatchery?" said Rudel. "They'll just grow up to be more enemies."

"Why don't we see if the sliths in Gnass would adopt them," suggested Jynx.

"Soft-hearted," said Duncan.

"I can't just kill a bunch of babies like that," said Jynx. "It'd be different if they were big enough to fight."

"She's right," said Ansel. "We'll leave them for now, and see if the Gnass sliths will take them. They can probably get those other ones that are at the bottom of the pool, too. Or nature will take its course."

Reaching an agreement, they made their way out of the decimated slith community, and then picked their way through the smelly swamp.

"Let's take the book and show it to Mairwen," said Ansel, "and then we can go west again."

Returning to Fort Dranlon, it appeared their information had been recorded and they were recognized, for the gap opened to them as soon as they were within sight of the guards.

They came into Mairwen's office, and Jynx said, "I believe we found the tome you are interested in."

Mairwen took the tome gingerly, almost as though she feared injury. "How interesting. How bizarre," she said, turning pages. "I wonder if this will help us. I certainly hope so." She looked up at Jynx and Rudel's expectant faces, and said, "Give me some time to look at this. Come back later, and I'll gladly teach you that spell."

"How much later?" asked Jynx.

"Not now," said Mairwen. "It'd be too suspicious."

"Fine," said Ansel. "We've got another task, and we'll be back later."

Although they were clearly disappointed, Ansel led the way back to the boat, and they rowed further west, finding that to the south, the area opened into a large lake, and there was another pylon covered with slith pictograms.

Drawing the boat up securely, they began exploring the island, finding their way at last to what appeared to be yet another slith fort. At least, it was now. Their experience with sliths so far was that they were not much for building constructions, and this fort was almost certainly of human construction, obtained through force by the savage slithzerikai. There was something malevolent in the air, more so than the other slith areas they had come through—the odor of sulfur, and an oppressive feel of evil. Not that there was that much time for introspection, as the sliths within clearly intended to kill the companions.

"Doesn't seem that there's a way to open that," said Ansel, looking through the barred portcullis in the room they had found.

"Maybe another way around," said Brynja, searching the walls until she found another door.

They made their way through, finding several slith priests with an imp inside a protective circle. The priests seemed to object to their ritual being disturbed, and they responded with spellfire, and the companions slew imp and priest, though the sense of evil still remained in the air.

Further searching revealed a hallway with several rooms, and the corpses of a few murdered humans. Still more searching revealed a way into twisting corridors populated by cave slimes, and eventually a hidden library with scrolls which were written in the slith pictograms, but the best guess they could make was that the content had to do with demons.

They continued, finding their way to another room protected by a rune, and then their passage was blocked by a magical barrier.

"Let's see if Mairwen will teach that spell now," said Jynx, "and come back."

They did just that, and Mairwen taught them the spell—it was arduous, and Jynx and Rudel left convinced that one did not go about casting this spell without good reason, and then they returned to the barrier within the slith fort, which still radiated evil. Returning, they found a demon behind the barrier, but still the aura of evil did not lift. Continuing to search through the slime-infested tunnels, at long last they found themselves on the other side of the portcullis, and they continued from there.

Another door, and here there was a nearly overpowering smell of brimstone. Whatever strange rituals the sliths were up to in this fort, it seemed that the activity was centered here, and whatever they had cooped up was undoubtedly dangerous.

As they opened the door, the sound of a battle could be heard, perhaps an experiment out of control. Ansel held up a hand and they waited behind the wall until the fight wore down, and then burst in on the surviving sliths and slew them. Beyond the scene of wreckage, there was a protective rune, and two tunnels which were each barred by magic barriers.

"I'll get this one," said Rudel, and he cast the newly learned spell.

Within, they found two more rooms guarded by protective runes, and within each was a demon. The demons, however, were no match for the now-experienced companions, and they soon set upon the treasure that had been guarded by the demons—a powerful spell for Brother Theo and Rudel, graymold salve, and some wands.

"Rest here?" said Ansel. "And then see if we can't get into the big fort?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Rudel. "This place would be hard to find back here."

"And there's a bedroom here. Slith priests must have been using it between experiments," said Brynja. "No dead bodies in there."

"Good," said Ansel.

After a good rest, they left the now empty slith fort, the aura of evil no longer hanging over it, and began rowing to the south. As they traveled, they came to a ruins of a building surrounded by beautifully detailed statues of humans, and they stopped to investigate.

"Those aren't statues!" cried Brother Theo in a sudden realization. "Basilisks did this."

They hurriedly got back into the boat and rowed away, as lizards began to stir within the ruins.

"We were lucky," said Brother Theo. "Basilisks can sneak up on you and turn you to stone in an instant."

"Poor souls," said Rudel.

"Well, we can't help them," said Ansel. "At least, not that I know."

"Not without risk to ourselves, and the mission we're on," said Brother Theo. "Maybe sometime when we are at peace. They cannot be harmed while they are stone, but some legends say that they will have been killed by the very process of being turned to stone."

They continued, carefully skirting the island with the fort of Sss-thsss, until they came around to the southern side and made their way onto the dock, where they were immediately engulfed in battle. After making their way through all of the first level, they found one door with a lock which was well beyond Brynja's talents.

"Look at the lock," said Jynx. "Remember that key we found? Maybe it fits here."

"That'd be strange," said Brynja, but she pulled the key from her pack and tried it—and the door swung open, revealing an ascent to another level.

"Protection, I guess," said Jynx. "Figuring that whoever was to get the key to get up there would first have to take on their other fort. They just didn't count on ..."

"Us," said Ansel, grinning. "OK, let's go quick now. They probably know that something's up."

Fighting their way in, they came at last to what was obviously a throne room, disappointingly empty.

"Where'd he go?" said Ansel.

"Let's look around," said Duncan. "Those plans looked like they were about to attack, and we better get him now. Who knows what new defenses would be up if we leave now without finishing the job."

They continued until they reached the center of the room, and suddenly the portcullis behind them slammed shut. Almost immediately thereafter, from the doors on the east and west sides, slith warriors filed in. One of them was positively enormous, perhaps as much as seven feet tall. All bone and muscle, he wore a gold torc on his head and held a spear as long as himself.

He raised his spear and said, "Ahh, humansss. Here in my lair, for I am Sss-thsss. I have been waiting for you, and now you comesss. Now we fightsss, and I avenge the deathsss of my brothersss and sssissstersss. We duel, and I get the honor of your deathsss."

"Right," said Ansel. "I'll take him, the rest of you get the guards."

And with that, the fierce battle was joined. At long last, the slith guards, and even Sss-thsss himself were dead.

Ansel reached down to take the torc from the dead slith's head. "Maybe this will be proof."

"I think perhaps," said Brother Theo, "that with this, the good sliths like those in Gnass will be able to prosper, and perhaps the war itself can end."

"Dreamer," said Duncan, grinning. "Peace in our time?"

"Well, whatever," said Ansel. "Let's go tell his majesty."

"First, let's make sure we got any good treasure," said Brynja.

"Fine," said Ansel, laughing.

Carefully searching throughout the fort, they came away with vast treasures that appeared to have been accumulated during raids on human and nephil settlements in Avernum, and made their way down to the boat.

"If we continue south," said Brother Theo, looking over his maps, "I believe we will get to the castle more quickly."

"Let's see," said Ansel, and he looked over Brother Theo's maps before setting out for the south and west of the fortress which had once been the seat of power for the evil sliths.

Finding a secure docking place for their boat, they left, finding their way back to Fort Emerald, and then they turned aside to Gnass to tell the friendly sliths there about the location of the fort they had left the juveniles at.

Proceeding on to the Castle, they made their way through the masses of Avernum troops who gave them a warm welcome, and they presented themselves in the throne room of King Micah.

"Your majesty," said Ansel, drawing out the golden torc he had taken from the head of the dead slith leader, "we have slain Sss-thsss, the king of the evil sliths."

"Amazing! A mortal foe of Avernum, gone forever," said King Micah, his tone sounding truly impressed. "We of Avernum are forever in your debt." He clapped his hands, and a servant came into the room bearing a heavy sack of coins.

"Adventurers of your skill and strength are very useful," he said. "I regret to say that I do not have any tasks worthy of you at this time. Perhaps soon, I will. Until then, best of luck to you."

"Thank you, sire," said Ansel, bowing, and he and his companions turned to leave.

They had gotten only as far as the door from the throne room, when a man in torn armor of the Avernum army staggered in.

Catching his breath, for it seemed he had been running for a long time, he managed to gasp out, "Fort Remote! Demons! They charged us from the east! Surprised us! Only I got away! Dozens of them! There was no hope!"

"Guards," said King Micah, "take this man and get him some food and rest. This is grave news indeed. Adventurers, come here. It seems that the time of Avernum's need for your help has come again."

"What do you wish us to do, sire," said Ansel, "in light of these horrifying events?"

"Please, go to Fort Remote and investigate this report," said King Micah. "Return to me when you know who attacked."

"Of course," said Ansel, and they left the throne room, this time without further excitement.

"I don't think we should tarry," said Jynx, after they had left the throne room.

"No," said Ansel, "we'll go directly there."

The journey to Fort Remote was still fairly long, though uneventful, and as they neared, they met a troop of Avernum's soldiers, who appeared visibly upset.

"Good day to you," said the commander. "You had best watch out. Fort Remote has been destroyed. By demons, most likely. We still watch the road, but we're under orders to return to the Castle immediately if we see anything."

"We're here to investigate, on orders of King Micah," said Ansel.

"Well, best of luck to you," replied the commander. "We'll be moving on. Don't care to linger anywhere these days."

"Thank you," said Ansel, and they continued to the fort.

Standing outside the ruins of Fort Remote, memories of the pleasant people they had met on their earlier trip here seemed most poignant. The fort had been attacked recently, and quite viciously. Attacked seemed almost not enough of a word, for the fort had been devastated, the walls shattered and stone melted by magical fires.

The smell of smoke still hung heavily in the air. Gruesomely tortured bodies were impaled upon the stalagmites to their north as they faced the ruins. Inside, there was just visible a ring of faintly glowing green runes. They seemed to pulse gently when watched, and were unmarred by the grime and ash, and none of the companions remembered the runes being present on their prior trip to Fort Remote, so the runes had to have been placed since then—the only question remaining was by whom.

"All right," said Ansel. "We're here to investigate, so let's ... investigate. Keep a wide berth on those runes until we've checked everything else out."

The sign which had once declared the place to be Fort Remote had been re-arranged, the horrible letters spelling out the message: "Humans will die now."

"Keep moving," said Ansel.

They made their way gingerly through the battlefield remnants, finding the shade of a woman cowering in a corner.

"What happened to the fort?" said Duncan.

"Protect me!" said the shade.

"Protect you? From whom?" said Ansel, wondering just what the dead would need to be protected from.

"From the demons," replied the shade.

"Belinda? There aren't any demons around," said Jynx, hazarding a guess as she thought they were in the ruins of the kitchen.

The shade emitted a terrifying screech, and said, "They wouldn't stop! We saw them coming! We were prepared, but they blew down the walls! What could we do? And then the killings!"

"How were they killed?" asked Brother Theo.

"Poor Mick. All of us. They couldn't fight to the death, they froze them," replied the shade of Belinda. "They took them out, and oh ... the things they did! But I was safe."

"Safe? How?" asked Ansel, not wanting to point out the obvious fact that she was dead.

"I hid here. They didn't see me," replied Belinda's shade. "So I could kill myself, and not let them kill me. I'm so cold. Please, help me."

"OK, calm down," said Brother Theo, "we'll help you."

"Help me! Please, help me!" she howled, and faded from sight.

"Wait!" said Brother Theo. "Don't ..."

"Please, help me," she said, and finally disappeared from sight altogether.

"... go," said Brother Theo.

"OK, demons," said Ansel. "We need to know more, I guess, because the messenger had at least that much information already."

Searching through the ruined fort, they found that the freshwater springs Mick had once watched had been befouled, smelling of sulfur and now with toadstools growing riot around them. In another room, they saw a corpse that had apparently been burned by an incredible amount of magical fire, such that who that one had been in life was no longer apparent, and even the magical wand he or she had been holding had been burned to ash.

After thoroughly exploring the fort, they gingerly made their way to the room where the green runes were.

"I guess," said Ansel, "if we want answers, we'll have to go there. Look sharp, I expect it'll trigger something."

In the middle of the strange runed circle, a red haze began forming. Ansel stepped closer to get a better look, and it suddenly expanded into the image of a demon twice his height, and looked down at the companions and laughed.

"Oh, this is a treat! I've been waiting for mortals to come here, so I could use them as messengers. They could tell you humans of your doom. But then I get you! The slayer of my servant! Sss-thsss was my personal pet, and now he is gone," said the demon. "Hear me now, you insects, you puny, negligible things. I am Grah-Hoth! I came back, I strike from my prison, and I will have my revenge on you. On all of you!"

"There is no appeal. There is no defense. There is no hope!" said Grah-Hoth, and then his voice took on a tone of mock pity. "But none of that applies to you. Someone else will take the message back, for you are about to die. But before you go, what do you have to say in the hope of mercy?"

"You can eat shit and die," said Ansel.

"Face us, worm, so that we can fight you fairly," added Duncan.

Grah-Hoth laughed at the challenge, and disappeared with a puff of red smoke. A deep rumbling sound seemed to come from all directions.

"Let's rock!" said Ansel, "here they come!"

And indeed, it looked quite bad, for there were more demons than anyone had imagined seeing at one place outside of hell itself.

As the battle ended, Ansel said, "You know, I think we gotta find the rest of that Demonslayer sword. Make it a whole lot easier."

"What do you think King Micah is going to say?" said Jynx.

"Only one way to find out," said Ansel. "Let's get back to the castle and report."


	28. Chapter 27: Report

A/N: The world of Avernum (Exile) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. Following my fun, I promise to return unharmed to the game the following people: King Micah, Rone, Benth, Patrick, Hathwisa, Kai, Anjii, Captain Granby; and places: the Castle, Patrick's tower.

* * *

It was with a somber mood that the companions made their way back across the Great Cave to return to the Castle. The guards were in no less of a morose mood as they waved the companions on into the throne room where King Micah sat, awaiting their return and evidently having slept little during their absence.

"Your majesty," said Ansel, once King Micah had gestured for him to speak. "We have been to Fort Remote, and now know something of who destroyed it. Something called Grah-Hoth."

King Micah looked distraught and shook his head at this news. "This is what I was afraid of," he said, looking to the group of adventurers. "I wasn't sure why the fates brought you to me. Now I know. Grah-Hoth is a mighty demon. Once we imprisoned him. Now he is breaking free," said Micah. "You must kill him. If you do, you will be rewarded with all the wealth I have the power to give you. If nobody kills him, all of Avernum may be lost. I charge you with this holy quest."

"Please, sire, tell us more about this Grah-Hoth," said Ansel, "that we may be better equipped to go on this quest."

"When humans first arrived in Avernum, Grah-Hoth was already here. He is a duke of the dark realms, but for reasons we never determined," said King Micah, "he lived in our world. For Avernum to be ours, we had to fight him."

"Who fought him?" said Brother Theo, his journal ready.

"An army of warriors and mages, led by Rone, the royal magician, Linda, Solberg, and most powerful of all, the incantrix Erika. They, their apprentices, and our finest warriors did battle with the demons. We won, and imprisoned Grah-Hoth," replied Micah.

"Where will we find Grah-Hoth?" asked Brother Theo.

"Grah-Hoth is where we placed him: in a magical prison in Skarragath, a hidden tower in the caves far to the west. His prison is flawed, though. He can summon demons to attack us, though he is trapped. To deal with Grah-Hoth," replied Micah, "first find Skarragath."

"Will we be able to get through Skarragath?" asked Rudel. "Is it trapped?"

"There are traps, and the entrance is barred. I have sent envoys to open the gates into Skarragath. They won't, however, be able to remove the traps. They were created by Erika the incantrix, and she never shared her secrets with us," replied Micah. "You can get in, but then you will be on your own."

"How can we then get to Grah-Hoth's fortress?" asked Ansel.

"I'm afraid that I have no idea. He lives in a dark, hostile realm, far beyond my control," replied Micah. "I simply will have to trust in your skills."

"Is there anywhere else we should go for information?" asked Jynx.

"You should go and talk to Rone, my court wizard. He's here in the Castle. Find out all he knows. He will be a great help to you, if you can get him to focus," replied Micah.

"Thank you, sire," said Ansel.

Leaving the throne room, they asked directions of a guard, who pointed them to the royal library, where they found Rone sitting at a desk.

"Excuse me, may we speak with you?" said Jynx.

"Please. I'm very busy. Leave," he replied. Then, he seemed to have a second thought take him, and he looked over the group. "Wait! You are adventurers! Maybe you will believe me when I speak of the threat that faces us all. Heaven knows nobody else does."

"Which threat would that be?" asked Ansel.

"Threat? There's a threat?" Rone stopped, seeming to regroup mentally. "Ah yes. The threat. I've written all you need to know in my memoirs. They're around here somewhere. I forget where. Read them, and you'll know some of what you need to know."

"Thank you," said Jynx. She turned to the others, and said, "Let's try and find this journal."

"He's losing it," said Brynja.

"Hush, he'll hear you. Now, come on, let's look for the journal," said Jynx.

Finally, Rudel found a leather-bound journal in the drawer of one desk, filled with a cramped, scratchy writing, and he called the others over.

"This appears to be the memoirs," said Rudel. "Not complete, but what we need should be here. He was cast into Avernum along with two other mages, Erika Redmark and Patrick Padraig after they were at the wrong end of a political struggle in the Mages' Guild."

Scanning through the pages, he said, "Seems they cooperated closely and were able to elevate the society from its starving, embattled, confused depths to the current state, even if we are still embattled. But here's what is interesting. They, with the help of a large band of warriors and a small cadre of mage apprentices, stormed his fort, which was hidden beyond a sea of lava. They won after a lot of losses, shattered the fort, and sealed it behind an enchanted door. They put Grah-Hoth into some sort of sealed enchanted bottle."

"All right," said Jynx, ticking them off on her fingers, "let's see if Rone has anything else that will help. Then, Patrick Padraig, Erika Redmark, Linda, and Solberg."

"And anyone else we meet along the way that might have something helpful," said Ansel. "This won't be easy."

Jynx nodded, and they made their way back to Rone.

"Excuse me," she said, "What is it that you might be able to tell us about Grah-Hoth?"

"Grah-Hoth," said Rone, closing his eyes, as though reliving a more heroic moment in life. "We imprisoned him, but there are signs he can strike out at us from his bottle. Someone needs to go there, open the bottle which holds him, and kill him. Otherwise, the threat will never end."

"You imprisoned a demon in a bottle?" said Duncan, wondering why they hadn't killed the demon in the first place.

"We raided Akhronath, his now ruined fort to the east, and fought him there. I, Patrick, and Erika trapped him in a powerful bottle of our own making," replied Rone. "To get him out of it will take a blessed athame, and I can't remember where you might find one of those down here in Avernum."

Sensing they might need to go there, Brother Theo said, "Where is Akronath?"

"To the east. We sealed up his demon servants inside after we took their leader. Patrick took the key to the lock we used to seal the demons inside," replied Rone. "Ask him about Akhronath. If you need to get inside, he'll tell you how."

"So, what is this athame, and where would we start looking for one?" asked Duncan.

"Only a blessed and enchanted dagger can break the seal of the bottle. Alas, the forces that keep him in keep us out, and thus keep him safe from us. The Tower of Magi would be the best place to look for such a blade. But they wouldn't give it to you," said Rone. "You see, nobody believes me when I speak of this threat. The fools there think that Grah-Hoth is gone."

"I don't think that will be a problem any more," said Ansel, his mouth forming a grim line as he remembered the ruins of Fort Remote. "Who is Patrick?"

"He lives in his own tower, to the southwest. Go see him. He knows as much as me, and probably remembers more," replied Rone. "So would Erika, but she's harder to find."

"Who is Erika?" asked Brynja.

"Who? Oh! Erika! She was the best wizard of us all. But she thirsts too much for revenge on the people above, and she went off to find a way to get it. Damned stupid, if you ask me," said Rone. "We have enough problems without angering the Empire."

"Thank you," said Brother Theo, "this will be most helpful."

As they wandered out of the library, they met a tall thin man with brown hair, smoking his pipe, though the spotless priest's robes and holy symbol revealed that he was a man with a purpose, no matter how idle he seemed.

"Greetings," said Ansel. "you wouldn't happen to have any side jobs that might help us, would you?"

"Why yes, thank you for asking," replied Benth. "I am also the Castle historian during peaceful times. I am trying to learn all I can about what has happened in our land. If you ever find works of history, bring them to me, and I will pay you."

"I think we did find some," said Jynx, pulling out a few of the scrolls that they had found in their travels.

"Excellent," said Benth, looking them over happily, and passing over the promised coins.

"You wouldn't have happened to read anything on demons in the past?" said Ansel.

"Demons? No, I'm sorry. Much more mundane stuff," said Benth.

"Thank you," said Jynx. "We've got to get going now."

As they walked down the slope from the Castle itself, Ansel said, "So, which way do you think we should go?"

"Let's try visiting with Patrick first," said Jynx. "I don't think we've met him. And then maybe ... I didn't want to say anything in there, but what do you think about meeting up with the Scimitar?"

"Every little bit is going to help," said Ansel. "Fine, after we visit Patrick, we'll look into visiting the Abyss."

As they continued down the road toward Patrick's tower, they happened upon a group of bandits that had just cornered some merchants.

"Seems Avernum needs the usual help, too," said Ansel, drawing his sword. "Let's go!"

The bandits were defeated handily, and the merchants bandaged up their wounded, thanking the companions profusely for their assistance. Accepting the thanks, they continued on their way into Patrick's tower.

Entering the tower, they were quickly shown to Patrick, a tired and bent old man whose rich robes hung loosely from a now thin frame.

"Hello, are you in charge of this fine tower, then?" said Ansel.

"Yes, I am," replied Patrick. "Once I fought. Then I built. Now I just wait."

"What are you waiting for?" asked Jynx.

"For my wife to pass on," replied Patrick, sounding old and tired. "She has a slow, wasting disease."

"What is the matter with your wife?" asked Rudel.

"She is very ill. If she was given some graymold salve, it would cure her. But I haven't seen any of it for a long time," said Patrick. "If someone could cure her, I would reward them well. But until a miracle happens, we all just wait."

"What did you build?" asked Brother Theo.

"I was one of the Triad that ruled the Tower of Magi for many years. We, and those under us, wrote most of the books of magic you will find in the libraries down here, pouring forth our memories of magical secrets onto crude, handmade paper," replied Patrick. "Thanks to that task, our art flourishes down here. I also led some research."

"What did you do at the Tower?" asked Jynx.

"I was part of the first Triad, with Erika and Solberg. But Solberg is gone now. Nobody knows where he is. Erika left to plot her revenge on those on the surface," replied Patrick. "And I came here."

"What sort of research were you involved in?" asked Jynx.

Patrick's empty gaze suddenly focused sharply, and he said, "On things it can bring great danger to know. Is there a particular thing you seek?"

"Well, not exactly," said Jynx. "Can you teach us?"

"I am far past my apprentice-taking years," replied Patrick. "I am old, and tired. I cannot help you."

"So, what did you fight?" asked Ansel.

"Oh that was long ago. I was one of a group of magi who formed this society who made it possible," replied Patrick. "We first had to defeat the demon Grah-Hoth. I helped lead the attack. I helped seal him in Akhronath."

"How did you imprison Grah-Hoth?" asked Rudel.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Not anymore. He's gone, and his foul fort lies in ruin," replied Patrick. "And sealed forever."

"Just the same, I would like to know where his prison is," said Jynx.

"His prison is far to the west of Fort Spire. It is called Skarragath. You would have to pass through the Abyss to reach it," replied Patrick. "There are many traps and guardians along the way."

Brother Theo had been searching through his belongings, and said, "There it is. We found some graymold salve."

"Excellent! I wouldn't have thought that you would spare it," said Patrick. "Take it to my wife. She is in our chambers in the northwestern tower."

Following Patrick's directions, they came to a room where there was a very sick woman, slumped into a well-padded chair. She was half-conscious, mumbling incoherently. Her skin was pale even for an Avernite.

Very carefully, Brother Theo rubbed some of the curative salve on her face and arms, and fed her some. Then he waited.

Soon, her color returned, her mumbling stopped, and her eyes opened.

"You have healed me," she said, lucidity rapidly returning. "Go and tell my husband, I am sure he will reward you."

"Is there anything else we can do for you?" asked Brother Theo.

"No, just let me rest," said Hathwisa. "Thank you."

Leaving Hathwisa, they returned to Patrick to give him the news.

Patrick smiled, looking less tired and old. "Thank you, I am immensely grateful to you for healing my wife. In return, I will tell you something which I, somehow, sense you will need to know. There is a lava-filled fortress far to the east of here. Important things lie within," he said.

"Go, search my desk, and you will find your way to a bookshelf. There is a purple journal there," continued Patrick. "There is a phrase inside its back cover. You can use that phrase in the Castle to get a gold key. Look in the cells. It will be very useful to you, someday."

"Thank you," said Ansel, and they returned to the small study they had passed through when looking for Hathwisa.

Searching the desk revealed a button, and when the button was pushed, one of the bookcases swung away to reveal a passage blocked by a magical barrier.

"I'll get that," said Jynx, and she cast the spell to remove the barrier.

Continuing down the hidden hall, they were startled momentarily by a basilisk, before Ansel drew his sword, "And I'll get this," he said, and quickly slew the basilisk before it could harm any of the companions.

The small bookshelf was crowded with dusty books filled with obscure notes on obscure experiments. But finally, they shifted the contents around until they found the purple notebook. Inside the back cover was the phrase, "The Fort Beckons Anew."

"I guess that's that, then," said Ansel as Brother Theo jotted the information down in his journal.

"Indeed," said Brother Theo.

As they walked out, Jynx looked at all the books, and said, "It's positively amazing ... I've never seen anything like this down here."

They walked into another room filled with books and tables. At one of those tables, a black man with short-cropped hair and wearing traveling clothes was sitting, reading a scroll until he set it aside upon hearing the group's approach.

"Hi, what are you looking at?" asked Rudel.

He held up the scroll, and said, "Hello—I'm Kai from Formello. I'm just reading this scroll here."

"What sort of scroll?" asked Rudel.

"It's a recipe for a special potion that almost, but didn't quite work. I'm hoping to improve it. Then, I'll go to the Tower of Magi and try that, and try to learn to make graymold salve," replied Kai, giving them a rather appraising look. "I also do a bit of teaching. For a small fee, there are some recipes I'm willing to share."

Brother Theo looked over to Ansel, who shrugged, and then he said, "Do you know how to make graymold salve? We found a bit before, but used it for Patrick's wife."

"It's an incredibly strong curative," replied Kai. "I don't know how to make it yet, but there's an alchemist at the Tower of Magi who does. I can teach you recipes that make very potent elixirs that will help adventurers such as yourselves."

"I would like to learn," said Brother Theo.

"How much?" said Ansel, getting out the party's gold.

Kai named his price, and Ansel handed over the coins, and Kai and Brother Theo conferred until the recipes had been shared.

"Where'd all these books come from?" asked Jynx.

"Many places," replied Kai. "Some were smuggled into the teleporter. Some of them we wrote, others are copies of our best memories of books on the surface. Creating the library here was quite an accomplishment."

"Well, I'm impressed," said Jynx, her tone awed.

"Thank you," said Kai.

Meanwhile, Brynja bumped into a woman who was busily looking for something, although it was quite apparent she was having little success, and Brynja asked, "What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for accounts of the First Expedition. There were items they brought which I'd like to find, if I ..." replied Anji, and then she coughed, and then again. "If my health permits."

"Are you ill?" asked Brynja.

"It's the cave," said Anji. "All the dampness. Gives me a cough."

"Sounds awful," said Brynja sympathetically.

"You don't know the half of it," said Anji, sensing a kindred spirit. "All the mold makes me sneeze," and she did just that. "And the chill makes my bones ache. And, oh, how I cough!" Anji coughed again.

"Tell me about the First Expedition," said Brynja.

"The first humans who came down here," said Anji. "They were slaughtered! Don't you know your history?"

"Apparently not," said Brynja, who'd paid little attention to those matters in their travels. "What killed them?"

"Arrogance, mostly," said Anji. "They split up to explore. The dragon Motrax killed some. Sliths killed others. Others just starved. The Empire decided it was lethal down here, and that's when they started exiling people here."

"What sort of things did they bring?" asked Brynja.

"Well, right now, I'm mostly interested in finding 'Smite'. That's a giant-killing spear!" said Anji. "With all the troubles with giants in the north, that'd be really useful."

"Hey, Brynja, you ready to get going?" asked Ansel.

"Yes, I guess so," replied Brynja. "Well, good luck on your search."

As they were leaving, their paths crossed with a soldier with a very bitter expression on his face, with one leg and a polished cavewood cane.

"Are you part of the guard contingent here?" asked Ansel.

"I'm the captain," replied Captain Granby. "Big honor, huh?"

"You don't sound too honored," said Ansel.

"It's my big reward! Years of faithful service aboveground, but someone wants my post, plays a few tricks, and I get sent down here. Join the army here, lead a charge on the nephilim," said Captain Granby with an ugly smile and a glance down to his missing leg, "end up at the tower."

"What's wrong with the tower?" asked Ansel.

"The tower of Patrick," said Captain Granby with obvious bitterness. "Far away from anything important and everything interesting. Guarding books. Bah! Just get out of here. I'm sick of the lot of you."

"Yeah, sure," said Ansel, and he beat a hasty retreat, and they quickly departed from the tower.

"So, where do you figure we should go next?" asked Brynja.

"I think it's time we checked out the Abyss," said Ansel. "I've wanted to get over that way since I first heard about it."


	29. Chapter 28: To the Abyss

A/N: Avernum (Exile) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Clive, Hestia, Malville,the nameless witch, Mentta, Nixa, Eldin, Commander Novak, Dilbert, Mona, and Bohman; and places: Dharmon, Fort Saffron, and Fort Spire when I have finished my fun here.

* * *

Their direction of travel chosen, they continued along the roads, coming to a small network of very prosperous-looking farms around a spring. Most of the Great Cave had been just barely above subsistence, but here the mushrooms actually looked delicious, and the lizards looked fat and juicy.

"We've never stopped in Dharmon," said Duncan. "You want to stop there before we go into the Abyss?"

"And probably better not talk about those plans," said Jynx. "But, I think it's a good time to stop."

"All right," said Ansel, "let's stop in there, then."

Dharmon, as it turned out, was a hollowed out area within a huge stone mound, and within, cramped buildings, pale people going about their business, and carousing soldiers on leave in between episodes of slith-fighting.

"You want to go shopping?" said Duncan, eyeing the sign of "Clive's Fine Weaponry".

"Yeah, we can do that," said Ansel.

As they walked in, they saw a rather dispirited-looking man sharpening kitchen knives.

"Hello," said Ansel. "How's business?"

"Uhhh ... oh, I have weapons available for purchase, for what it's worth. And you can sell me your weapons, I suppose. And other things, if you want," said Clive. "Hell of a life, huh?"

"Doesn't seem so bad," said Rudel. "At least you're not dead."

He stared blankly at Rudel, and said bitterly, "I don't mind dying alone in this pit, my throat slit by bandits. Oh, no. I'm **glad** I got thrown down here for no reason. No reason at all! And I'll rot, and mushrooms will eat me ... I'm always cold, and I sit in this moldy shop. I love my life. It's wonderful. Now, buy something, or just go away."

"What got you thrown down here?" said Ansel.

"Bad mood," said Clive. "Mayor of our village demanded everyone be cheery. I just couldn't do it."

"Well, I could use some arrows," said Duncan.

"And I'd like some more darts," said Brynja.

"That, that I can help you with," said Clive, revealing a stock which looked like it had been made by someone who took much more care with his work than this shopkeeper.

As they finished their business and left, the aroma from the next shop made Jynx cry out, "Oh, let's go in there. I haven't tasted really good food in ever so long."

"All right," said Ansel. "Been even longer for me, as I was in the army before getting sent down here."

In this shop, a surprisingly voluptuous woman sat behind the counter, surrounded by jars of well-preserved meats and preserves, as she made a paté of some sort.

"Hello," said Ansel. "Everything smells so good in here. What's that you're making?"

"Delicious gourmet comestibles," replied Hestia. "You may purchase some if you like. Price might be higher than you're used to, but for the taste, it's well worth it. All this is just my little contribution."

"Contribution to what?" asked Ansel.

"To the life of Avernum! I was miserable when I first came down here," said Hestia. "But then I realized that I could make something down here just as well as up there. So I started looking for ways to make food better, and I think I've succeeded. Now my husband, Clive, he's still depressed about it. But what can you do?"

"Clive—you mean the shopkeeper next door?" asked Duncan.

"How is it possible to cook such good food down here?" asked Jynx.

"It's difficult. The ingredients are poor quality. Sickly cows, stringy lizards. Too many mushrooms. But the right flavors, the right marinades ... and a bit of work, and you can make things down here taste just as good as things up there."

"We'll take some," said Ansel.

Finishing their business, they once again were on the street, and noticed the sign of the Temple of the Vibrant Life.

"Services at sunrise?" said Ansel, looking at the sign. "I've never noticed that."

"I know," said Duncan. "Always seems about the same ... let's go see what that's about."

Walking into they temple, they saw a muscular man with raven-colored hair and a pointed beard, and a mace, who seemed to positively radiate confidence and power.

"Hello," said Ansel. "Are you the chief priest here?"

"I guard this place of peace and light in these troubled times," said Malville. "I welcome all who come with open hearts and peaceful intent here, and provide healing and information."

"Information is always valuable," said Ansel. "What can you tell us?"

Malville grinned. "Well, you seem new to the area, so I'll tell you what's nearby. To the north is the Abyss, home to the misfits of Avernum. Fort Remote was to the south. I have heard that the caves to its west contain a dragon, but I know little about it. Also, if purchasing spells interests you, I will sometimes help the more noble of the adventurers in our land."

"Dragon? You mean the chasm drake?" said Ansel.

"Oh no," said Malville. "Not many people have been in those tunnels to the southwest. But one group went into them and went north. There, they found a small cave, and in it they saw a dragon, much bigger than a drake. Then they fled. That's all I know, and they might have made it up."

"What priest spells can you sell?" asked Rudel.

"Ah, you are a noble group," said Malville, "I have heard much about you." He then led Rudel and Brother Theo off to teach them more spells.

"Do you know how to raise the dead?" asked Brother Theo.

"Yes, I do. I learned the ability from a distant monastery of healing monks, all of them attuned to the healing arts. Perhaps they might teach you, too. They live north of Fort Dranlon," replied Malville. "I hear tell that, around the river in that region, you can also find the rarest of healing herbs: graymold. But that may just be a rumor."

"We were wondering—about the sunrise thing?" said Rudel.

"Ah, well, it's just a saying," said Malville. "Unfortunately, at this time, we do not have sunrise or sunset. But it helps keep spirits up."

"Well, thank you for your time here," said Ansel.

As they continued through the city, they came to an alchemist shop, and stepped inside.

"Hello," said Brother Theo. "I'm Brother Theo, might I ask your name?"

"Names have power, my child. But I will tell you that I am an alchemist. Many are my potions, and strange are their powers. I have a secret, one which may be interesting to you. Only a hundred gold," she replied. "And I have recipes, as well."

"Ok, we'll bite," said Ansel, drawing out the coins. "What is your secret?"

"To the east, far to the east, is a cave of lava and steam. To the north of it, not far, is a secret cavern. In it is the best source of herbs. Use them well," replied the witch.

"Thank you. What recipes can I learn?" asked Brother Theo. "For I'd like to buy some of your recipes."

"I have rare and powerful recipes, using the most powerful ingredients. Even mandrake," replied the witch. "In my generosity, I will let you buy these recipes from me."

After gaining the recipes, Brother Theo said, "Where might we find mandrake?"

"I would tell you. Gladly. All I require is a minor payment," replied the witch. "Five hundred coins."

"That's quite a bit," said Ansel, and he glanced at Brother Theo. "But we'll pay."

"I would not share this secret, but I see greatness in your eyes. Look near the castle of the giants, and you will find a wooded grove. Inside, you will find a good source of that rarest of ingredients," she answered.

"Is there anything else we can do for you?" asked Ansel. "Any quests?"

The witch looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "Actually, I have been looking for a copy of the Valorim Beastiary. It describes several rare creatures that are—well, were—on the surface. I think there is a copy in the Tower of Magi library. Go look and let me know if it's there."

"We will surely do that next time we are in that area," said Ansel.

Walking out of the alchemist's shop, they ran into a man with a rusted sword and ragged clothes. "Spare a copper?" he asked.

"What are you doing out here, begging?" said Ansel.

"I don't beg, I work!" said Mentta. "I sell things."

"Right," said Ansel, eyeing the man skeptically. "What do you sell?"

"Information," replied Mentta. "Ten gold, I'll share a bit with you."

"Oh, all right," said Ansel. "Spill it."

"Well, there are a lot of bandits to the north, and they fence their goods here! Though I don't know how they get them in," said Mentta. "Now, for a hunnerd gold ... a modest fee, I'll tell you something about the jail."

"A hundred? This better be good," said Ansel. "What do you know about the jail?"

"They got a guy in there, name's Eldin. I heard him bragging about stealing some valuable jewelry, but it got taken from him, then he got taken," said Mentta. "I don't know how you'd get in to see him, but the thing he had was real precious!"

"Interesting," said Ansel.

As they continued, Jynx looked hard, and murmured, "Ansel, there's a boat over on the north side. Figure we could leave town and come at it from the north?"

"Sure, we can do that," said Ansel. "But first, let's go to the inn and get something to eat."

They entered the inn where a dark-haired woman with a most impressive bosom was tending the bar. Ansel positively gaped until Jynx stepped hard on his instep.

"Hello, I'm Nixa," she said. "What can I get you?"

"What's on tap?" asked Ansel.

Nixa smiled, and leaned against the bar, her bodice moving around a great deal, such that her breasts continually threatened to jump out of the bodice. "Well, honey, I have a room for you, only five gold, and a view of the lake. Or a tankard of mead. Well cave mead. Can't get honey here, so we use moss. Try it, it's good! Only three gold."

"OK, we'll try the mead," said Ansel.

The mugs she delivered still had bits of moss floating atop the liquid, but they had to admit that it was quite tasty. After enjoying the meal, they slipped out of the inn, and made their way directly out of town, circling around to the north. At first, it seemed to be nothing more than the trash heap of Dharmon, but within the refuse, Brynja spotted a few recent footprints. Searching carefully, they came to a hidden door, and passing through there, to a docks with the boat Jynx had spotted.

"To the jail or the other way?" asked Ansel.

"Let's try the jail first, and hope we don't get stuck there," said Duncan.

Quietly rowing over, they made their way to the jail, peering in through the window of one cell where a grimy man paced back and forth.

"Nice cell," said Ansel.

"Oh, you think so?" said Eldin. "Why don't you try one for awhile."

"What were you imprisoned for?" asked Duncan.

"Look. I didn't steal anything. And I don't have to answer any of your questions. So bugger off," said Eldin. "You have no evidence."

"Look, we aren't guards, honest," said Ansel. "Whatcha in for?"

"That stupid brooch. Bertrand stole it, and I got the blame! But I don't got it, because that weasel Bertrand took it from me and high-tailed it east. So go bother him!" said Eldin. "And leave me alone!"

"Where is Bertrand?" asked Rudel.

"I don't know. I keep saying that. I don't know. I think he said he was going to hide in Mertis, but I'm not sure," replied Eldin. "OK? Leave me alone now."

"Fine. Thanks for talking to us," said Ansel, and he led the way back to the boat.

"Well, that was useful," said Brynja, sounding disgusted.

"We'll get back over that way and check it out," said Ansel. "You never know."

Rowing in the opposite direction, they came to a blood-stained shore.

"This doesn't look so good," said Ansel. "Keep lively here."

"There's a trap on this door," said Brynja. "Big surprise, huh? Give me a minute. And the door's locked ... Oh shit!"

The door's lock had sprung open under Brynja's work, to reveal demons within the chamber.

"I knew it," said Ansel, and the fight was joined.

Once the fight was over, it was quite clear that brigands had been stashing their loot here.

"Illegally gotten, they can't complain if we take it," said Duncan.

"So true," said Ansel, and they helped themselves to the best of the things that were there, before departing for the Abyss.

At the narrow gap, there was a fort plugging the way, and they confidently walked into Fort Saffron. Fort Saffron turned out to be bisected by a long passage, with glyphs carved into the floor. Even though the companions were not hostile, they faintly radiated heat, and it seemed likely that anyone hostile would get even worse from the glyphs.

Walking into the passage, they saw a weary-appearing man dressed in the traditional robes of a mage sitting at a table, and they stepped into the room.

"Hello, travellers," he said. "I am Commander Novak. How can I be of assistance?"

"Can you tell us about this fort?" asked Ansel. "It's not like the others we've seen."

"Welcome to Fort Saffron, then," he said with a sigh. "I'm in charge here. Here at Saffron, we work hard, day and night, to keep Avernum safe from brigands." He rolled his eyes and added, "I think I'm going insane."

"Are brigands a major problem out here?" asked Duncan.

"Yeah, but I've tried to keep the pass as safe as possible, of course, given we haven't been given any reinforcements, any new weapons, any acknowledgment we exist for months!" said Commander Novak. "They say keeping this pass safe should be simple. Simple! Hah!"

"Your situation sounds frustrating," said Jynx.

"This pass is the only halfway decent path known from the brigand-ridden caves to the north and the Great Cave. You'd think they could never get through, but they get by somehow!" said Commander Novak. "I don't understand it! They must be invisible!"

"How could brigands find a way to become invisible?" asked Ansel.

"Hey, that's the only explanation I can come up with," said Commander Novak. "We'll see them. They approach the fort from the north, laugh at us and disappear. Then we hear about raids to the south, and I catch hell from my bosses. But we can't do anything about it without resources!"

"You must have some resources," said Ansel.

"People, mainly. And another mage for scrying. It takes all my energy to keep the wards up," replied Commander Novak.

"What wards?" asked Duncan.

"The symbols on the floor out in the passage. They're harmless now, but I can make them incinerate anyone who touches them, if the fort gets attacked," said Commander Novak. "And it might."

"So what's causing you to go insane?" asked Rudel.

"I was drafted, plain and simple! They needed mages, so they grabbed them. And me!" said Commander Novak. "A promising alchemist!"

"So, you're an alchemist," said Brother Theo. "Did you work on anything interesting?"

"Personally, no, but I was making a pretty penny. One of my colleagues, a fellow named Hodgson, was a better alchemist than me! Ask him about it." Commander Novak leaned closer to the group, and whispered, "He was going to try some experiments with graymold. But then he had to go into the army. They got us both. He's at one of the Great Cave forts now. Fort Emerald, I think. Big waste."

"I see," said Ansel. "Is there somewhere we could rest?"

"Sure, there's an unused room at the southwest corner of the fort," replied Commander Novak. "Help yourselves."

Before getting to the mentioned room, they ran into a muttering bean-pole of a mage.

"Um, are you ok?" asked Rudel.

He turned to talk to them, and the extensive burn scars on his face were apparent. "Do I look ok?" said Dilbert. "I volunteered to maintain this fort. I look after the wards, mostly. Safer than some things I could be doing." Self consciously, his fingers ran over the scars.

"How'd you get those burn scars?" asked Brynja.

"I've been adventuring," replied Dilbert.

"Doesn't look like it went well," observed Duncan.

He grimaced. "I suppose, but that's because I was with the merriest band of incompetents you'd ever want to avoid meeting. We were trying to help ourselves to some of the Chasm Drake's loot. Unfortunately, we found its lair."

"Unfortunately?" said Ansel. "How would you expect to find the loot otherwise?"

"It was unfortunate that we found it, because only Sabrina and I got out. I don't really want to talk about it. Ask her about the drake! I'm sure she'd love to relive it," said Dilbert. "And she deserved to get burned instead of me. The whole mess was her fault. If she hadn't tripped that trap ..."

"A nasty trap?" asked Brynja.

"The drake set magical traps everywhere. If you ever go there, be prepared to take it, and take it hard," said Dilbert. "One of those runes gave me these scars."

"That's a shame," said Jynx. "Thanks for talking with us, and you take care now."

They moved into the kitchen, and saw beyond a jail cell with a woman with her arm in a sling and a grimace on her face.

"Whatcha in for?" asked Ansel.

"You aren't a soldier, I ain't gotta answer you," she said. "Piss off, vole."

"Why'd you call us voles?" asked Jynx.

"I'm from the Abyss. You aren't. You're a vole," she replied. "Now let me out of here, and get me my scimitar back."

"Right," said Jynx. "Enjoy."

Edging away, she said, "Let's go get some shut eye before we head north. Doesn't sound like the folk in the Abyss will be too friendly to us for some reason."

They made their way to the bedroom, hearing a few odd noises while they rested, and then after a good sleep, Brynja began searching, finding another concealed door.

"Check this out," she whispered.

"Bears looking into," said Ansel, looking into the unfinished cave.

They made their way down and found a sign reading, "Say password and advance. Be quiet."

"Maybe this is the way for those bandits," said Ansel. "Let's check it out, and don't expect friendlies."

They turned the other way, finding a room, and within, a number of bandits. One mage had been barking orders, suggesting that he was the leader of the band, but after the fight that broke out, he would never engage in another crime again. After thoroughly exploring, they discovered that the caves ended in concealed doors at both ends of the fort, so that the brigands could by-pass the fort.

"Bet Commander Novak will be interested in this," said Jynx.

"And their loot is our reward?" said Ansel.

"Why shouldn't it be?" said Duncan.

Returning to the bedroom, they then left and found Commander Novak.

"We heard some noises in there, and went to investigate," said Ansel. "There was a hidden passage, and brigands hidden in there. We killed them."

"You did?" said Commander Novak, his face brightening. "Excellent! Thank you for your help. That's the first bit of good news I've gotten in weeks. That explains why the brigands have been able to slip by Fort Saffron so easily."

Finding that the loot had been all the tangible reward they were going to get, Ansel led his companions north out of Fort Saffron. The large cavern had a few sparse patches of mold and mushrooms, but mostly, it was a barren sort of no-man's-land of rubble and bare stone dividing the Great Cave from the regions to the north.

Signs warned to beware of bandits, and as they explored the tunnel they met a band of Avernum soldiers.

The commander gestured for quiet, and whispered, "Be quiet. We're setting an ambush for a group of bandits. They often travel down this path. You're adventurers, right? We have a tough fight ahead. We could use some assistance. How about it?"

"We'll do it," said Ansel. "We've been dealing with bandits for a bit since we got here."

They waited with the soldiers for several hours, sharing stale bread and discussing local politics. Their suspicion was that the bandits were working from the Abyss to the north, stealing goods from the hard-working Avernites. Then, as promised, the bandits approached from the east, and it was soon apparent that the brigands had numbers on their side.

After the victory, despite the death of one of the soldiers and the grievous wounds of others, they thanked Ansel, Duncan, Brynja, Jynx, Rudel, and Brother Theo, and charted their course quickly back to Fort Spire.

"Betcha there's more bandits where they came from," said Ansel. "Want to check it out?"

"Let's," said Duncan.

They continued to the east, and soon found a cave which was filled with brigands. Fighting their way through, they came to a hidden chamber guarded by slimes, and within was a book which had unreadable pages due to the moisture, but a few of the pieces of correspondence tucked within were legible. The letters were from someone named Meena, giving instructions to the thieves who had lived in this lair to raid as many supplies as they could and bring them north into the Abyss, and while they were to avoid taking lives, it wouldn't be a big deal if someone got killed.

"Interesting," said Ansel. "I'm sure we'll find someone else who'll be interested."

They left the lair, and continued north. Here, the huge cavern was dominated by a chasm, miles long and extremely deep. The roar of rushing water could be heard from far below, while a moist, icy wind blew up from the pt. A narrow stone bridge, apparently naturally, impossibly long, arced over the chasm. It was securely supported by a number of pillars. Halfway across, someone had built a tower.

Crossing the bridge, they found they were in a place called Fort Spire, with a sign warning to check in before going across.

Walking to the door directly ahead, they saw a man with long curly hair, wearing a sash of office, sitting behind a counter.

"Are you mayor here?" said Ansel, surprised, as this seemed more like a fort.

"Hello. I'm Bohman, and actually I'm liaison for the Tower of the Spire. That's a fancy way of saying I greet visitors. This outpost is too small to have a mayor or a captain."

"Who do you usually greet?" asked Ansel.

"There are two sorts of visitors. Prisoners headed for the Abyss, and adventurers crossing on some fool's errand," replied Bohman. "We send all violent misfits up there. I greet them, tell them what to expect, and brief them before they get sent on their way."

"So, is it safe for us to go up there?" asked Ansel.

"Not really," said Bohman. "The residents of the Abyss are not fond of Avernites. 'Voles' they call us. They'll deal with you, but they can be very dangerous."

"So they get banished to Avernum, and then Avernum banishes them there?" said Brynja.

"Ironic, isn't it? But necessary. Sometimes, the Empire sends down a few hard cases to make our lives interesting. Murderers, pirates. Worse. Criminals we don't need to execute get sent to the Abyss," said Bohman. "We don't have the resources to imprison them."

"I see," said Ansel. "Do many adventurers go this way?"

"Yes. Lord knows why anyone would want to go up there, but some do, and it's not my job to stop them," said Bohman. "Anyway I give them information, make sure they aren't smuggling anything, and check them in."

"Smuggling? What might people smuggle?" asked Duncan.

"Stolen goods and dangerous magic items, mainly," replied Bohman. "Nobody has yet made any dangerous drugs down here, thank goodness, but a lot of stolen items end up finding their way north."

"So, what can you tell us about the Abyss?" said Jynx.

"Hmm. Well, the people are awful. There are giants. Lots of bandits," said Bohman. "Very unpleasant. That pretty much sums it up."

"We'll need to check in," said Ansel.

Bohman took their names, writing them in a ledger with descriptions, and finally said, "Excellent. Now, when you want to pass by, just walk right up to the gate to the east. A guard will let you through."

"Thank you," said Ansel, and they headed for this gate.

Telling their names to the guard on the other side of a narrow, barred window, the portcullis soon opened, giving them access to the Abyss.

"Some place," said Duncan, looking around as they came to a sign which read "Welcome to the Abyss. You are on your own. Spire—25 miles north."


	30. Chapter 29: Meet the Scimitar

A/N: The wonderful world of Exile/Avernum remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I promise to return to the game unharmed following this bit of fun the following persons: Scab, Zagat, Bela, Molly, Cabanero, Calder, Cleese, Rogow, and Vennel; and places: Spire and Bargha.

* * *

Passing beyond Fort Spire, the huge cave was dominated by a number of awesome stone spires. They were gray pillars, shaped like the dripping wax from candles, stretching from the cave floor to the ceiling many feet above. This is the Abyss—home of the criminals and violent exiles who cannot fit in with the peaceful, cooperative society to the south.

Without question, the Abyss had been given the least desirable of the caverns of Avernum. Though this was a beautiful place, it was a rocky one. Mushrooms did not thrive here, and it was colder than to the south. This was an inhospitable place, and potentially, a very dangerous one.

Continuing, they crossed a bridge network into the first community they had seen, presuming the place to be Spire.

"For now," warned Ansel, "we'll keep our heads down and try not to raise too much fuss."

As they entered, they saw signs warning that the laws were harsh here. To emphasize this point, in the center of town, there was a large gibbet—a single tree magically grown atop a platform in the middle of town square. While there were no bodies there at present, several nooses suggested that it could easily be otherwise.

Finding their way to what appeared to be an arena, they saw a rather non-descript man watching the arena.

Brynja sidled up and came close to him, and said, "We're adventurers, looking for valuable loot."

His head swung around. "Really?" he said, giving the others and appraising look as his sedate demeanor disappeared. "You know, there's a person living here named Meena."

"I think I know a bit about Meena," said Brynja.

"She's the mayor. Runs this place like her own personal hell. Thieves that don't work for her die. Don't like that. Well, she's got this magic, silver circlet. Don't think it does anything, or at least that she knows how to use it, but it's an artifact," said Scab. "That means it must be valuable. Anyway, some of us tried to steal it. But we failed."

"How did you fail?" asked Brynja.

"She found out. She doesn't know that I was in on it. But the others were killed. They died slow. Two of us lived, one's far away now," said Scab. "Anyway, just to get her back ... to get that troll, I want to see someone steal it."

"That sounds like a good job," said Brynja. "I'm in for it. Could you help me ... uh, us?"

"Maybe. First, I want to see you show you're good enough. Go fight in the arena," said Scab. "You win, and I'll tell you how to get to the circlet."

"Sure," said Brynja, and she edged back to relate the information to her friends.

"Arena fighting? Well, I guess the purse has gotten a little thin," said Ansel. "It has to pay something, right?"

Moving around to the arena's office, they saw a man sitting with his legs up on the table, sharpening an axe.

"Hello," said Ansel.

"This is the Arena," said Zagat. "I'm Zagat, the arenamaster."

"Can you tell me how that works?" said Ansel.

"I don't expect voles such as yourself to appreciate the fine art of blood sport, but we enjoy it immensely. Combat between criminals. Gladiators battling captive sliths and giants. It's a beautiful, beautiful thing," said Zagat. "And we can always use gladiators. If you want to enter, let me know."

"We're a bit down on the purse," said Ansel. "I'd like to enter."

"Good, walk through the open gate and down. We'll let out some monsters. Survive the battle, and walk out the gate on the other side, and you'll get a reward. You die, you become monster chow."

"Fair enough," said Ansel.

They continued down into the arena, when suddenly the portcullis slammed shut behind them. In a flash of impressive magical pyrotechnics, several monsters appeared. After the fight ended, the portcullis ahead opened, and they found their way to an exit, where an ogre laboriously counted out their winnings.

"You've seen us fight, right?" said Ansel, as they sat down by Scab. "You know we're tough. Help us get to the circlet?"

"Ok, I'm impressed. I'll tell you two things that might help. One of my friends, he got a key to the box Meena keeps the circlet in. It's hidden in a small, secret cave west of this town. That friend's dead now," said Scab. "Another friend, name of Asp, he knows how to disarm the traps. He fled to Cotra. Tell him I sent you, and he'll help you, I think. Good luck. We have to put that Meena in her place."

"But where actually is the circlet?" asked Ansel.

"It's in Meena's chambers, somewhere in the northwest corner of town. You'll have to find your way in there. We never figured out how to get back there. You're smart, though. You'll figure it out," replied Scab.

"Thanks," said Ansel

Deciding that Spire was not a good place to get noticed in, Ansel led the group out of town.

As they continued on the road north, they met a few of the other residents of the Abyss, none of whom seemed friendly, although they refrained from overt hostility. As they went on, they noticed a body against the cave wall. The body had been savaged and shredded, and it seemed he had been killed perhaps as much as a year ago, but curiously, his armor—or what remained of it—seemed to be from the surface world. The cave wall had a red scimitar design painted on the cave wall, with the single word carved into the stone: "Beware."

The small cluster of farms was surrounded by dense walls, pits, and fields of caltrops. The people working there had a frightened, tense look, but they seemed to want to have nothing to do with Avernites, and so Ansel and his companions continued on to the city of Bargha.

Bargha was a walled city, and a narrow windowed passage ended at a closed portcullis. Through one barred window, an ancient, heavily wrinkled man peered at the group.

"Are you a town guard?" asked Ansel.

He emitted a rattling cough. "Ach, ya," replied Bela. He spit on the ground. "I'm too old to defend the wall, so I watch the gate. If you want to enter the city or leave it, let me know."

"We'd like to come in," said Ansel.

After entering the city, it seemed that the people of Bargha were much better behaved than those of Spire, and that the rules were not so harsh or designed to benefit only one. An eerily pale, shy little girl was playing in the open area.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Jynx.

"I'm scared," replied Molly.

"What are you scared of?" asked Jynx.

She shied away from the group and said, "Giants thwow fings. Woud. Scares me." She seemed frightened of the group, as well.

"You don't have to be frightened. We're here," said Ansel.

"You scawy too. You voles. Hate people here," she said, backing away. "Gotta go."

"Well," said Jynx. "I'm glad they're so open minded here."

A young priest, dressed in ratty robes was running about, looking for wounded soldiers, but stopped at the approach of the group.

"You must be a priest," said Brother Theo.

"Once. Now I patrol these walls and heal those who need it. There's more havoc here than I could ever help with," said Cabanero, "but I have to keep trying. It is, after all, the fate I chose."

"Why are the injuries so serious?" asked Duncan.

"Giants are very strong. They come here and lob boulders over the wall for fun. Then when they get serious, they charge," said Cabanero. "Were it not for me and Prynne, many more would have died. As it is, the bloodshed is still horrible."

"So, the fates cast you into the Abyss?" asked Jynx.

"I shouted and shouted for the poor and downtrodden on the surface. Then, the Empire tired of hearing the truth and threw me down here. I did the same thing around the voles, but they got sick of me, too, so they sent me to the Abyss. And I came here," said Cabanero. "It's miserable and dangerous, but I can fight for good here, and nobody tries to shut me up."

Entering Calder's bar, Ansel said, "Hi, I heard you could tell us about the Sci--

"Quiet," hissed Calder. "There are those all around who will kill you if they hear you say that word. We've been watching you. You have the potential to do us all much good. There is a stairway hidden behind this inn. Go down it. The password is Phaedrus."

"Why are you cooking so much?" asked Jynx.

"I cook and brew for this whole gods-forsaken outpost! The few travelers we get, and the many fighters we support, they come here for my fresh stew. For you, two gold a bowl. And we have empty rooms with clean beds. Five gold."

"I'll take some of that stew," said Ansel.

He gave them huge bowls of stew—thin stuff with stringy meat, but edible.

"The giants haven't taken everything from us," said Calder. "Give thanks!"

"So, you know much about the giants?" asked Duncan.

"They have taken much from us, but those above can take much more in an instant," said Calder. "Think on it."

"We'll take that room," said Ansel, after they'd finished.

In the room, they soon found the concealed door and made their way down the stairs, through a storeroom, where they met a man at a desk.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Ansel, surprised that this man didn't seem surprised by their entry.

"Just sitting around," replied Cleese.

"Phaedrus," said Jynx.

"So, at last you have come to us. Welcome to this cell of the Scimitar. You may join us, if you perform a mission. We need someone to destroy an orb the Empire soldiers in Avernum are using to communicate with Emperor Hawthorne. The Scimitar is a group dedicated to fomenting rebellion against Emperor Hawthorne and his Empire, the tyrants which sent us down here, and which crush the freedom of every living being in our world."

"What else can you tell us about the Scimitar?" asked Rudel.

"I can tell you this much. The surface worlders have not forgotten about us. They watch us. They have spies and outposts down here," said Cleese. "And thanks to us, they have opposition."

"What sort of opposition do we offer?" asked Rudel.

"They victimized us by putting us down here. We will not stop being victimized until we strike back. This is the noble cause we are giving you a chance to be a part of," said Cleese.

"Fine," said Ansel. "Tell us what we have to do on this mission."

"We have found out that, in the southwest corner of the Scree Pits, to the east of Fort Spire, the surface worlders have a secret base. From it, the Empire spies watch us and report to their masters through a crystal sphere," said Cleese.

"How would we recognize this sphere?" asked Duncan.

"It is a large orb, which enables them to communicate with those above. Your job is to attack their fort, and destroy the orb. This will severely damage their communications with the surface world. When you have done so, come back and speak with me," said Cleese. "Oh, and watch out for the gremlins."

"Great!" said Ansel with a groan as he rememembered the other gremlins in the southern Great Cave. "Gremlins, too?"

"The cave you are looking for will have lots of gremlins in it. Be careful about them. They'll strip you of flesh in an instant," said Cleese.

"All right, then," said Ansel. "I guess we'd better get on with it."

The journey back south was no less uncomfortable than the journey north, for they were clearly in an unfriendly area, but they made their way to the Scree Pits.

"This looks familiar—looks like that fort isn't the only way into the Abyss," said Brynja.

"Yes," said Ansel, "and if they don't know it, best not to mention it. Never know when such knowledge might come in handy."

Through the mists, they saw a cavewood fire, and decided to get closer. It was a large band of men and women, but their conversation couldn't quite be discerned, so they decided to approach and talk, figuring that fighting could always follow if need be.

The group of merchants was relieved to see that the approaching party were not bandits. The leader explained that they carried supplies through these caverns between the Great Cave and the Abyss. Finally, after a long time of swigging various beverages and talking together, the merchants gathered their things to head southeast, while the companions began looking to the southwest.

Finally, they found a low, misty tunnel full of the sounds of maniacal laughter and the smell of decaying flesh. The constant cackling made it hard to concentrate.

Ansel said, "I think we found them."

"Afraid so," said Duncan. "Well, we know what to do ... find some big ass orb and smash it. And anything on the way."

After killing all the gremlins they had met, they still had not found anything like an orb.

Brynja said, "I bet it's concealed, let's start searching."

After a long search, they finally found a magical portal, and stepping through, ended up in a hallway where there was a sign with the royal symbol of Empire and a ducal seal from the surface.

"Just great," said Duncan. "I thought we were away from those shits."

"Well, we'll just have to deal with them," said Ansel. "Get ready, I don't think they'll be happy about seeing us."

The sun symbol of Emperor Hawthorne here, in Avernum was on the door in front of the group. But barely had they stepped toward it, a short, sharp alarm sounded, and shouts of alarm could be heard through the door.

Ansel drew his sword, and said, "I hate being right."

"No, you don't," said Jynx, readying a spell.

The fight was long and bloody, as the companions were downright surprised by the sheer number of Empire troops which were in this hidden base, but they felt no sorrow at putting them all to blade or sword. Soon, the fight was over, and after more searching, they finally found a way to the orb—a rune covered thing shrouded in mist, and it seemed they could almost see inside. Rather than risk looking in, Brother Theo took a mace and smashed it.

Quite suddenly, the chamber was filled with the smell of sulfur as two demons appeared, but by now, the companions had little fear of a pair of demons, and fought them, and at long last found their way out.

"That was a good day's work," said Ansel. "Now, let's go see what Scimitar can do for us."

After a long trip back, the party returned to Cleese in the hidden office.

"We smashed the orb, as requested," said Ansel, without further preliminary.

"Well done. Now, if you wish, you can join the Scimitar, the secret organization that longs for nothing but the undermining and destruction of the Empire and all of its forces. Be warned, however, that membership in the Scimitar is for life," said Cleese. "But, if you join us,we will give you your best chance to achieve your true destiny in Avernum. The choice is yours. Will you join us?"

"Yes, we would be honored to join," said Ansel.

"There is no special ceremony to join us. No testing beyond what you have already experienced. There is but your word, and you have given it. You are now one of us," said Cleese. "Our password is 'Icarus'. Say it to anyone in our organization, and they will help you as best they can. Now proceed through the secret passage to the south, and speak with Rogow. She will teach you more about us."

"Thank you," said Ansel, and he ushered his companions through the indicated passage.

After passing through a guarded hallway, they came to a nimble-looking woman with a deadly expression and a short sword.

"You're well-hidden down here," said Rudel.

"We have to be. The Empire has spies everywhere down here. The fools in Avernum think that the Empire is unaware of what we have built down here," said Rogow. "They could not be more wrong."

"We were told to come and see you," said Ansel.

"I'm in charge of this particular cell. You are now a member of the Scimitar," replied Rogow. "The Scimitar is large, and getting larger. Alas, spies and assassins of the Empire above are everywhere, and many of us were being killed. So we split up into small groups, any one of which only knows a few others." She sighed. "Makes recruiting hard. In particular, we're looking for a group of skilled, dedicated adventurers."

"What would you have adventurers do?" asked Jynx.

"I thought you'd never ask." She chuckled. "We're all down here. They're all up there. But we are harder to control and watch in these endless tunnels than they expected. This is the ultimate breeding ground for rebellion. But, there is one problem."

"Of course," said Duncan. "There is always a problem."

"So it seems. Luckily this one is simple. There is one advantage they will always have over us. They can get at us, but we can't get at them," said Rogow. "To be on equal footing, we need to find the exit to the upper world."

"There is an exit back to the outside world?" said Brynja.

"Yes. This is something I'm sure you don't know. They left an exit unblocked. We know where it is, and we know how to get to it. But we don't have everything we need. That's where you would come in," said Rogow. "We need a small, strong group to get the right information."

"Ok, what's the information you need?" said Brynja.

"Our greatest ally is an archmage named Erika. She told us the location of the exit and about the password," said Rogow. "We know the exit is in the tunnels west of Fort Remote, near the northern end. What is not known is exactly where. However, we know a dragon named Sulfras lives around there. Almost undoubtedly, he knows something about it."

"Can you tell us the password?" asked Brynja.

"No, I don't know it. Erika says that there is a four part password necessary to get through the exit. She has known that for some time, and has been using her magic to try to find out who knows it or who might know it," said Rogow. "Try to find her. Tell her that you are questing for the lost route to the surface. Now that you are one of us, I am sure that she will help you."

"Tell me about Erika," said Jynx.

"She is one of the greatest archmages ever. She was sent into Avernum, and has never forgiven those who did it. She's wonderful," said Rogow. "Her desire for revenge will save us all. Go see her, by all means! Her tower is to the southwest. In the meantime, rest if you need. Talk to others if you wish."

"Thank you," said Ansel.

Walking around, they came to a small prison, and saw a man in rags sitting in his cell, munching on stale bread.

"Why are you locked up?" asked Ansel.

"I'm your prisoner. Well, the Scimitar's prisoner," replied Vennel. "So, I guess your prisoner too."

"What did you do?" asked Rudel.

"I guess it's because I'm a soldier for the Empire. Not a Dervish or anything. Just a grunt. You guys captured me when I got separated from my group," said Vennel. "I told them all I know already. Now I'm just homesick."

"Where's home?" asked Brynja.

"Oh, no place you've ever heard of, I'm sure. I was part of a group they teleported down to watch all of you, but I got lost in all these tunnels. I've already told them about the fort. I don't have much else to say," said Vennel. "Please, don't kill me."

"Relax, we're not going to kill you," said Jynx.

Vennel got twitchy, and said, "That's what's going to happen, isn't it? They told me you were all harmless, and I'd be away from my family for six months. Now I'm going to die in this pit!" He was clearly on the edge of hysteria, then regained control.

"Tell me about this fort," said Ansel.

"Ah, ok. There's a hidden fort in the Cave of Spirits. That's where we keep the orb we used to communicate with the surface. I told them this already. They didn't need to torture me or anything," said Vennel. "You aren't going to torture me, are you?"

"No torture," said Jynx. "We promise."

"Know much about the Scimitar, then?" asked Brother Theo.

"Oh, I don't know anything about that!" said Vennel. "I don't know anything about any of you or anything you do or anything! Don't kill me!"

"Sure," said Ansel. "C'mon, let's go get some grub."


	31. Chapter 30: Against the Giants

A/N: The world of Avernum (Exile) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. This little bit of fun will have no permanent impact on the following persons: Cynthia, Prynne, Marlowe, Ethridge, Johnson, Mayor Maher, Zed, Hrethra, Pyrog, Gilbert, Aydin, Josie, and the witch/Erika; and places: Bargha, Giant Fortress, Pyrog's Cave, the Hidden Island tower, the ogre village, and the ruined hut.

* * *

Emerging from the underground offices of the underground society of the Scimitar, the sounds of the war-footing of Bargha once again enveloped the group of adventurers.

"Before we leave to find Erika," said Ansel, "why don't we see if we can do something to help out with the war effort here? I mean, we were able to kill Sss-Thsss, what's a giant or two?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Jynx. "I think I like the people here, even if they're not acting very fond of us."

"And let's see what's in this bazaar," said Duncan, looking at the sign proclaiming that there were wonders aplenty within the Bargha Bazaar.

Stepping into the first shop, they were greeted by a woman sitting at the counter writing a scroll, the room filled with other scrolls, all on the same sort of parchment. "Welcome," she said. "I am Cynthia, the sage."

"So, what is it you sell?" said Ansel.

"I am a sage. I suppose that means I sell knowledge," she replied with a wry smile. "I am here, instead of the nice caves to the south, because this is the place in which I feel safe."

"How can you feel safe in Bargha with the troubles here?" asked Jynx.

"Yes, I know. Warring giants, bandits. Fierce, crude people," said Cynthia. "But there is also the freedom to study what I want and say what I want, and until now, I've never found a single place where I could claim that."

"So, what does a sage do in Bargha?" asked Duncan.

"I identify items. Many strange things are found on the bodies of the giants, and I figure out which ones can aid us. Most of these scrolls describe the bizarre things I've seen," she replied, and thought for a moment before adding, "I'm also trying to find out about the dragon."

"There's a dragon around here?" asked Ansel, thinking of the talk of the exit and the dragon Sulfras.

"I believe so, and I fear that it may be a dire threat to us. The giant fort is to the east, and the dragon, so I believe, lives east of that. They worship it, you see. And I fear it may one day hunger for human flesh and come here," replied Cynthia. "When that happens, I doubt we can survive."

"That sounds like our sort of challenge," said Ansel. "How could we reach it?"

"There's a secret tunnel out of Bargha to the east. Head east from here, and you might find the creature's lair. But that would be a foolish and suicidal quest, if you ask me," said Cynthia.

"That's the kind of quest we like," said Ansel with a broad grin. "Can we buy any of your scrolls?"

"I'm afraid not," replied Cynthia. "All of my magical scrolls are reserved for the defense of Bargha. The giants are a constant threat, and we need all the power we can gather."

"Oh well," said Ansel. "No harm in asking. Thanks for talking with us."

Moving on to the next shop a tired man was sitting behind a counter surrounded by dried out meat, coarse bread, and uninspiring cheese, making the group nostalgic for Dharmon.

"Do you sell this food?" asked Duncan, unsure whether this would be reserved for citizens of the city of Bargha.

He sighed. "Yes, you may purchase food from my meager, meager wares. I once had better. The Abyss produced some fine victuals. Then, alas, our enemies came. The Abyss used to be a good place. Now all that is gone."

"What was the Abyss like?" asked Rudel.

"It was rough and wild, but not the horror you voles said it would be. The Abyss gave us the freedom we'd thirsted for above and in Avernum," said Marlowe. "But now bandits run wild, and the giants hunger for our flesh. It started good, but it's all gone now."

"Maybe that will change," said Ansel. "Don't be so sure you know all about us."

"I know enough," said Marlowe. "I know enough."

"Well, have a good day, then," said Ansel.

They passed through the bazaar, meeting the least hostile Abyssians, a fletcher named Johnson who sold his missiles indiscriminately to anyone who wanted to kill giants, and the busy healer, Prynne. Moving on through the city, still thinking over the dragon situation, they came to a training hall, where a woman in dark, flowing robes moved confidently around the room.

"Can you help me with skills?" asked Ansel.

"Yes, I train all who can use it. The people of the Abyss need all the skills they can get," replied Ethridge, sounding nervous.

"Life in the Abyss seems much harder," observed Rudel.

"Of course. We don't have the advantages of the voles. Every advance, every building, every crop was paid for with blood," said Ethridge. "We have few magicians, few alchemists. We, for the most part, get rejects and scum. We will succeed, but it is hard."

"You seem nervous," said Jynx. "Why?"

"Well, you are adventurers, so I will tell you. I am trapped in Bargha. Trapped by the spirits of warriors I have slain in battle," said Ethridge. "They wait west of here, waiting for me. I am not strong enough to slay them, and they haunt my dreams."

Moving on, they found a place marked with a sign identifying it as 'City Hall'. The room was filled with charts, maps, schedules, and a thousand fluttering scraps of parchment covered with notes and plans—the war room of Bargha. A quick glance revealed that the war with the giants had been both long and brutal, but the forces of the Abyss were surprisingly up to the task. A man with puffy brown hair and a harried expression wandered around mumbling. He was dressed in some of the better clothes they had seen in the Abyss, with some sort of badge of office.

"Are you in charge of Bargha?" asked Ansel.

"Well, I mainly organize and provide tactics for the soldiers here," replied Mayor Maher. "Bargha is the last bastion against the giants."

"What do you think about the giants?" asked Duncan.

"Stupid, vile creatures. They attacked us because it was something to do, and now they refuse to stop," said Maher. "We keep looking to you people for help, and you ignore us!"

"Who've you been asking for help?" asked Brother Theo.

"We've sent messengers to King Micah again and again, telling him of the horrors. He hasn't sent a person to help. Not one sword. Not one mage. What I wouldn't give for a group of dedicated adventurers," said Maher.

"It's possible the messengers never got through," said Ansel. "We ran through a lot of bandits on our way. But as it happens, we are adventurers."

His grin was not entirely pleasant as Maher said, "I'm afraid I don't have any reward to offer you. But I can tell you that the giant fort is to the east, and they own great wealth. And there is a secret passage out in the northeast corner of town. You can use that to get out and get to the giants more quickly."

"Are there other cities in the Abyss?" asked Brother Theo.

"Yes, Spire is to the south," replied Maher. "But I don't like to talk about them."

"Why not?" asked Brother Theo, who had been getting the impression that the folk of the Abyss were far more united than disunited.

"Brigands and thieves. That's all they have there. They don't help us fight the giants. They just want to loot and pillage. Meena's the mayor there. The queen of the scum," said Maher. "I'd stay away from there. We welcome Avernites here. They certainly do not."

"Is there anything we can do for you?" asked Ansel.

"Apart from killing as many giants as you can? We're very short on supplies here. Avernum controls all the caves with good resources," said Maher. "Bargha will pay you thirty coins for each sack of good metal ore you can bring us."

"I'm afraid we're not carrying any," said Ansel, "but when we do find some, we'll bring it here."

Leaving city hall, they made their way to the tiny secret passage they had been told about. It sloped down sharply, far too small for a giant to fit through ... no doubt, such a thing had been intentional. Emerging on the cave floor below the city, it was clear that the war had had a significant toll, as bodies of humans and giants littered the ground. Apparently, fighting was too fierce to risk collecting the dead who'd fallen from the city walls.

Moving east, they came to a place where stalagmites and stalactites had made a narrow passage, and that passage was now blocked by a large force of giants, who did not look in the least frightened at the approach of humans. However, they seemed to have underestimated this group, for soon all the giants lay dead, leaving the way open to continue.

As they approached the giant fortress, it seemed odd that the gates were open.

"Isn't that curious?" said Brother Theo.

"I'm sure there's a trap involved," said Ansel. "Keep alert."

The courtyard was empty, and the place seemed almost too quiet. Continuing forward, the floor suddenly dropped out from beneath them, and they were deposited in a room covered with rotting fungus which at least cushioned the fall. Searching around, they finally found a way out of the room, into a hallway. Soon, they heard what sounded like human voices, but with the echo of the basement, no one was sure where the voices were coming from. Then Brynja found a secret door, and led the way into the room.

"Who are you?" said Ansel.

"I am Zed," he replied, "a prisoner of the giants, dreaming of escape, of returning home."

"Where's home?" asked Rudel.

"I am from the Abyss. It is my home, and I look at it with pride," said Zed. "I don't expect a vole like yourself to understand it."

"You might be surprised," said Ansel. "The Abyss sure seems a grim name for the place."

"Yes, you call it the Abyss. We see it differently," said Zed. "We all live in the Abyss. But our cavern is the ladder that we will all one day climb to escape."

"You're talking about escaping from Avernum, right?" said Brynja. "A worthy goal. We'd like to be part of that."

"Perhaps you might help. We are protected from the giants by Bargha, the fort we built with our outlaw hands. Go there and ask of the Scimitar. I would be helping them now, but the giants are in the way."

"Shows you shouldn't judge too quick," said Ansel. "It happens we are already part of the Scimitar."

"Good for you. Luck to you, in our continued struggle against the tyranny of the Empire."

"What do you know about the giants?" asked Duncan.

"Curse them. They take no allies, shrink from no treachery," said Zed. "They deal with Pyrog only. We are just food to them."

"Who's Pyrog?" asked Rudel.

"Yes, the humans don't know of Pyrog, Only Hrethra and I do," said Zed, gesturing to his nephar fellow prisoner. "We overheard them talk of him. He's a dragon."

"What does a dragon want with the giants?" asked Duncan.

"They are his servants. They follow his orders and bring him tribute. He's the only being they respect," said Zed. "He lives to the east, and a mighty, horrible creature he must be."

"So, why are you hiding here, instead of escaping?" said Brynja.

"Talk to Hrethra about that," said Zed. "He's a Nephar, true, but he knows much about how to escape from this place. I am weak, and follow his lead."

"I thought there was a war against the nephar," said Ansel. "How is it that you are working with one?"

"As a people, they might be," said Zed. "As individuals, they can be as brave and kind as anyone else. We are working together so we both can live."

Ansel turned to Hrethra and said, "You're a prisoner of the giants?"

"We were. Now we hide here, waiting to escape. There is a closed gate above, and one needs a key to unlock it," replied Hrethra.

"We're looking to escape too. Where are these keys?" asked Ansel.

"We don't know. One is somewhere on this floor, and I'm sure the giant chief has another. If you open the gate, let us know, so we can flee," said Hrethra.

"Certainly," said Ansel. "Well, we'll get on our way, looking. We'll be back when we find what we're looking for."

As they went through the rest of the basement, fighting off slimes and the ogre and goblin slaves, they made their way up into the fortress proper, fighting more giants until they came to one room where the giant chief was talking with a human wizard.

Not taking the time to work through that peculiarity, they killed the wizard and the giant chief, taking the strange tin key from the dead chief, and returning to Zed and Hrethra.

"Good news," said Ansel, as they came back into the hidden area. "We've killed the way clear out, and got this key. So, if you'd like to come with us, I think it's time to blow this joint."

"Thank you!" said Zed, "I'll be sure to tell everyone what you did for me."

Zed and Hrethra then followed the group up to the room with the large cavewood wheel, and using the tin key, they managed to turn it until the portcullis opened, and the way out was clear.

"Take care," said Ansel. "We're eastward bound."

"Best of luck to you," said Zed, "and thanks again," and with that, he started off to the west.

"I thank you," said Hrethra, and he turned to the south.

Continuing on their way to the east, they came to a large gate guarded by giants.

"Guess we'll have to go through them before we get to the dragon," said Ansel. "Should be a piece of cake."

The giants themselves were not many in number compared to the fights in the fort, and were quickly overcome. Then they could see that the gates were closed and locked with giant padlocks. On a hunch, Duncan tried the key they'd taken from the fort, and it worked here as well. Putting muscle into it, Duncan and Ansel got the gate open enough for the group to pass through. Following this road, they came to a giant stone dock, surrounded by tools of the boating trade—all giant sized. However, none of the owners were about.

"I think we can take a boat when we're ready," said Ansel. "It's not going to be as easy as the other one we bought down in Silvar."

"It'll work," said Jynx. "Let's leave it for now and lock the gate again. We didn't find the dragon yet."

"True," said Ansel. "That's the spirit. "All right then, let's head back and continue east."

They continued east until they came to a huge trashpit—at least, that's what it seemed at first, but closer examination revealed that they were deliberately left offerings by the large cave entrance. There were bits of rotting food, old weapons, crude stone carvings, and other pitiful things. It appeared the pile had been picked through, and anything of value likely had been taken into the cave. In the air, there was a strong odor of sulfur.

"Lair of Pyrog, eh?" said Ansel. "Don't expect this one will be friendly like Motrax."

"Not likely," said Duncan, his hand ready to draw his axe at a moment's notice.

They entered the cave, and saw a series of tiers with an even heavier odor of sulfur and claw marks everywhere. Walking past the giant guards, they saw the dragon sitting atop a large mound. The red-green reptile loomed over them, sulfur smoke pouring from its mouth. The expression of the beast was both amused and hungry, and as they drew closer, they could see a key around its neck.

In a deep voice, hypnotic and malicious, he said, "I am Pyrog. I am a dragon. I take offerings and spare those who bring them. And I slay according to my whim."

"What kind of dragon are you?" asked Brother Theo.

"I am the only one of my kind who knows his own true strength. And will use it. My siblings are fools," said Pyrog. "I give dragons an example to follow through my treatment of any adventurer I meet."

"And who are your siblings?" asked Brother Theo.

"Decrepit Motrax. Cowardly Athron. And the other two fools. I will lord over these caves one day, and they will grovel to me!" said Pyrog.

"So, what is your whim today?" asked Rudel.

"If I decide to devour someone, I do. It is my right that comes with my might," said Pyrog. "Giants serve me, so I spare them. I give no such mercy to adventurers."

"Why have giant servants?" asked Ansel.

"Strong. Worthy of respect," replied Pyrog. "And useful as well."

"You do realize we're adventurers?" said Ansel.

"So you are," said Pyrog. "You want to fight me, I know it. I can see it in your eyes."

"So we do," said Ansel, drawing his sword.

"So be it," replied Pyrog. "I like my food with spirit."

Pyrog, with his giant servants, however, had been overconfident. With a final blow, Pyrog's mighty body finally gave in. Even a dragon, the mightiest of creatures could only take so much punishment and a lifespan which would be measured in centuries came to an end. Jynx snatched the key from the creature's neck—made of wrought iron with a dragon head at one end, the eyes of the dragon made of diamonds. No sooner had she done this than some of the other giants came running, not yet aware that their master was dead.

These giants, too, were soon dead, and they set to looting the dragon's treasure hidden behind the locked door which the key opened. Coins in abundance, and a beautiful brooch made of chalcedony.

"How odd," said Brynja, turning it over, and getting out the one made of ivory. "They seem ... related."

"Maybe Erika will know something about them," said Jynx. "Let's go see how they're faring in Bargha, rest up from the fight, and then find our way over to where she is."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Ansel.

When they returned to Bargha with the ore liberated from the giants, Ansel said, "By the by, we slew the giant chief."

"That was you? We owe you a debt of thanks. I think that's the most anyone from Avernum has ever done for us," said Maher with a shrug. "The war continues, nonetheless. There are many giants who don't live in their castle, but who continue to torment us. Still you have won us a great victory. Soon, thanks to you, we may achieve our final victory."

"We're glad to help," said Ansel.

After resting in Bargha, they made their way back to the giant dock, and were somewhat surprised to see soldiers through the mists on the island on the far side.

"Let's check that out," said Ansel. "Seems weird."

"Very strange," agreed Duncan.

As they got closer, they could see the band of soldiers were well-armed, apparently looking for something. Then, they noticed the group at about the same time that Ansel recognized the symbol of Empire soldiers, and before they had a chance to react, the battle was joined.

The force was slain, though after they were dead, there was no better answer as to what they were doing here, or what they had been looking for. Worried, the companions continued on, finding a hidden spring which was surrounded by runes and a sudden thirst overcame them, and they drank. Feeling enlightened, they went back to the boat, rowed to the next island, and then came to a strange blue field.

Passing through the field, they saw Empire soldiers, slowly dying like flies trapped in amber, but they did not puzzle long over this before coming through to the other side, where a small tower was surrounded by golem guards, and no apparent door. As they walked around, they saw a thin, pale man roasting a lizard on a stick over a small bonfire. His tattered chainmail still bore the insignia of Empire, but there was something that cried 'salvage' about the armor.

"Why are you sitting out here?" said Duncan.

"I guard the tower," replied Gilbert. "Name's Gilbert."

"Ansel, Jynx, Brynja, Duncan, Rudel, and Brother Theo," replied Ansel. "This tower? Guard it from what?"

"Unwelcomed visitors, of course," replied Gilbert. "We've been watching you for some time, and you seem safe. That's why you're still alive. You're the first visitors we've had since we were exiled."

"We?" asked Jynx. "How many of you are there?"

"Me, Aydin, and Josie. We're kind of on the defensive here. The other two are in the tower, and I watch the wards and the door," said Gilbert. "The defenses are good, so I don't have much to do. I write poetry."

"What are the wards?" asked Rudel.

"Powerful runes around the tower. Even if an Empire assassin eventually does get through the blue field, we can just turn on the wards," said Gilbert, "and he'll get a heck of a surprise."

"I just love poetry," said Ducnan. "Can I hear some of yours?"

"Like this ... The cavern has a set of teeth. A tongue of river, fungus hair. A face to match the sun above. Shining on those who do not care," said Gilbert, and he sighed. "I'm working on it."

"That was very good," said Duncan politely.

"No. No it wasn't," said Gilbert. "Though you are kind to say so."

"Well, we have traveled far to get here," said Brother Theo. "There is much we would like to learn."

"Then you should enter the tower," said Gilbert.

"How?" said Ansel. "I don't see a door."

Gilbert looked back at the tower, and said, "There's a door into the tower. Just go walk in."

"Well, I'll be," said Ansel, as he stepped back, and suddenly there was a door where he could've sworn there had not been one before.

"Amazing," said Jynx, looking in awe as she passed through the immobile golems and the newly visible door.

Walking into the room, with its fine tile and art on the walls, they saw a long table. At one end, there was a middle-aged man, dressed in wizard's garb, staring at a crystal in which the group's members could see their own images.

"Hello," said Ansel, after concluding the introductions. "What are you doing out here, so far from civilization?"

"We are hiding," replied Aydin.

"Hiding from what?" asked Jynx.

"We—I, my wife, and Gilbert, are exiles, refugees from the Empire. We hide behind our defenses here, waiting for the abovegrounds to send assassins after us. We also wait for the right visitor to arrive."

"The Empire has sent assassins after you?" asked Jynx.

"Yes. Unfortunately, the Empire has soldiers all over this area, trying to figure out how to get past our defenses so they can kill us. They wish to slay us before we can find the right person," replied Aydin.

"What sort of defenses have you set up?" asked Jynx, wondering if she would someday need the same thing.

"The rune wall, the golems, and the blue field. I don't maintain them, Josie does," replied Aydin. "She's around here somewhere. Be sure to talk to her. There are things you'll need to learn from her to get out of here alive."

"So, are we this much anticipated visitor?" asked Ansel.

"So it would appear," replied Aydin. "I have valuable information."

Brother Theo said, "Pray tell, what is this information?"

"I was once a high-ranking mage in the Empire. I knew a lot then. Then we fled, and I found out a lot more through my scrying," said Aydin. "The three of us have found a new goal, you see."

"And what is this new goal?" asked Rudel.

"Rebellion. I will not go into the wrongs the Empire has done. You know of many, and there are many more on top of that, evil you could not imagine. A powerful mage can rise high, and see many low things. But this is all beside the point," said Aydin. "I know a way to strike the Empire a decisive blow. I believe you may be the ones to deal it."

"We'd love to hurt the Empire," said Brynja.

"When Avernum became the Empire's dung heap, they sealed off almost all the exits. But then, they needed a convenient way to get large numbers of people down and up, if necessary. And the best way to do that was through teleportation."

"We know a bit about teleportation," said Jynx. "Please, continue."

"Teleporting is a powerful tool, but limited. We are too far underground, you see. It takes too much power to teleport someone down here, let alone many people. But, clever as we are, we came up with a solution!" said Aydin.

"What was the solution?" asked Rudel.

"It's a teleportation augmenter. It's a runed circle which makes it easier to send people up and down. It's a very powerful thing, and much power was expended creating it. It's well guarded, and even better hidden," said Aydin, and he grinned, holding up his orb. "And I can tell you its location and secrets. And, most importantly, about the towers."

"What is the location of the augmenter?" asked Brother Theo, journal at the ready.

"West. Travel south down the river west from here. You will eventually find several ledges, covered with swamp. There is a secret passage off one of them, leading to a long passage, which leads to the goal," said Aydin. "The location, however, is only half the secret."

"The second half is...?" prompted Jynx.

"You need a Royal Seal of the Empire to get to the end. That is very difficult. Royal seals are rare. However, one was brought down with the First Expedition. It may still be down here. Also, you will need a special ritual," said Aydin.

"Can you teach us this ritual?" asked Brynja.

"No. We got a dragon, named Khoth, to create a magic barrier for us. To pass it, you'll need a ritual. I don't know it, but the dragon will. Fortunately, they stole one of its scrolls and earned its rage in the bargain," said Aydin. "You may be able to get its help. You will need much luck and skill to get through, but the reward will be great."

"Ahh! A reward! Now you're talking my kind of language," said Brynja.

"From that spot, you can teleport into the heart of the Empire," said Aydin. "That is your reward. And there, a blow may be struck which could crumble the whole foul nation! Now on the way there are two towers you must pass. One of them contains the ward made by the dragon Khoth. The other has a door with a deadly trap."

"Can you describe the trap?" asked Brynja.

"Of course, for I made it," replied Aydin. "The trap is a wheel which opens the door out will fry you unless you press the Royal Seal of the Empire into the tiny depression in the corner of the fresco at the north end of the tower. Beware, for if you use the seal again, it turns the trap back on."

"Is there anything else you can tell us about fighting the Empire?" asked Ansel.

"Only that you should find Erika. She lives in a well-guarded tower to the south of here. If anyone can guide you along the dangerous path to freedom, it is she," said Aydin.

"Thank you," said Ansel, "we'll go find Josie now."

They went into what appeared to be a kitchen, and a woman in a brightly-colored gauzy dress whirled about, sweeping.

"You seem pretty enthusiastic about sweeping up in here," said Duncan.

She sighed and grimaced, then said, "Being a housewife is about all I can aspire to these days, I'm afraid."

"Being a housewife must not be so bad," said Jynx.

She gave Jynx a look, and then said, "I suppose it is fulfilling. I have no problem with those who want that. But I want more. Since Gilbert, Aydin, and I fled, Aydin spends his time scrying, Gilbert keeps watch, and I get to look over the defenses. Unfortunately, the defenses take the least time. So I also cook and sweep. And farm. And take care of the cows. Frustrating, really. You see, I have talents of my own."

"What sort of talents?" asked Rudel.

Josie opened her palm, and a tiny flame appeared. Although it was small, the heat was palpable even at a distance. She grinned. "Maintaining the wards is little work, but making them was a job to remember! Like to see those Empire assassins get in here!" She closed her hand, and the flame disappeared.

"So, you set up the defenses? Including the blue field?" asked Ansel.

"Yes. Oh, before I forget," she said, and cast a brief spell. "You can now pass the blue field safely. We would hate for you to be killed trying to leave."

"Thank you," said Ansel. "I suppose we should get going."

"Yes," said Josie. "You're fortunate."

They left, easily passing through the blue field, and made their way back to the big boat.

"I guess we should go look for Erika's tower," said Ansel.

"Yes, it does seem like time," said Duncan.

Their travel was relatively uneventful, as they decided not to search for the augmenter until they'd acquired the other things that Aydin said they would need. As they rounded one corner, however, they saw a small ogre village.

"You know, I bet they don't make it easy to live in the Abyss," said Ansel.

"I bet you're right," said Duncan.

The fight was more fierce than they had expected, oddly purple-skinned magic-using ogres being amongst those who met the group for battle. After the battle was over, they searched gingerly though the horror of the village, finding one shield which cleaned up nicely.

Continuing on their way, they saw a hut built in this remote, hostile part of the Abyss. An ancient, withered woman was outside, stirring a cauldron bubbling over a fire of burning lichen, and then she saw the group and beckoned them closer.

They started nearer, but the smell of the vapors from the cauldron made them stop their progress.

"That's far enough, my poppets. I need a favor," she said, holding up a bunch of purplish mold. "I need six more bunches of this stuff, to finish the special brew I'm making. If you can provide it, I will grant you a boon!"

"We'll see what we can do," said Ansel.

After traveling the area, they finally found the bunches of mold, though they also encountered a large band of bandits who had demanded a fee for traveling through their territory—while Ansel and Duncan felt that killing the bandits was preferable to paying the fee.

Returning to the witch's hut, they approached, being overwhelmed by the fumes. The witch stepped forward, taking the moss from the companions, and threw it into the cauldron. When she did so, a burst of smoke emerged and enveloped her. When it cleared, a tall, middle-aged appearing woman of frightening severity and beauty stood in the witch's place.

She looked them over slowly, then spoke. "Hellow travelers. I am Erika, master incantrix of Avernum. Your travels have brought you here at last. I can aid you in what you seek, whatever it may be. My tower is near here, to the west. The entry doors will open for you. One of them, anyway. This will get you past some of the more unpleasant traps."

Having spoken, she and the cauldron disappeared, leaving no trace of ever having been there, and the hut was revealed as nothing more than a long abandoned ruin.

"Well, I guess we'll be welcome when we get there," said Ansel, sounding a bit uncertain.


	32. Chapter 31: At the Crossroads

A/N: As always, the wonderful world of Avernum (Exile) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I'm just romping through said world. I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Erika, Mona/Theresa, Mayor DeBry, Malka, and Patrick; and places: Erika's tower, Fort Spire, Fort Saffron, Dharmon, and Patrick's tower when my fun is concluded.

* * *

At long last, the companions stood, here in a desolate corner of the Abyss, in front of the tower of the legendary Erika. As they reached the doors, barred by a magical barrier, a sign welcomed them, but warned that visitors were expected to prove themselves.

"Amazing," breathed Jynx.

"Seems like people with the ability have little else to do but make incredible towers," said Ansel. "Shall we?"

"Let's shall," replied Jynx, and she cast the spell to allow their passage through the magical barriers.

"First Gate? I don't understand," said Duncan.

"Well, I guess we're proving ourselves," said Jynx, with a shrug. The next door, labeled "Second Gate" opened easily.

The door labeled "Third Gate" refused to yield to Brynja's picks and the spells of Rudel and Jynx. Then Brynja said, "Hey, this door, I can get through."

Within the next room, they found alchemical supplies guarded by mutant lizards and giant fungi. Feeling that they were under attack, they fought off these creatures.

"I hope she doesn't mind," said Ansel.

"She probably won't," said Jynx. "She did say on the sign we have to prove ourselves."

"There's a wheel here," said Brynja, "hope that opens the portcullis."

"It does, but here come golems," said Brother Theo, recognizing the creatures from the tower of Aydin and Josie."

At last, they came to the last door, behind which they found Erika herself. She appeared as a piercingly beautiful woman, sailing gracefully into middle age with a sense of utter equipose. She looked at the group who had just entered her home with an expression of haughtiness and utter confidence.

"Greetings, mighty Erika," said Ansel. "We have traveled far to meet you."

"Yes, yes. I know," said Erika, waving her hand impatiently. "Get on with your business."

"May we ask you some questions?" asked Jynx.

Erika smiled, a reptilian coldness in her eyes leading them to shiver, and she replied, "Yes. For now."

"Do you get many visitors out here?" asked Brother Theo.

"Few manage to penetrate my tower. Even fewer are of value to me. You are both," replied Erika, her tone suggesting that she barely considered them human.

"What value could we possibly have?" asked Ansel.

Her expression darkened. "I am an exile down here, like you. A prisoner, but worse because of my curse! And more than anything else, I thirst for revenge, beautiful revenge. You should help me. I can assist you in many ways," she replied.

"How were you cursed?" asked Rudel.

"I cannot ever be touched by sunlight again. Its light would burn me like fire," said Erika. "It is a permanent curse. There is no appeal, even for one such as me."

"Do you intend to share your plans of revenge with us?" asked Brynja.

"Yes. My plans are why I came here, why I left the Triad. I wish to bring suffering to the petty fools of the Empire who put me here. To do that, I need tools," said Erika. "I would allow you to fulfill that function, to join me in my mission."

"Why did you leave the Triad?" asked Rudel.

Erika snarled. Sparks shot from the wand as her hand tightened its grip upon it. "Small-minded fools of the tower. I helped imprison Grah-Hoth! I summoned items for the underworld, magic, tomes, tools! And I realized we must fight those above!" said Erika. "They will slay us if we don't slay them first. They must die so we can live. Sad, but true."

"What sort of mission do you need us for?" asked Duncan.

"I want to assassinate King Hawthorne. It would be a good start. It was his father who sent me down here, and he who accelerated the pace at which people were exiled. He poured people down here like water! He is a tyrant, and tyrants must die," said Erika. "If you would help me strike this blow for our freedom, I can give you instructions."

"I could use some magical training, if you have the time to spare," said Jynx.

"Very well. I am adept in all the magical realms. If you wish to learn some incantations, I can teach you—for a price. I know certain spells that are beyond the reach of most. I know much alchemy, and my libraries are open to you," said Erika. "There are advantages to allying with me. Also, I can help you with dealing with my tower, should you want to return to aid me."

After the exchange of spellcraft and alchemical recipes, Jynx asked, "Where is your library?"

"Through the door to the west. Most of the books, I magicked down from the surface. It was difficult, but how could we develop our magic down here otherwise? The mundanes don't realize how much they need us!" said Erika, heedless of the fact that three of the six were just such mundanes in terms of lack of magical talents. "These passages wouldn't even be lit if I hadn't created the fungi that emit light, and I don't even get credit! And don't get me started on the mushrooms!" She sighed, then said, "But I digress. Feel free to peruse my library."

"What about the mushrooms?" asked Ansel.

"The mushrooms down here? That are edible, nourishing, and grow with only the slightest light? I created them! The pathetic specimens down here should worship me!" said Erika. "They owe me their lives! But do they appreciate me? No!"

"We wish to find a route to the surface world. Can you help us?" said Brynja.

"Yes, I can. I know that it is located in the caverns beyond the lair of Sulfras, far from here, first south and west and north again. And I know about the password you will need there," replied Erika.

"A password for what?" asked Ansel.

"The Empire, careful as always, wanted to leave an escape route from Avernum. The Scimitar is searching hard for it. It is extremely difficult to reach. The dragon Sulfras guards it, but that isn't the worst news," said Erika. "There is a four-syllable password needed to go through. Fortunately, I know the final syllable."

"Would you tell us your part of the password?" asked Brynja.

"I stole the last syllable from above. Don't ask more. It was a challenge, even for me. The fourth syllable is "Kai". Certain powerful beings may know the other three," replied Erika as Brother Theo jotted this information in his ever-present journal.

"Where could we find the other parts of the password?" asked Brother Theo.

"Well, the two greatest sages in Avernum are Aimee, who lives as a hermit on an island far to the north, and Patrick, who is choked with grief, but may be useful anyway. Then there are the dragons. Khoth and Athron are the wisest. They may know," said Erika.

"Is there an easier way into your tower?" asked Ansel.

"Now that you've passed my defenses, you don't need to do so again. There is a spare key to the east gate in the library," said Erika. "Also, the front doors will now open at your approach."

"We would like to help you strike a blow against the Empire," said Ansel.

"You may assist me in my quest for vengeance upon the foul King Hawthorne. I can give you instructions," said Erika. "Follow them, and your vengeance will be assured."

"We'll listen to your instructions," said Ansel.

"If you wish to take revenge on the Empire, you will need to use a magical portal. We believe we can use it to send you to the castle of Emperor Hawthorne himself. First, you must find a man named Aydin," said Erika. "He lives in a guarded tower on one of the northern islands. He will tell you how to reach the portal. Along the way, if you find any jeweled brooches, keep them," said Erika.

"What can you tell us about Aydin?" said Ansel, "for we did meet."

"He is a traitor. He betrayed the Empire. He hides on the islands north of the giants' cave," said Erika. "If you won his trust, you should know where to go and how to get there."

"Then he can be trusted? For we talked to him at some length," said Jynx.

"Yes," said Erika. "Since you have contacted Aydin, you know how to reach the portal. Now, you must find at least four of five magical brooches. They are scattered about Avernum, but I believe I know where some of them lie. You will need to find them. I can use them to modify the portal and send you to Hawthorne's castle. You should try to find all five. Then the magical link will be stronger."

"Tell us more about the brooches," urged Jynx.

"When the First Expedition came down, each of their five leaders wore a magical brooch, which was linked to the Empire above. They were used for communication. I can use them for something more," said Erika. "You can use that magical link to teleport you up there. The problem, of course, is finding them. The statues may help."

"Where could we find these brooches?" asked Brynja.

"I'm not sure where all five are, but I've done some research. Look in the library. I've written some notes on their locations. Four of them may suffice for me to help you. All five, however, would be ideal. Much safer," said Erika. "The link to the surface will be weak. The more brooches I have, the easier to trace it."

"Uh, how in the world could a statue help us?" asked Ansel.

"To keep an eye on things, I created intelligent statues and placed them in each of the six largest cities of Avernum. The word to get them to tell you what they know is 'Divulge'. They might have heard something," said Erika.

"Thank you," said Jynx. "May we go into the library now?"

"Of course," said Erika, negligently waving a hand in that direction.

The chamber contained Erika's private library. While small, it was nonetheless amazing. Most of the books appeared to have been only recently brought down from the surface. The spines red like a list of the most powerful and valuable tomes for magical research.

"If only I had the time," said Jynx, half under her breath. "I could spend a lifetime reading in here."

"Too much to do, unfortunately," said Ansel. "Maybe after we've done these other things."

They fanned out, and in one journal, there was a list written in cramped handwriting: 1. One leader slain by Motrax. Perhaps he kept? 2. Scried. In possession of the spiders. Would retrieve, but spiders are too irritating. 3. Group slaughtered in Grim Cavern. Check the pit? 4. Good question. 5. Pyrog has it. Won't trade it. Bad news. Will end in blood. Talk to giants?

"That's helpful," said Rudel. "We got that ivory one in Motrax's cave, and the other from Pyrog's. So we need to find the spiders and the way into the center of the Grim Cavern."

"I think we'll be able to pass through, now," said Jynx. "You suppose we should look for Bertrand, first? Maybe he got in already and stole it, and then we wouldn't have to go through all that."

"We can do that," said Ansel. "Or maybe that's the number four one."

"Check this out," said Brother Theo, opening a book on magical seals and wards to a bookmark, describing h ow to break the seal on an enchanted flask. There was a marginal note. "The Athame is well-guarded in the Tower of Magi. We are safe."

"So, we've got to go back to the Tower," said Ansel.

"And Mertis," added Jynx. "That at least puts us in the same direction."

"And here's that key," said Duncan.

Leaving the library, they thanked Erika once more, and as they approached the door, a keyhole appeared which was a perfect fit for the key Duncan had found.

"So many things we could do," said Ansel, as they rowed away. "Where to start?"

"Well, I say, let's get back out of the Abyss," said Jynx, "and see if we can't find what we need to locate the exit and deal with Grah-Hoth, unless you want to forget about him."

"No, we can't forget about him," said Ansel. "OK, exit, Grah-Hoth, and off the Emperor."

"And we have to go to Cotra," said Brynja, remembering Scab.

"OK, we'll hit that after Mertis and if we have to go into the Grim Cavern," said Ansel. "Probably stop and see Patrick on our way?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Duncan.

"Doesn't that look like it might be the cave Scab was talking about?" asked Rudel. "Let's check it out before we leave the area."

"These webs are awfully fresh," said Ansel.

"Yes, but what's a spider?" said Jynx. "Not enough to make us turn tail, is it?"

"Nope," said Duncan. "Let's go."

After defeating the spiders—who had proved much more difficult with the company of aranea, they found a small hidden tunnel which continued for fifty feet before opening up. After some searching, they found a tiny silver key under an old scrap of leather.

"That's it," said Ansel, pocketing it. "OK, out of the Abyss it is, then."

Moving south, they finally came across the stone bridge of Fort Spire, where people didn't look like they wanted to spit in the group's face for being Avernites. After progressing to the portcullis, Ansel gave the groups' names, and a moment later, the portcullis was opened for them.

As they continued to Fort Saffron, Brynja said, "Remember that prisoner they had? How she said something about wanting a scimitar back? What if she's Scimitar?"

"It's possible," said Ansel. "We'll drop in and see her."

Making their way unobstructed to the cells, they saw the woman still in the cell.

"Hello," said Ansel.

"Hello, vole," said Mona.

"Icarus," said Ansel.

She looked rather embarrassed, and said, "Oh, I'm sorry! You're one of us. Look, don't worry about helping me escape."

"How are you going to escape?" asked Brynja.

"They're taking me to Dharmon. "I'll get set loose there. It was stupid of me to get captured anyway."

"How did you get captured?" asked Duncan.

"I was dealing with the bandits to the north, trying to convince them that they should be working for us. I told them that it was in all the underworld's interest to stick it to the Empire," said Mona with a sigh. "Didn't work. Bandits are fools."

"Do you know much about the bandits around here?" asked Rudel.

"There are plenty of them, and they have many powerful mages and priests among them. We suspect that the spellcasters are actually Empire plants. There weren't any mages with the group I contacted. They weren't Empire spies. They were just dumb," said Mona. "Anyway, after I left, some soldiers picked me up, and now I'm here. I feel so dumb."

"You sure you want to stay in there and escape on your own?" asked Duncan.

"It's probably for the best," said Mona. "Don't worry, I'll get myself out."

"All right, just checking," said Ansel.

They quickly left the cell area, and Fort Saffron altogether, stepping back into the Great Cave itself.

"Let's stop in Dharmon," said Rudel. "I'm hungry."

"All right," said Ansel, and he turned to go into the city. As they walked through, he said, "Hey, let's stop by city hall, shall we?"

"Why not?" said Jynx. "Never know where you'll pick up good info."

They walked in, to find a placid, gray-haired man sitting at his desk, twiddling his thumbs.

"Not doing much work, eh?" said Ansel.

"I try to keep out of the way, mainly. The people of Dharmon are an independent lot, and they wouldn't let me be mayor if I bothered them," replied Mayor DeBry. "So I mainly do paperwork and deal with the council."

"Which council would that be?" asked Brynja.

"King Micah's ruling council. Now there I have to work! I and the other five mayors have been working like crazy to come up with ideas to deal with the sliths. Plans! Tactics! Supplies! Entertainment!" said Mayor Debry. "And Micah just had to come up with that crazy scheme of his."

"What scheme was that?" asked Duncan.

"King Micah wants to hire a bunch of adventurer assassins. No way! Running the war is our job! All ours! I hope you aren't another group of adventurers come looking for a royal token, because if so, you're going to be disappointed," he said.

"Already have one," said Ansel.

"Ah, yes. Just what we need. Adventurers wasting King Micah's time. I always said—ruling is the job of the rules. Fighting is the job of the army. Everyone else just wants to get in the way."

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about the destruction of Fort Remote?" asked Duncan.

"Only that it has struck fear in the heart of all of Dharmon," replied the mayor. "We all wonder who could be next. We have no idea who led this raid, or why. It is, frankly, terrifying."

"Is there anything we can do for Dharmon?" asked Ansel.

He shook his head. "I don't usually hire adventurers," he said, and thought for a moment. "Actually, we have been raided recently by bands of bandits. They have a lair north of Fort Saffron. If you could let me know who's been organizing the bandits, I would reward you."

"Well, as it happens," said Brother Theo, "we found proof that Meena of Spire has been leading the bandits."

The mayor shook his head angrily. "I knew it. Meena. She has turned Spire into a spawning pit for all manner of scum and villains, and now she is expanding her criminal empire. Thank you for this information. We will have to deal with her."

Expecting something tangible as a reward, Ansel stayed put, and DeBry looked up at the group, and said, "You have done a great service for Avernum. I'm sure you feel very proud of your efforts."

"Is there anything else we can do for you?" asked Ansel, his temper very barely in check.

"I must say, you have slightly increased my faith in adventurers," said Mayor DeBry. "However, right now, we don't need more assistance."

"Good day, then," said Ansel, and he turned and led the way to the Dharmon Arms.

As they sat at the table waiting for their meal, a small, sweet-looking woman with a baby at her breast, sitting in a corner smiled at them, as though she knew them.

Brother Theo said, "Hi. Do we know you?"

"No, but I've been waiting for you," she said.

"Icarus?" asked Brother Theo.

She nodded, and said, "I'm afraid I don't have much to tell you. There is a secret entrance into Dharmon from the north, if you ever need to find anything special. Other than that, I'm just listening for Empire spies."

Abruptly, Brynja stood and said, "I'm going to take a walk."

Wandering about, Brynja looked closely at the statues, and then a statue of a long-dead mayor of Dharmon blinked.

"Divulge," she said.

It sighed and spoke. "Some bandits were talking back here, and I overheard them They have a storehouse of stolen goods hidden somewhere in Dharmon. They also said something about getting to a secret boat to reach it."

Hoping all of Erika's statues weren't so useless, Bryna said, "Anything else?"

"They said that one of their number had been arrested. And that he had a valuable brooch," said the statue. "He might be in the jail."

"Anything else?" asked Brynja.

"No," said the statue.

Brynja kicked a loose rock, and made her way back to the others. "Well, I found the statue here," she said, "waste of time. Told me stuff we already knew, about the bandits and the brooch."

"In that case, after we've eaten and slept, let's go off to see Patrick again," said Ansel.

Making their way down, bandit activity did seem much less pronounced than it had been before. Patrick, still looking tired and thin, was much happier-seeming when the companions came into his tower.

"How is your wife doing?" asked Ansel.

"Much better, thanks to you," said Patrick.

"I was wondering about the research you did," said Jynx.

Patrick's seemingly empty gaze focused sharply, and he said, "On things it can bring great danger to know. Is there a particular thing you seek?"

"I want to know the password," said Jynx.

"The password to the surface? Yes, for what it is worth, a sage banished down here did tell me part of it," said Patrick. "The third part of the password is "Eng". I hope that helps you."

"I hope so, too," said Jynx as Brother Theo jotted the new information in his journal.

Leaving Patrick's tower behind, they continued on the road, meeting with the occasional patrol of Avernite guards as they made their way to Almaria.


	33. Chapter 32: Cryptic Collections

A/N: The wonderful world of Avernum/Exile remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Dexter, Bertraud and the Ghost; and places: Almaria, Mertis, the Grim Cavern, Cotra, the Foul Cavern, and the Crypt of Drath.

* * *

As they entered the city of Almaria, Brynja said, "Want to see if Dexter has any other work for us?"

"Why not," said Ansel. "You never know when we might make a bit of money doing something we were thinking of anyhow."

They walked into Dexter's shop, and Brynja said, "You wouldn't happen to have any work for us, would you?"

Dexter produced a small, hardwood box, doubtless from the surface, and handed it to Brynja. "I need you to take this book to Meena in Spire. I would advise you, however, to avoid letting the Avernum guards see it. The city of Spire is in the Abyss. Don't concern yourself too much with what's in the box. Simply focus on delivering it."

"No problem," said Brynja, seating the box in the bottom of her pack.

After they left Dexter's, Jynx said, "Want to see if the statue here has more current events?"

They found a statue, one of an Avernite hero of the slith wars, and Jynx said, "Divulge."

"You are in luck," the statue said, "for I heard two mages discussing a spell. Would you be interested?"

"Of course," said Jynx.

The statue recited, with great care and precision, a long string of magical syllables. At the conclusion of the recitation, the statue closed its eyes, conversation over.

"Well, that actually was useful," said Jynx. "Don't you think so, Rudel?"

"Yes, I have a feeling there will be very few doors that will stand in our way now," said Rudel.

"So, we going back to the Abyss?" asked Brynja.

"Not yet," said Ansel. "I want to get up to Cotra and talk to Asp. Might as well deal with nabbing the circlet at the same time we have some reason for being in town."

"That makes a lot of sense to me," said Jynx.

The progress across the caves now was fairly easy, for the slith wars and bandits were much more active in the Great Cave than in eastern Avernum, and soon, they were in Mertis, where they found Bertraud skulking about in the shadows.

Cornering the shady fellow, Ansel decided not to waste time with pleasantries, and said, "Do you have Eldin's brooch?"

Bertraud yelped in horror. "It's mine, not Eldin's! Whatever he says! It's mine!" He looked the group over and smiled slyly. "Although you could purchase it. Just a hundred gold."

"Ok, calm down. I'll buy your brooch," said Ansel, handing over the required coins with a sigh.

Bertraud took the money, and handed over a tiny, beautifully crafted amulet of platinum. He said, "Thank you. I was tired of carrying that thing anyway. It's done me no good. Now money, that's useful!"

"You didn't happen to get this out of the Grim Cavern, did you?" asked Jynx.

"The Grim Cavern?" repeated Bertraud, eyes, growing wide. "No, no ... I can't stand the undead. Wouldn't go near the place."

"No problem," said Jynx. "Just checking."

"Well, thank you for your time," said Ansel.

"It's been a pleasure doing business," said Bertraud.

"I'm sure," said Brynja, as they edged out of town.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to go into the cavern," said Ansel. "Do we have everything we need?"

"We'll be fine," said Duncan.

Making their way north, they headed into the Grim Cavern, finding that there were none of the undead who had plagued their way before.

"See, piece of cake," said Duncan.

"Yeah, it's almost **too** easy, if you ask me," said Ansel. "Just stay on your toes."

Nonetheless, it was still quiet, their way unobstructed, until they reached the magical barrier that had blocked their progress before.

Rudel said, "I'll get this one, if you like."

"Please do," said Jynx, standing back.

Rudel cast the spell, and the barrier faded away. The newly revealed cave was long, seeming to be the lowest point yet in this dizzying spiral of a cave. It was freezing cold down here. Crystals of ice coated the walls and floors, and the bodies scattered on the floor as well.

The bodies were fairly well-preserved, and they all clearly died of extreme violence. They were not all human—many appeared to be related to the sliths terrorizing Avernum in the present day. This morbid scene had to be the center of the curse that had infected these caverns and the area outside.

"If the curse is to be lifted," said Brother Theo, "I believe we must do it here."

Taking a few more steps in, time suddenly seemed to stop. As they entered the final chamber, the companions were gripped in a strange ghostly vision. They saw the huge caverns of Avernum, bare of the settlements that would have been landmarks to them. A group of humans in archaic armor ran through them, clearly panicked.

Moments later, the cause of the flight could be seen. A horde of sliths were chasing the humans, weapons drawn, howling for their blood. The humans fled into these winding tunnels, and fought a desperate running battle down to the deepest level. Eventually, aware their cause was hopeless, the survivors magically sealed themselves into this cavern. There they starved, slowly, consumed with hatred for their killers and everyone else who dared to be alive.

"It is the force of their hatred," said Brother Theo, his voice barely above a whisper. "Their hate causes the dead to rise again, and yet again, and attack the people of this area. I don't know we'll be able to affect such a powerful curse."

"Undead!" cried Brynja.

The force of undead here was smaller, and more easily turned aside. Last of all, they slew the ghost of the commander of the humans who died here. Immediately, the evil forces weakened, and there was the slightest touch of warmth in the air.

"It must have been the strength of his soul that kept the evil forces focused here," said Rudel.

"Indeed," replied Brother Theo. "I fear, however, we have not removed the curse, only driven it back for a time."

"Well, just the same, I'm sure people will be grateful," said Jynx. "It's a little breathing room, and maybe we'll be able to destroy the curse some other day."

"Anyway," said Brynja, "we're looking for something, so I guess we better get to it."

Searching through the frost-covered corpses, they finally found one whose staff was broken, but the silver brooch set with several pearls was still intact.

"I think this is it," said Brynja. "Looks about the same size and all as the others."

"In that case," said Ansel, "let's get out of here. The place still gives me the willies."

Finding minimal resistance from the re-animated again undead, they made their way out into the freedom of the larger caves of Avernum.

"Glad that's over with," said Ansel.

"So am I," said Jynx.

"Well, let's go over to Cotra, and then back to the Abyss," said Ansel. "We've a package to deliver and a circlet to steal."

The journey to Cotra was uneventful enough, and they managed to relatively discreetly take a seat at the table with Asp.

"So, what brings you to the Darklake Pub?" said Ansel.

"Just passing through," said Asp.

"Scab said you could help us," said Ansel quietly.

He smiled humorlessly. "Ah, an old friend. And he sends you to me. I'm afraid I'm not working now," said Asp. "Keeping a low profile. Perhaps you are looking for information?"

Rudel said, "We heard you know about some sort of powerful circlet?"

"Why, yes I do. I know how to get the circlet hidden in the city of Spire. Though I have no use for this information at the moment, I have no interest in telling you how to get it for free," said Asp. "So, for one hundred coins, I will divulge the information."

"All right," said Ansel, trying to pass over the coins without drawing too much attention.

"Hmm. Someone I met ... um, while working, told me that the mayor owns it," said Asp. "She trapped it. It blasts anyone who tries to get it without saying 'Ankh'."

"Thanks," said Ansel. "I'm sure the information will come in handy."

"Well, now what?" said Duncan, after they had moved away.

"I think it's time we visit Spire again," said Ansel. "Going through the scree pits, of course, not the fort."

"Quite so," said Brynja.

As they walked back through toward the scree pits, they saw some people working on the shore, and drew closer to investigate. Unfortunately, they actually found a slith raiding party coming ashore. The sliths seemed unperturbed, and turned their attack from the unsuspecting workers to the approaching party. However, for a party who had easily fought off Sss-Thsss, the slith raiders were no contest, and the workers exchanged greetings, thanked the party, and got back to their work.

Moving through the scree pits, they had an uneventful, though thoroughly illegal, trip into the Abyss, and made their way into Spire, and the office of Meena.

Meena was, despite the things they had heard, a short, strong-looking woman with long, black hair and a leather jerkin. She stood in front of a fine, carved wood throne, and watched the group carefully. Her throne room was full of wood, a sign in Avernum, of great wealth.

"We brought a small package for you," said Ansel, seemingly in a negligent manner.

She took the package, inspected it closely and grinned. "Excellent," she said, handing over a disappointingly small pouch of coins. "Return to Almaria, and speak with Dexter. I'm sure you'll be rewarded further."

"So, who's in charge here?" said Duncan.

"I'm the boss in this town. The mayor. I watch over things, and I don't want any interference," said Meena. "Do your business, and when you get called a vole, take it as a compliment. I run this town. No thievery, no killing, no trouble. Anyone messes up, and I stretch their necks. That goes for voles, too."

"We don't mean to interfere," said Ansel, hoping she didn't have any truth detection devices about.

"I've had you vole visitors before. You come here, all high and mighty, seeing your rejects, and you think you can do what you want, take what you want," said Meena. "Well, I'll kill you in a cold second if you don't behave, and Micah can't do a thing about it. Believe me."

"What if we don't like being called a vole?" said Jynx.

"Tough. Get used to it. That's what we call you. You try to live in this pit, and make your own docile copy of the hell above," said Meena. "Well, we're free, and we'll stay free, no matter where you throw us."

"All right," said Ansel. "Have a nice day, then."

After they had left, and were standing in the town center, Brynja said, "There's something I noticed. That blacksmith—his shop doesn't run to the back of the city wall. I think that would bear looking into."

"Lead on," said Ansel. "And I figure we better be quick about it, too."

Slipping out of the city, with a careful eye out for patrols, Brynja searched the walls until they found themselves an opening into a room where a group of bandits were dividing loot.

"Damn it," said Ansel. "Be quick, and hope it doesn't raise too much ruckus!"

The fight was over quickly, and there did not seem to be much of an alarm raised, and so they moved on, finding a concealed tunnel which was filled with cave slimes—easily dispatched, and that let out into a bedroom, and from the bedroom, they found another hidden room with a small steel box firmly bolted to the floor. It had a small padlock, and every available surface was engraved with small runes.

"That's gotta be it," said Brynja.

"You're right, I'm sure," said Ansel. "Shall we, then?"

"We didn't come this close, ow!" said Jynx, and they realized that although their foe was unseen, they were not alone in the room.

The invisible things were quickly dispatched, and Ansel took the tiny key they'd found in the cave Scab mentioned, and holding his breath, he put it into the lock. Inside, sitting on a small pillow, was a delicate, finely wrought silver circlet.

"The runes look like a magical trap," said Jynx nervously. "I'm not sure ..."

"Ankh," said Ansel, and nothing happened. He picked up the circlet, expecting to be baked at any moment. Nothing happened, and he stowed the circlet out of sight in his pack. "Let's get outta here, pronto," said Ansel.

Back in the scree pits, they saw another large band of scruffy, heavily armed men and women sitting around a cavewood fire. As they talked, the sound of their conversation carried poorly. Figuring it had gone well the other time, they approached to talk to the strangers.

However, it turned out these were actually bandits, and when the group came within sight, they shouted, "Look! Rich travelers! Get them!"

The fight was quick, and when it was over, they found several sacks of loot in the camp, some of it still stained with the blood of previous owners. The people here had been bandits—downright successful, and so the group, finding no sign that the rightful owners were alive or could be found, filled the packs with supplies and coins.

"Look, another cave," said Jynx, spotting the opening through the cavewood growth. "Let's look in there."

"Glutton for punishment, you are," said Ansel, but he started that way nonetheless.

There was a sign in an illegible language, and the group squeezed through a crack in the ancient stone wall. The crack no doubt had been created by a cavequake, but inside, the air was chill and stagnant. The chamber was very old, nearly all in ruin, and once many murals and frescoes were on the walls, but now tiles and plaster chunks were on the floor, and only vague shapes could be guessed at. All was deathly still and quiet within.

Searching around, they found that they were definitely in a long-abandoned crypt. In one room, there was a large sarcophagus in the corner, but its top ajar, they found a sheaf of vellum within. Most of the sheets had faded with age, but there was still enough to discern.

The vellums had been left by a band of soldiers, undoubtedly from the surface world, who were in here hiding from a band of slithzerikai. They were about to leave, not finding the undead preferable to the slith menace. In their brief exploration, they found that it was built by or for someone named Drath. They had also found a small marble key which they took with them. The final note indicated they were heading east to where another group was staying with a dragon named Motrax.

"Before we go any further, we probably better see if Motrax remembers where the key is," said Jynx. "We should go now."

"Fine," said Ansel.

As they made their way by boat, Brother Theo consulted his journal, and said, "Motrax did say something about where a battle long past had taken place, somewhere in tunnels near his cave. We'll just have to search."

Finally, after moving through many dead-end tunnels, they came to a larger area where tiny scraps of armor and bits of metal gave evidence that a heavy battle had once taken place here, and an eerie feeling hung over the cave, as though someone were watching their progress.

Picking through the remains of a battle long past, a small key made of smooth gray material—stone—poked out of the mess.

"I guess that's the key we're looking for," said Brynja. "Is there anywhere else we need to go while we're in these parts?"

"Nah, let's go back to the boat," said Ansel.

As they started rowing, Ansel said, "Anyone notice the cave on the other side of the river there? I'd like to check that out."

"I think that means going through the waterfalls," said Brother Theo.

"Is that a bad thing? Let's give it a try," said Ansel. "After all, it might be quicker getting where we're going."

"And fun," said Jynx. "I hope."

As they rowed, they came to an ancient sign which bore the legend "Waterfall Warren, discovered by the First Expedition of Thralni."

As they traveled down what was actually more like rapids, perhaps true waterfalls at the time of the First Expedition, they came to a tunnel, and decided to explore. The tunnel opened up on a section of river long ago cut off from the tumult of rapids outside. The water in here had long been still and stagnant, and a foul smell pervaded the place, forcing the companions to tie cloths over their faces to avoid gagging.

As they walked further, they could see several human skeletons, surrounded by the mostly rotted wreckage of some small boats. Clearly, a large group of people met an unpleasant fate in these caves. These small remote caves were also filled with what looked like a variety of remarkably realistic statues. All were variants of a common theme: a man or a woman in the armor of a soldier of the surface world, bearing an expression of extreme surprise.

"Basilisks," said Brother Theo. "Don't use much light, as we need to keep from being spotted before we spot them. It's going to be very dangerous."

"Hey, here's a boat in decent shape," said Brynja. "Let's explore."

They started rowing, hugging the shoreline, and came to another opening. Deciding to look further, they rounded the corner to come face to face with a ghost. The pale shade of a human was hiding in the tunnel. The ghost wore armor bearing the insignia of the Empire army, but the armor was very old-fashioned, and had not been worn for over a hundred years.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ansel, after the ghost did not immediately attack.

"I long to get outside again," replied the ghost. "I don't want to spend forever in these tunnels."

"How long have you been hiding?" asked Duncan.

"Oh, it has been so many years," replied the ghost. "The forests must be so beautiful."

Ansel asked, "What can you tell us about these tunnels?"

"Curse these caverns. Curse the day they sent us to clean them of vermin," said the ghost. "Triple curse Thralni for taking us to explore them."

"Clean these caves of what?" asked Jynx.

"Of the monsters. The lizard things, the demons, the snakes, gremlins, eye beasts and such. They sent us down, but there weren't enough of us. I sensed the deaths, one by one. You can do that when you're dead," said the ghost. "We all died. Every last one of us."

"What were you trying to explore?" asked Brother Theo, trying hard to contain his excitement as he realized they were conversing with the ghost of a member of the First Expedition.

"We went to explore these rivers. We got split up. My group got beached here. Some of us stayed to fix the boats. No materials," said the ghost. "Some of us went to look around. I sensed them die."

"What were you even doing in Avernum in the first place?" asked Brynja.

"Avernum? I am confused. What is Avernum?" said the ghost.

"That is what we call these caves now," said Ansel. "They are our home."

"Really? That is passing strange. When we came here, there were no humans at all. We are the First Expedition," said the ghost. "Our wizards discovered these caves. It was very exciting. So we were all teleported down here. We were the first expedition to explore these caves. The first humans to see them. But it didn't work out. We all died, slain by lizard men and basilisks. And worse."

"What do you know of Thralni?" asked Brother Theo.

"Curse him for ordering us down here. He promised us we would be safe, and forced us to go when we wouldn't go of our own free will. He said his magic would save us," said the ghost. "As you can see, it didn't. I was murdered."

"Was Thralni a mage?" asked Rudel.

"No, but he had an orb. When rubbed, the holder and several others could fly for a short time. Too short and for two few people to help us," said the ghost. "It was a famed and remarkable item. It's gone now."

"So, who murdered you?" asked Brynja.

"Thralni, by brining me here. That statue around the corner was me. A basilisk caught me unawares. They're extinct aboveground, of course. They turn people to stone. Watch it, or you'll be next."

"We won't be so foolish," said Ansel.

"Foolish, eh?" said the ghost, getting angry. "Not so foolish am I that I can't punish you for your impertinence!"

"You shouldn't have ..." said Jynx, but as the ghost was attacking, the only thing to do now was defend themselves.

After that, they managed to clear the caves, unlike the luckless First Expedition, finding the place infested with basilisks, snakes, lizards, and gremlins and eyebeasts. Once it was safe, they found their way to a cave which had been a scene of intense destruction. A tunnel led out of the cavern to the east, where apparently someone had set off a trap. The flames from the resulting explosion poured into this room. Most of the supplies had rotted or rusted away, though a few items remained as a final testimony to the quality of workmanship of the Empire army. However, in the southeast corner, there was an unusual glint of light.

"I think it's the orb of Thralni," said Jynx. "We'll have to test when we get outside."

They continued, searching everywhere, finding a mysteriously deep well, and a lair of a lich which they thoroughly looted before continuing. "There's the cave," said Ansel. This cave was fairly benign, it seemed, and they went in until they found a short sword in perfect condition, but upon exiting, they were set upon by eyebeasts and ogres, which were handily defeated.

"Now, we'll just go to the other side, and use that key," said Ansel. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," said Jynx, looking to the others for disagreement.

With no disagreement, they went back in, and returned to the stone bridge they had stopped at before.

"I don't trust that," said Brynja. "Let's make sure there's not another way."

"Good idea," said Rudel, and he started to help Brynja look.

A few feet to the right, Brynja discovered a secret door, and they found a narrow passage. They continued, until arriving before a huge granite door with a marble keyhole set into its center. Brynja took the stone key and put it into the lock, and with a slight click, the door unlocked.

They found themselves in a horror of a room. Corpses, skeletons, and parts of bodies were in alcoves, and it appeared that they were converted into undead here. Even worse, it appeared that undead had recently been created here. Nonetheless, they continued on, finding some sort of shrine within the crypt which had been taken over by imps. The imps were cut down, as little more than annoyance, and fighting their way past living statues, they found their way down a stairway to a large chamber in which many individual chambers of the dead had been built. Here, undead had proliferated, and they found themselves constantly under attack as they searched through the level, remembering now Solberg's words about where the last piece of the demon-slaying sword might be found.

As they searched, they found a corpse wearing the tattered armor of the Empire army, devoid of treasure except for a diary of which only a few words were still legible: "... luck. Demonslayer is lost. It broke into three pieces, when we could use it most. A ghoul carried the tip below. It is lost in this crypt. We are taking the other two pieces west, in the hope ..." The rest of the writing was marred by crumbling pages and mildew.

They continued, finding a boat, and opening gates, and then fought their way through a maze of a level. Suddenly, the passage became icy cold, and a soft voice sounded in their minds, saying simply "Closer. Closer. Closer. Closer."

They continued, finding themselves in a large chamber where there was a lich surrounded by more undead. Finally, though, they laid to rest Drath, the master of the crypt, and the darkness seemed less oppressive and the icy coldness receded.

"Now, we just need to find that tip of the sword and a way out," said Ansel. "Ideas?"

"Just start searching," said Brynja. "There's bound to be another room down here, probably full of treasure."

While they did not find more treasure, they did find a narrow walkway, and in the midst of the dark, eerie cavern, near the subterranean lake, there was Drath's sarcophagus. Inside, there were several thick sheets of rotten cloth that the creature apparently wrapped in when retiring within to recharge. Beneath the scraps of gray cloth, there was the tip of a sword, a shiny six-inch long shard of steel.

Taking this along, they made their way out into the fresher air of Avernum itself.

"Now to find someone who can put that thing together," said Rudel.

"I understand there's a good deal of mining and the like at Fort Draco," said Brother Theo. "Perhaps we should head there."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Ansel as he got into the boat and they pushed off from the shore.


	34. Chapter 33: Demonslayer Forged

A/N: I still make no money from the wonderful world of Avernum/Exile, which remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Boutell, Frank, Aife, Phyllea, Sue, Doc, Grant, the GIFTS (giant intelligent friendly talking spiders), and aranea; and places: the Foul Cavern, Grahk's Peninsula, Fort Draco, the Spider Cave, and the Aranea City

* * *

As they rowed northward, they stopped to rest on a small island which proved to have a hidden passage. Insatiable curiosity demanded investigation, and so they gathered their belongings and moved to the opening.

The huge, dark cavern was very different from most of the other caverns in Avernum. While most of Avernum had been warm and moist, this chamber was dry and icy cold. Most of Avernum reeked of sulfur, while here there was no odor except for the faint hint of decay. And while the majority of Avernum was quiet, this cavern was filled with distant snarls and hisses.

As they made their way around a narrow ledge, they found a shade floating in a corner—not of a human, nor even a slith or nephil, but of some creature from an unknown race, tall and spindly, with an angular face and piercing eyes. It stared at the adventurers sadly.

"What are you?" asked Brynja.

"I was a vahnatai, like those who are buried in the crypt here," replied the ghost.

"The vahnatai? What are they?" asked Brother Theo.

The voice became sad as the ghost answered, "We are a race of old, we have gone deeper. I know not what happened to my brothers and sisters who fled, but I stay here. And sense the debaucheries."

"That doesn't sound good," said Rudel. "Debaucheries?"

:Of the lord of the crypt. Fear it. Flee it. It lusts for the blood of any living thing," said the ghost. "I will not serve it. I will wait on this ledge until the world ends."

"Why do you haunt this place?" asked Jynx.

"The only vahnatai left anywhere I can sense are dead. But alive like me," replied the ghost. "Many are in the crypt."

"Where is the crypt?" asked Ansel.

"Near here. Stay away," warned the ghost. "They are those who hate living, and lust to devour them."

"I'm sure we'll be fine," said Ansel. "We've done well in the past."

They continued on around the narrow walkway, passing between two black obelisks into a chamber with two tombs guarded by a demon. Once the demon was dead, they looked around, seeing no obvious doors.

"There's gotta be more," said Ansel. "That was too easy."

"Here," said Brynja, who had discovered a secret door, but no more than she had gone through than the others heard her shriek.

Hurrying after Brynja, they found another room with many alcoves, and an altar at the far end, and the alcoves were filled with undead. Fighting their way through, they paused again to look around, for it still had seemed too simple to overcome these foes.

Finally, though, they found themselves in a chamber ruled by a lich, but when the lich was dead, it became apparent that the creature had started life as something other than human, appearing much taller and thinner than humans, with a huge, misshapen skull.

"Vahnatai?" said Brother Theo, jotting more notes in his journal.

"Could be," said Jynx. "I know I've never seen anything like it before."

"Not a whole lot here," said Ansel. "Let's get going."

On the way out, they came to the place where the ghost stood, and Ansel said, "By the way, you don't have to worry anymore. We killed the lord of the crypt."

"You have done me a great service," said the ghost. "I need stay here no longer. Farewell." With that, the ghost faded away.

"I guess that's a good day's work, then," said Ansel. "Let's get out of here and rest up before we move on."

After a decent rest, they started rowing east and north, finally pulling to rest at Grahk's peninsula. Carefully avoiding the spiders of the region, they made their way into Fort Draco, and from there, up to a blacksmithy. Here, there was an utterly enormous anvil, which would probably take at least ten people to lift, a sign declaring it to be the property of one Boutell the Smith. Then, they saw a massive bearded man who appeared to be covered in an inch-thick layer of soot.

"What are you making?" asked Ansel.

"Just some of the best weapons and armor in Avernum. This is my forge, and I can repair just about anything as well. I'm the best smith outside the Great Cave," said Boutell.

"Better stuff in the Great Cave?" asked Duncan.

"Yes, the Great Cave is far south of here, and I've heard the city of Dharmon has the best steelworkers in all Avernum, but that's a long trip," said Boutell. "I just wish I had a truly taxing job."

"What would tax your skill?" asked Jynx.

"Nothing I've found yet," said Boutell. "Sometimes I wish I could get a real challenge."

"As it happens," said Ansel, "I have a sword here that needs some repair."

Boutell grinned. "At last. A challenge worthy of my skills!" He carefully took the pieces of Demonslayer and set to work.

While Boutell worked, the companions headed out to the next shop over, Aife's. She was smiling, but dirty, wearing a dress which appeared to be black, though in a town like Fort Draco, it was impossible to say whether that had been the original color.

"Good day," said Ansel. "There's a sign outside which says you'll pay us for aranea fangs?"

"Ah, yes. The aranea are a race of vicious, evil spiders which live in the tunnels to the west. They harass the merchants. Very dangerous. I have set up a reward system for anyone killing these creatures," replied Aife. "When you find their fangs, bring them to me, and I will give you ten coins for each pair."

"That sounds fair," said Brother Theo, and he got out the fangs he had stored.

"Thank you," said Aife, handing over a small pouch of coins. "Some of the spiders are friendly, but those aranea are vicious and unrelenting man-eaters. You've made these tunnels a little more safe."

"So, what do you do for this mining town?" asked Rudel.

"I'm the town metallurgist, and I dabble in chemicals as well. You would be amazed at how often the cave workers need an alchemist of some sort," replied Aife.

"What do you do with the metal?" asked Duncan.

"The miners dig up the ore—copper, silver sometimes, but mostly iron, and bring them here to analyzed. If I say the ore is ok, then the ore gets processed, mostly into pig iron, but we can even make steel in small quantities."

Brother Theo said, "Chemicals? Testing? Do you know any alchemy?"

She smiled. "You wouldn't be interested, I'm afraid. The alchemy I do is painfully tedious stuff to the layperson." She thought for a moment, then said, "Wait a minute! Someone passing through taught me the recipe for an exceptionally strong healing elixir. Some minors use it to heal those injured on the job. If you want, I could teach you the recipe."

"Please," said Brother Theo. "I'll be glad to pay."

"By the by," said Ansel, "We're looking for someone named Phyllea. Can you tell us where she might be found?"

"Ah yes, you need to see her?" said Aife. "She's a private one, but not above seeing the occasional visitor." Aife pointed at the seemingly solid west wall, and said, "She's past there."

"Thank you," said Ansel, and they followed Aife's directions.

In the secluded area, a woman was pacing, seeming lost in thought.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" asked Ansel.

"Research," Phyllea answered. "Please go away."

"Well, we're trying to find the recipe for graymold salve. Do you know where Cortath is?" said Brother Theo. "We'll be glad to leave then."

"He crossed the bridge to the west and headed south. Looking for graymold. I think he has a hut down there," replied Phyllea. "Go away."

"Certainly," said Ansel. "Thank you for your time."

Wandering about Fort Draco, they came into a laundry which seemed to be quite the anomaly in this place, for the woman running the place was dressed in clean garments that were a color other than sooty black.

"What do you do in this town?" asked Brother Theo.

"I sell supplies to the miners and such, and also to the adventurers that come this way," replied Sue. "I also run a laundry service for the locals."

"What sort of supplies do you sell?" asked Rudel.

"Well, mining supplies, mostly. Stuff you wouldn't be interested in. But I do have some things that you might like to buy," said Sue as she brushed off a box with her hand.

"I don't mean to be rude," said Brynja, "but how are you so clean while everyone else is filthy?"

"Yes, I used to spend all my time keeping things neat, but then I found out how reasonably priced dirt-repulsion spells are. This is why everyone brings me their dirty clothes for cleaning," replied Sue, sounding quite pleased that these itinerants had noticed the cleanliness in her place. "My shop is the only place clean enough to get the job done. The job might not be glamorous, but let's just say it's well worth my time."

"Can you do our laundry?" asked Ansel.

Sue laughed, and replied, "No, as much as I would love to, I have more to do than I'd like."

"Heard anything interesting lately? Rumors and the like?" asked Ansel.

"Actually, yes. A crazy fellow was wandering through here a few weeks ago. He said that he'd met a bunch of friendly spiders to the west, and that one of them was looking to hire some humans. It's name was spider," replied Sue. She shrugged, and continued, "That doesn't make any sense to me, but that's what I heard."

Hours had passed, Boutell's forge reaching incredible heat, but at last the job was done. A tear ran down Boutell's cheek as he returned the gleaming blade to Ansel.

"That was marvelous. My doubts are gone. Now I know that I am truly a great smith," he said. "The mighty blade Demonslayer is yours. Now I must go rest."

"Thank you," said Ansel, taking the restored sword.

Moving into the inn, they noticed a large, genial-looking man wiping the counter, though everything bore a thin layer of soot, a small green lizard with a ribbon on its tail and a bell around its neck scampering about, and an old woman in ragged black robes, apparently looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" asked Ansel.

Grant replied, "I'm looking for my familiar right now. It's being very naughty. Then we're going to go meet the dragon. You know, mighty and ancient Motrax lives in a cave to the east and welcomes all humans. He actually likes us. Mages from all over go to learn from him. If only I could find that naughty, naughty familiar, I'd be on my way now." She turned to continue searching, spotted the lizard under a table and leapt after it, while it ran away from her.

"You're trying to find a familiar?" said Duncan.

"Yes, my little lizard. My friend! And helpmate! Who I won't punish! Not at all!" she said, getting louder and louder until she was shouting.

From somewhere else, a little voice said, "Yeah, right."

"Uhhh, hello lizard," said Ansel. "What are you?"

"Hiss. I'm a familiar. Hiss," replied the lizard, trying to shake the ribbon off its tail. "Hiss."

"For what wizard?" asked Jynx.

"Hiss. For her nibs, Grant. The one who makes my life one long string of torments and humiliations. Hiss, I say. Hiss. Hiss?"

"Oh. Hiss?" said Ansel, experimentally.

"Yeah, whatever," replied the lizard.

Settling in at the bar, Brynja said, "Why is everything so dirty?"

"It's not dirt, it's practically money," replied Doc. "Fort Draco is Avernum's primary source of metal of all sorts. A bit of dirt is a small price to pay to keep our little nation growing."

"What are you doing here?" asked Brynja.

"Well, I serve drinks to the rowdies, when work lets off. I got a room in the back you can rent. Other than that, I just try to keep things clean. Room costs five coins, a drink one," replied Doc.

"Who are these rowdies?" asked Brynja.

"The miners and the forgers," replied Doc. "They're a wild crowd, as you can well imagine."

As they settled in around drinks and food, Rudel said, "You know, I was just thinking—those spiders looking to hire humans ..."

"Yeah," said Ansel. "Wasn't there supposed to be one of those things we're looking for." He paused, seeing that Grant was still distractedly trying to capture the lizard, "The brooches. With the spiders? If we can get it from them, might be well worth it."

"It'd be the last one," said Jynx. "And since we're this close."

"Then let's go," said Brynja. "A chance we could get out of this pit?"

After the pleasant meal, they went west from Fort Draco, until they came to a valley with walls covered with thick, impassible sheets of spiderweb. Instead of the eerie silence that one might expect in such a foreboding location, there seemed to be a lot of high pitched voices in the distance.

Moving in, the cave was filled with webs, stretched floor to ceiling, and stalagmite to stalagmite. Spiders ran up and down them and back and forth across the floor and ceiling. These were large spiders, most of them three to four feet tall. However, something odd was going on here, for the spiders were all talking in a high-pitched voice, in the human tongue. And furthermore, they seemed a bit strange, though friendly.

Finding one spider which seemed a little more poised than the other spiders, Ansel managed a "Hello."

"Hi," said the spider in the high-pitched tone.

"What are you looking for? Maybe we can help?" said Ansel.

"I'm looking for flies! I met this human once, and he told me there were things called cockroaches, which are really yummy," replied the spider, "but I've never found any, so I eat flies."

"What did you learn about cockroaches?" asked Duncan.

"Well, hmm. They're slower than flies and meatier. And they walk instead of fly! And they shoot fireballs, so you have to be careful. Or is it the aranea who shoot the fireballs?" said the spider. "They're silly."

"Aranea?" said Jynx. "Can you tell us anything about the aranea?"

The spider shuddered, and the long hairs on its abdomen stood up. "They're mean! They're smart like us, but where we are nice and friendly, they are cruel and nasty. You should stay well away from them," replied Spider. "They are scary and mean. Very scary and mean. If they weren't, we'd go do the rescue ourselves. They all study magic from when they're barely out of their eggs, and they're good at it. So be careful. Oh, and you're cute."

"So, do you spiders need any help?" said Ansel.

"Oh yeah," said spider, looking sad with drooping forelegs. "One of our spiders was captured by the aranea. They live in another cave to the ..." The spider stopped, struggling to remember the word, and then blurted, "west!"

"So, what's the reward, then?" said Brynja. "A bunch of flies?"

"Nope, flies are too tasty to give you. A bunch of mean people came here once, a long time ago. We webbed them all in a cave. You can't get to it now. If you freed our friend, we'd take the barrier down, and you could go in and take their silly things!"

"Well, I guess we'll see if we can find them," said Ansel. "Thanks for the tip."

Traveling to the west, it seemed to be fairly soon that they came to the aranea city. Like that of the friendly spiders, massive spiderwebs filled the area, but somehow, it had a more ominous feel. Soon, however, they found that no matter how the friendly spiders had seemed more than a little ditzy, they had spoken the truth about the magical capabilities of the aranea, and they were under attack at almost every corner.

Then, they came into a long cave lined with webs, which seemed to be neither for sleeping or catching food. Runes were woven into them, suggesting they were aranea books. After fighting their way through until there was no more opposition, they reached another small hallway. Here, there were runes on the floor, and when Brynja stepped on one the webbing comprising the wall suddenly vanished, revealing a small chamber filled with the bones of presumably human victims.

"Let's try this, then," said Ansel, stepping on the next rune.

Inside, a giant spider had been imprisoned, one slightly smaller than the araena. It began jumping up and down, and chattering happily. "Yayyy! I've been rescued! Neat!" said the spider. "Those aranea were nasty! They were going to sacrifice me! Or something. I'll tell my friends you were nice to me! Thanks!"

The spider ran up to Ansel, gave him a kiss on the leg, and charged out of the cave, still cheering blissfully.

"Good job," said Duncan.

"Yeah," said Ansel. "That was weird. I guess that's the one they wanted rescued. Shall we go back and collect our reward?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Brynja. "Then we can get out of this creepy cave."

They made their way back to the other spider cave, which was, in its way just as creepy, and informed the chief spider (after finding him, which was a little difficult because the spiders all looked rather alike) that they had rescued another of their kind of spider from the aranea.

Moving into the newly opened passage, they found that the "evil humans" trapped there had become undead, but were less persistent than the ones of the Grim Cavern, and then they started looking more closely about. One old, withered body, dressed in the remains of a once-elegant silk robe had a broken wand and wore a malachite brooch.

"I bet that's it," said Brynja. "Looks like it fits with the others."

Finding not much else besides a few ancient coins, the companions bid farewell to the spiders, and started on their way back toward Fort Draco.

"I'm glad that's over," said Ansel. "Those spiders ... Gods, I think they were hitting on us."

"They were," said Jynx with a shudder.

"Creeps me right out," said Brynja. "I can understand why Erika didn't want to have anything to do with them, even if it wasn't that hard."

"You know," said Jynx, "I think I know just the place to give that Demonslayer sword a proper test ... the Tower--"

"... of Magi," chimed in Rudel. "You're right, Jynx."

"In that case, let's go," said Ansel. "Those little imps weren't much of a challenge."

"You know," said Brother Theo, "I think we've managed to find six crystals now. Do you want to see if that's enough to repair the damage in the cave?"

"Why not?" said Ansel. "It's on the way, more or less."

They continued south, then, until they came back to the flawless crystal cave with its dissonant hum and vibration. Carefully, they fit the six crystals into the broken places, and the cracks repaired themselves before the eyes of the companions. The vibrations turned soothing and energizing in a sudden, powerful burst. After a powerful crescendo, the energy died down, settling to a merely pleasant level.

Revitalized by their visit to the Crystal Cave, the companions then set out on their long trek down to the Tower of Magi.


	35. Chapter 34: Out of the Bottle

A/N: I still make no money from the wonderful world of Avernum/Exile, which remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: demon, Adze-Haakai, Kelner, Linda, the Undead Wizard, Grah-Hoth, Nizzrek, other demons, ghosts, and Khoth; and places: the Tower of Magi, Skarragath, Grah-Hoth's prison, the ruined Skarragath, the abandoned bandit fort, and the ruined Empire fort.

* * *

The long journey to the Tower of Magi had been uneventful enough, and they entered the tower. The guards took little obvious notice of them, although the palpable unease throughout the tower was still apparent. Heading up into the garden, they waited until the coast was clear, and found their way into a small, hidden room. A sign on the wall suggested that they were indeed on the right track, for it read: Danger! Restricted Area! Stay away!

They made their way on into a magical laboratory of extreme potential and power. So much power here that even the apprentices were barred from this laboratory, and yet here were the group of adventurers, only a few of whom knew anything practical about magic. Protective glyphs had been carved into the floor, the walls, and the ceiling. While there was definitely magical energy here, there was more—a palpable feeling of danger and evil.

After beating off the attack by a few imps, they found a protective circle, and in the center of the circle was a tall, imposing demon, which grinned at the group as they entered, looking surprisingly confident for a creature which had been captured.

"What are you doing here?" said Ansel, trying to contain his disappointment that they weren't being attacked so that he could use the newly restored sword.

"Waiting for mighty Adze-Haakai beyond to break his bond, and blast you all. It will happen soon. You will all die!" said the demon. It seemed to catch sight of Ansel's sword, and turned away from them. "I am a prisoner here."

"You are a prisoner?" said Brynja. "Why are you here?"

"Ha! Fools! I am here to devour you! Adze-Haakai is out of control, and when he fights his way free, all Avernum will pay! You can mock me now, but your time will come," said the demon, which had been feigning fear. It then began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Right," said Ansel. "We're here to take care of Adze-Haakai, and then it will be **your **time which has come."

They left, and found a room where a chest was protected by a few imps. Once those were slain, they opened the box to find a tiny dagger, too small to use as a weapon. It was covered with small, intricate glyphs and symbols, clearly an item of considerable magical power, with a blade of amazing sharpness.

"Think this is that blessed athame we were told about?" asked Ansel.

"I'm sure of it," said Brother Theo. "We better take it. No telling when it'll be safe to return after we're finished here."

They found a hidden stair, with a magical barrier. Unlike other barriers they had seen before, this one was nearly transparent, though it threw off sparks as they approached. Brother Theo raised the crystal key that they had gotten from Solberg, and the barrier wavered, crackled, and then faded. A burst of foul-smelling wind came from the passage beyond.

"Guess we're still on the right track," said Ansel, giving a crooked grin to his companions.

The passage to the west as they passed the stairs was utterly black. Light failed to penetrate it, even the magical lights summoned by Jynx, Rudel, and Brother Theo. Insane screams and moans came from the darkness. Continuing along in the dark, there was a single gold rune, embedded in the floor. The power emanating from it was enough to make hair stand on end, but it seemed that there was no choice but to continue onward. Continuing onward, the magic-using members of the group felt drained of their reserves, and they paused outside several lava-filled rooms to quaff a few potions to get the energy to continue forward.

At last, they reached the chamber where the mighty demon was imprisoned, and after a fierce battle, Ansel struck the final blow, slaying the demon Adze-Haakai. Its body began to decay into dust even as it hit the ground. In moments, they could feel the curse start to lift. The rooms here were still dark, but the oppressive energy was slowly fading away. The box in the center of the room clicked, drawing Brynja's attention.

"I guess we can take this treasure," said Brynja.

"I think we earned it," said Ansel. "The sword is terrific. I'm ready to take on that Grah-Hoth!"

"We've got a few things to find before we're ready for that," said Jynx, laughing.

Brynja opened the chest, finding inside a beautiful scepter carved from a single piece of onyx.

"I think I'll keep this," said Brynja.

"I wonder what it's used for," said Rudel. "I've never seen anything like that."

"Nor I," replied Jynx. "We'll figure it out. But we'll not go around trying to lure demons with it."

"Hey, want to see what that other demon has to say now?" said Ansel.

"Don't get over-confident," said Brother Theo.

"It still has to be in that circle, right?" said Ansel. "We'll just talk to it ..."

They walked back down, finding the maze still had its light-quenching qualities, and found the weak and defeated looking demon in the protective rune circle.

"So, why are you here again?" said Ansel.

"I was brought here as practice. And to get information. Then they called Adze-Haakai. And you destroyed it," said the demon, getting on its knees and cringing. "Please, have mercy on me. I bow before your brute strength."

"Oh, all right," said Ansel. "We'll let you go ... **this **time. Just don't give me reason to regret the generosity."

They left, and found Kelner, still staring into the pool, but he looked decidedly pleased to see them.

"I guess you know that we destroyed the evil demon," said Ansel.

Kelner silently handed Ansel a note, which said: "I have resumed my vow of silence, now that my apprenticeship can continue safely. I thank you for your help. You have done a great deed here. Good luck to you—Kelner." He then bowed and returned to staring into the pool.

Emerging from the back of the tower, they encountered Linda again, now slumped in a chair, looking distracted.

"We got rid of that enormous demon for you," said Ansel. "Are you pleased?"

She shook her head slowly and said, "I ... Something is not right. I brought it here. You say it is gone, but I still hear it. Or something that sounds like it. And now they say, that is, the humans say, things."

"Voices in your head?" said Ansel. "That sounds really bad."

"Not so bad. They say that the demon just drove me mad. That is a relief considering the other things they say," said Linda, wiping away a tiny bit of drool.

"Things? What things?" asked Brynja.

"They say that I must leave. I must go away. I am not welcome in the Tower, in the Triad. One day, they say they will make me go, when it is safe for me to travel," said Linda. "This is your fault. Because of you, I must leave. Leave me now."

Negligently, Linda waved her hand, and the companions found themselves standing outside the Tower of Magi.

"I think we'd better wait before we go back in," said Jynx, once she had gotten her bearings.

"True," said Ansel.

As they left, they began to investigate a sulfuric cavern, and found on a broad ledge over the lava, a remarkable sight. Clearly a battle of horrifying magnitude had taken place here, yet the battle was not over, it had merely been magically frozen in place. The battle had been between demons and humans, mainly wizards. The demons outnumbered the humans, most of whom were dead, while a fireball hung motionless in the air. How the battle had been going, however, was a moot point. The combatants stood motionless, a thick layer of soot covering them. However, one person, who appeared to be a mage on the border of the frozen area, held a crystal wand.

Unable to resist, Brynja moved to take the wand, but the moment she touched it, the battle came back to life, and in a blink, the demons finished off the pathetic human resistance before turning on the newcomers to the fight. The fight ended, a century or more of combat, but the wand and the other belongings of the humans crumbled to dust, and there was nothing to tell who they had been or why they had been fighting the demons.

Leaving here, they found another volcanic series of tunnels, and a ruined fort within. Supposing that this would be the one they'd heard about, they made their way there across the lava. Entering, they were at the lowest point in a twisted, shattered landscape near a turbulent pool of lava. Looking up, they could tell that this huge cave had once contained a fort, a mighty edifice of basalt. Then, somehow, it was shattered. Spires of ruined wall emerged from the smoldering volcanic rock below. Hideous pillars were barely visible through the soot.

After an arduous fight against demons and imps, they found a hidden cavewood wheel which required the gold key which Patrick's password had given them, and this allowed them to find their way into a room where a pillar was in a pit, surrounded by runes.

"We'll have to jump down," said Ansel, "and figure out how to get back up later, but there's got to be something with that pillar. It's too well hidden for there not to be."

"Right," said Jynx. "All the same, it doesn't hurt to get ready for something bad."

They approached what appeared to be a pillar, but upon getting closer, they could see it was a man, dressed in rags, frozen in stasis and covered with soot. It wasn't clear, however, whether he had been dead or not when frozen. A golden medallion with the sun symbol of royalty hung around his neck.

"I think this is what we need," said Ansel. "That is, if we're going to get where we need to to get Hawthorne."

"So, take it already," said Brynja.

With a good hard pull, Ansel freed it from the body and pocketed it. As he did so, they heard a buzzing from all around, as though something had been summoned.

"You were right," said Ansel.

After the fight was over, the battered companions spent a few days recovering at the nearby merchant camp. Continuing their travels, they made their way to the top of a subterranean fumerole, capped with a large pool of eminently deadly lava. After a few moments, an image could be seen floating over the lava, soldified and moved closer, floating nearer, then the image shook and floated away again.

"Wait," urged Ansel, and they watched as the shape resolved into a gigantic, fanged demon, floating over the lava, restrained by gigantic golden chains.

The demon looked them over with disdain, and said, "Begone, mortals, and leave me to my humiliation. Return when you have the power to defeat Grah-Hoth. Until then, you are of no use to me."

Ansel said, "Ah, but we believe we do have such power. We just slew Adze-Haakai."

"Pah," said the demon. "Do not come back until Grah-Hoth has been freed from his prison." Having said his piece, he floated away, leaving them alone.

"Free him from his prison," said Ansel. "Sounds like a piece of cake."

"A veritable walk in the park which is Avernum," said Brynja.

Finally, they made their way back into the Abyss, and to Skarragath. Here, they found a fortress defended by a number of surprisingly non-hostile shades. They saw a throne, and Ansel knelt there, as though a king were seated, as there was a pad there seemingly placed for the purpose.

As he did, the image of a much younger King Micah appeared in the throne, and began to speak. "I don't know who you are. I don't know what allegiances you hold. I only know this. You should not be here. A horrible force lies beyond this place. Should it be freed, all of our young nation will suffer. But we realize that, for some reason, one day it may be necessary for someone to pass. Be sure that it is necessary. And be sure to perform the ritual to deactivate the guards."

With that, the image disappeared, and the throne was once more empty.

"Nobody at the castle told us about a ritual," said Brother Theo, paging through his journal.

"Maybe they forgot about it," said Brynja.

"That's odd," said Jynx, "but I don't think that they would've left something like that out."

They found one wheel and turned it, and found that it had opened one portcullis. Deciding the other door must lead to the other wheel, they went through, finding a solemn journal listing the dead—all around forty years ago, who had died defeating Grah-Hoth, concluding with the solemn warning that more would die if Grah-Hoth were freed.

In the next room, the skeletal remains of a human stood in front of a stone chair, wearing a tarnished iron crown. Heat radiated from its frail form, and it seemed to be watching them intently from empty eye-sockets.

"Who are you?" said Ansel. "Why are you here?"

"I was a wizard. I died long past, in the war against our prisoner," said the undead wizard.

"Tell me about the prisoner," urged Ansel.

"Once, long ago, there was a war against an army of demons and foul spirits. With others, I led our troops, and I fell, a gout of haakai flame shattering my chest," said the undead wizard. "I am here now, forever trying to keep the unknowing from freeing the demon lord Grah-Hoth."

"How is the demon lord imprisoned?" asked Duncan.

"Beyond this place lies the tower where the mighty demon lord Grah-Hoth lies imprisoned. It is unlikely you could free him," said the undead wizard, "but if you did, your mind cannot encompass the consequences."

"What sort of consequences?" asked Brother Theo.

"We could not kill him. I am sure you can't, either. He wishes to fill Avernum with his foul brood, and the humanity of the caves would serve as his cattle. Do not let this happen! Leave now, before you do unimaginable harm," said the wizard. "I beg you, in the name of Avernum. Go. Now."

"But Grah-Hoth is attacking Avernum from within his prison," said Ansel. "He must be destroyed."

"No. No, I tell you. No matter how much harm he does inside his prison, he will do far, far more outside of it. In his prison he must stay."

"I'm afraid we don't agree," said Ansel, and he went on to find the cavewood wheel, and when it, too, had been turned, the benign undead guards attacked.

Throwing off this attack, they made their way through another cavern, until they found the prison itself, and the bottle. Steeling themselves, they cut the seal with the athame. At first, there was disappointingly no reaction, and then there was a sudden burst. Then, with a spine-vibrating screech, an enormous, clawed, flaming monstrosity appeared, floating above the bottle. The creature was a solid twenty foot pillar of muscle and claws, stretching its arms, clearly glad to be freed from its prison.

"Thank you mortals," he said, speaking with a mixture of contempt and amusement. "Thank you. I could wreak great havoc from inside there, but that was nothing compared to what I can do now. I will not kill you yet. But one day, I believe you will come to me. And when you do, I will pay you for your service in full!" Then he roared, shattering the bottle with a carelessly tossed bolt of lightning and disappeared.

"I sure hope we did the right thing," said Ansel.

"We did," said Jynx. "Let's go see what that one demon had to say. Anything will help."

They returned to Skarragath, and were stunned by what they saw ahead. The fort had been decimated. It looked as though it had received a punch in the center from a huge fist, blasting a tunnel through the whole structure, and charring the rock. Rubble is strewn everywhere, and smoke hung heavy in the air.

The statues had changed since the companions were here last. Inside the mist, hisses and snarls could be heard. Obviously, leaving the fortress was not going to be the simple matter that they had thought.

After fighting many large demons, they were surprised to see a tiny imp sitting on the huge throne where they had first met the undead wizard. It idly tossed little balls of flame from one claw to another.

"What are you?" said Ansel. "Why are you here?"

It squealed with delight. "I've been left to give you a little message. Just a liiiittle message! Heee!" said Nizzrek, and it grinned, displaying many tiny, red razor-sharp teeth.

"Out with it, then," said Ansel.

"Mighty Grah-Hoth cordially invites you to visit him in his new fort," replied Nizzrek

"He does? Why?" said Duncan, suspiciously.

"So he may freeze you," replied Nizzrek.

"Why would he do that?" asked Ansel.

"So that he could subject you to the full one thousand torments of the damned, one after another. You will beg to be given the chance to betray all of Avernum, if only to receive a moment's respite from your suffering," said Nizzrek.

"Yeah, so where's the new fort?" said Ansel.

Nizzrek rolled around in the throne, twitching with excitement and amusement. "Northwest. Beyond the lake of lava! He summons you there for a fair fight. You better go, or you're doomed!"

"Yeah, right," said Ansel. "Grah-Hoth is the one who is doomed."

Nizzrek screeched, a hideous piercing noise that was painful and unsettling all at the same time. "No, nooo. He's going to kill you ALL! ALL OF YOU! He will have his revenge. He will freeze you where you stand, and we will abuse you for years and years. You will all die, and die slow."

"Whatever," said Ansel, brandishing Demon slayer. "We will kill him, like we're about to kill you."

"And he will evade your blades, like I am about to," said Nizzrek, and he laughed again and disappeared. Only his voice remained for a moment longer, "Soon, your torment begins!"

"I'm shaking in my boots," said Ansel to thin air.

They returned to the place of the chained demon.

"I am Astar, once lieutenant of Grah-Hoth, now imprisoned here by him for trying to slay him. I wish revenge, and wish you to be my tools. Thus, here me well. Grah-Hoth's fortress is far, far to the northwest. Beyond a chasm and many rivers of lava. To reach the fortress, you must learn how to fly. I don't know how you humans might do that. His fortress was ruined, and I know not what shapes he might rebuild it in, but humans as strong as yourselves should have no trouble finding your way in."

"Well, I guess we got a long trip ahead of us," said Ansel.

"Nothing but time, down here in this dump," said Brynja. "Let's go."

They returned to Skarragath, and turned north, finding their way into a cavern with huge pools of standing water, where heat from several fumaroles had created an environment where algae and slime flourished. At least, that was the only way to explain the disturbing filth and horrible smell. The light from the fungus on the cave ceiling was bright here, giving an excellent view of the hostile environment ahead. They entered another cave. Once upon a time, there had been a fort here, an impressive structure hon from living rock, protected by massive stone walls. Then some being of incredible power came here and razed it to the ground. Gigantic claw marks, charred walls, and solidified rivers of once-melted stone marked the wrath of the beast.

"Grah-Hoth's work?" asked Jynx.

"Could be," said Brother Theo.

They searched through, finding the place full of eyebeasts, snakes, and bats. Then, suddenly, they found their way into a room untouched by the devastation. They had seen the symbol of Empire, an oddity to be filed away for later. In a desk in this room, they found a well-preserved piece of vellum, which appeared to be a plan for an underground fort located just to the west of a large chasm.

There was a note attached to the plans, and Ansel read aloud, "We must be careful of the giants. Their castle is dangerously close. Fortunately, they have no way of crossing the chasm. Move the dragon's scroll there as soon as possible. The mages there may have more luck deciphering it. It may have information on the being trapped inside the crystal." Then he said, "It's signed Elith."

"Fascinating," said Brother Theo, jotting these things down. "Giants? Dragon's scroll? I think we're onto something. Khoth is supposed to be missing a scroll, and returning it might be the favor we need to get him to teach us that ritual."

"But what's up with a being trapped in crystal?" said Jynx.

"I have no idea," said Brother Theo. "We'll just have to keep our eyes open."

Then, as they traveled, they saw an orb, and almost without thought, looked in. Staring deep into the mists, they swirled, changed color, and resolved into an image.

Within the orb, an old wizard, wearing rich, black robes and bearing a staff tipped with a large diamond stared at the orb, examining them carefully before speaking. "Ah, I was wondering when I would hear from this orb again. It would seem that the loss of this fort is complete. Enjoy your victory. It will be brief, I promise you. Hear me now, worms. I am Garzahd. Remember my name. One day, there will be war between us and you, and I will lead the army that disperses and crushes you. Remember what you have wrought. There will be war."

Garzahd waved his hand, and the orb shattered, the mist dissipating slowly into the air.

"Garzahd!" said Jynx. "That ass! If we're lucky, maybe we can off him when we get the stinking emperor."

"Know him?" said Ansel.

"Just by reputation," said Jynx. "It's enough."

"Well, we should check this place a little more thoroughly," said Rudel. "There's a lot of stuff in here that doesn't make sense."

They continued, finding yet another hidden room, and barely visible in the shadows, a ghost.

"What happened to this fort?" asked Ansel.

"I couldn't hide. It caught me ... caught me. It had its... its revenge," replied the ghost in a barely perceptible whisper.

"Revenge for what?" asked Ansel.

"We took its scroll. Sacred scroll, for protect ... protections. The serpent came for us all. So strong ... strong ... so strong," whispered the ghost. "It brought flames."

"Brought flames? How?" said Brynja.

"So hot. But so fast. I watched myself burn ... burn ... pain ... burning ... burn," whispered the ghost, the whisper fading in and out.

"What serpent?" asked Brother Theo.

"Dragon. Khoth. Mighty dragon. Thought was weak. Hated Empire so we thought was weak. We took its scroll," whispered the ghost. "Sacred scroll, for protect protections. For penetrating secret of crystal."

"Crystal?" said Brother Theo.

"Blue magic crystal, with spirit inside. Found in cave near giants," whispered the ghost. "Cave where we built new fort."

"A crystal with a spirit inside?" persisted Brother Theo.

"You must not know of it. Is secret, powerful secret," replied the ghost, "and of it I say no more."

"There's a secret fort near the giants?" asked Ansel.

"Oh, fool, fool I am, for telling you secret fort is near giants," whispered the ghost.

"What happened to the scroll," said Jynx.

"Taken, taken to new fort," replied the ghost with a tiny whimper. "Had it been here, we might have lived. Lived, oh yes, lived."

"Where is this new fort?" said Jynx.

"New fort. Secret. Control Avernum. Cannot tell ... tell you," replied the ghost.

"Thanks for your time," said Ansel, gesturing 'let's go' to his companions.

Outside the fort, Ansel said, "It's just like they said in Scimitar. When we finish with this demon, we're going to have to strike, and fast."

"One task at a time," said Jynx. "But now we've got a definite lead for that. You got it all marked down, Brother Theo?"

"Of course," said Brother Theo, and he stowed his journal carefully away.

Emerging from the smelly passage, they were greeted with an even more hellish vision than elsewhere in Avernum. The new cavern was a blasted wasteland of mounds of pumice, volcanic ash, and sharp, jagged obsidian. The aroma of rotten eggs was nearly asphyxiating. In addition to the sound of bubbling mud and venting steam fumaroles, there were hisses, howls, and roars of strange creatures.

As they walked along, they encountered a lone, wandering human wearing tattered robes. One look revealed that the harsh landscape had made him quite mad. It was rather amazing that he was still alive.

As they drew closer yet, he ranted, "Came for the demon, I did! Came to battle Grah-Hoth! But his mind ... it touched mine. Oh, the power! Oh, the ancient knowledge! Now I see how wrong it is to fight him. How wrong it is for you to fight him. Tell me you will not. Tell me you will never defy his majesty!"

"Actually, we will battle all evil in Avernum until our dying days!" declared Rudel.

"Foolish adventurers! I will dispatch you as a mercy! Otherwise, Grah-Hoth's torments will curse you eternally," said the mad wizard. "You'll thank me later!"

The man waved his arms, and monsters formed out of the rock, and the battle was joined. In the end, the madman was defeated, along with his creations, and the companions continued until they approached a narrow land bridge, and a crowd of spirits rose up in front of them, floating out of the solid stone. Each appeared to be an adventurer, brutally killed some time long past. They watched, waiting for the group's first response.

"Let's see if they're going to say anything that helps our cause," said Ansel. "Hello. Who might you be?"

"We are the doorkeepers of Khoth. The mighty dragon beyond will consider allowing you to approach him. Pass beyond, so that you may be tested," said one of the shades. "And do not steal, like we did in our foolish lives, or your fate will match ours." With that, the shades sank back into the stone.

"Should we go now?" said Ansel.

"Better to wait," said Jynx. "I think we took the wrong fork on our way to Grah-Hoth."

"Very well," said Brother Theo, who'd jotted down the information. "We'll be back, then."

Turning, they came down another passage, where a massive basalt fortress blocked the corridor with a pair of twisted, closed iron gates, blocking further progress. Suddenly, the gates opened, and a huge band of demons and other strange creatures emerged, waiting for the companions to approach. They jeered, daring the companions to defy them.

"We ready?" said Ansel.

"As ready as ever," said Jynx.

"You betcha," said Duncan.

"Then ... charge!" said Ansel.


	36. Chapter 35: Knights of Avernum

A/N: I still make no money from the wonderful world of Avernum/Exile, which remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: the friendly spirits, Tyoarik, the demons, Grah-Hoth, Windell, Ethridge, Aimee, Khoth, and King Micah; and places: the realm of Grah-Hoth, the new Empire outpost, the remote hut, Bargha, Khoth's Lair, and the Castle.

* * *

Picking their way amongst the lava and other signs of desolation, the companions found themselves within a small hidden cavern. At the far end, a glowing spirit, its glow soft and reassuring, beckoned them to approach. Deciding that they could handle themselves if it came to it, the group neared.

The spirit floated nearer. It was the ghost or shade of a young woman, and her smile indicated that she was happy to see them. "Greetings. We were summoned and sent by Solberg the wizard. We can aid you," she said. A look of urgency appeared on her face. "I sense I am followed. I must flee. I have been in the fortress of our common foe! The barriers can be passed!" With that, she handed Ansel a twisted, black iron key.

She glowed brighter for a moment, and the wounds suffered in the lava healed. "If you can't reach Grah-Hoth's fort, go to the Waterfall Warren. The Orb of Thralni will help you. Now, I must go. Solberg sends his best wishes."

She faded into a wall. Moments later, there was a roar, and several bolts of red light flew into the wall after her. Ansel pocketed the black key.

They continued, and another friendly ghost floated nearer. He smiled, and said, "Welcome, humans. We have been sent to help against Grah-Hoth. His release has caused great consternation in the spheres. I cannot stay long. We must struggle to avoid Grah-Hoth's gaze as it is. But I can tell you one thing. One of us went spying in his tower."

"We met," said Ansel.

"Then, good luck," said the spirit, and it faded away.

Shortly thereafter, they came to a great chasm, and on the other side, they could see the horrible tower which was the fortress of Grah-Hoth.

"This is it, then," said Ansel, patting the hilt of Demonslayer. "Shall we?"

"Absolutely," said Duncan.

After flying across, they got their first good look at Grah-Hoth's fortress. The place was a huge, arching, Gothic horror of architecture. Carvings on the walls depicted debaucheries beyond common imagining, and tiny, loathsome creatures sported and fought in the shadowy corners. The place was old. Centuries or more. In Grah-Hoth's absence, the whole west half crumbled, and all the other walls showed signs of wear and decay. Inside, the sounds of work could be heard.

"This is it, then," said Ansel. "We'll settle the score between Avernum and Grah-Hoth for once and for all."

They continued, reaching a dark gallery filled with statues. However, the statues were not stone, but the frozen form of beings, some human, some slith, some demonic. They moved incredibly slowly. The moans and pleas for release could be clearly heard. Somehow, their spirits had been trapped, and it was enough to make one's skin crawl to hear them.

They continued after slaying another of Grah-Hoth's lieutenants. Crossing a rune on the floor, tendrils of light emerged, finally settling on the pocket where Ansel carried the twisted iron key. The grounds were filled with dull-eyed imps, rebuilding but doing nothing to stop the progress of the companions. In a trash pit, they found an imp picking through the filth, and eating a large, pale grub as the companions rounded the corner.

Tyoarik said, "Oh, humans! You no kill Tyoarik! I no mean harm to you."

"What are you doing down here?" asked Ansel, suspiciously.

"I hide from Grah-Hoth. He enslave us. He take our freedom," replied Tyoarik.

"Your freedom to do what?" asked Duncan.

"Sinister imp things. You know?" said Tyoarik, baring its teeth. "We hate Grah-Hoth. We hope you humans come to kill him."

"Why?" said Jynx, puzzled at this.

"Because then he gone and we go back to free and easy imp lifestyle," replied Tyoarik, as though this were obvious. "No more repairing walls and sweeping and getting beaten by full demonkin."

"So, can you help us kill him?" asked Ansel.

"Yes! Yes! I tell you one thing. Grah-Hoth fort locked up. Locked up good. But we seal secret passage in. Not sealed well, though. East of hear. Storeroom. Secret passage in east wall. Open up, and you will get in! Kill Grah-Hoth!"

"You want to come with us?" said Duncan. "Help us slay Grah-Hoth?"

"You think Tyoarik born yesterday?" said the imp. "No way. I get eaten up all good."

"Well, thanks for the tip," said Ansel.

Leaving the trash pit, they followed the directions they had been given, and made their way through the weak wall, finding a handful of undead in the newly discovered corridor, but little to slow their progress.

Tearing down another weak wall, the smell of sulfur became exceptionally strong. They had entered a series of tall and beautiful halls, intact despite long emptiness. From all directions, there could be heard hissing and snarling. At least, on the bright side, the raucous roaring of demonic legions obscured the noise of the smashing of the wall.

Suddenly, with a thunderous boom, the walls around the companions dissolved, leaving them standing in the middle of a huge arched chamber. All around, huge demons laughed and cavorted, and occasionally emitted flames from their bodies. In front of the companions, stood the largest demon of them all: Grah-Hoth, the foul lord.

Grah-Hoth smirked, and said, "It is time, at last, for this game to come to an end. I've wasted enough time on you. Once I had this realm to myself. All these caves were mine. then you humans, your warriors and wizards, they came, and they stole my land. They imprisoned me! They dared! Now ... now I begin to take back all I have lost. I will kill every human in what you call Avernum. And I will start with you!"

As one, the demons about began to charge, and the battle was well and truly joined. As planned, Ansel with his sword, Demonslayer, went to charge Grah-Hoth while the rest of the companions held off the others demons and monsters. Finally, the fatal blow was struck.

Grah-Hoth's back arched. He opened his fanged mouth and emitted a shrill, deafening noise. It was half angry roar and half desperate gurgle, as his ravaged form attempted in vain to hold onto life. And then he fell. His massive, reptilian body collapsed to the ground. Moments later, it caught fire. Ansel stepped back, shielding his eyes, and his foul form burnt away. The rock underneath bubbled and melted. Then, with a final cloud of sulfurous gas, Grah-Hoth was gone. Dead—Avernum was rid of him forever.

Looking around, the tiny foul creatures gibbering in the corner had fled. The passages were quiet. All the demons had gone, fleeing for their lives before the might of those who could slay their leader. As the companions left Grah-Hoth's fortress, they looked back one last time. Already, changers were taking place. The black stone was starting to crack again. Ages of decay, held off by Grah-Hoth's magic were catching up with a vengeance. The clouds of sulfur and smoke were fading, and the gargoyles no longer looked so sinister.

As they watched, one of the gargoyle's heads even fell off. The aura of evil and malevolence, no longer supported by the fort's evil master, was fading. Shades rose above the fort—spirits trapped by Grah-Hoth had been freed to find peace at last. And Avernum—free of the threat of Grah-Hoth, at long last.

Intending to return to Bargha to rest, they found the ghosts Ethridge had told them about once. A variety of them—nephilim, sliths, humans. All displayed grievous wounds, all looked angry. They looked more annoyed as the companions got nearer, as Ethridge—the person they wished to fight—was not in the group. However, they indicated they would fight and kill if the group did not back down.

"Ah, nuts," said Ansel, "let's get them, and then we'll take a rest."

After the fight, the ghosts were gone, sent back to whatever dark place had spawned them. Sure that Ethridge would be appreciative, they continued their way to Bargha.

They entered Ethridge's place, and Ansel said, "We thought you'd like to know, we killed the shades which have been tormenting you."

"I am not surprised. The terror has been lifted from me. I have felt much more free," she said, and pulled a ring from her finger. "This is the source of much of my strength. I will miss it, but honor commands that I give it to you. Thank you for your great aid to me."

"Thank you," said Ansel, accepting the ring.

After an evening of carousing and rejoicing in the bar, they decided to check out the new Empire fort they'd learned of in the ruined fort, telling their Scimitar contacts all about these experiences over mugs of mushroom ale.

Leaving Bargha toward the giant lands, they carefully made their way around until they spotted a ledge through the mists. Carefully, they flew across the chasm, and preparing for a great fight, they entered, and found a cavern with a sign. "Warning: This cavern is off limits to all. Go no further!"

"Yeah, and Avernum's off limits to Empire," said Ansel. "Ain't that right?"

"That's right," said Duncan. "Let's find 'em."

They found another sign "Unauthorized users of the portal will be summarily slain." and just beyond that sign, a portal.

"Gee, an invitation," said Brynja.

"So nice of them to put the mat out," said Jynx. "But let's expect trouble when we go through, right?"

"Yeah," said Ansel. "Swords and everything ready."

They emerged from the portal into a hall, and then after one false turn, found their way into what looked like a practice field, with chairs set up for observers on a raised platform. Several shades were waiting for them, and a short fight ensued. Following the walkway, they found a concealed door leading to a bridge to a small island with a portal.

"I'm getting sick of all these transports," said Jynx. "Let's find and kill them already."

"Patience," said Ansel. "I guess they're giving us a little challenge."

Finding this had brought them full circle, they made their way back through, and this time searched further, finding another secret passage, further progress blocked by a magical barrier. Impatiently, Jynx dispelled that, and they continued up a stair to the door.

Here, they found a room full of soldiers, and two of them were dressed in particularly gleaming armor. It was only when one fell that the symbol on his chest was clearly seen—the golden crown symbol of Emperor Hawthorne. One of Empire's most elite soldiers, and they had just slain him in an Empire outpost deep in Avernum.

Then, they opened another door, where a small man sat behind a desk, trembling with fear, obviously not happy that he had been found. His skin wasn't pale as he had obviously very recently come from the surface world.

"What are you doing here?" said Ansel.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know, pitiful exiles!" said Windell.

"Hey, you don't have to insult us," said Duncan, his sword still dripping with blood from the fight just outside the room.

"I'll do what I want, Avernites. Running around here like worms with your tiny magicks and your precious scimitar," said Windell. "Why don't you just kill me! I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Oh?" said Ansel. "What do you know of the Scimitar?"

"That group of pitiful rebels? You tell them that this base will be replaced by two, then four! For every one of you down here, there are a hundred of us above! You have no chance," said Windell, smirking as he backed away. "You won't even make a dent."

"So this is an Empire outpost," said Brynja.

"Yes! We on the surface have let you malcontents live on your own long enough," said Windell. "All must live under the watchful eye of the Empire. But I won't tell you anything more. And I won't tell you where the treasure is either ... oops ..."

"Alright, weasel boy," said Ansel. "Where is the treasure?"

He gave them a sly look and said, "Like I would tell you. There is a treasure. Why don't you go looking for it?" He started to snivel, "Just leave me here. You get the treasure, and I live. That's a fair deal."

"Why should we make a deal with you, Empire scum?" said Ansel.

"Well, you want one survivor to tell of your mighty blow against the Empire, don't you? And couldn't the survivor just as well be me?" said Windell, his eyes taking on a feral look. "Also, if you'll let me live, I'll tell you about the scroll."

"A scroll?" said Brother Theo, managing to keep his excitement under wraps. "What's so special about it?"

"That's what we have. We took it from a dragon! It's valuable! Take it and let me go! It's in a box in one of the private bedrooms," said Windell, the little courage he had managed to scrape up earlier fading rapidly. "Please!"

Ansel said, "What do you say, folks?"

"I say we kill the little rodent," said Duncan. "Then if they want to replace this fort, it will take them all the longer to know."

"Right," said Rudel. "You see, we don't need Empire scum singing our praises. Let's kill him."

"And he didn't even tell us anything we didn't already know," said Brynja, her mouth curving into a fierce grin. "Nothing worth his life. Kill him."

"Death to the Empire," said Jynx. "Don't worry, you'll have plenty of company in hell, scum."

Brother Theo said, "You stole the scroll, and in his anger, the dragon went to destroy the fort where it was first taken. Now, you stood idly by and let your compatriots die. So, I believe it would be just if you were to die as well."

"Well, there you have it," said Ansel, spitting at Windell's feet. "Unanimous vote. I'm afraid you're just a walking dead man."

"Please!" begged Windell, his face becoming pasty with fear.

"Hah!" said Ansel, and with one blow, he struck down the Empire official, and then quickly wiped the blade clean.

"I'm afraid," said Brother Theo, "that this is but the beginning of what shall be a long and bloody war."

"And the alternative?" said Ansel. "Let them spy on us, give us only a little freedom when they took everything else? Bah. It was a good bit of work."

"Anyway, we've got to make sure there really aren't any left alive," said Jynx. "Then we can worry about treasure hunting."

Searching through, they found a journal written by Windell which describe the creation of this outpost. The Empire, using a considerable amount of magical effort, teleported down everyone here, as well as their supplies. The purpose of this outpost had been to observe and study the Avernites, and find out what they'd been up to down here. Some of the dealings with magical creatures here were described.

Two events were of particular interest. First, there was the detailing of the theft of a scroll from the dragon Khoth and his resulting destruction of another Empire outpost after the scroll had been moved to this fort. Second, the journal described the discovery of several large crystals, each of which seemed to contain the soul of some spirit. From the notes, it seemed that there was some confusion as to what to do with these strange beings.

Moving on, they found a bedroom with a chest, and opening it, they saw a large object inside the chest carefully wrapped in velvet. Brynja pulled the velvet aside, and they could all see the leather scroll, a beautiful artifact illuminated in gold and silver on drakeskin. Unfortunately, no one could read the writing, but they could surmise this was Khoth's scroll.

Deciding that they might be a good long while before returning, they searched for Aimee, and finally found a remote hut with a meditating mage within.

Ansel tapped her on the shoulder, and she immediately woke up and stood.

"Welcome to my home," she said. "I am Aimee Far-Traveller. It is rare indeed to get friendly visitors here. Now, who are you, and why are you here?"

"Well, I'm Ansel, this is Jynx and Brynja, and Duncan and Rudel and Brother Theo," said Ansel. "We got dumped here by Empire, and we've been traveling about. We slew Grah-Hoth, and now we seek an escape from Avernum. We heard you might know something of a password."

"I came down here to travel planes near and far without human interference. I have had great success. I have seen sights of sublime horror and unearthly beauty. I have learned many things, and found out even more things were wrong. And I have learned much esoterica," said Aimee. "As you seek a way out of these caverns, you should know that I have overheard in my travels part of the password to use at the hidden exit. The second syllable is "Bas". I don't know where the escape route from Avernum is. But that part of the password might help you leave."

"We are most grateful for your help," said Ansel. "We will not disturb you further."

"Thank you, and may the gods be with you on your journeys," said Aimee.

They rowed until they came to the shores of the northwest, and made their way to the doors of the lair of Khoth. After fighting off the living statues, apparently the testing mentioned before, they made their way into the lair itself.

Sharply contrasting with the rough, natural stone outside, the gigantic halls were lovely, beautifully built, and ancient beyond reckoning. Every footfall echoed down high arched corridors into distant amphitheaters. Stone blocks of the floor were covered with tiny scratches, as if from reptilian claws. Within, it was quite cold. Not a natural cold, but of undead, as shades paced up and down the halls, dusting and moving books around.

As they continued, they found a pedestal with a row of large leather scrolls, each wrapped around a bar of cold steel.

"There's an open spot here," said Brother Theo as he got out the recovered scroll. The ring of statues seemed to be watching him, their eyes glowing red. He looked at the recovered scroll and the scrolls on the pedestal. "Yes, it's identical. I guess this one goes right here."

While Brother Theo placed the scroll in the row, it was now complete, but nothing dramatic happened.

"Now, I think we're ready to find the dragon," said Ansel. "And hope ..."

A long, sinuous dragon sat coiled in the next room, in contemplation of a huge scroll, and he grimaced after looking over the adventurers.

The group members quickly bowed, to show peace and respect to the dragon.

Thoth said, "So, now you are here, humans. What have you to say?"

"Great Khoth, how do you fill your time here alone?" said Ansel.

He snorted, and smoke and flame billowed forth. "I increase my wisdom, most of the time," replied Khoth. "The rest, I deal with intruders."

"Are we intruders?" asked Jynx, a little nervously.

"Perhaps. Normally, I am not one to welcome humans. I once was," replied Khoth. "Not anymore."

"Then you have had dealings with humans before?" asked Jynx.

He angrily breathed flame into the air. "You are Avernites. You are not of the Empire above. Were that not the case, your puny band would be dead now, in vengeance."

"Vengeance?" said Jynx, more than a little nervous.

"Oh, your deaths would be slow and agonizing," said Khoth, his claws raking the ground in anger. "I would entrap you in barriers and starve and burn you for days and years! This is the reward for cheating a dragon!"

"How were you cheated?" asked Ansel.

Khoth's eyes blazed, a long forked tongue came out to lick his lips as he struggled to restrain himself. "Humans from above came to me once, offering a deal. I would make wards for a tower of theirs. In return, they would give me many books from the surface. I made the wards, but they only gave me a few books, and stole something as well."

"What sort of wards did you make for them?" asked Ansel.

"You are interested? Well, there is a hidden tower near here, across the river. It blocks a passage. To go through, you need to pass several wards of my making," said Khoth. "If you don't know the correct ritual and have the correct item, you die."

"Would you teach us this ritual?" asked Brother Theo.

"Gladly, as it would harm the Empire. First, you must find and return to me a scroll which was stolen from me," said Khoth.

"I believe we have returned that scroll," said Brother Theo. "There was a space that fit perfectly for the scroll we found in an Empire outpost. I hope you don't mind, we killed everyone in there already."

Khoth nodded. "You have done well, for humans. Listen carefully." Khoth described a series of hand motions and a short chant as Brother Theo took frantic notes. "I created a tower for the Empire, southeast of here. When you reach a barrier in a tower, this is the key. You can pass it now. I don't know why you would want to. I don't know what the Empire wants to protect back there, but it can't be that important. Still, with that ritual and a Royal Seal, you can go there."

"You have an amazing library here," said Rudel

"Of the dragons in these caves, only brother Motrax and I truly appreciate the wonders of learning, the joys of intellect. The difference is that I prefer solitude, and he doesn't. But then, he hasn't been cheated yet. Like I have! By humans," said Khoth. "At any rate, he is much wiser than my other siblings."

"Could you tell us of your siblings?" asked Rudel.

"Athron wishes only to be alone in her hole. Fool Pyrog played foolish power games with the mortals of the tunnels. Sulfras is good for contemplating his own might, and little more," said Khoth with a sigh. "We dragons are a strong and proud lot, but we can be as capable of foolishness as you mortals."

"Would you please teach us some magical rituals?" asked Jynx.

Khoth looked on the verge of refusal, but said, "Now, you have helped me, I should help you properly in return. I know far more magical secrets than could ever fit in your inferior human brains. If you wish, for a price, I could teach you some of my secrets."

"Oh, please do," said Jynx.

After they had finished with these secrets, Brother Theo said, "Now, I do not mean to bother you more, but we are looking for part of a password to the exit to the surface world."

"I can't help you with that," said Khoth. "Ask Athron. She may know."

"Thank you for your time," said Ansel, and he led his companions out.

From here, they began the long journey down to the castle. When they entered the throne room, King Micah looked relieved.

"You have returned!" shouted King Micah. "You survived your expedition." He stood and embraced the companions as three large sacks of coins were brought to them. "Come and speak with me. Tell me of your adventures and of your victory over Grah-Hoth. At last, Avernum's victory over him is complete. Our people may sleep easy at last."

Ansel told the story of the adventure as Micah and the royal guard listened with great interest.

"You have done a great deed. I declare you to be Knights of Avernum. Eventually, fame and power is assured to you," said Micah. "For now, I think it would be best if you continued to wander, seeing all of the things Avernum has to offer, and doing all the good deeds you can. Also, there is a powerful magical tome in my chambers. You should read it. It may help you."

"Thank you, your majesty," said Ansel.


	37. Chapter 36: Sic Semper Tyrannis

A/N: I still make no money from the wonderful world of Avernum/Exile, which remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Athron, Erika, Hawthorne and various imperial sorts; and places: Athron's lair, Erika's tower, the hidden path, Black Spire, the second tower, the platform, and the royal spire.

* * *

Being heroes to all of Avernum was satisfying for a short time, before the companions started more seriously on their work. After a great deal of investigating, they learned that the dragon Athron lived somewhere in the twisted cave passages known as the honeycomb. At last, they found a cave, and a mysterious barrier which prevented progress, until they noted a very narrow ledge which allowed their passage.

"This has to be it," said Ansel. "Only a dragon would bother with that, don't you think?"

"Better be careful," said Brother Theo. "May be a dragon who doesn't like people like Pyrog was."

They entered the cave, finding a gallery lined with statues, terminating in a thirty-foot wall of sheer marble studded with runes and spikes of some sort.

"We won't be able to climb that," said Brynja, "but there might be a way around. Let's look."

After fighting their way past what was apparently the defenses of Athron—drakes and living statues, they entered a huge domed chamber, and saw for the first time, the dragon Athron. To say that she was an awe-inspiring beast would not be an overstatement. She was fifty feet long, tip to tail, and all of it was muscle, armor-like scales, and enormous claws and teeth.

Fortunately, although she was clearly displeased by the intrusion, she had not yet decided to attack. Instead, she looked curious. She seemed willing to speak with the companions, at least for a little bit.

"Forgive us for the disturbance," said Ansel, who had learned that it was best to be polite to dragons, "but may we speak with you?"

She blew a plume of acrid smoke from her nose, and then said, "If you must. I live here. Alone."

"Why do you want to live here alone?" said Duncan.

"I do not wish the company of the lesser creatures," replied Athron.

Relieved that the drakes they'd slain were undoubtedly 'lesser creatures', Ansel said, "Would we qualify as one of those lesser creatures?"

She peered at the group, and said, "Yes, you look like the foolish mortals which have overrun these caves. My siblings tolerate them. I shun them. Fool Motrax welcomes them, the humanoids, the fools and thieves," said Athron, her voice rising as flames came out with the words. "I do not wish to see you. I do not wish to deal with you, or hear your foolish babblings. I wish you to go. If you have business with me, speak it now. Otherwise, to stay is to provoke my wrath."

"Are there other humans in Avernum you admire?" asked Jynx.

Athron laughed, and replied, "What nonsense! Only Erika has enough power to even deserve my notice, let alone my admiration."

"We are adventurers and heroes," said Brother Theo, "is there anything you might teach us?"

"I will tell you a secret, a great secret, which no humans in Avernum know. There is another race in the underworld, an ancient and powerful race, which has slept for many centuries. But soon, soon they will wake up," said Athron. "That is all I will say of it. One day, if you survive the tumult to come, you will learn much of them."

"We are trying to find a password to the portal to the surface," said Ansel. "Khoth suggested to us that you might know this."

"I scry the world above, to find what the humans are planning. As I watched the king above, he was told part of the pass phrase for the portal you seek. The first syllable is Kro," replied Athron.

"Excellent," said Brother Theo, jotting this down in his journal. "We have completed many difficult quests. Might we trouble you to share some of your considerable wisdom with us?"

Athron smiled briefly, and said, "I am secluded, but I am not uninformed. Your actions are considerable, for humans, and they harm the Empire. This pleases me, therefore I will reward you."

Athron then began to recite a sequence of magical words, and then recited them again. Rudel and Jynx, looked at each other, recognizing a powerful spell, and they were able to learn it. After expressing immense gratitude for the dragon's time, they departed.

"I think it's time to talk to Erika," said Ansel.

"Should we deal with Hawthorne, or look for that exit for Scimitar first?" said Duncan.

"Let's deal with Hawthorne first," said Jynx. "Strike quick, before they get a chance to know we're coming."

As they traveled, Ansel said, "You know, one of these days, we're going to have to find a faster way to get around Avernum."

"You're right," said Jynx. "We'll figure it out one of these days, I'm sure."

Finally, though, long journey aside, they reached Erika's tower, and using the key, made their way in the side door with the key they'd gotten from Erika on their first visit.

Ansel said, "We would like to help you strike against the Empire."

"Very well. Now that you have contacted Aydin and acquired the brooches, you should find the portal. I know that the pathway there is well hidden to the northeast of here. Find it, and travel to the end. Once you reach the end, you will come to a platform surrounded by lava. Step on it, and I will come to you and send you to your destiny. Be sure you are well-prepared."

"What do we need to be prepared for?" said Duncan. "That'll help us be prepared."

"Be prepared for a fight," replied Erika. "The biggest of your lives."

"We will be ready," said Jynx, with a smile almost as feral as one that might have appeared on Erika's face.

"Then we must go," said Ansel, "to meet again soon."

The companions left, getting into the stolen giant boat again, and began searching for the swampy ledge with a secret passage as they had been told. It was the second ledge they found which turned out to be the one that they were seeking, and they began the path to destiny.

As they traveled, they found the way blocked by a mysterious tower, and they approached. Within, they found themselves under attack by invisible creatures which revealed their location by summoning all manner of weak facsimiles of monsters. When the battle was finally over, they were able to take the time to examine a huge, elaborate fresco on the north wall of the tower. It depicted mighty warriors and flame-shooting mages stroming through caverns, incinerating everything in their path: sliths, demons, dragons—all fell before the onslaught.

A brief search revealed the small depression Aldin had described to them in one corner of the mural. Ansel inserted the seal, and for a moment, nothing seemed to happen but a soft chime, and he removed the seal.

"Hope that worked," he said. "Or this adventure will have come to an end."

"It will work," said Jynx. "I hope."

They moved nearer the portcullis, where a large wooden wheel had a chain wrapped around it several times before the chain disappeared into a hole in the floor. There were strange, possibly magical glyphs on the wheel. Putting shoulder to it, Duncan and Ansel turned the wheel, and the gate opened slowly and noisily.

No sooner had they gotten through than they found themselves under attack by more of the invisible things, but they overcame quickly, as the numbers were much less than had been outside.

"Now, let's keep moving," said Ansel.

They continued past the tower, finding the path blocked with lava.

"I'd rather not cross that if we don't have to," said Jynx. "Let's see if there's another way."

A search revealed another concealed passage, and they slogged through a swamp before finding their way blocked by a second tower.

"This must be the right way," exulted Ansel.

They entered the tower, and found the place filled with demons and imps, though this battle was quite easy for those who had defeated Grah-Hoth. Then they saw the barriers. The marble gallery on either side were blocked by a huge wall of sparking, blue magical barriers. The choking smell of ozone filled the room.

The barriers looked stronger, as though some sort of energy were continuously replenishing them. As the companions drew nearer, the ritual Khoth had taught them sprang to mind. They performed the short series of chants and hand motions. Truly, it was a simple spell, but the effect was most dramatic. The barriers faded slowly away. Soon, they were no more than a few sparkling motes of light. Moments later, even those were gone, and the path was clear to continue.

They continued down a twisting passage, twice assaulted by easily defeated groups of demons which teleported in, and then they came to a great wall which blocked their progress.

"Another barrier?" said Ansel. "I thought they said there were two."

"We'll just have to go in and see what's there," said Jynx.

As they neared, they could see that there was a massive stone gate, not of recent construction, but perhaps a century old. It was blocked by a purple shimmering wall of energy, and set into the floor in front of the barrier was a mosaic of the royal seal of the Empire.

"The only way to keep going is through it," said Brother Theo, a hand up in an effort to ward off the intense heat. "I think the royal seal will get us through."

They stepped forward, and the purple field engulfed them, hot, but not burning. The royal seal glowed, and they reached the other side safely. They continued, flying over a black chasm, and then could see the platform ahead. But in the way, there were several horrible demonic creatures, basking in the heat of the lava.

Ansel was prepared for fighting, but as they approached, the demons bowed to the group.

One demon hissed, "Erika sent word that you were coming. You may pass and claim your vengeance. Step on the platform." With that, the creatures descended into the lava, gone from sight.

"I guess we're ready, then," said Duncan.

"Yes," said Ansel. "Let's go."

Finally, they had reached the end of this long, torturous, heavily guarded passage. What they found here was almost anti-climactic: a large stone platform protruding from the caldera. Still, they performed the ritual to summon Erika.

With a puff of sulfurous smoke, Erika appeared. "Well done. You found it," said Erika, smiling eerily. "This is a powerful place. The pentagram here is not for keeping things in, but sending things out. It was created as a teleportation booster, to aid the Empire. It is a powerful thing, and commensurately well guarded."

Erika grinned, showing many teeth. "And now, this powerful weapon will be turned to point into the heart of the Empire! Become ready, and when you are," she said, gesturing to the brooches, "I will send you to the surface. And then our revenge against the Empire, revenge for all the lives they have ended, may begin!"

"We are ready to strike back against the Empire," said Ansel.

"Excellent. Wear the brooches," said Erika.

The companions put the brooches on, only Rudel being without one, but Duncan's arm was around him.

Erika pointed north to a second platform, and said, "Walk to the platform to the north. Slay King Hawthorne. When you do, I will try to bring you back. Move fast! Strike hard! The heart of the Empire is well guarded indeed."

They stepped into the pentagram. Erika began to chant, slowly at first, then faster. The air crackled, as if unable to hold all the energy coursing through it. Then, with a flash, the northern platform began to glow with an angry red light. Jynx turned to see what else Erika had to say, but she had gone.

"Draw weapons, and let's go," said Ansel. "Only one chance to do this, so let's do it right."

They continued, and suddenly found themselves inside a castle. Shaking their head, they blinked, trying to clear their heads. The teleportation made them feel very dizzy. Eventually, they made sense of where they were—within a lovely gallery full of paintings and statues of various powerful men and women from the Empire's past. Through a window at the corner of the room, they could see they were high up in a spire in the middle of a large city, on the surface again.

"We're in the Royal Spire!" said Brother Theo with awe, for this was the most carefully guarded structure in the world. It was from this Spire that the Empire was run. The Emperor lived in and ruled from this spire. True, the emperor left here sometimes, but not often.

"I hope he's here," said Jynx, "because if he isn't ..."

"We'll die for nothing," said Ansel. "He will be, the old bastard. Let's go."

A gasp from the west drew their attention then, as a serving girl dropped her pitcher and fled.

"Damn it, we've been seen," said Ansel. "We've got to move."

As they started up the steps in search of the Emperor, they heard angry guards behind them, running up stairs, shouting, drawing weapons, and preparing spells.

Any other time, the companions would have loved to spend time looking through the rooms, searching for loot. Instead, with the Spire alerted, and angry guards chasing, they continued their flight through the Spire in search of Hawthorne. As they neared the top of the Spire, there was a moment of panic, fearing that the Emperor was not there, and the effort was in vain.

But as they reached the top of the Spire, the chamber they entered was the most beautiful place they had ever seen. However, there was no time to appreciate this. There was only a moment to spare a glance at the large windows with a panoramic view of miles of city and countryside. But more than anything else, there was Hawthorne. The cruel lord of the Empire, master of the known world, architect of the plan to cast the Avernites into the underworld, and he stared at them across the table.

Hawthorne didn't look the least bit scared. Perhaps his confidence came from the guards surrounding him. Perhaps it had never occurred to him that these commoners—criminals all by his decrees—could ever affect him. It mattered not, though. As the companions entered the chamber, Hawthorne began to cast a spell. And with that, the battle for vengeance, for both the small group present and all of Avernum, began.

At long last, Hawthorne fell to the floor. The powerful magical shields around him had been pierced. He tried to control the energy, but the blows had made him too weak. He lost control of the energy. He tried to get up and run. It was too late. There was a flash of light. And Hawthorne, cruel master of the Empire, was ashes. The ashes started to blow out the open windows, and no one would ever be able to raise him from the dead.

Angry shouts could be heard from throughout the tower. The enemies were coming, as the companions realized they were trapped, soon to be overwhelmed by angry Empire soldiers. They set themselves for a brave, final battle. Then, as they prepared for death, there was a flash of light, and a portal appeared in the corner of the room. Uncertain who had created the portal or where it left, they hurried into the portal to avoid the alternative—a fast, messy death.

Spears flew through the air like hornets. Fireballs scorched the area around them, and summoned beasts filled the throne room. But just as the devastation reached the companions, they faded out ... and reappeared in Avernum.

Back on the platform, and Erika was there. She greeted them with a gleeful expression on her face.

"Well done, adventurers, well done! Today, you have dealt the Empire a great and lasting blow!" said Erika. "Hawthorne was an excellent leader and a wicked one. His death is a great loss for them. But it is only the beginning. Much fighting remains. But the battle has begun, and begun well, and we have you to thank!" She bowed to them, grinned, and disappeared.

They looked at the road they must travel back. It was a long road, and a hard one. But then, everyone in Avernum had a hard road to travel. Now, though, the journey could begin.


	38. Chapter 37: The Light of the Sun

A/N: I still make no money from the wonderful world of Avernum/Exile, which remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Sulfras, the statue, Bahk-Shah; and places: the western tunnels, Sulfras' lair, the Remote Tunnels, and the Final Gauntlet.

* * *

Returning from killing Emperor Hawthorne was almost anti-climactic, as no one else knew it had happened, and there were no signs of change from above. Deciding that the thing to do now was to investigate the exit they had heard rumors of, the companions made their way into the western tunnels.

Progressing north, the twisting network of passages made them feel uncomfortable. Too quiet, too dry, and the glowing fungus was very sparse. Wandering through the shadowy passages, trying to maintain their bearings, they felt watched. Even stalked, as though something here were hunting them, though it was hard to imagine who would dare, after Grah-Hoth and Hawthorne.

Suddenly rounding a bend, they saw a group of walking statues surrounding a strange, bent-over old man. He had glassy eyes, moving with a strange, stiff motion, seemingly unaware of who or where he was. However, he was fully aware of what he was here to do, and he moved his hand in a chopping motion, and they were under attack.

After killing him, they found no sign as to who had sent him, though he clearly had been sent.

"Almost feel bad about killing him," said Ansel. "I'm not sure he wanted to be here."

"It's not like there was a choice in the matter," said Duncan, who was still being patched together by Rudel. "He wasn't holding back."

At long last, though, they made it through the tunnels to the domain of Sulfras. Crossing a land bridge over a series of sputtering fumaroles, through the steam, the companions could see two non-reassuring rows of skulls on poles and a fortress of damp, gleaming basalt.

Then, they noticed a statue, scratching itself by the fumaroles.

"Divulge," said Ansel.

"Greetings, master! I have spied on the drake, and I have secrets to tell," said the statue.

"Go on," said Ansel.

"She seeks the scepter and circlet. For what, I don't know, but I've heard her talk of them. And her treasure, too!" replied the statue.

"What about the treasure?" asked Brynja.

"Her hidden treasure chests are all trapped! But the trap on the southeast chest is broken. She plans to fix it," replied the statue, "but thinks nobody dares steal from her."

"Thank you," said Ansel.

They stepped inside, and saw within a pit, a demon in a protective rune circle. The loathsome, leathery creature paced back and forth constantly, obsessively looking for a flaw in his prison.

"Why are you trapped in that magic circle?" asked Ansel.

Angrily, Bahk-Shah raked the invisible barrier with a claw, and said, "I am bound to welcome all comers to the home of the mighty drake."

"Which drake would that be?" said Brother Theo.

"Sulfras, mightiest of dragons. She placed me here to greet, and give warning," said Bahk-Shah, loathing dripping from his words. "There are five dragons, and I have not always been bound to Sulfras."

"Who'd you belong to before?" asked Ansel.

"Pfaugh! I did not belong to anyone. I was a servant of Erika, and for that I earned good pay!" replied Bahk-Shah. "But here, I languish." The demon looked around to make sure no one was listening, examining the walls carefully, and spoke in a low tone. "Sulfras took me when I was on one of her errands. Very rude. But she has not forgiven this slight. One of her statues is here!"

"We met," said Ansel.

"Watch out, the pillars are guardians," said Bahk-Shah.

"The pillars are guardians?" said Ansel. "What do you mean?"

The demon merely smiled.

"So, what's your warning?" said Ansel.

"Sulfras requests nobody take the east passage from her chamber without her permission," replied Bahk-Shah. "Those who disobey will die in fire."

"We'll remember," said Ansel, and he made his way into Sulfras' chamber.

Here, an enormous dragon, some one hundred feet long, sat on an active steam vent, and bared her fangs in a predatory grin.

"Why have you blocked the eastern passage from this fort?" asked Ansel.

"My purposes are my own," said Sulfras. "However, I might allow passage for those who perform certain services for me."

"Why do you want to control movement through the passage?" asked Duncan.

"I happen to live on top of it. I see no need to let you fools and insects pass for free. My siblings might, but I am no fool."

"Your siblings are kinder, then?" said Brother Theo, the journal out again.

"Fool Motrax would help you. He should die for stooping to befriend you humans! He betrays our race," said Sulfras. "At least Pyrog controlled instead of befriending. You mortals are beneath our notice, and we should treat you that way."

"So, what's in the passage?" asked Brother Theo.

"I have given my word not to say," said Sulfras.

"Given your word?" said Brother Theo, surprised. "To whom?"

"Who are you to question me, fool?" said Sulfras. "I shall not say."

"So, what sort of things are you looking for?" said Ansel.

"My actions and machinations are private and you should not presume to ask," said Sulfras in a shudder-inducing tone. "However, since you seem curious, I am looking for some assistance."

"I would like to assist you," said Ansel.

"You must, if you are one of those who want to pass through my fortress. Some humans have expressed an interest in that passage to the east. The passage I control," said Sulfras.

"Please, go on about the passage," urged Brother Theo.

"They, or at least this puny group called the Scimitar, expresses interest in passing it. Interesting things are beyond," said Sulfras. "I may allow you to pass to the east. But you must ask for permission."

"Then I formally request permission to pass through the eastern passage," said Ansel.

"Excellent. All you have to do then, is give me the silver circlet and the onyx scepter. They are rare, heavily guarded, and highly valuable magical artifacts. Do this, and I will grant you passage through my domain," said Sulfras. "A silver circlet was brought down by some pathetic humans some time ago. It seemed to have magical power, but nobody could figure out what it did. I've only heard of it, and I don't know where it is, but the mystery is of great interest to me." The temper flared, and Sulfras roared, vomiting a mighty gout of flame into the air, and she said, "The scepter, black, a single piece of pure onyx. Stolen from me! I know not who the thief is, but I know where it is! The Tower of Magi!"

"It was there," said Ansel, drawing it out from a pack. "We have obtained the onyx scepter."

Sulfras picked the scepter out of Ansel's hands with her massive claws. She muttered a few magical words, and it disappeared, and she said, "At last, my scepter has been returned to me."

"And we recovered the silver circlet for you," said Ansel, sighing as it had seemed such a nice bit of treasure.

Sulfras picked the circlet out of his hands with her claws, muttered a few magical words, and it too disappeared. She said, "Good. That task is completed."

"Now that we have returned the items," said Ansel, "may we pass?"

"Fine," said Sulfras, and she muttered a brief spell. "You may pass the eastern runes."

"Thank you," said Ansel, and he led the way out to the east.

At first, it looked like there was nothing beyond, but soon they found a secret passage and steep ascents. It had been a long, and wearying journey, and they came to a place where the path was a narrow bridge across a deep chasm.

"I don't like this," said Ansel. "Might be some nasty things living in the depths, and there's not much place to maneuver."

"Well we'll have to go across," said Jynx. "That swamp was a dead end."

As they crossed, far below, they could hear the distant echo of rushing, turbulent water. Icy winds blew past them, and the bridge was slippery with mist. When they were halfway across, a bunch of sinister, grinning orbs flew out from underneath the bridge to attack. Clearly, they had been waiting for prey here for a very long time.

Fortunately, however, the companions were well up to the challenge, and they managed to fight off these strange creatures without losing anyone over the edge of the bridge and finish the crossing. Then, the passage became quite curvy and sloped sharply upward. The temperature was changing, becoming quite cold, and the glowing ceiling fungus was almost completely absent.

Undeterred, they continued their progress through the passage. As they continued, they happened upon a skeleton wearing the ruined armor of a soldier of the Empire. However, the body had only been here for a year or two, which seemed rather odd. Could they be coming through with Sulfras' permission, or did Empire teleport all their spies into place?

At long last, they reached an opening of worked stone, and made their way into the building. Then a creature lumbered out of the shadows to their left. It looked like a giant, but with skin which was waxy and unnatural. Its eyes carried no emotion, not even the piggish anger giants felt most of the time. Whether it was an undead giant or a magical construct mattered little, for it was quite hostile to the group.

They went on, though, finding themselves passing through a gate, where they felt a soft breeze on their faces, not a cold or humid subterranean draft, but an actual breeze. The grass wasn't fungus, but actual healthy grass. Looking up, they shielded their eyes, blinded by the sunlight, and their eyes, weakened by living in shadows for so long, took a few moments to adjust to it.

"We made it!" said Brynja.

"I don't know," said Jynx. "There was no password, and it just seemed ... too easy."

"Easy?" said Brynja. "After all we've been through to get here? Maybe that thing was broken and we were supposed to give it the password."

Suddenly, though, as they stepped forward, the blue sky, so reassuring above, faded away, leaving rock. The cliff walls to the east and west curved around to meet to the north. The breeze was real, the air was fresh, but the chamber was naught but a trap, placed here to imprison seekers of the true exit, and the gate closed, and several strange giant creatures lumbered forward to attack.

Killing these things, whatever they were, they started searching, and finally found a golem-defended wheel. Turning this wheel, they found they had opened the gate, and decided to retrace their steps, and go back to where they'd defeated the first of the odd giant things.

Finding their way into a fine chamber, watching for traps, they thought they saw motion around the chair to the west, but it was a translucent wall bisecting the chamber.

From the empty seat, a disembodied voice intoned, "Approach the barrier."

As they approached the barrier, the voice intoned, "Speak the pass-phrase."

Remembering the intense effort required to obtain them, Ansel carefully enunciated the syllables, "Kro Bas Eng Kai."

The barrier disappeared, clearing the path, and the companions continued forward.

"Perform the Ritual of Safety, so the defenses may be neutralized," intoned the voice.

There was an uncomfortable moment as the companions looked from one to another, as none of them had knowledge of a Ritual of Safety.

"Fine, then. If you are, indeed, allowed to pass, you will have to struggle," intoned the voice, and the sense of a strange presence was gone, and the voice was silent.

"Shit," said Ansel. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Nor do I," said Jynx.

"Any amount of struggle is worth it," said Brynja. "To get outside again."

They continued on their way, reaching an enormous chasm, with a thin stone bridge crossing it.

"I bet anything that will collapse if we cross it," said Ansel.

"Let's look around," said Brynja. Doing so, they found a cavewood wheel, and turning that, there were some sort of sounds from the north.

"No other way, we'll have to cross it," said Jynx.

Duncan took Rudel into his arms, giving his lover a kiss, and said, "For luck."

"Good idea," said Ansel, although he gave Jynx a kiss.

"Don't even think of it," said Brynja, looking at Brother Theo.

"I wouldn't dare," said Brother Theo with a mild smile.

They managed to cross the bridge, but a section collapsed behind them, and there was no way back.

"Well, we've got to go forward now," said Ansel. "No other way out."

"I wish it weren't so dark," grumbled Brynja.

"The light keeps snuffing out too quickly," said Jynx. "I think it's better to conserve the magical energy. Never know when there'll be another fight."

After fighting their way through ledges where they were attacked from above by the giant constructs or whatever they were, and another room with barriers, they reached a huge cavern filled with stalagmites and statues. Some of the statues were moving, but before they could get a really good look at the layout, a heavy mist rose, blocking vision at a distance greater than one foot.

Finally, after fighting their way through the maze of darkness, the mist cleared, and they could see again. They were in a small building. It looked like an outpost, built into the side of a cliff. Everything was dusty, as though the place had been abandoned for quite some time, but what really drew attention was the vision through the windows to the north.

They walked through the door and looked around. Outside, on the surface ... they breathed in great gasps of fresh air, and stared gleefully at the trees and plants. Escape from Avernum was finally at hand.

"We can go back and tell Scimitar now," said Brother Theo.

"Or just stay here," said Brynja, "take our chances. We earned this escape from the pit."

"We could," said Jynx, "but there's a good fight for the people of Avernum, and we can be a real part of that."

"Then again," said Brother Theo, "if you want to leave, Brynja, we won't hold you back."

"It wouldn't be long before they'd send us back down again," said Duncan. "Assuming they didn't figure out we're the ones who offed the Emperor."

"That's true," said Jynx. "I think ... I would want to stay, but then again, I think ... the city of Spire. We could help the folk of the Abyss, not let the place be run by bandits and thugs, just people who want to be really and truly free."

"All right," said Ansel.

"Well, I'm not going back," said Brynja.

"Then best of luck to you," said Ansel. "Take care, and maybe we will meet again ... up here."

The others spent several hours wandering around the outdoors. As near as they could tell, they were many miles from the nearest town, and they could enjoy the outdoors in relative safety. At last, they could see the outdoors again. They tried to memorize every detail of it: every sight and smell, to sustain them during their long struggles in the moist, hostile caverns below. Then, reluctantly, they turned back. It would have been tempting to join Brynja to escape, to live in the sun, the fresh air, and the relative safety. But deep down, five of the companions knew they could not, for a sense of duty called to them. There were new friends, new allegiances, and much work to do. The surface would always be there, and they could hope to return.

Then, with one last look at the surface, they walked back into the safehouse.


	39. Epilogue

A/N: I still make no money from the wonderful world of Avernum/Exile, which remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Erika, King Micah, Meena, and the guards; and the city of Spire.

* * *

After returning from their sojourn to the surface, the companions went to King Micah, telling him of their exploits and requesting recognition as a governing council for the city of Spire, with continued freedom to leave the Abyss as needed. Micah told them that such a declaration from him would mean little to the people of the Abyss, but he granted the request, and as a sign of fealty, Ansel turned over Demonslayer to the king of Avernum.

From there, they moved on to the Abyss, reporting to Erika and their Scimitar contacts in Bargha, and explained that they would be taking things over in Spire, and making the Abyss a better place in which to live, even if Brynja had not returned from the trip with them.

"So, you really want to settle down in Spire?" said Duncan.

"Yes," said Jynx. "Just think—being truly free. It'll be worth it."

"And closer to Erika, for further study," said Rudel.

"Well, there is that consideration, too," said Jynx, grinning.

"Not to mention," said Ansel, "I can't wait to see Meena's face when we tell her we're the ones who swiped her circlet."

Grinning at this thought, they went in to see Meena, who looked quite furious.

"Hello, why are you so upset?" asked Ansel.

"Something was stolen from me, something very valuable," replied Meena, examining them carefully. "Do you know anything about a silver circlet?"

"No," said Ansel. "But we found evidence that you're sending thieves to raid the Great Cave."

"You fool. If I had any fear of you, I would have you struck dead where you stand," said Meena. "But, because I pity your idiocy, I will let you live. Get out of my sight."

"Well, actually," said Ansel, signaling his companions to get ready, "We stole your circlet. And there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Oh, really?" said Meena. "Guards!"

The battle was joined, but Meena and her guards were hardly a challenge for the champions of Avernum who had defeated demons, slain an emperor, and fought through many more challenges that the guards of this city would never have survived. Nor did they survive their challenge to the companions, but after Meena's death, a few of them offered their sword in the service of the new masters of the city of Spire.

Many of the people of Spire did not care, and others were actually glad that Meena was dead. Stepping outside the city hall, Ansel hacked down the sign that declared Meena mayor.

Using their tremendous prestige, the remaining companions settled into the home of the former mayor, turning the room where the circlet had been into a bedroom for Duncan and Rudel and a church with quarters for Brother Theo, and began squashing bandit activity and enabling merchants to bring ore to the city of Bargha in order to help with the continued fighting against the remaining giants.


End file.
